Un pequeño Asakura
by Allie Mcclure
Summary: [UA. YohxAnna] Hao era un alma libre, que se dedicaba a vivir y a aprovechar cada minuto de su vida. Es por eso que nadie le creyó cuando confesó que su mayor sueño era ser padre. Lo irónico, es que el destino prefirió convertirlo antes en un tío, porque claro, a los diesiciete años todos tienen la vida resuelta, ¿no?.
1. Prólogo

**Nota de autor:** Queridos, después de mucho tiempo decidí publicar una historia más que nada porque el tiempo me lo permite jajaja será algo corto y ligero, no pienso superar los diez capítulos, pero estaré atenta a sus comentarios. ¡Espero que pasen un grato momento leyendo!

— **Update** : 04/05/2020: Ok, creo que nos pasamos un poco de los diez capítulos…

 **Disclaimer:** Shaman King no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

Hao subía las escaleras de una forma bastante tranquila. Bueno, tenía que llegar al octavo piso y era una horrible coincidencia que el elevador estuviese en mal estado. Si subía muy deprisa le daría un paro cardíaco antes de llegar al departamento en el que su novia lo esperaba.

Lo irónico, es que a pesar de lo relajado y tranquilo que se veía, cada vez que veía una ventana al llegar a un nuevo piso consideraba la idea de lanzarse por ahí. Él no solía tener pensamientos suicidas, ¡no! Él amaba la vida, sobre todo su vida. Pero el pánico que sintió una vez que Marion le contestó el teléfono y confirmó que sí estaba embarazada, sólo lo ayudaba a olvidar cómo respirar.

— _¡Dio positivo! –_ escuchó gritar horrorizada a la rubia por el teléfono. Y en ese minuto quedó helado. No supo que decir, no supo cómo reaccionar. Simplemente escuchó cómo se cortaba la llamada, y luego le seguía el molesto pitido que confirmaba que ella ya no estaba ahí.

— _Vaya forma de arruinar un viaje…—_ pensó el joven al recordar el momento y observar otra tentadora ventana.

No era divertido que Marion le hubiese dado esa noticia en medio de un viaje familiar. Tampoco era divertido que ella no le hubiese contestado el teléfono durante esos tres días restantes del viaje. Y por supuesto, era muchísimo menos divertido que su gemelo lo conociera tan bien, y le preguntara cada vez que se cruzaban qué mierda le pasaba. Bueno, no con esas palabras. Yoh no suele decir groserías, pero ese no es el tema.

El tema es que Hao había estado pensando en qué demonios iba a pasar. Pensó en sus escasos diecisiete años. Pensó que aún no estaba listo para recibir a un niño. Pensó en que ya iba en el séptimo piso, y que aún tenía la opción de lanzarse por una ventana. Pensó en muchas cosas.

Pensó si sería un niño o una niña. Tal vez serían gemelos, como él y su hermano. Luego lo consideró y pensó que esa sí sería una desgracia. Durante esos horribles tres días en que Marion no le contestó el teléfono, pensó aún más. ¿Cómo le llamaría? ¿Sería rubio o castaño? ¿Sería fuerte y energético o reservado y delicado? ¿Ojos verdes como Marion? ¿Entraría a su primer año de escuela mientras él aún no terminaba la universidad? Tal vez ambos podrían ver las estrellas juntos. Podrían hacer fogatas y contarse historias el uno a otro.

Pensó en por qué Marion no le quiso contestar en todos esos días, así habrían pensado juntos.

Hao pensó, hasta que llegó al octavo piso y se encontró frente a la puerta del departamento de Marion. Recordó que la última vez que escuchó su voz sonaba asustada, lloraba sin consuelo. Casi sentía su cuerpo temblando desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica, pero ¿Por qué? Él estaba ahí después de todo. Podía hacer que dejara de temblar, y de llorar. Le diría que todo estaba bien, que ya había pensado suficiente. Le diría que, con cada pensamiento, algo hermoso y desconocido crecía en su corazón.

Hao golpeó la puerta y esperó a que su novia abriera. El Asakura suspiró y puso la mente en blanco. Ya no era hora de pensar, sino de sentir. Dejó que esa calidez inundara su pecho y una sonrisa escapó de sus labios. Una vez que Marion abrió la puerta, Hao la miró con una inmensa felicidad. Era la madre de su futuro hijo. Era la hora de decirle que todo estaba bien, que ambos lo lograrían. Miró a sus hermosos ojos verdes, que por alguna razón estaban rojos. Su maquillaje estaba corrido, y su blanca piel lucía enferma. Hao no logró articular palabra antes de que ella lo mirara sin emoción alguna y le dijera

—Aborté.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Hao se encontraba en el patio de su casa, en una terraza que conectaba el interior de su hogar con el jardín. Hace varios años, se había vuelto una costumbre ir a ese lugar cuando él necesitaba distraerse. Estaba apoyado en la baranda de la terraza, contemplando el hermoso cielo despejado que la noche le regalaba. Observó las estrellas como solía hacerlo, pero era imposible dejarse llevar por la paz nocturna. ¿Cómo tranquilizarse, después de lo que había pasado?

—¿Por qué hoy las estrellas no brillan tanto? —se preguntó en voz alta, sumamente molesto—. Malditas estrellas —refunfuñó.

Recordó por un breve momento los sueños que habían pasado por su mente. Ilusiones de un posible futuro que se le había arrebatado. Torpe. ¿Qué importaba lo que deseara él?

— _Aborté._

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hao, quién podría jurar que sintió su corazón detenerse.

Ignoró la sensación para mirar fijamente a su novia. Era una muchacha hermosa. Tenía una piel perfecta de porcelana, sedoso cabello claro, bellísimos ojos verdes y un aura enigmática.

Nunca la había visto tan destruida.

—Hoy por la mañana —susurró ella, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta. Se mantenía cabizbaja, evitando los insistentes ojos de su novio—. Compré unas pastillas. Fue todo rápido. Es… como si me hubiese llegado el periodo.

El muchacho no le quitó la mirada de encima. Hace sólo unos minutos, había soñado con ser padre. Él nunca hubiese pensado que la idea le traería tanta dicha, simplemente porque nunca se detuvo a reflexionar sobre eso. Pero se había sentido bien. Se había sentido completo. Haber imaginado una familia con esa linda joven y un pequeño niño había llenado su pecho con una inexplicable calidez. Ahora, esta calidez parecía desaparecer cada vez que Hao exhalaba. Con cada respiro, se sentía más frío. Tragó saliva.

—¿Estás bien? —atinó a preguntar, considerando la mala apariencia de la joven.

No sabía nada sobre abortos y esas cosas. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado con Marion?

—Me siento enferma —contestó la rubia, con un tono de voz apenas audible. Hao notó que jugueteaba de forma nerviosa con sus manos—. He tenido náuseas, fiebre… son efectos secundarios —habló ella, cuya expresión era indescifrable.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? —interrogó él, intentando de mantenerse lo más tranquilo posible.

Era una tarea difícil. Sentía un gran vacío ahora que la sensación de dicha se había esfumado por completo. No recordaba haberse sentido de esa forma alguna vez en su corta vida.

—Era la mejor opción —dijo ella, cruzando los brazos.

Marion soltó un suspiro, y por primera vez pudo observar a los ojos al muchacho. Tenía una perfecta cara de póquer. Ni lástima, ni arrepentimiento. Ni siquiera algo de cariño después de verlo tras tantos días separados. No había nada en sus ojos.

—Supuse que acordaríamos lo mismo —agregó, su voz tan neutra como su rostro.

El Asakura sintió la ira creciendo como fuego en su interior. No quería ceder ante ella. Quería mantenerse tranquilo, aunque cualquier sentimiento positivo se hubiese esfumado al instante, volviéndose cenizas.

Quería permanecer calmado, pero no podía. Ella lo había traicionado, eligiendo por los dos sin siquiera consultarle. No podía tolerar esa apuñalada por la espalda.

—Tomaste esa decisión absolutamente sola —declaró él Hao entre dientes—. ¿Qué demonios pasó por tu cabeza?

—Nunca lo quise tener —respondió Marion, que mantenía su semblante inexpresiva—. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

¿Cómo podía mantenerse tan indiferente? Parecía inmune al dolor en los ojos del Asakura, desinteresada de lo que fuera que él quisiera reclamar.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que hiciste? —preguntó él, acercándose de forma amenazadora.

Cualquier intento por mantener la paz fue inútil. Su mente ya no funcionaba con normalidad. Su raciocinio desaparecía. Sólo veía rojo.

—¡¿Sabes qué es lo que me acabas de quitar?! —le dio un puñetazo a la puerta.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Marion, quien se sobresaltó y retrocedió un par de pasos, hacia el interior de su departamento.

—Nada. No te quité nada —contestó ella, sonriendo desafiante—. Y hagas lo que hagas, ya pasó. Ya lo hice y no se puede volver atrás.

—Tú no me conoces —dijo con desprecio el Asakura, entrando sin ser invitado al lugar—. No sabes cómo pudo haber sido. Ni siquiera me diste una oportunidad.

—¿Oportunidad de qué, Hao? —preguntó irritada Marion, poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas—. ¡Tú fuiste el imbécil que me embarazó! ¡Fue tu culpa, y no quiero llevar una vida marcada por tu error!

—¡ME LO QUITASTE! —gritó él furioso, sujetando con fuerza a la muchacha por ambas muñecas.

Marion le ordenó que la soltara, empujándolo de forma inútil hacia la salida del departamento. Hao estaba fuera de sí. Nunca antes en su vida había sentido tanta impotencia. Estaba cegado por el dolor. La pareja continuó intercambiando insultos y gritos, forcejeando en una pelea continua, arrastrando consigo algunos objetos en el camino.

Ambos ignoraron cuando Mattilda, la mejor amiga de Marion, entraba por la puerta abierta del departamento. Cuando Matty observó el desastre que había y el espectáculo de los jóvenes, se puso seria. Matty nunca estaba seria, al contrario, era reconocida por su risa psicótica. Todos sabían que cuando Matty estaba seria, era porque las cosas realmente se habían salido de control.

Caminó hasta la pareja y se puso en medio de ambos, separándolos de forma brusca. Marion escapó del lugar, dejando a su amiga y a su novio solos en la habitación. La pelirroja se posicionó frente a Hao, quien ahora forcejeaba contra ella.

—Escucha… —le dijo al muchacho, sujetándolo por los hombros mientras él continuaba gritando—. Hao, tranquilo.

—¡¿TRANQUILO?! —vociferó él, tratando de quitarse de encima a la pelirroja para saltar hacia la rubia—. ¿ACASO SABES LO QUE HIZO?

—Sí, Hao —contestó Matty con una cara de preocupación poco característica en ella—. Pero entiende, ahora no van a solucionar nada.

—¿Qué vamos a solucionar? —preguntó él, estableciendo contacto visual por primera vez con la muchacha—. ¡MATÓ A MI HIJO!

Con esto dicho, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Hao nunca lloraba de tristeza, eso era de gente débil. Lloraba de rabia.

—Amigo, debes irte de aquí —habló nuevamente la pelirroja, con una serenidad que desconcertaba completamente al muchacho.

Tenía razón. Hao debía irse de ahí.

Fue una tarde más que horrible. El Asakura hizo lo posible por dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido en el departamento de su novia, por mucho que esos sucesos trataran de mantenerse vivos en su mente. Sacudió la cabeza, como si eso ayudara a alejar a Marion de sus cavilaciones, y trató de concentrarse en el cielo estrellado.

A pesar de eso, comenzó nuevamente a divagar. Había algo que molestaba a Hao tremendamente. Si hubiese llegado antes ese día a ver a Marion. ¿Hubiese logrado hablar con ella y hacerla cambiar de opinión? ¿Habría considerado ser madre de su hijo? Dejó caer su peso sobre la baranda de la terraza. Tal vez fue lo mejor. Tal vez fue lo peor.

Suspiró y abrió la cajetilla de cigarros que tenía guardada en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Era muy raro que él fumara, pero recordó a su amiga Kanna. Cuando ella estaba molesta por algo, fumar la hacía sentir mejor. ¿Por qué un cigarro no ayudaría a calmarlo a él? Se alejó de la baranda y se sentó en el suelo de la terraza, contra la pared de su casa. Encendió el cigarro y a la primera jalada sintió como sus pulmones se llenaban del humo. Lo ayudaba a distraerse de la horrible presión que no abandonaba su pecho. Soltó el humo en un suspiro y siguió contemplando las estrellas.

Su tranquilidad no duró mucho. Escuchó la puerta de la terraza abriéndose, para luego ser cerrada de golpe. Hao observó cómo su hermano menor salía casi expulsado de la puerta, chocando torpemente con la baranda. El mayor levantó una ceja extrañado. Por alguna razón su hermano lucía anormalmente ansioso.

Yoh miró al cielo nocturno y dejó un largo suspiro escapar mientras se apoyaba sobre la baranda de forma dramática. Hao se dio cuenta de que su gemelo aún no notaba su presencia, por lo cual carraspeó la garganta, sin obtener reacción alguna.

—¿También tuviste una mala tarde, eh? —preguntó el mayor de los Asakura, alzando la cabeza para mirar mejor a su hermano.

Yoh dio media vuelta y observó a su gemelo, quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo

—¿Estás fumando?

Hao quiso hacer un comentario sarcástico, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por la extraña actitud de Yoh, quien le arrebató el cigarro de la mano y lo llevó a sus labios con desesperación.

—¡Oye, oye! —exclamó sorprendido Hao—. Ese era mío —añadió, sonriendo de forma burlona—. Compra los tuyos, hermanito.

El menor se recargó contra la pared y cayó al suelo junto a su hermano, aún con el cigarro en la boca. Hao continuó mirando a su gemelo, bastante intrigado. Sonrió ante la escena, Yoh fumando con ese semblante ansioso era algo para recordar. Pero como buen hermano mayor, quería saber qué le había ocurrido a Yoh, quien ahora tosía molesto.

—Esta cosa no sirve —dijo con fastidio, entregándole lo poco que quedaba del cigarro a su hermano mayor.

Hao apagó el cigarro en el suelo de madera y le dio un leve codazo en el brazo a su gemelo.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —preguntó Hao, observando el rostro de Yoh, quien lucía enormemente preocupado.

—Nada —suspiró el menor, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus rodillas, abrazando sus piernas.

—Está bien —respondió el de cabello largo, alzando una ceja.

Sabía que Yoh le diría qué pasaba cuando estuviese listo, por lo cual no lo siguió presionando.

Se quedaron en silencio uno al lado del otro. Podían escuchar a los grillos cantando y las hojas de los árboles moverse con el viento. Esos eran los únicos sonidos audibles, hasta que Yoh soltó nuevamente un suspiro, como si se hubiese rendido. Alzó la cabeza de entre sus rodillas, y una vez abandonado su escondite miró a su hermano sin expresión en el rostro. Hao lo observó sin decir nada, simplemente esperando a que su hermano hablara de una vez por todas.

—Yo… —habló, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado.

Parecía inseguro, aun así necesitaba hablar con alguien. Después de un poco más de silencio, tomó aire y finalmente continuó.

—Hablé con Anna. Creo… creo que está embarazada…

 _Oh, ironía._


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Realmente no se quería ver cansado, pero cuando no dormía ocho horas diarias, sabía que no lo lograría hasta el otro día. Aunque Yoh de verdad quería dormir esa noche, no fue sino hasta las cinco de la mañana que pudo conciliar el sueño. Estaba desconcertado, y realmente quería hablar con alguien. Sin embargo, Hao no articuló palabra alguna cuando le confesó que su novia probablemente estaba embarazada, y si un hermano no tiene nada que decir a eso, no era por nada bueno. Despertó a las nueve, se levantó y se dirigió al baño mecánicamente. Observó su reflejo en el espejo y notó sus ojeras. Trasnochar le hacía muy mal.

Ya bañado y vestido, salió de la casa a las nueve cuarenta. Sabía que Anna quería que él estuviese en su casa a las diez en punto, y a Anna no había algo que le desagradase más que la dejaran esperando. En realidad había muchísimas otras cosas que le hacían perder la cabeza, pero esa era una de las cinco que más odiaba.

Yoh sospechaba que ella no estaría en el mejor estado ni humor, por lo cual decidió comprarle bombones. Los bombones siempre funcionaban con Anna, bueno, por lo menos cuando no estaba en la duda de si estaba embarazada o no. Yoh los guardó en su mochila y siguió caminando, con algo de dificultad porque comenzaba a quedarse dormido mientras avanzaba.

Una vez que llegó al departamento de su novia, que por suerte quedaba en un segundo piso, observó el reloj. Eran las nueve cincuenta y nueve. No tocó la puerta, ya que sabía que Anna se encontraba del otro lado. Esperó hasta que fueron las diez en punto, y antes de que tocara, Anna abrió.

Yoh la observó y sus nervios desaparecieron momentáneamente. Siempre que la veía por primera vez en el día lo invadía una inexplicable sensación de felicidad. Era imposible verla y no sonreír.

—Hola, Anna —saludó, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Notó que lucía deprimida, lo cual lo desanimó hasta que observó sus labios, sus ojos, su perfecta nariz y los mechones rubios que caían rebeldemente sobre sus mejillas. Era imposible entristecerse con alguien así frente a él.

—Hola, Yoh —saludó casi, casi con una sonrisa.

El muchacho se sintió mal por saludarla fríamente. Ella merecía un abrazo, un beso de película, un ramo de flores. Probablemente ella le daría una bofetada. Se atrevió a darle un beso en la frente, y la sintió sonreír. Uf, lo logró.

Había sobrevivido al saludo incómodo, ahora tenía que sobrevivir a la espera de la respuesta del test de embarazo.

Ambos entraron al lugar. Un departamento para una persona, ni muy pequeño, ni muy grande. La decoración era juvenil, elegante, fresca, pero sobria.

—¿Desayunaste? —preguntó la rubia, dándole la espalda a su novio mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

—No —contestó Yoh, maldiciéndose por no poder articular otra palabra. Este no era el mejor momento para ser cortante.

Yoh observó a Anna expectante. Pensó que ella giraría frunciendo el ceño, pero sólo la miró tomar una pequeña pausa. La rubia pareció meditar algo, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios. Soltó un suspiro y se acercó a la alacena para sacar una caja metálica con un diseño floral. La abrió a sacó una bolsa de té. El castaño se dio cuenta de que había dos tazones sobre la encimera. Anna puso la bolsita de té en uno de los tazones para luego tomar el hervidor y llenar ambos recipientes de agua caliente.

—Siéntate —dijo ella, dirigiéndose al muchacho, sujetando un tazón con cada mano sin quitarles la vista de encima.

Sin hablar, Yoh se acercó a la pequeña mesa y tomó asiento. Anna puso el tazón con la bolsa de té frente a él, mientras ella se sentaba junto al Asakura con el otro recipiente.

Yoh observó en silencio el contenido del tazón de Anna. Lucía ligeramente espeso, de color marrón. Definitivamente era chocolate caliente. Recordó que a Anna le gustaba el chocolate caliente con pequeños malvaviscos en la superficie. El chocolate caliente de ahora no tenía malvaviscos. ¿Por qué no? Pensó que, en lugar de comprar los bombones, mejor hubiese comprado de esos pequeños malvaviscos.

—Oh, olvidé el azúcar. —habló la rubia, ahora fijando la vista en el té de su novio.

Antes de que Anna se levantara de la silla, Yoh se puso de pie.

—No te preocupes, yo iré. —dijo él brindándole una leve sonrisa.

Hubo contacto visual por menos de dos segundos. Anna miró hacia otro lado. Yoh fue a buscar a la alacena el endulzante.

Una vez que Yoh se sentó y añadió, sin darse cuenta, ocho cucharadas de azúcar a su té, el silencio gobernó en el modesto departamento. Ambos bebían sin hablar, sin mirarse. La incomodidad, curiosidad y nervios lograron que Yoh no notara lo repulsiva que había quedado su bebida. Seguía pensando en los estúpidos malvaviscos. Era más fácil pensar en los malvaviscos que en…

—Creo que ya es hora…—dijo repentinamente Anna, haciendo que Yoh diera un salto en su silla.

El Asakura trató de tranquilizarse y ,forzándose para normalizar su respiración, habló.

—¿Segura que quieres hacerlo ahora? —preguntó, buscando los ojos de la muchacha—. Podríamos platicar un poco antes de…

—Yoh, ya tuvimos bastante tiempo para charlar.

—A…Anna, espera, yo… —el joven intentó ignorar la forma salvaje en la que su corazón latía.

Quería estar tranquilo, quería de verdad parecer relajado y ser una ayuda para la rubia.

—Anna, lo siento.

Ella suspiró. Yoh miró a su novia sonreírle. No con alegría, sino con compasión. Él no pudo evitar sentirse peor.

La rubia se levantó de su puesto, seguida por el castaño. Nuevamente, Yoh la comenzó a observar. Si no prestaba atención, Anna lucía serena. Aún así, había algo en ella que la inquietaba. Había algo en ella que indicaba que algo no andaba bien, aunque tenía que admitirlo, de los dos, Anna era la que mejor disimulaba los nervios.

—Espérame aquí —susurró ella, caminando sin muchos ánimos hacia el baño.

Yoh la siguió hasta la puerta. Justo antes de que la cerrara, tomó la mano de Anna. Inmediatamente, ella alzó la vista y ambos quedaron frente a frente. Ella tenía una cara que demostraba que ahora ocultar la angustia era imposible. Estaba a un paso de obtener una respuesta, y, dependiendo del resultado, podría ser una situación bastante complicada.

—Oye…—susurró él, tratando de sonar lo más dulce posible—. Yo también tengo miedo.

—Lo sé…—contestó ella, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Eso hizo que Yoh soltara una pequeña risa.

—Anna, escucha —habló el Asakura, mientras tomaba las mejillas de la muchacha con sus manos—. Tenemos que estar tranquilos, ¿bien? Yo estoy aquí, y sea cual sea el resultado, eso no va a cambiar —dio una media sonrisa, le dio un beso en la frente—. Te amo.

Anna solía tener problemas cuando Yoh le decía que la amaba. No por el hecho de no sentirse de la misma forma, al contrario, la rubia estaba segura de que ella se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que quería a Yoh, antes de que él hubiese tenido la menor idea. Era simplemente que aquella frase era importante, y no le agradaba usarla deliberadamente. Yoh lo decía mucho más seguido que ella.

—Espérame —susurró la rubia—. Supuestamente, una vez hecho el test, hay que esperar tres minutos.

—Entonces tendremos tres minutos más para conversar —dijo Yoh, sonriendo ampliamente.

Ella también sonrió, soltando una casi invisible risa.

—Volveré apenas termine —habló ella, cerrando la puerta.

Yoh no se movió de su lugar.

¿Tres minutos? Eso era bueno, ¿no? ¿Sería posible decirle a Anna todo lo que tenía pensado, todo lo que no habló en quince minutos, en sólo ciento ochenta segundos?

Yoh recordó haber visto varias películas así. La mujer se hacía el test de embarazo, y luego ella y su pareja esperaban un par de minutos el resultado, ansiosos, hablando del género del bebé, hablando de dónde querían que estudiara, con quién pasaría sus primeras fiestas, con la familia paterna o materna. Él nunca pensó que se encontraría en esa situación tan luego.

Aunque todavía existía la posibilidad de que todas sus preguntas fueran en vano y el resultado fuera negativo, esos tres minutos le harían muy bien. Esos interminables tres minutos de suspenso junto a Anna.

El problema era que Yoh tenía una duda que sólo él podía contestar, y sólo pensó en esta una vez que sintió a Anna moviendo la perilla de la puerta. ¿Qué resultado quería Yoh? ¿Positivo, o negativo?

—Es positivo —escuchó la voz de la muchacha, apenas audible.

Su corazón se detuvo por un instante.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Yoh, aun conociendo la respuesta.

—Positivo —dijo ella, comenzando a exasperarse.

—¿Estás segura? —continuó Yoh— ¿Qué hay de los tres minutos? ¡Han pasado como treinta segundos!

—¡No hubieron tres minutos, Yoh! —contestó ella, casi gritando—. Apenas hice el test aparecieron esas _horribles_ rayas rosadas. Es positivo —insistió.

—Pero ¡las películas! —siguió el muchacho.

La cara de Anna no pudo haber expresado de mejor forma lo que pensaba.

—¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?! —preguntó ella, dando un paso hacia él.

—¡En las películas nunca es tan rápido! —explicó él, comenzando a sentir un escalofrío correr su espalda. —¡Fue…! —Yoh dio un paso hacia Anna. Suspiró. —Demasiado pronto…

Notó que sus músculos se habían tensado desde que Anna salió del baño. Trató de calmar su respiración y relajar el cuerpo. Miró a la muchacha que se encontraba a un paso de él. Su mirada perdida y su voz apenas se escuchó.

—Yoh, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó la rubia.

El castaño se acercó y tomó las manos de su novia.

—No lo sé. —confesó él.

Todo seguía siendo tan irreal. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?" se preguntó Yoh. Miró nuevamente a su novia. Su mirada no expresaba nada, aun cuando pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

—Oye…—susurró Yoh, sin lograr que la rubia lo observara— Tranquila, ven aquí.

Dio un último paso, acabando con la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Yoh envolvió a la muchacha en un abrazo, quien comenzó a sollozar en silencio. Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, sin moverse a otro lugar, y sin soltarse.

—Anna, no llores…— dijo él, maldiciéndose internamente por no haberla apoyado de mejor forma, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?

También estaba inseguro, también sentía miedo. Sin embargo, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la rubia, mientras pensaba las cosas con algo de más claridad, comenzó a sentir otras sensaciones. Tendrían un bebé. Juntos. Un bebé regordete, adorable, quien sería objetivo de su absoluta adoración. No podía ser tan malo. El tiempo era un gran factor en contra, aun así, agradecía que fuese Anna quien le regalara esa _sorpresa_. La amaba, después de todo. Estarían juntos en eso.

—Estoy aquí, contigo, no pienso irme a ningún lugar.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con un bebé? —susurró ella, sin dejar de cubrir su cara en el pecho del castaño.

—Lo mismo que hemos hecho desde que estamos juntos— contestó él, apoyando su mentón sobre la cabeza de la muchacha —Amar…

La escuchó soltar una risa, aligerando levemente la presión de su pecho

—Dios, a veces eres tan cursi.

Él la imitó y rio, acariciando la mejilla de su novia con la yema de su dedo pulgar.

—Tú si sabes arruinar momentos.

Y esta vez ambos rieron con ganas.

El resto de la mañana ambos estuvieron juntos en el departamento de Anna, viendo películas, comiendo bombones y pastelitos. Más tarde salieron a pasear por el parque, aprovechando el día soleado y la agradable temperatura. No hablaron sobre el suceso que acontecía, siendo que ambos estaban sumamente conscientes de ello. Pero no era momento de estresarse, porque sabían que, a pesar de todo, todo saldría bien.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Eran casi las once de la noche. Yoh había pasado todo el día con Anna, como si todo estuviese normal. Ambos se encontraban acostados en la cama de la muchacha, viendo una película muy mala sobre vaqueros. Bueno, en realidad Anna la consideraba un desastre, mientras que Yoh se mantenía cautivado por los pésimos efectos especiales y la pésima trama. Yoh abrazaba a Anna por la espalda, quien a su vez se encontraba abrazando una almohada.

—No puedo creer que sea su prima —dijo él, escuchando una breve risa de su novia.

—No puedo creer que estemos viendo esto —confesó la rubia, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Yoh alzó una ceja. Esa mujer era muy exigente, incluso con las películas. Sintió su celular vibrar en algún lugar desconocido entre la cama, y comenzó a buscarlo, revolviendo las mantas.

—No te muevas tanto —escuchó decir a Anna, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados, al parecer tratando de dormir.

—¿Ya te dio sueño? Te vas a perder la mejor parte —susurró Yoh, encontrando el aparato debajo de una almohada.

Desbloqueó la pantalla de su celular y vio un mensaje de su mamá.

" _Yoh, ¿ya vienes a casa?"_

Pensó en Keiko, su madre, observando por la ventana, percatándose de lo oscuro que estaba en el exterior. Él había estado todo el día afuera, sin dar señales de vida a su familia. Pensarían que Yoh simplemente se habría distraído, ajenos al gran suceso que ocurrió entre él y Anna durante la mañana. No tenían idea de la información que tenían entre sus manos, y mucho menos notarían que el castaño los quería evitar a toda costa.

Suspiró. Estaba prolongando demasiado su regreso a casa. Además, ya era bastante tarde, y al día siguiente tenía que ir al instituto.

—Anna —le habló despacio, casi susurrando— Me tengo que ir.

—¿Qué? —dijo ella, sin abrir los ojos—. Aún es temprano, no te vayas…

El castaño sonrió. Ella solía asentir de inmediato cuando él anunciaba que se iría, esto era algo nuevo.

—Prometo enviarte un mensaje por la mañana, y te iré a ver a tu salón.

—Yoh —susurró la rubia, girando sobre la cama para mirarlo—. Por favor. No te vayas.

Sus rostro adormecido y ese cabello ligeramente desordenado lo convenció rápidamente. Él maldijo mentalmente. Era imposible resistirse a ella, podía obtener lo que quisiera de él con una simple mirada. Yoh se acercó esconder un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja de Anna. La vio sonreír sutilmente, triunfante.

—¿Que hechizo me pusiste, Kyoyama? —preguntó él divertido.

Ella no le contestó y le dio la espalda, acomodando su cabeza sobre la almohada. Yoh buscó nuevamente su teléfono y comenzó a escribirle a su mamá.

" _Perdón por avisarte tan tarde, me quedaré en casa de Horo"_

Sintió inmediatamente una sensación de culpa. Eran escasas las veces que mentía, sin embargo, entendía que esta ocasión era especial. Anna quería tenerlo cerca por una razón específica, y tenía que admitirlo, él tampoco tenía la fuerza de voluntad para separarse de ella en ese momento.

Envió un nuevo mensaje a su amigo, Horo Horo

" _Hoto, si preguntan pasé la noche en tu casa. Mañana te explico"_

Casi inmediatamente, su amigo le contestó

" _Así que de nuevo te quedaste donde Anna, ¿eh? Campeón, mis respetos para ti"_

Yoh sintió el calor acumulándose en su rostro. No era la primera vez que hacía esto, aun así, le incomodaba quedar en evidencia con Horo, quien le comentaría a Ren, que le comentaría a Jeanne, que le comentaría a todo el mundo. Sí, tal vez usó esa mentira blanca con propósitos _recreativos_ en el pasado, y sus amigos no eran estúpidos. Sin embargo, no sería el caso esa noche. Sólo eran dos personas pasando por una situación difícil, acompañándose mutuamente.

Fue un día extraño, que por fin se estaba acabando. El resto de la semana seguro sería una aventura, o más bien una montaña rusa. No valía la pena hacerse ningún tipo de expectativas ni preocuparse en vano, ya era hora de dormir. Él se levantó de la cama, quitándose toda prenda hasta quedar en una playera y en ropa interior. Apagó la luz de la habitación y el televisor. Volvió al lugar que estuvo ocupando, junto a Anna, acostándose a su lado, abrazándola por detrás. Ella se acomodó, casi como la pieza de un rompecabezas contra el cuerpo de Yoh.

Sin decir nada, se mantuvieron en esa posición. El único sonido audible en ese entonces para el castaño era la suave respiración de la rubia, quien al parecer ya se había rendido al sueño. Con una de sus manos, Yoh sintió la tela del pijama de su novia en la parte del abdomen. Era muy suave.

Fue suficiente para que su mente recordara todo lo ocurrido aquella mañana. Ya no estaban completamente solos, sino que había una nueva persona formándose justo bajo su mano. Y no era cualquier individuo, sino su hijo. Su propio hijo, o hija. De él, y de Anna.

Tendrían un bebé. Ambos serían padres.

Yoh sintió su corazón acelerarse ante la idea. Fue muy fácil pretender estar tranquilo durante el día, caminando, paseando y disfrutando con su novia. Ahora que ella dormía, y él se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos, la incertidumbre no tardó en inundar su mente. ¿Qué iban a hacer? Aún no terminaba la escuela. No sabía nada de bebés. ¿Qué le dirían sus padres? Mikihisa y Keiko de seguro se sorprenderían, pero ¿sus abuelos? ya imaginaba los gritos de los ancianos, resonando en sus oídos. ¿Hao querría ser tío? Definitivamente sería una mala influencia. Se sintió mal por ignorarlo a propósito ese día. De seguro estaría muriendo de curiosidad después de que Yoh le dijo que Anna podría estar embarazada. El menor recibió algunas llamadas y mensajes de su gemelo, sin darle respuesta. Por mucho que deseara contarle todo, primero estaba él y Anna, tratando de asimilar todo lo que vendría en un futuro.

Yoh escuchó la respiración de la rubia hacerse más pesada. Levantó ligeramente la cabeza para contemplar a su bella durmiente, inevitablemente sonriendo. Si bien actuaron con normalidad gran parte del día, jamás podría olvidar el terror de ambos cuando confirmaron sus sospechas. Si él estaba angustiado, sólo podría imaginar cómo lo estaba pasando ella. Era Anna quien tendría que pasar por los cambios más significativos. Era ella quien cargaría con el hijo de ambos por todos esos meses. Él estaba aterrado frente a la situación, pero ella era quien estaba embarazada. No podía seguir así, debía apoyarla. Ambos saldrían adelante juntos.

Sus manos se movieron lentamente hacia la parte baja del abdomen de Anna.

—Así que ahí estás…—susurró, abrazando un poco más fuerte a su novia.

Abrió la palma de su mano sobre el vientre de la muchacha, acariciando la superficie con el pulgar

—Bueno, me presento… —dijo apenas audible, tratando de no despertar a Anna—. Me llamo Yoh Asakura, y bueno… yo voy a ser… bueno, yo soy tu papá —continuó, sintiéndose algo incómodo.

¿Qué más podía decirle a su futuro hijo? Tenía que causar una buena impresión, ¿no? Sus primeras palabras debían ser más que tartamudeos. No podía titubear frente a su futuro niño o niña.

—Soy nuevo en todo esto de ser padre —admitió, riendo a pesar de lo avergonzado que estaba—, nunca he cambiado un pañal, no conozco canciones de cuna, no me sé ningún cuento infantil. Aun así, espero hacerlo bien. Todavía tengo varios meses para aprender esas cosas, así que no temas —agregó él, sonriendo—. Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Crece sano y fuerte, te quiero.

—¿Qué haces?

Yoh sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse violentamente.

—A…Anna, creí que estabas durmiendo.

—Estás susurrando en mi oído —respondió ella, arrastrando levemente las palabras debido al sueño—. ¿Qué hacías, Yoh?

—Oh, bueno, me pareció buena idea presentarme al bebé —contestó él, tratando de sonar lo más lógico posible para no quedar en ridículo.

Hubo un breve silencio, eterno para Yoh, quien moría de vergüenza, hasta que Anna habló.

—Yoh, si quieres presentarte al bebé, debe ser más temprano.

Él la miró extrañado. ¿Así que no iba a aprovechar de burlarse de él? La maternidad sí la había cambiado.

—¿Más temprano? —preguntó él, mientras ella volteaba para mirarlo.

—Es malo mantener a los bebés despiertos a esta hora, Yoh —explicó ella, como si fuera obvio.

Luego se acercó, y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

—Eres tan dulce —lo contempló con ojos brillantes, enternecida por su actitud. Le dio la espalda repentinamente—. Ahora déjame dormir. Y abrázame.

—Sí, jefa —Yoh la abrazó en la misma posición de antes, rodeando la cintura de la muchacha con sus brazos—. Buenas noches…

* * *

Hao se encontraba de pie junto a la entrada del instituto, esperando hace varios minutos a su hermano. No sólo estaba molesto porque ignoró sus llamadas el día anterior, sino que además tenía que estar cargado con su uniforme. Claro, como Yoh se había quedado a "dormir" en la casa de "Horo", el hizo el rol de buen hermano mayor y le llevó la ropa adecuada para entrar a clases. Deberían darle un premio por ser tan considerado, incluso después de que su dulce gemelo no respondió ninguno de sus intentos de comunicarse con él.

—¿Dónde estás…? —preguntó en voz baja, observando el reloj de su teléfono.

Quedaban sólo diez minutos para entrar a clases, e Yoh aún tenía que cambiarse de ropa. Deseó que su gemelo fuese un poco más consciente, pero desde que comenzó a salir con Anna parecía estar bajo algún tipo de encantamiento. El Asakura puso los ojos en blanco. Esa bruja lo tenía en la palma de su mano a base de sexo, e Yoh andaba tras ella como un cachorrito. Un perro sediento, en eso lo había transformado.

 _Oh, hablando del rey de Roma,_ pensó Hao, quien veía a su hermano caminando junto a su novia como si nada. El mayor alzó una ceja. Podría si quiera ser más astuto y fingir que había pasado la noche con Horo llegando junto a su amigo al instituto, en cambio, aparecía con ese aspecto desarreglado con Anna a su lado. No tenía ni la decencia de disimular. Sintió la sangre hervir cuando intercambiaron miradas. Yoh sonrió cuando notó a su gemelo frente a él, mas su expresión alegre no duró mucho cuando Hao mantuvo sus ojos serios sobre él.

—Buenos días, hermanito —dijo entre dientes la última palabra.

Vio que la sonrisa de Yoh formaba una línea recta. Sabía que estaba molesto, y no tardaría en entender por qué. El menor abrió la boca, sin embargo, Hao lo silenció, lanzándole un bolso con su uniforme al interior.

—Ve a cambiarte luego de ropa —ordenó, cruzando los brazos.

—Gracias, Hao —contestó el menor, quien prefirió pasar por alto la actitud de su hermano.

Yoh se despidió de Anna, y se adelantó para ponerse en uniforme, pasando por el lado de Hao sin una palabra más.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó el mayor, la molestia evidente en su voz.

Su gemelo alzó una ceja extrañado. Hao suspiró derrotado.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar —le dijo, cruzando los brazos—. Vete luego.

El menor de los hermanos se encogió de hombros , y continuó su camino al interior del instituto con una indiferencia que hizo a Hao resoplar.

—¿Mala mañana, Asakura? —preguntó Anna, mirando burlonamente a su cuñado.

—Y tú, ¿tuviste linda noche?

La sonrisa de Anna desapareció, su expresión repleta de total indignación. Si bien sus mejillas adquirieron un leve tono rosa, no dejaría ganar al molesto hermano de su novio.

—No sé de qué hablas —dijo ella, volviendo a su semblante neutral—. Si para ti es una linda noche estar sola viendo películas, entonces sí, lo fue.

—No soy estúpido, Anna —contestó Hao, alzando una ceja—. Cada vez que Yoh pasa la noche donde Horo, en realidad está atrapado entre tus sábanas.

La rubia sonrió ligeramente. Así que quería jugar sucio.

—Créeme —comentó, acercándose al oído de su acompañante y susurrando—. Cuando Yoh se queda en mi casa, hace mucho más que eso. A veces, desordenamos el mantel de la mesa. Otras veces, son los cojines del sofá.

Hao dio un paso hacia atrás, haciendo la repulsión evidente en su rostro.

—Estás hablando de mi hermano menor —recordó, frunciendo la nariz.

La rubia le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha, alejándose triunfante hacia el interior del recinto. No valía la pena continuar ese intercambio, con la asquerosa imagen mental que ella había puesto en su cabeza, era suficiente. La haría pagar más tarde, si la encontraba en los pasillos durante algún descanso entre las clases. Solían tener esos enfrentamientos infantiles, y por mucho que Hao no quisiera reconocerlo, había algo en ver a Anna molesta que hacía que valiera la pena. No siempre lo lograba, porque ella hacía un buen trabajo escondiendo su ira. Claro que, cuando se excedía, prefería esconderse y dejar a Yoh encargarse del monstruo.

Pensó en el buen Yoh, tratando de domar a esa bestia. Hao se detuvo, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. Imágenes desagradables llegaron a contaminar su mente. Él tenía que admitir que no era el adolescente más inocente del instituto, aun así, pensar en su hermano y en la rubia haciendo ese tipo de cosas le causaba un desagrado tremendo. Sacudió la cabeza, y continuó su camino. Tenía que concentrarse en otra cosa, no sería tan difícil.

El Asakura trató de pensar en imágenes agradables.

Un campo abierto, flores, las nubes, el césped, el cielo. Cualquier cosa menos a su gemelo teniendo sexo si protección en una maldita mesa.

 _Ugh, intentémoslo de nuevo_ pensó, volviendo su ejercicio mental. Saludó a algunos compañero, que no tendrían idea por el calvario que Hao estaba sufriendo, ya que su expresión tranquila e indiferente no daba indicios de nada anormal.

¿Cómo es que las simples palabras de Anna lo habían perturbado tanto? Bruja.

Continuó caminando hacia su salón, tan concentrado que había olvidado por completo la causa principal de su mal humor esa mañana. Su hermano lo ignoró descaradamente, cuando lo único que Hao necesitaba era una sencilla respuesta. Nada más. Claro, sólo Yoh tendría el atrevimiento de hacer esa jugada contra él. ¿Qué clase de idiota le decía a su gemelo que su novia podría estar embarazada, para desaparecer al día siguiente? No creyó que su hermano fuese un sádico. Tal vez masoquista, pero no sádico.

Alzó la mirada, fijándose en que el salón de la rubia se encontraba a escasos metros. Sonrió. Si Yoh no quería contarle la verdad, Anna de seguro querría conversar.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** _¡Hola a todos! Gracias por leer, y muchas gracias a cada persona que ha dejado un comentario. Trataré de actualizar como mínimo una vez por semana. Hasta ahora, ¿qué les ha parecido? Actualicé rápido porque necesitaba subir algo de Yoh y de Anna jajaja soy adicta a ellos hace muchos años. Otra cosa, sé que de pronto los personajes presentarán conductas algo OOC, pero es debido a la situación por la que cada uno está pasando. De todas formas, hago un esfuerzo por mantener cada personalidad lo más fiel a la original. Antes de seguir, me gustaría aclarar que todo lo relacionado a los temas del aborto, embarazo adolescente, vicios u otros, está abordado desde la vista de cada personaje. Cualquier opinión, positiva o negativa, está en el marco de la ficción y no representa necesariamente lo que yo pienso. Siento que es importante mencionarlo, ya que son temas delicados y no quiero que crean que busco emitir algún juicio. Bueno, supongo que eso es todo jajaja ¡Les deseo una maravillosa semana a todos! Trataré de responder a cada comentario de forma individual, pero por mientras les agradezco a todos por cada palabra de ánimo y cada crítica constructiva._


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Como cualquier día normal de clases, Anna se dirigía a su salón. Solía llegar varios minutos antes de que la lección comenzara, sin embargo, ese lunes no le sobraba el tiempo que le hubiese gustado. Desde pequeña, había formado un gran sentido de la responsabilidad. Llegar justo a la hora para ella era lo mismo que estar atrasada, aunque, siendo la novia de Yoh Asakura, era difícil mantener su perfecta puntualidad.

Fue un acto heroico sacarlo de la cama, y el resto de la mañana tampoco fue fácil. Vio que Yoh se mantuvo en piloto automático, actuando por inercia. Su cuerpo se levantaba, se aseaba, se cambiaba de ropa, aun así su mente seguía inmersa en un sueño profundo. Era natural atrasarse con una persona así a su lado.

Cruzó la puerta del salón, notando que todo seguía igual. Para variar, sus compañeros estaban conversando animadamente sobre su fin de semana, compartiendo distintas anécdotas. ¿Qué historia podía relatar Anna? ¿Cómo fue su experiencia comprando por primera vez un test de embarazo? ¿La forma en que se horrorizó cuando vio que la prueba dio positivo? Vaya, eso daría de qué hablar. _Supongo que mi fin se semana fue más interesante que el del resto,_ pensó ella, sentándose en donde acostumbraba.

Hizo grandes esfuerzos durante los últimos días para lucir lo más tranquila posible, aunque, a pesar de sus intentos, su mente se inundaba constantemente de pensamientos de todo tipo, girando en torno al mismo asunto. Estaba embarazada. Alguien estaba creciendo dentro de ella.

Se obligó a sí misma a permanecer serena. Estaba en el instituto, y debía estar centrada. Aprovechó que aún no llegaba el profesor para mantener la mente en blanco, respirando profundamente. Cerró los ojos, y bloqueó cualquier estímulo externo. Sus compañeros desaparecieron. Los sonidos desaparecieron. Ella desapareció.

—¡Anna!

Y de pronto, volvió a la realidad.

—¡Anna! —escuchó otra vez, buscando con la mirada esa familiar e _irritante_ voz—. ¡Anna Kyoyama!

—Oh, perfecto. —susurró para sí misma, observando a Hao Asakura en el marco de la puerta.

¿Que demonios quería? Se levantó de su puesto, caminando hacia él. Vio los labios de su cuñado curvarse cuando se paró frente a él, aun así, continuó con su espectáculo, sus ojos maliciosos fijos en ella.

—¡Anna! ¡Anna Kyoya…!—

La rubia lo alcanzó y cubrió con su mano la boca del muchacho, quien la miró sin demasiada amabilidad.

—Ya te escuché —dijo ella, sintiendo los ojos insistentes de sus curiosos compañeros—. Pareces un loco, ¿qué quieres?

—¿Puedes salir un momento? —preguntó él, después de quitar la mano de la rubia de su boca.

Ella movió su brazo con brusquedad para sacudir el agarre de Hao de su muñeca, y salió del salón junto a su cuñado. Caminaron escasos metros, y Anna volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

—La clase ya va a comenzar, así que más te vale explicarme qué…

—¿Lo estás? —interrumpió Hao, observándola directamente a los ojos.

Por un breve momento, Anna estudió es rostro que tenía frente a ella. Sus rasgos eran idénticos a los del muchacho que ella amaba, aún así, existía una diferencia abismal entre ambos. La mirada era lo que más delataba que los gemelos eran personas distintas. Luego estaban sus expresiones, sus gestos. El cabello era una diferencia obvia y probablemente intencionada. Ella agradeció internamente nunca haberlos confundido. Estaba cien por ciento segura de que Hao seguiría molestándola al respecto.

No era relevante. Repitió la pregunta del hermano de su novio en su mente,"¿ _Lo estás_?"

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó confundida, cruzando los brazos—. ¿Si estoy qué?

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero —dijo él, arqueando una ceja—. El día de ayer Yoh decidió ignorarme activamente, y jamas me dio una respuesta. Admito que esta situación me tiene tenso, así que, ¿te parece si nos ahorramos las molestias y me contestas?

Anna no necesitó más detalles para entender. No debido a que Hao fuese un maestro explicando las cosas, sino que imaginaba que _ese_ sería el único asunto que podría tener tan ansioso a su cuñado. Sin embargo, no era de su incumbencia, ¿o si?. Además, ¿Yoh le había hablado sobre _eso_ a su hermano? Ella apenas creía que estaba embarazada y todo seguía siendo demasiado irreal, aun así, al parecer su novio ya había comenzado a transmitir la noticia. Hao ya lo sabía, ¿acaso pensaba decirle al resto de su familia? Ella no estaba lista para esto.

Sintió su estómago revolverse. Tragó saliva, pero a ella le pareció haber tragado una mezcla de rabia, una pizca de vergüenza y dos cucharadas de tristeza.

Sus emociones alcanzaron sus ojos, y Hao no necesitó que Anna contestara. Por primera vez, vio preocupación y miedo en su semblante. Ahí estaba su respuesta, clara como el agua. Se arrepintió de haber ido a acosarla de esa forma, exigiéndole explicaciones sin discreción alguna. Deseaba excusarse con que esos últimos días tampoco fueron los más fáciles para él. Estaba actuando como un idiota y Anna no tenía culpa de nada. Ella misma de seguro estaba lidiando con sus propios problemas, no era el momento de ser un cretino inmaduro.

—Anna… —le habló, llevando una mano sobre su hombro—. Yo…

—Sí, Hao. Estoy embarazada —contestó resignada. A pesar de eso, puso sus manos sobre sus caderas, y sus ojos serios sobre los de él—. No lo comentes con nadie, o estás muerto.

Hao rió, tanto por su amenaza como por la ironía de la vida. Suspiró. ¿Qué clase de juego era este? Hace un par de días él iba a tener un hijo, después se enteró de que no sería nada, y ahora confirmaba que en realidad se convertiría en tío. E Yoh. Oh, Yoh. ¿Su pequeño hermano iba a ser padre? Que los dioses se apiadaran del pobre niño. Él no podía cuidar una planta, ¿cómo se iba a hacer responsable de un bebé?.

El Asakura miró a la rubia que se encontraba frente a él. Sabía que Anna quería a su gemelo, aunque lo único que él veía entre ambos eran peleas inmaduras. Era inevitable, ya que sus personalidades eran muy distintas. Supuso que entre polos opuestos se atraen, pero no veía un futuro en donde ambos lograran funcionar. No importaba lo mucho que Yoh estuviese enamorado de ella, de seguro era algo pasajero, que se iría con la llegada de otra persona. Sintió lástima por Anna, por todo lo que tendría que enfrentar más adelante.

—Ya me tengo que ir —dijo de pronto la muchacha, mirando en dirección a la puerta de su salón— Tú también tienes clases, así que…

—Oye —interrumpió él, acercándose a ella—. Sé que a veces puedo ser molesto, pero no lo dudes. Te daré mi apoyo, siempre que lo necesites.

Anna lo miró extrañada, y sorprendida ¿"A veces puede ser molesto"? Él era todos los males del mundo en una sola persona. Y por si fuera poco, ahora la estaba abrazando. ¿Quién le había dado el derecho de tocarla? Ese maldito, despreciable, atrevido. Oh, ella correspondía al abrazo. Suspiró, maldiciendo internamente al notar que no estaba incómoda. Sintió a Hao poner su mentón sobre su cabeza, en la misma forma en la que Yoh lo hacía. Sin trucos, ni juegos. Era una demostración sincera de afecto, algo que nunca esperó recibir de ese Asakura. Se sintió aliviada, teniendo la certeza de que, dentro de todo ese desastre, Hao apoyaría a su gemelo sin importar la situación, y ahora también le ofrecía su ayuda a ella. Se sentía bien saber que no estaba sola.

Y estaban haciendo una escena en medio del pasillo. Genial.

—Está bien, no nos pongamos sentimentales —comentó Anna, alejándose del castaño. Aun así, le dedicó una sonrisa honesta—. Gracias, Hao.

Él la miró y sonrió de vuelta. Sin decir otra palabra, le dio la espalda, caminando en dirección a su salón.

Anna entró a su sala, pensando en lo ocurrido. Curiosamente, se sentía más tranquila al saber que Hao estaba al tanto de la situación. Podía actuar como un tonto, pero no era tan malo después de todo. Se sentó en su lugar, no del todo contenta. Le molestaba que Yoh hubiese hablado sobre el tema con su hermano, cuando ella no se sentía cómoda al respecto. La rubia no tenía ánimos de discutir, e incluso pensó en dejarlo pasar. No era nada grave, aún así, no evitaba sentirse herida, y traicionada. Suspiró. Supuso que tendría que hablar sobre el tema más adelante con Yoh. No era bueno acumular rencores entre ambos, mucho menos cuando tendrían que poner un esfuerzo extra por mejorar su relación. Adoraba a ese chico, sin embargo, la poca experiencia de ambos en cuanto a los noviazgos les jugaba en contra.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que jamas se percató de que uno de sus compañeros estuvo observando toda la escena con Hao. Lyserg Diethel entró al salón después que ella, mirándola de soslayo, comprobando que Anna lo había ignorado por completo. El muchacho tomó asiento junto a su mejor amiga, Jeanne, y no pudo aguantar un segundo más.

—Acabo de escuchar que Anna está embarazada —susurró, tratando de apaciguar la emoción en su voz.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Jeanne, abriendo los ojos sorprendida—. ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

Lyserg miró en dirección a la rubia nuevamente, asegurándose de que no estuviera al tanto de la conversación.

—Ella misma lo dijo afuera —contestó en voz baja, tratando de controlar su conmoción ante tal descubrimiento—. Y eso no es todo…

—¡Dime! —suplicó la muchacha de cabello plateado—. ¿Qué más?

—El bebé parece ser de Hao Asakura.

—¿QUÉ? —exclamó ella, haciendo que todos sus compañeros, incluida Anna, la observaran curiosos.

Jeanne se sonrojó, y sonrió apenada encogiendo los hombros. De a poco, sus compañeros dejaron de mirarla y fue ahí cuando decidió reanudar su conversación.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Estaban afuera hablando —explicó Lyserg, tomando las manos de su amiga emocionado—. ¡Él la confrontó y ella admitió que estaba embarazada! Luego se abrazaron. Escuché que él le daría todo su apoyo o algo así…

—¡Por supuesto que le dará todo su apoyo! —susurró Jeanne, sumamente sorprendida— De seguro quiere que aborte, le dará apoyo monetario para que compre unas pastillas o vaya a algún médico…

—Ay, Jeanne, ¿por qué dices eso?

—Lyserg, ¡Hao es el hermano de Yoh! —exclamó por lo bajo, asegurándose de que nadie estuviese escuchando.

—Disculpa, no conozco a ese tal Yoh —susurró el chico de ojos verdes, mirando otra vez en dirección a Anna—. Apenas hablo con los chicos de los otros cursos. Entre las tareas y mi trabajo de medio tiempo no puedo sociabilizar mucho.

—Hao tiene un gemelo, Yoh —comenzó la muchacha, notando que el profesor cruzaba la puerta del salón y saludaba al curso—. ¡Yoh es el novio de Anna!

—¿QUÉ? —exclamó Lyserg, llamando la atención del curso y del profesor, quien lo miró con desaprobación desde su mesa—. ¡Lo siento!

Lyserg y Jeanne miraron en todas las direcciones, agachando sus cabezas bajo las mesas para continuar su conversación con mayor privacidad.

—¡Pensé que Hao era el novio de Anna! —susurró Lyserg, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa—. Ni siquiera sabía que habían dos de _esos…_

—Vamos, Yoh tiene el cabello corto y el de Hao es muy largo —dijo Jeanne, sonriendo divertida— ¿Cómo podrías confundirlos?

—Siempre creí que Hao era algo raro y le gustaba utilizar pelucas —respondió el muchacho, quien ahora entendía los cambios de estilo extremos del Asakura—. Entonces, Hao embarazó a Anna, pero Anna está con el tal Yoh. Vaya, aunque lo único que no entiendo es por qué ambos quieren abortar al bebé.

—Porque el bebé es del amante de Anna, ¡el hermano de su novio! —dijo escandalizada Jeanne, tapándose su boca con la mano para ahogar una risita emocionada—. ¡Esto es una novela!

—Entiendo eso, Jeanne —dijo Lyserg—. Pero si Yoh y Hao son gemelos, ¿cómo sabrán si el bebé es de Hao? Es decir, ambos son iguales, nadie lo notará cuando nazca.

—Ese, querido Lyserg, es un muy buen punto.

—Bueno —dijo el de ojos verdes, con un repentino tono enigmático—. Eso lo tendremos que investigar.

El maestro golpeó la mesa con un libro, forzando a los estudiantes a mantener silencio.

—¡Basta de cuchicheos! —ordenó el profesor—. Es hora de poner atención, así que les pido que dejen las conversaciones para el receso.

—Perdón, profesor —dijeron ambos amigos al unísono.

Cuando el profesor se levantó hacía la pizarra a dar indicaciones, Jeanne y Lyserg intercambiaron miradas y rieron como cómplices. Esta semana iba a ser muy interesante.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** _¡Hola a todos! ¡Muchas gracias por haber leído! He leído sus comentarios (¡los adoro!) y varios han preguntado por Anna, ya que vive sola siendo una adolescente. Prometo que habrá un capítulo en donde se hará mucho énfasis en eso (yo creo que en dos o tres capítulos más), así que sean pacientes, todo misterio será revelado jajaja Sé que de pronto habrá algunos cabos sueltos, pero prometo ir llenando cada vacío a medida que la historia avance. Otra cosa, es muy posible que tal vez supere los diez capítulos que planeé en un inicio, ya que he estado inspirada jajaja Me gustaría saber si prefieren capítulos más largos, ya que hasta ahora son de aproximadamente 6 páginas (en Word). Bueno, ¡Espero que estén muy bien! Nuevamente, gracias por leer, y cualquier sugerencia será apreciada._


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Hao no solía prestar mucha atención en clases. Siempre le pareció una pérdida de tiempo ir al instituto, ¿para qué tener a un incompetente profesor hablando por horas, si podía leer lo mismo en un libro? Tenía un cuaderno en el que solía dibujar o escribir mientras fingía tomar apuntes. Se había vuelto todo un artista con el tiempo. De hecho, Yoh había guardado muchas obras de arte hechas por su gemelo, que en su mayoría eran garabatos en donde se burlaba de él.

Hoy, la hoja del cuaderno abierto de Hao se encontraba inmaculada. El muchacho llevaba bastante tiempo en la misma posición, sentado en su puesto con ambos brazos cruzados, mirando a través de la ventana. La voz del profesor se escuchaba distante, y ocasionalmente oía algún susurro entre sus compañeros. Se había aislado casi por completo del entorno que lo rodeaba, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Recordaba el destello de temor en los ojos de Anna durante su encuentro. Ella tenía un carácter bastante fuerte, pero seguía siendo sólo una adolescente. Hao sabía que debía estar muy asustada. Inevitablemente, el rostro de Marion también apareció en las añoranzas del Asakura. Él había intentado de contactarla varias veces desde su último encuentro, pero no había tenido éxito. Tal vez estaba enojado con ella, pero seguía siendo su novia, ¿verdad?

Entonces, Hao se dio cuenta de que tal vez también había perdido a Marion. Y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Recordaba su desbordante belleza y su voz seductora. Extrañaba estar enredado entre su rubio y largo cabello y su dulce aroma. Pero tristemente, Hao no estaba seguro de qué era lo que más le gustaba de ella. Su relación era muy pasional, y haber estado con ella fue casi como un logro desbloqueado, pero no había nada más. Luego reflexionó que en realidad así había sido con todas las chicas con las que había salido antes. ¿Qué era lo que faltaba?

El Asakura resopló molesto. Como si el universo le jugara una cruel broma, observó por la ventana a una pareja paseando con un pequeño coche de bebé por la calle. _"¿Es esto lo que querías?" s_ e preguntó a sí mismo. _"¿Una ridícula familia feliz?"_ ¿Cómo es que pudo proyectar un futuro junto a Marion? En realidad, apenas se conocían. ¿Y un bebé? ¿Un patético bebé? ¿Alguien a quien tendría que criar, educar, cuidar, proteger y querer? ¿Qué clase de estúpido era? Miró nuevamente a la pareja a través de la ventana, con una mueca burlona. " _Diminutos"._ Luego dirigió su mirada al tonto cochecito, y… _"Oh, rayos"_ Como hace un par de días, su pecho se inundó de esa misteriosa calidez. Sintió ese calor irradiar desde su corazón hasta cada rincón de su cuerpo. ¿Sería ternura? ¿Sería _amor_? _"Demonios"_ pensó, sorprendido ante esa sensación, y aún más por la causa que la generaba _"¡Quiero un hijo!"_

Se acercó a su mesa y apoyó ambas manos sobre ella. Estaba realmente impactado. Creyó que todos sus deseos de ser padre habían nacido únicamente porque Marion le había dicho que estaba embarazada, y que habían muerto junto con las noticias del término del embarazo. Pero esta desconocida ambición seguía ahí. Él quería ser padre. Tenía diecisiete años y quería tener un hijo.

Hao cubrió su cara con ambas manos. Era un caso perdido. Tuvo la oportunidad de tener a esa pequeña y adorable _bolita de grasa_ en sus brazos, pero Marion le arrebató la chance antes de poder hacer algo para impedirlo. Además, eso no era lo peor; ahora su estúpido hermano iba a tener un hijo. Su irresponsable, distraído, perezoso y bueno para nada hermano, le había ganado.

El Asakura sacudió la cabeza, tratando de que esos pensamientos desaparecieran. ¿Cómo podría envidiar a Yoh? Él no debía estar pasando por el mejor de los momentos. A diferencia de Hao, Yoh había sido abierto sobre el tema de ser padre.

" _Sí me gustaría tener hijos"_ Recordó a su hermano menor hablando, durante una incómoda cena familiar con sus abuelos hace algún tiempo _"Pero en muchos años más. De hecho, cuando logre cuidar de una planta sin que muera antes de las dos semanas, sabré que estaré listo"_ Añadió, para luego reír como siempre lo hacía, de una forma alegre y despreocupada.

Hao nunca habló sobre el tema. Nunca pensó en ese tema. ¿Hijos? Su vida era suya, y no necesitaba de nadie más. Si quería salir con sus amigos, lo hacía. Si quería pasar la tarde disfrutando el aire libre, lo hacía. Si quería salir a acampar durante un fin de semana, a algún lugar desconocido y en compañía de extraños, lo hacía —claro que, sus padres pensaban que estaba haciendo otra cosa, por supuesto…— Su vida era suya. Pero era muy solitaria. Tenía a sus padres, y tenía a Yoh. Pero no fue hasta ahora que notó que se sentía incompleto. Ese vacío no logró llenarse con lindas muchachas, ni con experimentar cosas nuevas. La respuesta recién comenzaba a revelarse.

Como sea, bajo las circunstancias, tendría que esperar varios años para que su sueño pudiera cumplirse. Tal vez no sería padre ahora, pero sería interesante ver cómo se las arreglaba su pequeño hermanito.

* * *

Yoh nunca había deseado tanto poder huir del salón de clases. No quería estar ahí. Debía estar con Anna.

Observaba cada cierto tiempo el reloj que se encontraba colgado en la pared, justo sobre la pizarra. Los minutos pasaban en cámara lenta.

Era detestable encontrarse en esa situación. Yoh solía alejarse de cualquier factor estresante y pensar siempre de forma positiva. Así llevaba una vida tranquila y bastante feliz. Pero no podía ignorar el gran suceso que acontecía en su vida. Le era sumamente difícil actuar normal frente a todo el mundo, y debía admitir que era un pésimo actor.

—Yoh —escuchó a su amigo, Manta Oyamada, susurrar—. Me tienes preocupado

—¿De qué hablas?, ¡no pasa nada! —contestó en voz baja Yoh.

—Amigo, te conozco. —respondió Manta, sin quitar la vista de su profesor para que no notara que estaba conversando— Has tenido esa cara extraña toda la mañana.

—Manta, este tema es importante, hablemos después… —dijo Yoh, poniendo un dedo índice sobre la boca de su amigo para evitar la conversación.

Sonrió de forma poco convincente, obviamente sin lograr que su amigo le creyera. Para la mala suerte del Asakura, el profesor llamó la atención de todos sus estudiantes.

—Chicos, me disculpo, tengo que ir a ver un asunto de último minuto con la directiva del instituto. Por favor, continúen con la lectura del capítulo 26 del libro.

Una vez que el profesor abandonó el salón, varios de los adolescentes comenzaron a conversar. Manta observó a su amigo, quien nuevamente le sonrió, actuando como si no existiese ningún problema.

—"Este tema es importante" —imitó burlonamente el rubio—. ¡Qué mal actor eres! —añadió, riéndose animadamente.

La expresión de Manta cambió pronto a una de preocupación cuando contempló al Asakura permanecer en silencio.

—En serio, Yoh. ¿Qué es tan grave que no puedes decirme?

Por un segundo, Yoh consideró contarle todo a su amigo, ya que le urgía desahogarse con alguien. Su familia no sabía nada y ni siquiera le había confirmado a Hao que Anna estaba embarazada. Sería agradable tener una persona de confianza a quien decirle qué ocurría, sin embargo, descartó completamente la idea. Él y Anna apenas se habían enterado. Lo mejor era esperar un poco para asimilar bien la situación, conversar con su familia y luego hablar con sus amigos. Parecía la forma más correcta de actuar, siendo que la situación seguía siendo muy reciente aún.

—Manta, yo…

Trató de elegir sus palabras con cuidado, debido a que no deseaba dar demasiados detalles que revelaran información comprometedora.

—Agradezco que te preocupes por mí. Admito que estoy metido en una situación complicada —explicó, riendo un poco mientras se rascaba la cabeza—. Aunque no es algo malo, no puedo hablar de eso todavía, pero prometo que te diré cuando esté listo.

Su amigo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido en evidente confusion.

—Espero de verdad que no sea nada grave —dijo Manta, tratando de disimular su creciente preocupación—. Respeto que no quieras hablar ahora sobre el tema. Sólo recuérdalo, si necesitas ayuda en algo, sabes que aquí estoy.

Yoh suspiró aliviado. Eso no había sido tan duro como pensó. Manta era un buen amigo, y era una fortuna tenerlo a su lado.

—Gracias, Manta —respondió el Asakura, brindándole una amplia sonrisa—. Descuida, todo estará bien al final.

—Eso espero —suspiró el muchacho, dándole una leve palmadita en el hombro a su amigo.

—¡YOH!

Ambos muchachos voltearon al mismo tiempo para buscar al dueño de esa voz. No tardaron en encontrar el rostro de Horo, quien miraba al Asakura con especial sorpresa.

—¡Dime que no es cierto! —dijo el de cabello azul, acercándose a su amigo mientras arrastraba una silla para sentarse a su lado.

—¿De qué hablas, Horo?—preguntó Yoh.

—¿QUÉ TE DIJE, HORO HORO? —gritó Ren Tao, tomando de la manga de la camisa al recién nombrado—. Ignóralo, Yoh. Como siempre, son sólo sandeces.

Algunos de los estudiantes en el salón observaban la escena entretenidos. Ren le daba tirones a su compañero para devolverlo a su respectivo puesto, al mismo tiempo que Horo protestaba, insistiendo en que necesitaba una respuesta. Yoh y Manta sentían mucha curiosidad, pero el Asakura no dejaba de sentir sudor frío corriendo por su espalda. A veces podía ser ingenuo, no obstante, su instinto le advertía que algo se avecinaba.

—¡Quítame las manos de encima, Tao! —repitió el muchacho, quien ahora sacudía el brazo para que su compañero lo soltara— ¡Debemos oírlo de él!

—Él sabrá si decirnos o no —contestó el de ojos ámbar, mirando sobre el hombro de Horo en dirección a Yoh.

Manta observó a su amigo, quien parecía haberse puesto tenso. Esto lo alarmó enormemente, ¿qué podría llevar a Yoh Asakura a estar tan preocupado? Los chicos sólo estaban jugando, como era habitual. ¿Qué atormentaba a su amigo?

Horo sacudió nuevamente el brazo, rompiendo el contacto entre él y Ren. Avanzó nuevamente hacia el Asakura, mientras oía al Tao suspirando y caminando tras él.

Al llegar hasta Yoh, echó un vistazo hacia el resto del salón para comprobar que sólo su amigo, Manta y Ren estuvieran al tanto de la conversación. Miró a Yoh, quien trataba con todas sus fuerzas de lucir tranquilo, y sin más rodeos, le hizo esa pregunta.

—¿Es cierto que Anna está embarazada de Hao?

—¿QUÉ?

Yoh y Manta exclamaron horrorizados, y sus caras perplejas quedaron congeladas por un par de segundos. Los ojos de Horo se mantenían expectantes de forma insistente sobre el Asakura. Ren negaba con la cabeza, mientras una de sus manos cubría su rostro. Y, milagrosamente, el timbre que indicaba la hora del receso sonó, haciendo que todos los estudiantes salieran alegremente del salón, a excepción del grupo de amigos.

Los cuatro se mantuvieron por varios segundos en la misma posición, hasta que por fin Ren suspiró cansado. Descubrió su cara, levemente sonrojada ante lo incómodo de la situación, masajeó brevemente el puente de su nariz, y luego le dio un palmetazo a Horo Horo en la cabeza. El sonido de la palma de Ren chocando contra la piel de su amigo hizo despertar a Yoh del estado de shock en el que estaba. Ahora fue él quien suspiró, y rascó su nuca, agobiado.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?

—¿ENTONCES ES VERDAD? —gritó perplejo el Usui, sobresaltando a quienes le acompañaban— ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ HAO? ¿QUIERES QUE LO GOLPEEMOS?

—¿Ya lo sabías? —preguntó Ren, quien ahora sujetaba las muñecas de Horo tras su espalda. El muchacho tenía ambos puños apretados y parecía un luchador descontrolado.

Yoh asintió con la cabeza, dejando su peso caer sobre el respaldo de la silla. Manta seguía boquiabierto, y no fue sino hasta que sintió la lengua seca que cerró la boca e intentó tragar saliva.

—No puedo creer que Hao haya podido hacerte eso, Yoh —dijo sumamente dolido, presionando el hombro de su amigo—. Con razón te veías tan preocupado hoy.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Yoh extrañado, quien ahora soltó una leve risa—. Oh, eso no es cierto…

—¿ES VERDAD O NO ES VERDAD? —preguntó Horo irritado. Había sentido demasiadas emociones los últimos tres minutos y sentía que su corazón iba a explotar.

—Anna sí está embarazada —confesó el Asakura, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos, recostándose sobre su mesa—. Pero lo de Hao no sé de dónde lo sacaron…

Horo y Ren intercambiaron miradas culpables, y finalmente ambos se sentaron junto a Yoh.

—No puedo creerlo —susurró Manta, con la vista perdida, ahora cubriendo su boca con una mano.

—¿Entonces es tuyo? —preguntó Horo, recibiendo un codazo en las costillas de parte de Ren.

Aún escondiendo su cabeza contra la mesa, Yoh alzó su mano empuñada, con el dedo pulgar hacia arriba. Ahora fue Horo quien se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su silla, completamente anonadado.

—¿Felicitaciones? —preguntó Manta, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de parte de Ren.

Ante esto, Manta sólo se encogió de hombros. Los amigos de Yoh permanecieron en silencio, sin saber qué decir ni cómo actuar. Fue Horo el primero en reaccionar, suspirando sonoramente.

—Diablos… —susurró el Usui, dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda al Asakura—. Ahora está comprobado que no te quedabas en casa de Anna a terminar la tarea.

—Deja de ser tan idiota —reprochó el de ojos ámbar, mientras su amigo se cubría la cabeza de forma preventiva ante cualquier golpe—. ¿Hace cuánto lo sabes, Yoh?

—Este fin de semana —contestó él, sin abandonar su posición sobre la mesa—. Se los quería contar, pero todo es muy reciente…

—Descuida —dijo comprensivamente el rubio—. No me imagino por lo que estás paseando. Oye, dime, ¿qué te dijeron tus padres?

—No tienen idea —contestó Yoh, quien separó su cuerpo de la mesa y miró con curiosidad a Ren y a Horo—. ¿Cómo es que se enteraron ustedes? ¿Por qué creen que Hao es el papá?

—Anda, ¡dile! —Horo empezó a darle codazos a Ren, quien se levantó bruscamente de su puesto y se mantuvo de pie con los brazos cruzados.

—Jeanne me envió un mensaje de texto —dijo él, sin controlar el leve rubor en sus mejillas cada vez que nombraba a su novia. Ignoró la molesta sensación y continuó con el ceño fruncido—. Dijo que alguien vio a Hao hablando con Anna sobre un embarazo, y que él le daría su apoyo. Le pedí a Jeanne que no creyera estupideces, pero dijo que alguien muy confiable le contó la historia.

—¿Muy confiable? ¡Ja! —bufó el de cabello celeste— De seguro fue Lyserg, siempre se está entrometiendo en todo, cree que es un detective o algo por el estilo…

—Ay, no…

Yoh se levantó de su puesto y comenzó a caminar en círculos, mientras sus amigos lo miraban con curiosidad. Él notó sus rostros confundidos y les explicó.

—Hace un par de días le comenté a Hao que Anna _tal vez_ estaba embarazada, pero como nunca le confirmé nada, tiene que haber ido a fastidiarla sobre el asunto… —Yoh se detuvo de pronto y su cara se llenó de preocupación—. Cielos, Anna debe estar furiosa…

—¿Acaso Hao está loco? —preguntó exasperado Horo, poniéndose de pie en un salto— ¡Ya debería haber aprendido a no meterse con Anna! Además, tiene que haberla incomodado muchísimo, no sé cómo sigue vivo…

—¿Él la incomodó? —preguntó Ren, imitando al resto de los chicos, alzándose— ¡Tú obligaste a Yoh a confesarte que Anna estaba embarazada! Yo insistí en que no te metieras en sus asuntos, aún así no me escuchaste…

—Quería asegurarme de que Yoh supiera que las malas lenguas dicen que su Hao embarazó a su novia. Le hice un bien a todos… A menos de que el bebé sí sea de Hao.

Yoh giró a ver a su amigo y no ocultó su disgusto, haciendo a Horo encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa forzada. El semblante del Asakura cambió, el temor y la preocupación invadiéndolo.

—Por favor no le hablen a nadie sobre esto, todavía es un asunto delicado —confesó él, rascándose la cabeza con incomodidad— Y por favor, que alguien hable con Jeanne para que no siga difundiendo ese tonto rumor.

—Entendido, jefe —dijo Ren, haciendo un saludo militar de forma burlona.

Yoh rio, sintiendo que al fin se había quitado un pequeño peso de encima. Por lo menos sus amigos ya sabían que su novia estaba embarazada. Tal vez lo habían tomado por sorpresa, y no se habían enterado de la mejor forma, sin embargo, sabía que podría contar con ellos después de todo.

—No puedo creer que vas a tener un hijo —dijo Horo, acercándose a Yoh para darle una palmada en la espalda—. Nosotros que te creíamos el más distraído, pero ahora sabemos que no pierdes en tiempo.

Las mejillas de Yoh adquirieron un leve tono rosa, riendo nerviosamente.

—Bueno, no me lo esperaba tan luego —admitió él, rascándose la cabeza nuevamente mientras el rubor de sus mejillas se intensificaba —Supongo que las cosas pasan por algo, digo, yo tampoco puedo creer que en unos meses tendré un bebé. Será raro acostumbrarme a la idea.

—Sí, ser un padre trae muchas responsabilidades —dijo Manta, tratando de sonar lo más amigable posible para que sus palabras no sonaran como un sermón—, pero con el tiempo vas a adaptarte, confío en que aprenderás todo lo que necesitas saber —añadió, acercándose a Yoh para darle una palmadita en la pierna (su estatura no le permitía no llegar hasta su espalda).

—Manta tiene razón —aseguró Horo, con mucho entusiasmo, ahora dándole un abrazo a Yoh—. Además, ¡creo que serás un papá genial!

—Por supuesto, algo perezoso y despreocupado, pero un buen papá —dijo Ren, con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Sí! ¡Yoh tendrá un hijo! —exclamó entusiasmado el Usui, abrazando a Yoh mientras daba pequeños saltos.

De pronto, una gran idea pasó por su mente. Se aceró a Ren y a Manta con una sonrisa demente.

—¡VAMOS A SER TÍOS! ¡VENGAN AQUÍ, ABRAZO DE TÍOS!

Horo forzó a todos a un abrazo grupal, con el futuro padre incluido. Manta sabía que sus pequeños brazos no vencerían la fuerza de Horo, por lo que no trató de resistirse. De todas formas, le pareció una buena idea, para dejar atrás el momento de tensión que hubo hace algunos minutos. Ren continuaba forcejeando para salir de ese ridículo abrazo. El chino jamás daba abrazos grupales, él no era tan cursi. Si alguien preguntaba, sus mejillas estaban rojas de rabia, no de vergüenza.

Yoh simplemente reía y permitía que esa amena distracción lo mantuviera alejado de su complicada realidad. Por un momento pensó en la felicidad de Horo de ser "tío", pero rápidamente el rostro de su gemelo pasó por su mente. Hao ya sabía que Anna estaba embarazada, ¿qué pensaría él al respecto? ¿Estaría feliz de ser tío? Internamente, agradeció lo afortunado que era al tener a un hermano que podría aconsejarlo. Hao no era la persona más razonable del mundo, no obstante, seguía siendo su gemelo. La sabiduría de su hermano mayor le había servido en más de una ocasión, y esperaba contar con él en todo este proceso. No únicamente tenía a su gemelo, sino que además tenía a sus amigos, que eran una especie de familia disfuncional que en realidad sí funcionaba.

Pensó en Anna. Ella no tenía amigos. Ella no tenía un hermano. Ella no contaba con el amor de su familia. Lo único que sabía era que los padres de su novia tenían unos muy buenos trabajos que los mantenían viajando por el mundo. En su infancia, Anna se crió con niñeras y tutoras en Aomori, con muchas comodidades, recibiendo una buena suma de dinero mensualmente para costear sus gastos. Al cumplir catorce años se fue a vivir sola a la ciudad de Tokio. Sus padres la visitaban de vez en cuando, aunque no existía una verdadera relación entre ellos. Con el pasar de los años, se habían convertido en simples sostenedores económicos.

Ahora tenía a Yoh. Él se había prometido a sí mismo cuidar de Anna, y no permitir que se sintiera sola nunca más.

—Chicos —dijo él, escabulléndose del abrazo grupal que se había vuelto incómodamente largo—. Aprovecharé el receso para ver a Anna.

—¿Cómo está ella? —preguntó Manta, feliz de que el abrazo se hubiese desintegrado

—¿Cómo se ha tomado todo esto? —cuestionó Horo, bastante intrigado—. ¡Tiene que estar como loca!

—Ahórrate ese tipo de comentarios —susurró Ren—. Con el embarazo estará mucho más temperamental que antes.

—Es una de las razones por las que no quiero tardarme —dijo Yoh riendo, despidiéndose con la mano al salir de la puerta del salón.

El castaño llegó rápidamente a la sala en donde estudiaba Anna. Cruzó tímidamente la puerta al notar que adolescentes al interior del salón lo miraban con curiosidad. Mientras se adentraba por la habitación, buscaba mirando en varias direcciones para ver si encontraba a su novia. Sólo había algunos compañeros de Anna, quienes lo observaban con algo de tristeza y susurraban entre ellos, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Logró distinguir a Jeanne, una de las pocas personas que conocía de ese curso. Se acercó a ella, percatándose inmediatamente de los nervios de la muchacha.

—Así que él es Yoh —escuchó susurrar al muchacho de ojos verdes sentado junto a ella.

Ignoró el comentario del chico, quien sonreía levemente, y se dirigió a la muchacha.

—Hola Jeanne, estoy buscando a Anna, ¿la has visto?

—Hola Yoh —saludó ella, con una sutil y forzada sonrisa.

Era obvio que estaba muy incómoda ante su presencia. Yoh creía saber el por qué, pero no tenía ánimos de confrontarla en ese instante.

—Me temo que apenas empezó el receso, Anna agarró sus cosas y se fue.

—¿Se fue? —preguntó él, sorprendido. No recordaba que Anna hubiese escapado de clases en todo ese tiempo, ¿qué había ocurrido?. —¿A dónde se fue?

—No lo sé —confesó Jeanne, mirándolo con algo de pena—. Podrías tratar de llamarla a su teléfono.

—Eso haré, gracias.

Yoh dio media vuelta y salió del salón, ignorando cuando escuchó a Lyserg susurrar "Pobre chico" y a Jeanne contestándole "Es muy dulce, no merece esto"

Esperó un rato afuera del salón de Anna para que contestara su teléfono. Suspiró, al parecer el aparato estaba apagado. Apoyado sobre la pared, al lado de la puerta de la sala, notó de nuevo que algunas personas lo miraban y cuchicheaban. No quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pero le daba la impresión de que estaban hablando de él. ¿Por qué hablarían sobre Yoh? Él apenas conocía a los estudiantes de ese curso. Nunca fue un chico muy popular, ¿por qué ahora parecía llamar la atención de todos? Se sintió un fuera de lugar, por lo cual prefirió seguir llamando a Anna desde otro pasillo del instituto. Comenzó a avanzar, hasta que, en sus primeros pasos, pisó algo. Miró hacia el suelo y levantó levemente el pie para encontrar una bola de papel arrugada. Cualquier otra persona hubiese seguido de largo, o alguien con mejores modales lo habría recogido para botarlo a la basura. Por alguna razón, el instinto de Yoh lo llevó a recoger el papel y a abrirlo para leer su contenido.

"¿ _Así que acostándote con tu cuñado? Eres toda una ZORRA Kyoyama_ "

Yoh se paralizó por completo. Una desconocida sensación lo inundó por completo. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y su pulso se aceleró, su corazón golpeando con mucha fuerza su pecho. Lo gobernó un repentino calor. Apretó los dientes y volvió a arrugar el papel con furia.

¿Quién era el responsable de esto?

Yoh tenía dos opciones; A) Ignorar esa horrible sensación, tratar de calmarse y localizar a su novia lo antes posible. Ó la alternativa B), enfrentar al _maldito_ que se había atrevido a hacerle eso a _su_ Anna.

Su cariño lo impulsaba a ir por la primera opción, pero sus manos empuñadas le demandaban que corriera sangre.

No le importaba qué pasara con él; no iba a aguantar que se metieran con su novia.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** _¡Hola a todos! ¡Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! Fue un poco más largo que el resto. Ya estoy avanzando el próximo capítulo, trataré de publicarlo antes del próximo miércoles. Sin embargo, me gustaría saber qué prefieren, opción A) u opción B)? Yoh debería olvidar su rabia e ir a consolar a Anna? O debería enfrentar inmediatamente a quién la ofendió de esa forma? ¡Estaré atenta a sus comentarios! Espero que todos estén muy bien, y muchas gracias por leer._


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Al fin había llegado el receso.

En el poco tiempo disponible, Hao intentaría de localizar a Matty para saber qué demonios había ocurrido con Marion, quien había desaparecido completamente de la faz de la Tierra. Si le sobraba tiempo, trataría de hablar con Yoh sobre todo el asunto del embarazo, pero lo veía poco posible. Es decir, su pequeño hermanito adolescente se convertiría en padre, y Hao sabía que esa conversación sería muy larga. Pero bueno, si alcanzaba, alcanzaba. De todas formas, podía hablar con Yoh cualquier día, vivían juntos, ¿no?.

Eso detuvo a Hao dentro de su marcha por los pasillos. ¿Hablaría con Yoh llegando a su casa? ¿Yoh le daría la gran noticia inmediatamente sus padres? Ellos no eran una gran preocupación, al fin y al cabo, eran bastante comprensivos… Pero cuando sus abuelos se enteraran… Oh _, demonios_ … Hao agradecía a los dioses no estar en la posición de su hermano. Ya podía imaginar a su anciana abuela golpeándolo con su bastón.

Hao dejó sus cavilaciones cuando sintió a alguien pasando a su lado, empujándolo bruscamente. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que se había quedado parado en medio del pasillo, como un poste humano. Buscó con la mirada al imbécil que se había atrevido a empujarlo, descubriendo que había sido Matty, quien caminaba con paso apresurado, obviamente evitándolo.

—Matty, ¡Espera! —gritó Hao, comenzando a trotar por el corredor.

Sonrió burlonamente cuando vio que la pelirroja le observaba sobre el hombro, nada más ni nada menos para acelerar el paso. ¿De verdad creía que iba a ganarle corriendo? Hao era mucho alto que ella, por cada pequeño paso que Matty daba, el castaño daba una gran zancada. No tardó en alcanzarla, cruzándose de brazos frente a ella, bloqueando su paso. Ella bufó resignada.

—Buenos días, Mattise, también me alegra verte —saludó él, sonriendo ante la molestia de la pelirroja.

—Si no contesto tus mensajes es porque no quiero hablar sobre el tema —gruñó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Vamos, Matty! —dijo él tratando de mantenerse tranquilo—. Sólo quiero hablar con Marion para pedirle perdón– " _Y para terminar con ella_ ", agregó en su mente.

Era claro que después de lo ocurrido no seguirían juntos, y la rubia había dejado claro que no quería nada con él a través de su silencio. Sin embargo, tendría que hacerlo oficial, ¿o no?

—Pedirle perdón es poco después del espectáculo que montaron el otro día —respondió Matty, tratando de escabullirse por el costado de Hao.

Él dio un paso hacia ese lado, bloqueando nuevamente el camino de la muchacha. Ella le dirigió una mirada molesta, poniendo ambas manos empuñadas sobre cada lado de su cadera.

—¡Eres tan odioso!

—Estoy tratando de hacer lo correcto —aclaró él, con un tono bastante condescendiente.

La muchacha suspiró irritada.

—Ella me dijo que no te diera información. Le prometí guardar silencio y lo haré, porque es mi mejor amiga.

—¡Yo también soy tu amigo! —se quejó, maldiciendo internamente lo terca que era la muchacha.

Tendría que cambiar de técnica. Como su conversación con la pelirroja no estaba dando frutos, se veía forzado a utilizar un truco infalible. Tomó aire y exhaló. Dobló su cuello hacia la izquierda y luego hacia la derecha. Cerró los ojos por un momento, y cuando los abrió dirigió una intensa mirada a la muchacha que se encontraba frente a él, sonriéndole de forma seductora.

—No me digas que ya no somos amigos, Matty. Ya perdí a Marion, no soportaría perderte a ti —dijo él, acercando una mano hacia la cara de la pelirroja, moviendo un mechón rebelde de cabello tras su oreja.

Ella se quedó inmóvil. Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas, pero ella luchaba por mantener una cara neutra. Conocía a Hao y sabía qué trataba de hacer. Se maldijo internamente, porque tenía la seguridad de que caería fácilmente.

—No seas ridículo, por supuesto que somos amigos —aclaró ella, tratando de relajarse un poco—. Es sólo que ella necesita estar sola, y lo último que quiere es alguien como tú molestándola.

—Entiendo perfectamente —contestó, dando un paso hacia ella, acortando la distancia entre ambos—. Prometo que la dejaré en paz, pero quiero saber al menos dónde está —Hao acercó una mano hasta una de las coletas de la muchacha, jugueteando con su cabello—. Ya sabes cómo me preocupo cuando _mis chicas_ están en problemas. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que esté bien.

—Te diré dónde está sólo si prometes dejar de bombardearla con mensajes de texto y llamadas —dijo Matty, cuyas mejillas se tornaban cada vez más rojas.

—Puedes confiar en mí, preciosa —añadió él, con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera.

La muchacha pensó en lo débil que era, aunque tener a Hao tan cerca valía la pena. Podía ser un idiota a veces, aun así, tenía un encanto indescifrable que no cualquier chico poseía.

—Está bien —suspiró ella, intentando sonar molesta—. Al día siguiente del _suceso_ entre ustedes, Marion me contó que se quedaría unos meses con su padre, en Italia.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hao, bastante sorprendido—. ¿Es en serio?

—¿Por qué mentiría sobre eso? —cuestionó ella, alzando una ceja—. Como sea, estos días ha estado saliendo bastante por el tema del pasaporte, los pasajes y para notificar en su instituto que dejaría de ir a clases por el semestre. Ha estado súper ocupada, y es posible que viaje esta semana.

—Vaya, quién como Marion, viajando por el mundo como si nada —dijo Hao, dejando abruptamente su fachada de seductor.

Después de haber obtenido la información que buscaba, no era necesario continuar su juego con la pelirroja. Ella pareció notar esto, mirándolo con disgusto, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño, frustrada por su repentino cambio de actitud.

—Bueno, se sentía mal y su familia tiene dinero —explicó Matty—. Desde que sus padres se divorciaron la consienten en todo.

El Asakura asintió, recordando todos mimos que sus padres le daban a la muchacha. La madre de Marion, con quien vivía en Japón, era asistente de una importante diseñadora. Tenía un buen salario, con el cual le brindaba muchas comodidades a la rubia. Debido a su ajetreado trabajo solía estar fuera de casa, por lo cual Hao aprovechaba de pasar mucho _tiempo_ _de calidad_ a solas con Marion cuando estaban juntos. Por otra parte, el padre de la muchacha, quien vivía en Italia, tenía una fortuna de dudoso proceder. Solía enviarle regalos y dinero a la rubia semanalmente, atendiendo cualquier petición que su hija pudiera tener.

A pesar de su buena situación, Marion nunca invirtió ni un centavo durante su relación con Hao. Él jamás se quejó, teniendo en mente la anticuada creencia de que el hombre debía pagar todos los gastos al estar saliendo con una mujer. Sin embargo, hubiese sido un lindo detalle recibir el menos un regalo de su parte. Siempre supuso que su futura ex novia era más de presentes visuales, poniéndose ropa interior de encaje y ofreciéndole imágenes que atesoraría en sus recuerdos. Sería una lástima darle un punto final a todo eso.

Hao sacudió su cabeza, tratando que quitarse esos pensamientos de encima. ¿Por qué estaba tan sentimental? La hormonal y embarazada era Anna, no él. Marion ya era parte del pasado. Si bien quería hablar las cosas personalmente, Matty ya había dejado claro que la rubia no tenía intención de reunirse con él. ¿Cómo podría pedirle perdón y luego terminar con ella? ¿Por un mensaje de texto?

Estuvo unos segundos reflexionando hasta que divisó a lo lejos a su hermano, ¡perfecto!.

—Gracias por la información, Matty. ¡Nos vemos! —se despidió Hao, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Él dio media vuelta para seguir a su hermano, dejando a la pelirroja sola en medio del pasillo, rodando los ojos fastidiada.

Mientras Hao avanzaba hacia su gemelo, quién por alguna extraña razón lucía muy perturbado, escribía en su celular un último mensaje a Marion.

" _Hola Mari, perdón por lo del otro día. Actué como un loco. Supongo que terminamos, que estés bien :)"_

Prometió internamente que nunca más sería tan imbécil como para terminar con alguien por mensaje de texto, aunque si Marion quería jugar sucio y hacerle la ley del hielo, se lo merecía. Ya no perdería el tiempo pensando en ella; ahora su única preocupación sería su gemelo, quien arrugaba con furia una bola de papel.

—¡Justo a quien quería ver! —exclamó Hao al acercarse a su hermano, quién lo ignoró por completo—. Pónme atención, Yoh. Tenemos que hablar.

—Ahora no, Hao —contestó él con seriedad, avanzando de forma violenta hacia la puerta del salón de Anna.

Su actitud era tan extraña que Hao apenas se indignó cuando su hermano chocó levemente contra su brazo al caminar. Era la segunda persona que lo empujaba en menos de diez minutos.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó el mayor de los Asakura, confundido por la insolencia y mal humor de su hermano.

Yoh se detuvo de golpe, sólo para voltear a ver a Hao con una ira poco característica en él.

—¡Esto me pasa!— contestó, dirigiendo su mano empuñada hasta el pecho de su hermano.

Hao pensó por un segundo de Yoh trataba de golpearlo, pero descubrió que su puño contenía la hoja arrugada que el Asakura había visto anteriormente en las manos de su gemelo. Aún más confundido, Hao se dedicó a desenvolver la bola de papel para leer lo que había en su interior. Sin pensarlo, lo comenzó a leer en voz alta.

—"Así que acostándote con tu cuña..."—y se calló.

Se quedó inmóvil, frente a la mirada expectante de su hermano, y algunas personas alrededor de ellos que se encontraban observando a los gemelos. Hao leyó nuevamente el mensaje en el papel. Luego miró a Yoh, a quien jamás había visto tan molesto. Miró al papel. Miró a Yoh. Miró al papel. Miró a Yoh.

—Aguarda… —dijo el mayor, comenzando a comprender qué estaba ocurriendo.

Apenas podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. Sin embargo, el odio en la mirada de su gemelo se lo decía todo, o por lo menos eso concluyó. Fue muy consciente de los espectadores, permaneciendo sereno a pesar de las circunstancias. Habló en un volumen que sólo Yoh alcanzaría a escuchar, inclinándose ligeramente hacia él.

—¿No creerás que embaracé a Anna, o sí?

El rostro de su gemelo pasó de furia total a confusión, de la confusión al asco. Finalmente, indignación. Yoh cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, deslizándolas pesadamente por sus mejillas hacia su mentón. Le arrebató el papel de las manos a Hao y le respondió.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó sorprendido—. ¿Cómo piensas eso, idiota?

El mayor jamás permitía que Yoh lo insultara, aun así, lo dejó pasar. No se desviaría del tema, no cuando era víctima de una acusación tan indecorosa, incluso para él.

—¿Entonces qué significa esto? —preguntó Hao, arrebatándole el papel mientras lo agitaba frente al rostro de su hermano.

Yoh abrió la boca para contestarle, pero miró que aún había gente observándolo a él y a su gemelo. Ya estaba harto de rumores estúpidos, miradas insistentes y cuchicheos. Empujó a Hao por la espalda, arrastrándolo por el pasillo hacia un lugar más privado.

—¡Dime luego qué está ocurriendo! —exigió el mayor, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—Alguien te vio hablando con Anna sobre su embarazo y ahora se cree que eres el padre —contestó Yoh, más calmado, pero visiblemente enfadado.

—Eso es ridículo —contestó Hao, sus ojos severos contrastando con su voz incrédula.

Era de esperarse de sus compañeros de clase, no era la primera vez que buscaban cualquier oportunidad para crear chismes absurdos. Lo único nuevo es que esos rumores lo involucraban a él y a Anna, y, si bien Hao solía evitar darle importancia a esas estupideces, no estaba seguro cómo habría reaccionado la novia de su hermano.

—Supongo que Anna habrá puesto al autor de la "carta" en su lugar.

—Anna se fue —respondió Yoh, la tristeza evidente en su voz—. Le tiene que haber incomodado tener a todos encima suyo, haciendo preguntas, susurrando, mirando…

Hubo un breve silencio. Hao no pudo evitar cuestionarse si él era parcialmente responsable de todo eso. Si él no hubiese interrogado a Anna en un lugar repleto de gente, su embarazo aún sería un secreto, y ese chisme no existiría. Como si Yoh leyera sus pensamientos, fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —cuestionó, mirando a su hermano con una expresión dolida—. ¿Por qué fuiste a hablar con ella?

—Tú me ignoraste todo el fin de semana —se defendió Hao. " _Técnicamente, es tu culpa_ " pensó, pero decidió reservar ese comentario—. Nunca me confirmaste si Anna estaba embarazada, así que decidí preguntarle a ella.

Hao le devolvió la mirada a su hermano, leyendo a la perfección " _Eres un idiota_ " en sus ojos. Era curioso, ver a Yoh así. Abrumado, molesto, cansado y derrotado. Su gemelo solía ser el alegre, el optimista. Cualquier rastro de esa calidez que lo caracterizaba lo había abandonado, y ahora sólo veía a un chico angustiado. Incluso Hao se sentía fuera de sí, ansioso e impaciente desde aquella noche en la terraza.

Escuchó a su gemelo soltar un largo suspira, apoyando su espalda contra la pared del pasillo, con la vista perdida.

—No tienes idea de lo rara que es esta situación para ambos —relató el menor de los Asakura.

Hao pensó de inmediato que sí. Sí sabía cómo era estar en sus zapatos. Hace pocos días él pasó por lo mismo, y entendía bastante bien cómo era que sacudieran tu mundo de esa forma. Prefirió guardar silencio. No era el momento, y era Yoh quien estaba metido en ese agujero, no él. Su hermano continuó hablando.

—Perdona si te he ignorado estos días, pero apenas comienzo a asimilar que tendré un... un bebé. Quería esperar para hablar sobre eso cuando yo y Anna nos sintiéramos más cómodos —soltó una pequeña risa, llena de ironía—. Gracias a los rumores, toda la clase de Anna lo sabe. Incluso Ren, Horo y Manta. Claro que, tú lo sabías desde antes.

Esas últimas palabras y su sonrisa rota fueron peor que una bofetada para Hao, quien permaneció inmóvil, contemplando a su gemelo. Supuso que Yoh pensaba igual que él; sí tenía era culpable. No importaba. ya estaba hecho, y tenían que afrontar lo que viniera. Sin decir nada, miró a su hermano, serio y sincero.

" _Lo lamento_ " fue lo que Yoh pudo interpretar en los ojos de su hermano. Suspiró y cruzó los brazos, cansado de tanto drama en tan poco tiempo. Perfectamente sincronizados, observaron la hora en el reloj en la pared del pasillo. El receso ya iba a acabar.

—Me voy —dijo Yoh, dando un paso hacia al frente.

Alzó su rostro, con una sútil sonrisa. Hao lo miró con enfado. ¿Por qué tenía que fingir que estaba bien? Lo peor es que se atrevía a engañarlo a él, a Hao Asakura, como si no supiera cada vez que Yoh estaba molesto o triste.

—Iré a ver a Anna —su máscara despreocupada falló cuando decidió agregar con voz peligrosa—. Luego tengo un asunto pendiente con el cual lidiar.

Su tono amenazante perturbó al mayor. Notaba las manos empuñadas de su hermano, quien contenía la ira con todos sus esfuerzos. Hao sabía que su hermano se refería al autor del _cariñoso_ mensaje hacia Anna, y aunque sería interesante ver a su dulce gemelo rompiéndole la nariz a alguien, lo compadeció. Ya estaba en una situación demasiado complicada como para estar peleando por ahí.

—Yo puedo encargarme —ofreció el mayor, con una sonrisa serena y ojos maliciosos—. Si tienes un bebé con Anna, ella es parte de la familia. Di las palabras, y yo me ocuparé del asunto.

El menor sonrió, esta vez con honestidad. Por mucho que Hao tratara de hacerse el indiferente, seguía protegiéndolo. Podía dudar de sus técnicas, mas no de su corazón.

—Te lo agradezco Hao —respondió, sintiendo que su rabia desaparecía gradualmente—, pero prefiero hacer las cosas a mi manera.

Si bien quería romperle la cara al responsable, tenía un asunto más importante que atender ahora. Ese imbécil podría esperar. Su prioridad en ese momento era encontrar a su novia.

—Como quieras —dijo su hermano, levemente decepcionado— ¿Y te irás así nada más? ¿No tienes una interrogación oral o algo así?

—No importa —contestó Yoh, encogiéndose de hombros—. De todas formas iba a reprobar.

Hao negó con la cabeza, mientras que Yoh ampliaba su sonrisa. Ambos se quedaron mirando breves segundos, y comenzaron a reír. Todo era tan irreal, complicado e incómodo, sin embargo, se tenían el uno al otro. Podrían sobreponerse a lo que fuera que la vida les quisiera arrojar, incluso si eso involucraba una novia embarazada, unos abuelos profundamente decepcionados, y compañeros de clase alimentándose del drama adolescente.

—Eres un caso perdido —concluyó Hao, acercándose para sacudir el cabello de su hermano—. Descuida, no vas a reprobar.

Yoh le miró confundido, pero con la sonrisa cómplice de Hao, entendió a la perfección. Le sonrió a su hermano, el agradecimiento implícito en sus ojos brillantes, y dio media vuelta, listo para irse.

—Espera —llamó Hao.

Yoh miró sobre su hombro, deteniéndose al instante.

—Felicitaciones, hermanito.

El mayor le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera, con una expresión de cariño y ternura que no recordaba haber visto en Hao durante esos diecisiete años de vida compartidos. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse. Lo estaba felicitando porque tendría un hijo, y fue suficiente para hacerle sentir calidez en su pecho.

Ese semblante tan amoroso desapareció rápidamente, el semblante de Hao se volvió severo. Era su tonto hermano menor, ¿a quién le importaba que se fuera a convertir en papá?

—Ya vete —ordenó, dándole la espalda.

Yoh sonrió ampliamente, y tal y como Hao le dijo, reinició su camino, comenzando a trotar hacia la casa de su novia.

* * *

Cuando llegó al edificio de Anna, tuvo que descansar un par de segundos. Contó hasta diez para recuperar el aliento y siguió avanzando. Pudo haber tomado el bus, pero dejó sus pertenencias y su billetera en el salón de clases. Suspiró. Tuvo que haberlo planeado mejor antes de irse de esa forma tan impulsiva, aunque debía admitir que su mente no funcionaba correctamente después de todo el asunto de la carta con ese mensaje tan odioso dirigido a su novia.

Llegó hasta la entrada del departamento de Anna, y sin más demoras golpeó la puerta. Pasaron unos pocos segundos y él se mantuvo esperando alguna respuesta. Nada. Resopló, le urgía saber cómo estaba su novia. Golpeó otra vez, con el mismo resultado. Esperó, mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia la puerta. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo malo?

—Anna, soy yo —llamó, golpeando la puerta nuevamente— Ábreme, por favor.

Silencio. Había alzado nuevamente la mano para golpear, pero la puerta se abrió por fin. Yoh suspiró aliviado y miró hacia los ojos de la rubia, quien lo observaba molesta.

—Te oí las primeras tres veces, Yoh —habló, dando un paso hacia atrás y haciendo un gesto con la mano para que el muchacho entrara.

Una vez que ambos entraron al departamento, ella cerró la puerta. Al darse vuelta lo primero que sintió fueron las manos de Yoh sobre sus hombros.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, examinando su cara de forma insistente.

Anna no tardó en sentirse incómoda, sacudiendo los hombros para que el muchacho le quitara las manos de encima.

—¿A qué viniste? —cuestionó ella, sentándose en un pequeño sofá en la sala de estar.

Tomó entre sus manos una taza de té y contempló a su novio, quien la siguió hasta el lugar. Yoh no le respondió y se quedó mirándola. Ella sopló el vapor que salía de su té y le dio un sorbo, mirando hacia la televisión que se encontraba encendida.

—Fui a buscarte a tu sala —explicó Yoh, sintiéndose fuera de lugar con la actitud de Anna—. Supe que te habías ido, y luego vi una nota en el suelo que decía…—

La rubia apagó la televisión con el control remoto. Sus ojos se fijaron en Yoh, con un semblante indescifrable. Bebió otro sorbo de té antes de responder.

—Por alguna razón todos creen que estoy embarazada de Hao —dijo Anna, su voz indiferente—. Y descuida, no es la primera vez que alguien me trata de zorra.

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y cruzó los brazos tranquilamente sobre sus piernas.

—Nunca me han interesado los rumores que corran entre gente que no me importa. Lo que me molesta es que le hayas dicho a Hao que estaba embarazada.

Yoh abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerró. En un inicio, creyó que encontraría a Anna sumamente afectada, incluso llorando. Suspiró. Ella no era así. Comprendió que la rubia no parecía molesta con sus compañeros, sino que estaba herida porque creyó que él había hablado sobre el tema con su hermano.

Hubiese reído por la ironía de la situación, si no temiera que Anna pudiera reaccionar de mala forma. Sus ojos serios seguían puestos sobre él, esperando explicaciones o disculpas de su parte. Caminó hacia ella, inclinándose junto a su lugar en el sofá para estar a su altura.

—No le dije a Hao que estabas embarazada —aclaró él—. Le comenté que me habías dicho que lo sospechabas, hace un par de días, pero nunca se lo confirmé.

—Aún así, hablaste un tema muy delicado e íntimo con él, sin siquiera decírmelo —dijo ella, mirándolo con la misma neutralidad de antes.

—Es por eso que evité volver a conversar sobre ese asunto con Hao, aunque creo que terminó siendo lo peor ya que lo puse ansioso.

Ella resopló, rodando los ojos. Volvió a sujetar la taza de té, sin beberla. Parecía que sólo quería sentir su calor, mientras la observaba detenidamente. Unió el entrecejo cuando vio las manos de Yoh sobre su taza, retirándola cuidadosamente para dejarla sobre la mesa. Antes de cuestionar sus intenciones, sintió una de sus manos entrelazándose entre la suya. Era listo, y con el tiempo había aprendido que esas demostraciones de cariño ayudaban a hacerla bajar la guardia. Este no sería el caso, no.

—Siento todo lo que ha pasado, pero en el momento en el que me dijiste que creías que estabas embarazada necesité hablar con alguien, y Hao estaba ahí.

—Pues ahora que confirmamos nuestras sospechas, puedes hablar con todo el mundo, ya que todos lo saben —dijo Anna, sonriendo irónicamente.

Apartó la mano que Yoh sostenía para volver a tomar su taza de té, bebiendo con el ceño fruncido hasta vaciar su contenido. El castaño la miró, decidiendo si sería sabio acercarse aún más o salir corriendo. Bueno, no se escabulló del instituto para terminar en malos términos con la rubia. Se atrevió a sentarse a su lado, recibiendo esos ojos miel que adoraba observándolo de mala manera.

—Siento que ese estúpido rumor esté corriendo por ahí, y también lamento que varias personas en el instituto se hayan enterado de tu embarazo. Yo tampoco quería que se supiera tan luego, pero…

—¿"Que se supiera tan luego"? —preguntó Anna, cuya molestia era cada vez más obvia—. ¿Hace cuánto lo sabemos nosotros, Yoh? ¿Dos días? Y ya lo sabe toda la escuela.

—Yo tampoco quise que esto pasara.

—¿A qué te refieres con "esto", exactamente? —interrumpió ella, quitándose esa máscara de indiferencia—. ¿A la interrogación de Hao? ¿A que todos se enteraran sobre nuestra situación? ¿O a que yo esté embarazada?

Yoh comenzó a arrepentirse de haber ido a ver a Anna. Parecía que la situación iba de mal en peor.

—Yo no estaba preparado para esto. Aun así, debemos afrontar nuestra realidad y hacer lo mejor posible.

Intentó sonreír de forma convincente, notando por la expresión en la rubia que había fallado miserablemente. Anna soltó una risa, corta e irónica.

—Suena tan fácil —respondió, devolviéndole una sutil y amarga sonrisa—. Siendo que esto nunca tuvo que haber pasado...

Él no supo si esas palabras eran dirigidas hacia él o si era algún tipo de reproche para ella misma. Comprendía que se sintiera _estafada_ , cuando siempre fue cuidadosa y tomó todas las precauciones para evitar meterse en esa situación.

Yoh recordó cuando Anna le contó que tenía un retraso en su periodo. El jamás entendió con mucha maestría el tema de la biología femenina, sin embargo, sabía que era una mala señal. Ella insistió en que no había que alarmarse. Usaba métodos anticonceptivos, así que de seguro era algún desorden hormonal, cambios en su dieta, cualquier cosa…

Bueno, finalmente no fue cualquier cosa.

Esa tarde que habló con él, diciéndole que tendría que hacerse un test de embarazo, fue que la angustia llegó. No era porque no estuviese enamorado de ella, porque estaba loco por Anna. Sólo era que, tener un bebé en medio de sus estudios, en plena adolescencia, no estaba dentro lo sus planes.

—Tienes razón —concluyó Yoh, dejando su peso caer sobre el respaldo del sofá, rendido—. No debería haber pasado, pero ya está hecho. Lo único que nos queda es seguir adelante.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —preguntó Anna, pensativa—. ¿Y si no tuviera que ser así, y tuviésemos una alternativa?

Yoh analizó sus palabras, sin comprender demasiado. Volteó a verla, notando que tenía la mirada perdida, inmersa en sus propios pensamientos. ¿De qué alternativa hablaba? Ya no había nada más que hacer. La única solución era avanzar y tratar de dar lo mejor de sí, a menos de que ella estuviese considerando otro camino.

—¿Anna? —preguntó él, tratando de confirmar sus sospechas— ¿No estarás pensando en...?

Yoh se reincorporó para mirarla mejor. Ella se mantenía serena, aun reflexionando en esa alternativa desconocida para él. Sintió los ojos insistentes del castaño, cada vez más preocupado. No. No podría. No era una opción para ella. La rubia suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Yoh.

—No me escuches —dijo ella, sin mirar al muchacho. —Como dices, sólo tenemos que ser fuertes y seguir adelante.

Yoh la miró, aún inquieto por la actitud de Anna. Él supuso inmediatamente que asumirían el tema del embarazo y se encargarían de trabajar juntos para convertirse en padres decentes. Sin embargo, jamas consideró que ella no tendría intenciones de seguir adelante con su embarazo. Apenas se enteraron, él le dijo que la apoyaría, y que todo estaría bien, aun así, no le preguntó si era eso lo que deseaba. Le echó un vistazo, viéndola agotada y resignada. No era la imagen de una mujer feliz de traer a un bebé al mundo, era una joven abrumada, insegura y fatigada. Miró con disimulo hacia su abdomen, aún plano a pesar de la vida que se formaba dentro de ella.

Él pensaba que ambos se verían igual de afectados por su embarazo, lo cual era completamente ingenuo. Era ella quien cargaría con todos los cambios, y quien se vería forzada a modificar los planes que tenía para su futuro. Porque, mientras Yoh se enfocaba en vivir el día a día, Anna tenía un montones de sueños y metas que hoy eran inciertos.

Atinó a tomar una de sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos. Ella continuaba en su mundo, lleno de misterios que él esperaba conocer algún día. Sintió desilusión al no causar reacción en ella, aun así, aumentó la presión sobre su mano.

—Sabes que voy a estar aquí —susurró, sonriendo levemente—. Para lo que sea que decidas, siempre voy a estar aquí.

La escuchó suspirar. No supo como interpretarlo, hasta ella se alejó un poco, sólo para darle un beso en la frente. Yoh parpadeó perplejo, al no haber esperado esa respuesta. Anna volvió a su posición anterior, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del castaño.

—Mañana vienen mis padres —dijo ella de pronto, llamando la atención de su novio. —Como ya todos saben qué pasa conmigo, les daré la noticia lo antes posible.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó él, mirando extrañado a la rubia.

Ella no veía a sus padres hace bastante tiempo ¿Sería un buen tema de conversación?

—¿Estás lista para hablar con ellos sobre todo esto?

—No —confesó la rubia—. Pero ya todos lo saben. No obtendré nada ocultándolo por más tiempo.

—Yo hablaré con mis padres mañana, entonces —dijo él apoyando mentón sobre la cabeza de Anna—. Sólo así parece justo, ¿no?

—Sí, suena justo —contestó ella, su tono de voz un poco más animado.

—Tranquila —dijo Yoh, atrayéndola desde los hombros hacia él—. Todo va a estar bien —añadió, con una de esas cálidas sonrisas que ella adoraba.

Ella apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho de su novio, acomodándose cuando la rodeó con sus brazos. Oh, cómo deseaba creerle.

—Eso espero —contestó Anna.

Aunque en su interior, tenía el presentimiento de las cosas no resultarían como ella deseaba.

* * *

Horo, Ren y Manta observaban sorprendidos a Yoh. Él nunca había dado un examen oral de esa forma. Tan sabio, tan elocuente. Su labia parecía enloquecer a su profesora, quien no podía creer que nunca había notado el potencial de Yoh Asakura. ¿Cómo no había notado a ese estudiante antes? ¿Cómo es que su nombre no se había grabado en su memoria? Sus pruebas escritas no reflejaban para nada su excelencia en el examen oral. Lo peor es que la mayoría de los presentes no estaban seguros de la veracidad de los hechos que Yoh relataba, pero su forma de expresarse era tan cautivadora que todos parecían caer en sus redes.

Al principio muchos dudaron de su capacidad. Había insistido tanto por presentarse con un polerón con la capucha puesta, que había parecido algo arrogante e irrespetuoso. Él se defendió diciendo que estaba muy enfermo y no quería enfriarse, así que presentó su examen mostrando sólo su rostro. La profesora pensó en que esto le daba un aspecto enigmático, cautivándola aún más durante su relato. Al terminar de exponer, recibió aplausos de sus compañeros, y las felicitaciones de su profesora, quién lo aprobó con gusto.

Cuando Yoh se sentó en su lugar, Manta lo observó muy enojado.

—No puedo creer que hayas tenido el descaro de hacer esto— dijo el rubio, cruzando los brazos.

—Tú ni soñarías dar un examen oral como el que di yo, Oyamada— contestó el Asakura, sonriendo con sorna.

—¡La mitad de lo que dijiste fueron sólo patrañas! —se quejó Manta, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—De todas formas, aprobé —contestó el castaño, inclinándose sobre el rubio para susurrar—. O sea, Yoh aprobó.

Manta se alejó de Hao, quién estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto. El Asakura lo observó divertido.

—Supongo que te duele que Yoh se haya lucido hoy en el examen, cuando tú apenas aprobaste. La envidia no te sienta bien. Que mal amigo, Manta.

—Urghh ¡Ya cállate!

Al salir de clases, Hao llevaba dos bolsos, el suyo y el de Yoh. Claro, como a su hermano se le ocurrió dejar sus cosas por ahí tiradas, Hao fue bueno y decidió ayudarlo. Esa no había sido la única acción buena del día, sino que además había dado un examen en su lugar. Estaba muy agotado de ser el hermano mayor y tener tantas responsabilidades. Si tan sólo hubiese nacido unos minutos después, tal vez Yoh sería quien hubiese tenido que cargar con todo eso. Antes de irse, decidió pasar por el salón de Anna, a hacer otra pequeña buena acción por su hermano.

Hao había conseguido el nombre del autor del mensaje escrito hacia su cuñada. No tardó mucho en descubrirlo; habló con Ren, quien habló con Jeanne, quien habló con Lyserg, quien habló con Ruthenford, quien habló con Nichrome. Resulta que Nichrome se vanagloriaba de haber llamado zorra a Anna. Dijo que le causó mucha gracia cuando la vio agarrando sus cosas, abandonando la sala en medio de clases, avergonzada por haber sido descubierta en malas andanzas.

—Tuviste que haberla visto —le dijo a otro compañero—. ¡Y la maldita arrugó el papel que le di! Nunca más le escribo una carta a una chica —añadió, riéndose sonoramente.

—Con esos mensajes, dudo que tu suerte con las mujeres mejore —habló Hao, quien se encontraba recostado sobre el marco de la puerta.

Nichrome lo observó por unos segundos para ver de quién se trataba, pero al reconocerlo sólo comenzó a reír.

—¡Pero miren nada más quien vino a saludar! —exclamó, bastante extasiado ante la situación— Hao Asakura, el futuro padre.

A pesar de que ya era hora de irse a sus hogares, aún habían algunos estudiantes en el salón observando, incluida Jeanne, quien estaba sumamente horrorizada. Ren le había dejado muy claro que el bebé era de Yoh, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Un pequeño rumor se esparció descontroladamente. Si bien Jeanne culpaba a Lyserg por haberle dado mal la información, ella había contribuido en el desastre.

Hao sonrió.

—¿Nadie te enseñó a respetar a las mujeres? —preguntó él, sintiéndose un poco hipócrita.

Hao sabía que en más de una ocasión cruzó la línea con alguna muchacha. Con Marion, por ejemplo. Irrelevante, quería demostrar que tenía un punto. Avanzó firme hacia Nichrome, cuya confianza parecía disminuir con cada paso que Hao daba.

—No todas merecen respeto —contestó el trigueño, dando un paso al frente desafiante.

Intentaba de convencer a los espectadores de que no tenía miedo, puesto que la mayoría sabía que era un error meterse con Hao Asakura. Él no era una persona irascible, al contrario. Aun así, cuando estaba de mal humor, era sabio no provocarlo. Esta fachada de valentía duró pocos segundos, sin darse cuenta en qué momento Hao se abalanzó sobre él, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y dándole un puñetazo en el rostro. Cuando venía el segundo golpe, Nichrome comenzó a pedir que por favor lo soltara y lo dejara en paz.

—¿Vas a seguir molestando a Anna? —preguntó Hao, con el puño en alto.

—¡NO, NO! —gritó el muchacho, mientras pataleaba en el aire—. ¡Ya suéltame!

—¿Vas a ser un buen chico, y le pedirás perdón?

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, que comenzó a gritar cuando vio el puño de Hao acercándose— ¡Está bien, le pediré perdón!

—Es muy fácil para ti escribir mensajes ofensivos, ¿pero alguien te enfrenta y te pones así? —preguntó el Asakura, soltando al muchacho. —Eres patético.

Nichrome se quedó en el suelo observando a Hao, quien lo tomó del cabello y lo levantó bruscamente, dirigiéndose ahora a todos los presentes.

—Si vuelvo a saber que uno de ustedes acosa de alguna forma a Anna, o a mi hermano Yoh, vamos a tener problemas —habló él, sonriendo sin soltar al muchacho del cabello—. Están advertidos—. añadió, dejando caer nuevamente a Nichrome.

Todos estaban en silencio, observando a Hao retirarse. Antes de irse, el mayor de los Asakura giró para dar un último mensaje.

—A propósito, sería lindo que como compañeros de Anna empiecen a juntar regalos para mi sobrino. Supongo que Yoh y ella necesitarán muchos pañales y esas cosas —dijo, dejando aún más confundidos a quienes estaban presentes—. ¡Eso es todo, adiós!

Se despidió con un gesto con la mano y se fue.

—¿Entonces, Yoh es el padre? —preguntó Nichrome, quien se levantó con mucho esfuerzo del suelo.

Todos los presentes observaron a Jeanne, quien comenzó a sentir sus mejillas tornándose rosadas.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó ella, tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible—. Eso fue lo que dije desde un principio, si ustedes escucharon mal es su culpa.

Y con esto, salió velozmente del salón, sintiendo la mirada de sus compañeros clavándose en su espalda. Al cruzar la puerta, suspiró aliviada.

—Hola, Jeanne —alzó la mirada sólo para ver a Ren de brazos cruzados frente a ella—. Tenemos que hablar.

La muchacha suspiró nuevamente. Tenía que aprender a cerrar la boca.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** _¡Hola! ¡Gracias a todos por leer y por sus fantásticos comentarios! Si bien no respondo a todos, prometo que leo cada uno. Muchas gracias por sus sugerencias. La mayoría de ustedes prefirió que Yoh fuera hacia donde Anna para ver cómo estaba, pero de todas formas quise humillar un poco a quien la ofendió en el capítulo pasado. Tal vez Nichrome escribió la carta, pero Jeanne también estará en problemas por haber contribuido a esparcir el rumor._

 _Anna parece tener algunas dudas sobre su embarazo, pero en el próximo capítulo veremos a Yoh y a Anna dando la gran noticia a su familia. Sé que tal vez muchos de ustedes esperaron ver a Anna destrozada, pero recordé que en realidad ella siempre se hace la fuerte, hasta que ya no puede más._

 _¡Espero que estén muy bien!_

 _P.D: ¿Alguno de ustedes está leyendo Red Crimson o Shaman King The Super Star? ¡Me encantó Red Crimson! De hecho, lo leo con muchas más ganas que TSS. Siento que se ha estado perdiendo el hilo con los personajes nuevos en TSS, pero bueno, hay que agradecer lo que Takei nos quiera ofrecer jajaja_


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Por mucho que lo pareciera, Ren Tao no era un adolescente normal. Era el heredero de su familia, quienes poseían una inimaginable fortuna. El dinero no era una preocupación para él, al contrario, era casi como un bien inagotable. Había llegado a Tokio acompañando a su hermana mayor, quien participaba activamente en los negocios de su familia. Si bien el Instituto Shinra no era el más prestigioso de la capital de Japón, Jun había insistido en que su hermano compartiera tiempo de calidad con adolescentes comunes y corrientes. Para que conociera otro mundo y para desinflar su ego, lo cual no funcionó muy bien.

Ren no buscó hacer amigos; no estaba interesado en ello, pero parecía que ellos habían llegado inesperadamente a él. Ren tampoco había planeado encontrar una novia, sin embargo, cuando vio a Jeanne por primera vez, supo que había sido el destino el que lo había llevado a Tokio. Claro que, nunca lo dijo en voz alta. Frente a sus amigos, ella era sólo un buen partido, nada más. Una chica guapa, con buenos modales y adinerada, así que lo intentaría con ella. La realidad, es que había quedado flechado. Y jamás lo admitiría.

Ella era muy virtuosa, aun así, tenía una debilidad que Ren no toleraba.

Los chismes.

Él no podía contarle nada a Jeanne, porque era cien por ciento seguro que todos se enterarían. ¿Su primer beso? Todos lo supieron. ¿Su primera vez juntos? Fue un artículo del periódico escolar. ¿Su primera pelea, causada por todo esto? Nuevo artículo del periódico escolar.

Su paciencia se agotaba. Por mucho que sus hermosos ojos rubí le miraran suplicantes, Ren ya comenzaba a cansarse de la muchacha. Le dio varias oportunidades, ya que para él ese sólo defecto no era suficiente para terminar la relación con ella. ¿Cómo iba a acabar su relación con Jeanne por un simple chisme?

Así pensaba hasta que la gota rebalsó el vaso. Jeanne era la responsable de que la mitad de la escuela creyera que la novia de su amigo estaba embarazada de su cuñado. Un rumor mitad verdad, mitad _grotesca_ ficción.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo a su novia, quien parecía estar intentando de huir.

Vio como suspiró. Ella sabía que estaba en problemas.

—Ahora no puedo, Ren —dijo ella, tratando de distraerlo mientras parpadeaba luciendo sus largas y onduladas pestañas—. Tengo clase de piano, podemos hablar más tarde.

—Tú no tocas el piano —contestó él, alzando una ceja con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Es por eso mismo que tengo clases —respondió Jeanne, sonriendo dulcemente—. ¡Adió…!

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —le preguntó Ren, sosteniendo una de sus manos—. No vas a escaparte de esta, cariño —añadió, sarcásticamente.

Jeanne hizo un puchero, y sostuvo ambas manos de Ren. Ahora lo miraba con una amplia y coqueta sonrisa, omitiendo el rostro molesto del de ojos ámbar.

—No te enojes conmigo —dijo ella, acercándose a su novio mientras se balanceaba de un lado hacia otro, juguetonamente—. Lyserg me contó mal lo de Anna, no es mi culpa.

—¡Por supuesto que es tu culpa! —rebatió, dando un paso hacia atrás para cruzar nuevamente los brazos, quitando las manos de su novia de encima—. ¿No hemos hablado ya de esto?

—Sí sé —contestó la muchacha, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Pero de verdad no fue mi culpa. Yo sólo le dije a unas pocas personas lo de Anna.

—¿Unas pocas personas, Jeanne? —preguntó Ren, casi riendo—. Ahora hasta mis compañeros lo saben.

—Si lo saben es porque tal vez a ti se te escapó —contestó ella, encogiendo los hombros.

—¿QUÉ? —preguntó él, cuyo rostro se tornaba rojo de ira.

¿Ahora trataba de culparlo a él? ¿Quién demonios se creía? Sí, tal vez Horo se enteró gracias a él, pero fue porque el muy intruso estaba leyendo disimuladamente la conversación entre Ren y Jeanne sobre el embarazo de Anna. Bueno, el Tao no tenía ganas de perder el control. Al contrario, él quería demostrar que era maduro. Tomó aire y exhaló.

—¿Sabes qué? No vale la pena seguir con esto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Jeanne, cuya preocupación comenzó a ser visible en su rostro.

—Si quieres seguir con niñerías, está bien —dijo él—. Yo estoy sobre eso, así que hasta aquí llegamos.

—¿QUÉ? —volvió a preguntar ella, que no podía creer las palabras del muchacho—. ¡No puedes terminar conmigo por esto! —dijo, tomando entre sus manos la cara de su futuro ex novio—. ¡Te quiero mucho! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

Ren tomó las manos de la muchacha entre las suyas. La miró con lástima, aun así, intentó mantener su cara lo más seria posible.

—Te di muchas oportunidades, Jeanne. Tal vez aguanté que compartieras cosas privadas sobre nosotros, pero ya cruzaste la raya difundiendo lo de Anna. Veo que tu bobería no tiene límites.

—¡Lyserg fue quien me dijo lo de Anna! —insistió la muchacha, cuyos ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

—¡Y tuviste que haberte quedado callada! —exclamó el Tao, soltando las manos de la chica—. Yoh y Anna no querían que se supiera lo del bebé aún. Además, hiciste creer a todos que Hao era el padre, ¿acaso no sabes el daño que causaste?

—Lo sé, y lo siento —contestó Jeanne, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas—. Estoy arrepentida, y de verdad lo siento…

—No deberías pedirme disculpas a mí —dijo el de ojos ámbar, dando un largo suspiro—. Escucha, también lamento que esto tenga que pasar, pero no puedo estar con alguien en quien no puedo confiar.

—¡Por favor, Ren! —dijo ella, ahora apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho del muchacho mientras lloraba—. Lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar. Fui tonta, lo siento. No me dejes, ¡por favor! Yo te quiero, no me hagas esto.

El gran Ren Tao no caería ante las lágrimas de cocodrilo de esa niña, ¡claro que no! Al contrario, si ahora la estaba abrazando, era sólo por lástima. Pobre niñita llorona. Él no le tenía afecto. Él no caería ante sus largas pestañas, ni su ondulado cabello, ni su dulce perfume.

Sus mejillas se tornaron levemente rosadas. Suspiró, ¿en qué momento se había vuelto tan débil? Mientras Jeanne continuaba llorando, escondida en su pecho, él comenzó a acariciar su cabeza.

—Deja de llorar —dijo entre dientes, tratando de sonar lo más severo posible—. Intenta reparar el daño que causaste, y tal vez reconsidere nuestra relación.

—¿Entonces, esto no es un adiós definitivo? —preguntó ella, mirando con ojos llorosos al muchacho.

—No es definitivo, pero debes demostrarme que de verdad quieres cambiar y dejarás que difundir chismes estúpidos —contestó Ren, intentando mantener su cara de póquer.

—¡Eso haré! —dijo Jeanne, sonriendo con la cara húmeda y sonrojada—. ¡Vas a ver cómo me esfuerzo para que estemos juntos!

—Eso veremos —suspiró agobiado él, sorprendido al recibir un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Te lo demostraré, Ren! —dijo ella, alzando el dedo índice en el aire mientras avanzaba hacia la salida del instituto con paso decidido.

Él la observó alejándose por el pasillo, con una media sonrisa en el rostro. La cual se borró inmediatamente. Era sólo una niña tonta y chismosa. A Ren no le interesaba que ella se esforzara por demostrar que valía la pena. Había muchos peces en el agua, y él podría encontrar a cualquier otra muchacha si se lo propusiera. Se enderezó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Por mientras, gracias, Jeanne. Siguiente.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** _Hola! Perdón por la laaarga espera, pero la vida pasa jajaja estoy en mi último año de universidad así que no he tenido mucho tiempo (y con mucho, quiero decir que recién tengo algo de tiempo libre). Aprovecharé de subir dos capítulos (este y el siguiente) y espero poder actualizar lo antes posible. Espero que estén todos muy bien, y muchas gracias por leer!_


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Yoh caminaba con paso decidido hacia su hogar. Ya no podía prolongarlo más. Debía decirles a sus padres que tendría un bebé mucho antes de lo que creía. Por alguna razón, pensó que Anna tendría que estar con él al dar la noticia, pero ella insistió en que lo mejor sería que cada uno estuviese solo con sus respectivas familias. No quiso indagar más, ya que ella ya había pasado por una situación muy delicada, y presionarla podría empeorar las cosas.

Continuó caminando hacia su casa, sin embargo, cuando la divisó, sus pasos comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más lentos. Sintió su corazón acelerándose, y un sudor frío recorriendo su espalda. Rayos, ¿ _en qué se había metido_?

—Buena idea —escuchó decir.

Yoh se detuvo y dio media vuelta, descubriendo el rostro de su hermano que lo miraba con gracia.

—Si llegamos juntos, nuestros padres no sospecharan que en realidad abandonaste las clases.

—Me alegra que todo saliera acorde al plan —comentó Yoh, soltando una risa despreocupada.

Sutiles distracciones como esta le hacían olvidar el _pequeño_ problema que lo atormentaba.

—Toma tus porquerías —respondió Hao con enfado, lanzándole un maletín negro a su hermano menor.

Fue entonces que Yoh recordó que todas sus pertenencias habían quedado en el salón de clases. Tal vez actuó sin meditarlo, pero el bienestar de Anna estaba primero. Aunque aún se cuestionaba si había sido lo mejor ir a verla.

—A propósito, te fue excelente en el examen oral.

—Te debo una —dijo el menor, agradecido tener un inconveniente menos.

—Me debes más de una —contestó el de cabello largo, sonriendo al recordar el puñetazo que le dio en la cara a Nichrome.

Yoh lo miró confundido, aun así, no le preguntó a qué se refería. Por la expresión maliciosa de su gemelo, sabía que era mejor no saberlo.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta su casa. Hao quería preguntarle a su hermano cómo le había ido con Anna, pero el semblante pensativo en el rostro del menor le indicaba que las cosas no resultaron como él esperaba. Al llegar frente al portón de la casa, Yoh se detuvo. El mayor lo observó arqueando una ceja.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó, harto de los problemas.

Había sido un día tenso, no quería lidiar con lo que fuera que estuviese ocurriendo ahora. Mantuvo la mirada firme sobre su hermano, quien permaneció en silencio. Comenzó a palidecer, y su frente comenzó a formar una delgada película de sudor.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo —respondió Yoh, temblando ligeramente—. Aún tengo varios meses para decirles, ¿no?

Hao no tardó en comprender de qué estaba hablando su gemelo. No creyó que estuviese considerando revelar la gran noticia a sus padres tan pronto, aunque dadas las circunstancias, sería lo más lógico. Suspiró y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—Sabes que ellos lo entenderán —comentó el mayor, tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano.

—Sí, pero cuando hablen con los abuelos…

—Eso es más preocupante —rio Hao, mientras su gemelo lo miraba atemorizado—. Ya no hagas tanto escándalo, entre más esperes, más difícil será.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo el menor, soltando un largo suspiro, intentando de calmarse—. ¿Cómo me metí en esto? —preguntó, con una sonrisa de auto compasión.

—Ya sabes _cómo_ te metiste en esto —contestó su gemelo, ignorando el sonrojo del menor. —Ya, entremos de una vez.

Ambos entraron a su hogar anunciando su llegada. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, intercambiaron miradas confundidas. Por un pequeño momento, Yoh sintió alivio. Sus padres de seguro no estaban; se había salvado. Aunque no tardó en escuchar un sonido que paralizó su corazón súbitamente.

La voz de su abuela.

— _Keiko, creo haber oído a los muchachos llegar._

— _No oí nada. Que buen oído, mamá._

— _Bueno, dicen que con la ceguera se agudizan otros sentidos._

— _Eso es cierto, suegra. El otro día vi un documental que hablaba de…_

Mientras oía los pasos de su madre acercándose, dirigió una mirada horrorizada hacia su hermano mayor. Tal vez su gemelo tendría otra palabra de aliento, pero al observarlo, notó esa falsa sonrisa en su rostro. " _Estás tan jodido_ " fue lo único que pudo descifrar en la expresión de Hao.

—Bienvenidos a casa —saludó su madre, con una amplia sonrisa que se desvaneció rápidamente—. ¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa? —preguntó confundida, poniendo ambas manos sobre sus caderas.

Ambos permanecieron callados, intercambiando miradas, sin saber qué contestar. Keiko los observó, sus ojos buscando alguna respuesta en la mirada de sus hijos. Se formó una extraña tensión en el ambiente, y ella no lograba atribuir a qué se debía.

—Parecen haber visto un fantasma —les dijo, juntando el entrecejo preocupada —¿No me dirán qué ocu…?

—¿Hace cuánto llegaron los abuelos? —interrumpió finalmente Yoh, tratando de cambiar el tema.

Keiko lo notó esta maniobra, demasiado acostumbrada a las manías de sus hijos adolescentes. Vio el temor en el rostro del menor, y prefirió seguirle la corriente. Jamás obtuvo nada presionándolos, mucho menos ahora, que evitaban darle una respuesta en conjunto.

—Sólo vino la abuela, llegó hace unas horas —explicó, suavizando su expresión—. El abuelo estaba muy ocupado, y sigue un poco enfermo, así que se quedó en Izumo. Les envía saludos.

—Que bien —comentó entre dientes Hao, fingiendo una sonrisa—. Iré a mi habitación a dejar mis cosas.

—Sí, yo también.

—No sean maleducados —dijo Keiko, tomando a ambos gemelos del brazo, arrastrándolos hacia el comedor —. Apenas ven a la abuela. Lo primero que harán es saludarla y luego podrán subir a sus habitaciones.

Ambos protestaron, pero fue inútil. En un par de segundos se encontraron frente a su sonriente padre y a Kino Asakura.

—Bienvenidos a casa, muchachos —saludó animoso Mikihisa, quien tenía una taza de té entre sus manos.

—¡Al fin llegaron mis nietos favoritos! —dijo sonriente la anciana, levantándose de su lugar en la mesa para saludar a los recién llegados.

—Que gusto verte, abuela —saludó titubeando Yoh, agachándose para darle un abrazo a la anciana.

—Te ves fantástica, como de noventa años —saludó Hao, recibiendo un tirón de orejas de parte de su abuela, quien no dejaba de sonreír.

—Tan dulces como siempre —dijo Kino, sentándose nuevamente para continuar bebiendo su té.

Sus nietos la imitaron y se sentaron en la mesa frente a ella, intercambiando miradas de incomodidad que fueron ignoradas por el resto de sus familiares.

—¿Y bien? Supongo que traen muchísimas novedades para mí.

—En realidad Yoh les quiere dar una gran noticia —soltó Hao de pronto.

Sonrió tranquilamente, hasta que analizó sus propias palabras. Vio la curiosidad en las expresiones de su familia, mientras que su gemelo lucía enfermo, a punto de vomitar.

Yoh lo miró exasperado. ¿Qué diablos intentaba hacer su hermano? Sabía que lo mejor sería confesar todo lo antes posible, pero no estaba preparado para hacerlo en ese preciso instante.

—¿Qué noticia nos traes, Yoh? —preguntó Kino sonriente.

El menor de los Asakura agradecía que la anciana no podía ver su cara de terror, sin embargo, sus padres notaron de inmediato que algo no estaba bien.

Hao se mantenía sonriendo sereno, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que acababa de traicionar a Yoh y había actuado por sin pensar. _"Debo aprender a dejar de ser tan impulsivo"_ reflexionó, ampliando su sonrisa falsa hasta dar miedo.

—¿Nos quieres decir algo? —cuestionó Mikihisa, centrando su atención en el menor de sus hijos.

—Yo…es que…bueno —Yoh tuvo la intención de ser valiente y contestar a su padre de una sola vez, pero las palabras coherentes se negaban a salir de su boca.

De pronto estaba muy atento a todo lo que ocurría en su cuerpo. Sentía su corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho, sus pulmones se expandían de forma forzada, su piel comenzaba a sudar. Los segundos pasaban demasiado lento, mientras que sus pensamientos eran desordenados y fugaces, centrándose en una misma idea. " _¿Cómo les digo?_ ". No era así como quería iniciar la conversación con sus padres, ni mucho menos con su abuela presente.

—Vamos, niño —se impacientó la anciana, apoyando su cabeza en su mano—. Tanto misterio me hace pensar que no es una gran noticia después de todo.

—Por supuesto que lo es —soltó Hao de pronto, recibiendo inmediatamente una mirada sorprendida de Yoh.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó su gemelo irritado, quien apenas creía en la actitud de su hermano.

Hao cubrió su boca con una mano y lo miró impactado, como si él tampoco pudiese creer que lo había hecho de nuevo. Parecía que la ansiedad de Yoh se le había contagiado como un resfrío. Ninguno de ellos estaba acostumbrado a esas situaciones complicadas, y se estaba notando.

—Lo siento —dijo el mayor, levantándose de su puesto rápidamente—. Permiso, tengo que ir al baño.

—¡Te acompaño! —respondió Yoh, imitando a su hermano.

Los adultos quedaron atónitos en el comedor. Los padres miraron intrigados a los adolescentes que abandonaban la sala, mientras que la abuela Kino resoplaba y bebía otro sorbo de té.

—Ambos han actuado extraño estos últimos días—murmuró Keiko, sentándose junto a su esposo.

Mikihisa asintió, aún observando la puerta detrás de la cual los gemelos desaparecieron.

—Creo que nuestras pequeñas vacaciones familiares fueron demasiado para ellos.

No tenían muchas otras explicaciones. Aún eran ajenos a lo que había ocurrido esa semana con sus hijos, atribuyendo sus cambios de humor a las hormonas adolescentes.

La familia Asakura continuó conversando, intentando adivinar qué pasaba con los gemelos. Los hermanos caminaron por el pasillo, a unos cuantos metros del comedor.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Yoh, cruzando los brazos, indignado.

—No lo puedo evitar —confesó Hao, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa poco convincente.

Aunque no lo pareciera, se sentía culpable al ver a su hermano tan molesto. Sabía que Yoh solía evitar el estrés de forma magistral, viéndose rara vez involucrado en algún problema. No podía imaginar qué sentía su gemelo al verse expuesto así. Por otro lado, Hao solía ser pacífico, pero no por eso se mantenía al margen del drama con tanto éxito como su hermano menor. Nadie se metía con él. Era hábil con las palabras, solía ganar con facilidad en enfrentamientos tanto verbales como físicos. Menos contra Anna, aún trabajaba en eso.

Hubiese sido diferente si Hao estuviese en el lugar de Yoh, porque esta era la primera vez que su hermano menor metía la pata. Había causado varios inconvenientes a lo largo de su vida, siempre banalidades, sin embargo, ahora sería distinto. Era la metida de pata del siglo.

Hao soltó un largo suspiro, y masajeó el puente de su nariz.

—Admito que también estoy ansioso —por Yoh, más que nada—. Quiero que esto acabe luego.

—Dímelo a mi —contestó agobiado el menor, con una media sonrisa rota.

Dio un paso hacia su Hao acortando la distancia entre ambos y apoyó la frente en su hombro. El mayor lo miró sorprendido. No eran muy afectuosos, sin embargo, sabía que Yoh necesitaba su apoyo en ese momento, así que trataría de hacer bien su trabajo. Lo abrazó torpemente, notando que su hermano también lo rodeaba con los brazos. Pasaron unos pocos segundos antes de que Yoh inhalara una gran bocanada de aire y rompiera el contacto, mirando a Hao con una sonrisa y un semblante pacífico que el mayor no había visto en él hace días.

—Gracias por estar aquí.

—Bueno, no me quiero perder el espectáculo —sonrió Hao, dándole un leve codazo.

—Muy bien, aquí vamos —dijo Yoh, respirando profundamente.

La decisión ya estaba tomada. Era ahora o nunca. Exhaló, y optó por dejar de darle más vueltas al asunto. Guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y caminó de mala gana hacia el lugar en donde el resto de su familia le esperaba, resignado, pero en paz.

Hao lo siguió y ambos entraron al comedor, recibiendo inmediatamente las expresiones confundidas de sus padres, mientras la anciana sonreía burlonamente ante el comportamiento infantil y extraño de sus nietos.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó la abuela con un tono demandante, manteniendo su arrugada sonrisa.

—Está bien, les diré —suspiró el menor, quien de pronto se sentía absolutamente relajado.

Era casi como si él estuviese viendo una película, y quien daría la gran noticia era otra persona. Esa no era su abuela. Esos no eran sus padres. Eran sólo personas, ¿cuál era el problema? Notó esto y supuso que era una especie de mecanismo de defensa, y que en unos minutos más volvería a sudar y sus piernas temblarían, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Aprovecharía esa tranquilidad esporádica para darles la noticia, antes de comenzar a arrepentirse.

—Supongo que recuerdan a Anna, ¿no?

Mientras Yoh se encontraba en paz, Hao sentía haber absorbido toda la ansiedad de su gemelo. Sintió su corazón agitándose, latiendo cada vez más fuerte. Sintió una asfixiante sensación de calor, y sus palmas comenzaron a sudar. No entendía qué le ocurría. Era su hermano quien debería estar muerto de nervios, no él. Miró a su gemelo, quien platicaba con absoluta calma. Todo pasaba demasiado lento, ¿por qué pasaba tan lento? Yoh tardaba tanto en hablar. ¿Por qué no lo _escupía_ luego? Era una tortura. Necesitaba que todo acabara pronto.

Hao golpeó la superficie de la mesa con ambas manos de forma violenta, interrumpiendo a su hermano y atrayendo toda la atención a él.

—¡Anna está embarazada! —exclamó, sintiendo que vomitaba cada palabra— ¡Yoh es el padre!

Y aún en cámara lenta, escuchó a todos tomar aire al unísono, mientras sus rostros se transformaban y adquirían una _divertida_ mezcla de sorpresa, horror y confusión. Hao quiso cubrir su boca, pero las palabras ya habían sido pronunciadas.

—¡¿QUÉEEEEE?!

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Y tranquilos; si extrañaron a Anna, el próximo capítulo es para ustedes. ¡Que estén muy bien!_


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

—Me alegra saber que todo saliera bien —dijo Anna, quien se encontraba recostada sobre su cama, con su celular con el altavoz puesto sobre la mesa de noche.

— _Si olvidamos que aún tengo marcado el bastón de la abuela en la cara, todo salió perfecto —_ contestó Yoh desde el teléfono, soltando una risa despreocupada.

Anna sonrió, pensando en la pequeña y ciega viejita tratando de apuntar la cara de su novio, golpeando de manera ocasional a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino. También le tranquilizaba escuchar que Yoh parecía haberse quitado un gran peso de encima. Sonaba muy animado, como si los últimos días no hubiesen ocurrido.

— _¿Sabes qué? —_ continuó él—. _Lo divertido es que la abuela parecía más sorprendida de que estuviésemos juntos. Lo último que supo de ti es que eras algo así como mi peor enemiga. Tuve que actualizarla bastante._

—Eso fue hace mucho —contestó la rubia, recordando perfectamente a lo que su novio se refería.

Sí, el inicio de su relación no empezó de la mejor forma. De hecho, Anna no olvidaba cada encuentro casual con Yoh en medio de los pasillos del instituto. Él la miraría horrorizado y/o molesto y daría media vuelta para evitarla, huyendo sin tratar de disimularlo. Tampoco olvidaba que gran parte de sus primeras conversaciones terminaron en discusiones, y en algún moretón en el brazo de su actual novio. Nadie lo podía creer cuando comenzaron a salir juntos, ni siquiera ella.

La rubia recogió su teléfono celular observó la pantalla para ver la hora. Eran casi las diez de la noche.

—Es algo tarde —dijo ella, dando un breve suspiro.

No tenía muchas ganas de dormir, porque sabía que al abrir los ojos ya sería mañana, y tenía un gran presentimiento de que sería un día difícil.

— _¿En serio? ¡No lo había notado! Supongo que el tiempo pasa muy rápido cuando tratas de escapar de tu abuela —_ rio él.

—No lo sé, nunca he estado en esa situación —respondió Anna, sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Nos vemos mañana, Yoh.

— _Nos vemos Anna, que duermas bien._

Ella cortó rápidamente y apagó su teléfono. Culpó a las hormonas, pero de pronto se sintió muy triste. ¿Por qué había sido tan tonta? Debería haber acompañado a Yoh para enfrentar a su familia. Es decir, ella apenas había visto a sus suegros. Lo mínimo era haber hecho acto de presencia. Bueno, por lo menos todo parecía haber salido bien.

Abrazó su almohada. Su cama parecía tan grande. Su habitación también. Había mucho silencio, y sentía una fría brisa entrado por la puerta. Se sentía muy sola. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su soledad le incomodaba.

No quería hablar por teléfono con Yoh. Quería que él estuviera ahí con ella. Quería sentir la paz en sus abrazos, y olvidar que mañana vería a sus padres y tendría que decirles que los había decepcionado.

Sintió un malestar en el estómago, ¿Serían los nervios? Soltó su almohada decidida y se puso de pie. Tenía que ponerse pijama, lavarse los dientes, preparar su uniforme; hacer cualquier cosa menos pensar. Sufrir por algo que aún no ocurría no le servía de nada. Sería mejor ignorar su angustia y ser fuerte. Además, estar triste podría hacerle mal al bebé, ¿no? Honestamente, no tenía la menor idea. Hizo una nota mental de buscar algún libro sobre bebés, porque si iba a seguir adelante con todo esto, tendría que hacer la tarea.

* * *

La llamada finalizó, y por alguna razón Yoh sentía que algo no estaba bien. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento. ¿Por qué tenía que ser negativo, cuando todo estaba en orden? Sus padres sabían que él iba a tener un hijo en un par de meses, su abuela no lo había tomado tan mal para ser una anciana amante de la tradición. No le sorprendió mucho cuando ella insinuó que tendría que pedirle matrimonio a Anna. Es más, le impresionaba mucho más la habilidad de Kino para golpear con el bastón.

— _¿Yoh, puedo pasar? —_ el muchacho escuchó la voz de su madre detrás de la puerta de su cuarto.

Él recordó la expresión en el rostro de sus padres al escuchar las "buenas" noticias, y sintió un poco de culpa. Era obvio que nadie estaba preparado para eso, y por mucho que lo hubiesen tratado de convencer de que no habría problema, y ellos lo ayudarían en lo que fuera, los miembros de su familia estaban tan preocupados como él en un principio.

En lugar de contestarle a su madre, se acercó a abrir la puerta. Keiko sonrió al verlo, y él se hizo a un lado para permitirle entrar a su habitación.

—¿Aún te duele? —preguntó ella, tocando con suavidad la enrojecida mejilla de su hijo.

—Sólo un poco, aunque no creo que quede morado —contesto él, riendo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Keiko sonrió, la compasión evidente en su mirada. Antes de que Yoh lograra descifrar le expresión en su rostro, ella se acercó y lo rodeó con sus brazos con fuerza.

—Ya lo oíste —dijo su madre, dándole un beso en la frente—. Tienes nuestro apoyo.

El castaño respondió al abrazo, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño nuevamente. Se sintió demasiado joven para una responsabilidad tan grande. Recién estaba aprendiendo a cuidarse a sí mismo, y ahora tendría un bebé dependiendo de él. Alguien que lo necesitaría incondicionalmente hasta que pudiera valerse por su cuenta. Ni siquiera Yoh había alcanzado ese grado de madurez. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?

Por lo menos tendría a su familia, dispuesta a estar ahí para él. No podría pedir nada más. Por muy inseguro que se sintiera, los tenía a ellos, y a Anna. No podía decepcionarlos.

—Gracias, mamá —susurró él—. Sé que todo esto es muy repentino, pero daré lo mejor de mí.

—Lo sé, Yoh —respondió ella, deteniendo el abrazo para mirar a su hijo de frente—. Eres un buen chico, no dudo en que darás tu mayor esfuerzo. Y espero ver pronto a Anna, me imagino que no ha sido fácil para ella.

—De hecho, mañana verá a sus padres y hablará sobre el tema con ellos.

Él deseaba sentirse tranquilo con la idea, y quería ser optimista y pensar en que todo saldría de maravilla. Sin embargo, la incertidumbre le jugaba en contra. Yoh había visto a los padres de su novia en una sola ocasión, de forma muy breve, y tendría que ser un tonto para ignorar que no había causado una muy buena impresión. Recordó la mirada fría de ambos sobre él, incomodándolo de sobremanera.

—Tranquilo, de seguro entenderán —animó su madre, sacudiendo el cabello de su hijo—. Que duermas bien Yoh, y sabes que puedes hablarnos a mí y a tu padre por cualquier problema o duda que tengas.

—¿Y a la abuela no? —preguntó Hao, quien asomaba la cabeza por la puerta para apreciar la escena.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo estás ahí? —cuestionó el menor, alzando una ceja.

—No tanto, aunque lamento que me perdí un abrazo grupal —confesó él.

Keiko sonrió levemente, caminando en su dirección para salir de la habitación. Le dio un apretón en la mejilla, sin hacer demasiada presión.

—Confío en que tú no nos traerás más sorpresas —dijo ella, soltando su rostro para dejar a los gemelos.

Hao la miró irse, dando una media sonrisa por la ironía de su comentario. En un universo paralelo, él e Yoh hubiesen anunciado que ambos serían padres adolescentes. Al mismo tiempo. Una maravillosa noticia de seguro, para unos padres escandalizados, y una abuela que de seguro habría muerto de un paro cardíaco. de cierta forma, no era tan malo que Marion no hubiese querido seguir adelante con su embrazo. Le estaba ahorrando la mitad de drama a la familia Asakura.

—Bueno, no salió tan mal —dijo Yoh, ignorando la pensativa expresión de su hermano—. Aún conservo mis ojos y mis extremidades.

—Fuiste afortunado. La puntería de la abuela está empeorando.

—¿Tú crees? Por la cantidad de golpes que recibí con el bastón diría lo contrario.

Ambos caminaron hacia la cama del menor, desordenada como siempre. Yoh se sentó sobre la superficie de un brinco, mientras que Hao quitó algunas almohadas y ropa del colchón antes de sentarse.

—Estás de buen humor para haber recibido una paliza por una octogenaria —dijo el mayor.

—Pudo haber sido peor —contestó Yoh, recostándose sobre su desarmada cama.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por unos instantes, Yoh con la vista fija en el techo y Hao observando hacia la pared. Mientras el de cabello corto se perdía en sus propias reflexiones, el mayor comenzó a recorrer con la mirada la habitación de su hermano. Estaba hecha un desastre. La pared estaba adornada por afiches de cantantes. Habían muchos CDs antiguos sobre su escritorio, pero ningún libro o cuaderno. La ropa sucia estaba tirada por todas partes. Unos enormes y descuidados audífonos naranja se encontraban sobre su mesa de noche, la cual además tenía una lámpara adornada por dibujos animados. Los ojos de Hao se posaron sobre el rostro de su gemelo, quién se mantenía recostado junto a él sobre la cama.

El mayor suspiró. Yoh _no podía_ convertirse en padre. Era irresponsable, inmaduro, despreocupado e ingenuo. Era tan sólo un niño.

—No crees que pueda con esto, ¿verdad? —preguntó su gemelo, sin hacer contacto visual.

Hao no se sorprendió. Desde siempre tuvieron una conexión especial. No era necesario hablar en voz alta con su hermano. Bastaba con detalles mínimos y gestos imperceptibles para entender qué pasaba por la mente del otro. Era una especie de telepatía barata. _Cosas de gemelos_ , supuso.

Brevemente pensó en qué contestarle a Yoh. Un inmediato "Sí" sería muy cruel, mientras que un "No" sería una mentira. Hao consideraba que a pesar de que ambos tenían la misma edad, él estaba mucho más preparado para ser padre. Tal vez era el mero hecho de ser el hermano mayor que le había dado un sentido de responsabilidad que Yoh no comprendía.

—Creo que lo que piense sobre ti no va a cambiar nada —concluyó Hao, levantándose de su lugar para dejar la habitación.

Antes de cerrar la puerta escuchó a su hermano menor riendo.

—Tranquilo. Yo sé que puedo. —respondió, mirando la espalda de su gemelo.

Hao miró sobre su hombro. Eso era lo importante, que él creyera en sí mismo. En lugar de decírselo, le dio una media sonrisa, y abandonó el cuarto de su gemelo. Cuando Yoh notó que estaba solo, su sonrisa se desvaneció. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente, cubriendo su rostro con una almohada.

Sí, tal vez en un futuro podría lidiar con todo eso. Esa noche resopló contra el cojín, pensando en el gran embrollo en el que se había metido.

* * *

El día había pasado odiosamente rápido. Desde pequeña, Anna sentía que sus emociones eran demasiado intensas. ¿Cómo es que podía sentirse tan triste? ¿Cómo es que podía tener tanta ira de un momento a otro? A lo largo de los años, y con mucha paciencia logró dominar casi a la perfección sus sentimientos. Inspiraba por la nariz y exhalaba por la boca. Sobre analizaba y racionalizaba, ignorando lo que estuviese pasando en su corazón. Sí, tal vez había trabajado muy duro en reprimirse, una costumbre poco saludable, aun así, no conocía otra forma de lidiar con ella misma. Sus padres nunca se encargaron de ayudarla a comprender sus emociones, y a los tutores y asistentes que se encargaban de cuidarla no les pagaban para eso.

Anna suspiró. Para variar se encontraba inmersa en sus cavilaciones, tratando de omitir los nervios que le provocaba saber que sus padres estaban por llegar a su reunión. Volvió a la realidad de golpe y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba sentada en la mesa de un lujoso restaurante que sus padres habían decidido reservar. Había llegado varios minutos antes del horario acordado. Jamás se atrevería a llegar atrasada, era una conducta que les desagradaba con creces a sus progenitores.

Miró brevemente su reflejo en un espejo que adornaba la pared. Se preocupó de ponerse un vestido lo suficientemente lindo para agradarle a sus familiares. Arregló su cabello de forma simple, pero prolija. Miró hacia cualquier otro lugar que no fuera su propio reflejo.

Se sentía ridícula. ¿Por qué no podían ser una familia normal y simplemente verse de forma privada en su departamento? ¿Por qué siempre que se reunían debía arreglarse como si fuera un evento importante? No debería ser así. Eran sólo sus padres.

—¡Anna, _querida_!

La rubia alzó la mirada y escuchó una voz que hace mucho no oía en vivo y en directo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a su madre? ¿Había pasado un año? No estaba segura.

Observó el rostro de la mujer y se estremeció al pensar en lo mucho que se parecían. Ambas compartían una blanca piel y cabello rubio, claro que el de su madre era largo y se encontraba recogido en un elegante peinado. El rasgo facial que más las diferenciaba era el color de sus ojos. Mientras los de Anna eran una mezcla de ámbar y miel, su madre poseía unos espléndidos orbes azules.

La mujer vestía un costoso abrigo que ocultaba el resto sus prendas, aunque Anna estaba segura que, para variar, sería un vestido de diseñador.

La muchacha se levantó de la silla y recibió un beso en cada mejilla de parte de su madre. Rompió inmediatamente el contacto y ambas tomaron asiento. No se sorprendió por la frivolidad de su saludo. No recordaba la última vez que se abrazaron. Sólo eran dos besos en el rostro, costumbre que nunca abandonó después de haber viajado tanto por Europa. Anna evitó con grandes esfuerzos poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y papá? —preguntó la rubia, al notar que sólo la mujer había llegado a la reunión.

—Oh, querida, él tenía mucho que hacer —contestó—. Hace tanto que no veníamos a Japón, tenía varios amigos con quienes reunirse, y ya sabes, su tiempo es muy acotado —agregó ella, mientras elegía qué pedir en la carta.

Perfecto, no se veían hace un año y él prefería reunirse con sus amigos. Bueno, por lo menos su madre se había dignado a pasar algo de tiempo con ella.

Anna miró a la mujer, quien parecía perdida en el menú. Suspiró. Por supuesto que esta sería una cena más para su madre. Otra comida sin importancia. No era una reunión con su querida hija, jamás fue así. Anna no sabía por qué esperaba un resultado distinto, esto era a lo que se había enfrentado toda su vida. Mientras su madre ordenaba un platillo, la joven rubia recordó cuál era el motivo de esa cita.

Sintió una puntada en el estómago, que coincidió con la mirada curiosa de su madre.

—Anna, ¿acaso no pedirás nada? —cuestionó la mujer, mientras el mesero esperaba ansioso.

—Sólo un vaso con agua, gracias. —respondió ella, esforzándose por esbozar una sonrisa cortés.

Vio al camarero alejarse, y decidió que era el momento de soltar la gran noticia de una buena vez. Inhaló profundamente, hasta que su madre la interrumpió.

—Dime, ¿cómo te ha ido en los estudios? —preguntó sonriendo—. Aún te encuentras entre las mejores calificaciones, supongo.

—Por supuesto —contestó Anna, sorprendida por el tono apenas audible de su voz.

Quería mantenerse fuerte y decidida, aún así, la ansiedad la traicionaba. Quería irse lo antes posible, y volver a la seguridad de su departamento. O a los brazos de su novio.

—No esperaba menos —respondió su madre, bebiendo de un largo vaso de vidrio—. Ya queda poco para que finalices la secundaria, y a pesar de las muchas influencias que tenemos es necesario que te esfuerces si quieres entrar a una buena universidad. Ya sabes, si quieres estudiar en el extranjero como siempre hemos planeado debes mantener tus calificaciones impecables.

Anna continuó observando el vaso de vidrio que se encontraba frente a ella. Sus padres solían pedirle resultados. Siempre exigían lo máximo. Claro, la habían dejado sola, viviendo en un departamento con todo pagado. No le faltaba nada material, y su único objetivo parecía ser triunfar académicamente.

—Me enorgullece que siempre hayas sido tan centrada —comentó la mujer, al notar que su hija se mantenía en silencio—. A pesar de tu corta edad, siempre te has mantenida enfocada en lo más importante; tu éxito y tu futuro. Nunca te has distraído con trivialidades como amigos, fiestas, ni novios. Recuerdo el año pasado cuando nos reunimos con tu padre y te vimos con ese niño, ¿cómo se llamaba…?

—Yoh —respondió Anna, alzando la mirada.

—Sí, ese chico —recordó su madre, soltando una risa mientras cubría su boca con la mano—. Yo y tu padre pensamos por un instante que tal vez tenías algo con él, fue un gran alivio cuando dijiste que eran sólo compañeros haciendo un trabajo juntos. Bueno, en realidad siempre me mantuve fiel a ti, un chico tan desgarbado no sería de tu gusto, eso fue lo que le dije a tu pa...

Antes de que siguiera hablando como si no hubiese un mañana, la muchacha la interrumpió.

—De hecho, tengo que hablarte sobre él.

Se enderezó, ignorando el progresivo aumento en los latidos de su corazón. Su madre pareció sorprendida por un minuto. Sin embargo, llevó a sus labios su copa, bebiendo un sorbo de licor. Dejó el vaso de lado, revelando una perfecta y falsa sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, dime.

Anna juntó ambas manos y las puso sobre la mesa, sin quitar la mirada de los ojos azules de su madre.

—Es por eso que les había dicho a ti y a papá que nos reuniéramos hoy —explicó, forzándose para no sonar nerviosa—. Yoh y yo estamos saliendo juntos, hace algunos meses.

Los bordes en la sonrisa de su madre se curvaron aún más, y la joven Kyoyama sabía que no era una buena señal.

—Oh, vaya —dijo su madre, sin demasiado entusiasmo—. ¿Algunos meses?

—Sí —respondió Anna, que juraba ver cada vez más pálida a su madre.

—Bueno, de seguro su aspecto habrá mejorado —respondió la mayor, con una sonrisa burlona.

Cualquier rastro de amabilidad en el rostro de la joven desapareció. Permitiría que su madre fuese una persona desagradable, pero no toleraría otro comentario negativo dirigido a Yoh. La mujer notó este cambio, corrigiendo sus palabras.

—Es sólo una broma, querida. Apuesto que es un buen chico.

El tono de disgusto en su voz era obvio. La mujer imitó el gesto de Anna, poniendo ambas manos cruzadas sobre la mesa, con la espalda muy recta.

—Lo es —contestó la de ojos ámbar.

Desearía deshacerse de esa tensión acumulada en sus hombros, aun así, mantuvo su postura, sin quitar la mirada de su madre.

—Tu padre estará muy feliz cuando sepa —dijo sarcástica la de ojos azules, apoyando su mentón sobre una mano—. De todas formas, si son compañeros ha de tener un buen estatus económico, es decir, no te enviamos a un instituto cualquiera.

—No a todos les interesan esas frivolidades tan superficiales.

Su madre pareció asombrarse por un segundo por su impertinencia, pero dejó pasar la conducta de su hija. El momento de tensión se vio interrumpido gracias a la llegada del plato de comida de su madre. Parecía un delicioso surtido de verduras, con una pasta de extraña apariencia. Anna sabía que normalmente un platillo así le apetecería, sin embargo, su aroma le revolvía el estómago.

—¡Que delicia! —exclamó la mujer, probando un bocado de su comida—. ¿Segura que no quieres? Deberías pedir algo, estás demasiado delgada.

—No tengo hambre —insistió Anna, cayendo sobre el respaldo de su silla—. Esperaré a que termines, no quiero arruinar tu apetito.

Su madre alzó una ceja, y dejó sus cubiertos de lado.

—Querida, tu extraña actitud ya lo arruinó. Aunque sabes que nunca rechazo una buena comida —añadió, mientras secaba su boca con una servilleta de tela—. ¿Por qué te sigues comportando así? Ya me contaste sobre tu noviecito, no es algo tan ma…

—Estoy embarazada.

La mujer de ojos azules se mantuvo quieta como estatua por un par de segundos. Sus largas pestañas eran lo único que se movían, al parpadear lentamente, sin quitar la mirada de su hija. Anna se mantenía expectante. Parecía que el tiempo se había congelado en su mesa. Mientras el resto de la gente conversaba como un día común y corriente, su madre parecía estar en shock. Escuchó a la mujer inhalar por la nariz y exhalar por la boca, reincorporándose de a poco.

—¿Hace cuánto lo sabes? —preguntó—¿Y cuántos meses tienes?

—Lo supe hace un par de días. Un mes y medio, supongo.

—¿Supones? —preguntó su madre, hablando con cautela—. ¿No has ido a médico?

—Sólo usé una prueba de embarazo casera —contestó Anna, extrañada por las preguntas de su madre.

—Bien —respondió la mujer, exhalando prolongadamente.

Frunció los labios, estudiando el rostro de su hija. La ansiedad de Anna se convirtió en confusión. Le daba la impresión de que su madre se mantenía analizando la situación, sin entender la falta de reacción de la mujer.

—¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? —preguntó Anna, frunciendo el ceño.

Por supuesto que no esperaba unas felicitaciones, pero la actitud de su madre realmente la desconcertaba.

Los pragmáticos ojos azules de la mujer adquirieron una falsa amabilidad. La madre tomó una de las manos de su hija, y la miró casi con compasión.

—Tranquila, no es necesario que tu padre se entere —dijo ella, acariciando la mano de su hija.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó la rubia, sin encontrar sentido a las palabras de su madre—. Claro que debe saberlo.

—Cariño, nunca nos has decepcionado —comentó la mujer, sin quitar esa extraña expresión de su rostro—. Sabemos que siempre te has esforzado para ser la mejor, no vamos a dejar que este pequeño desliz te cueste tu futuro, ¿verdad?

Anna se sentía perdida, intentando descifrar qué es lo que tramaba la mujer, quien mantenía una sonrisa cínica plasmada en el rostro. Su madre soltó su mano, se giró sobre su asiento y alcanzó su cartera, buscando algo en su interior. Anna la miró con curiosidad, esperando encontrar alguna respuesta con las acciones de la rubia, confundiéndose aún más cuando la vio sacar su billetera, y comenzó a contar dinero. Una vez finalizado esto, retiró una cantidad elevada de billetes y se la extendió de forma disimulada a si hija, asegurándose que nadie más estuviese mirando.

—Guárdalo rápido —ordenó la madre, sin elevar el volumen de su voz.

Anna guardó el dinero en su cartera, y la observó aún incrédula.

—¿Mamá, que es todo esto?.

—Tu solución —contestó la mujer, sonriendo satisfecha—. Es el equivalente de dos meses del dinero que te enviamos mensualmente. Con esa misma cantidad de dinero puedes deshacerte de tu problema.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso quieres que yo…?

—Pequeña, tú te pusiste en esta posición, no yo —interrumpió la mayor, manteniendo una voz amable y compresiva detrás de esa gélida mirada—. No puedes echar todo _nuestro_ esfuerzo a la basura. Todo por lo que hemos trabajado.

—Pero mamá, yo no…—

—Con eso te alcanza para la atención en una clínica privada. Nadie va a enterarse. —insistió la mujer.

Sus ojos fríos dejaron de observar a Anna. Miró el plato de su cena y continuó comiendo con normalidad.

Su hija estaba perpleja. ¿Su madre le estaba entregando dinero para que abortara?

—No puedo hacerlo —determinó la rubia, levantándose de la mesa—. ¡No voy a hacerlo!

—Lo harás si quieres seguir recibiendo nuestro dinero y si piensas ir a una universidad prestigiosa —contestó la mujer, secando el borde de sus labios con la servilleta de tela—. Si crees que vamos a apoyar que nuestra hija adolescente tenga un bebé con un chiquillo de por ahí estás loca. Tenemos una reputación que cuidar. Así que o te deshaces de _eso_ o pierdes tu dinero, tu departamento y tu futuro.

—¿Estás escuchando lo que dices? —preguntó la muchacha—. No necesito proveedores ahora. Necesito a mis padres —su voz se hubiese quebrado si no hubiese luchado para evitarlo—. ¿Crees que puedes quitarme todo por quedar embarazada?

—Niña, tu padre te quería quitar todo cuando te vio con ese niñato mugroso —contestó la mujer, probando otro bocado de comida—. ¿Qué crees que va a hacer cuando sepa que quieres tener un hijo suyo? ¿Una madre adolescente y sin estudios? ¿En nuestra familia? Jamás.

—Pues tal vez no quiero seguir siendo parte de esta familia —respondió Anna, mirándola de forma desafiante.

—Ya te di tus opciones —respondió su madre, sin dirigirle la mirada—. Estoy siendo muy generosa contigo. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de enmendar tu error, y olvidar esta noche. O aceptas mi sugerencia o no te tomes la molestia de contactarme ni a mí ni a tu padre nunca más.

—No puedo creerlo lo que estás haciendo.

Sentía repulsión. Sentía ira. Sentía tristeza. ¿Por qué buscaba apoyo en gente que apenas era parte de su vida? ¿Acaso todo lo que le importaba a su madre era el éxito y el dinero?

Anna esperaba que todo fuese una broma de pésimo gusto.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo? —preguntó, su voz más débil de lo que esperaba.

—Contáctame cuando esté todo listo —respondió su madre, apoyando su mentón sobre una de sus manos—. Cuando lo hagas te enviaré el dinero que te corresponde y todo seguirá como antes. Si no, ya sabes las consecuencias.

La joven examinó el rostro de su madre, buscando desesperadamente alguna otra respuesta. Tenía la esperanza de que no fuera cierto, y que la mujer de hermosos ojos azules le dijera que todo era mentira. Que le daría su apoyo, y que no tendría nada que temer.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, fijándose en su plato de comida, lista para seguir cenando tranquilamente. La creciente ira en el pecho de Anna pareció congelarse por completo. Sintió que su corazón se rompía.

La rubia recogió su cartera y su chaqueta, mirando por última vez a su madre, quien permanecía indiferente. La vio beber otro sorbo de su bebida, y fue suficiente.

Anna dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Notas de autor:** _Lectores bellos, muchas gracias por llegar hasta este capítulo! Lamento si hay muchos errores; me llegó la inspiración y son las dos de la mañana, pero preferí terminar el capítulo antes de dejar que un nuevo vacío del escritor se apodere de mí. Perdón por desaparecer tanto, pero sólo quedan dos meses de universidad —si en universo quiere— y luego viene la cesantía, yuju! Así que tendré mucho tiempo para actualizar esta historia jajaja Ahora aproveche la contingencia nacional para escribir; soy de Chile y llevo una semana libre porque todo el país se ha movilizado, así que antes de volver a la rutina aproveché de subir nuevos capítulos ;) un abrazo a todos!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Como siempre, la clase parecía poco interesante. Todos los días, Yoh llegaba al instituto con las ganas de concentrarse y aprender, pero de alguna forma terminaba soñando despierto, o simplemente soñando. De pronto, la idea de que ahora no sólo era un estudiante, sino un futuro padre, le estremeció. Si tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para poder enfocarse y estudiar, ¿cómo aprendería a ser un padre? Supuso que leer libros sobre niños sería un buen inicio, aunque él se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que eso no surtiría efecto. ¿Y si mejor miraba videos sobre el tema? ¡Sí! Era una forma más divertida de aprender.

—Yoh…—llamó su compañero Manta, mientras él mantenía la vista fija en el techo —¡Yoh!

—¿Qué pasa, Manta? —preguntó él, saltando al detener sus reflexiones de golpe.

—Llevas congelado como dos minutos —contestó su amigo divertido—. La clase terminó hace un rato.

—¿Uh?

Yoh miró a su alrededor y notó que ya quedaban pocos alumnos en la sala. Soltó una risa sorprendido y se rascó la cabeza. Manta suspiró, sin suprimir una risa. Su amigo definitivamente no cambiaba. Cruzó ambos brazos y lo miró divertido.

—Hoy te ves más relajado —dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Me calma saber que todo salió bien con tu familia.

—No salió tan bien —dijo Yoh, señalando el moretón en su mejilla—. Pero pudo haber sido peor —agregó riendo.

Un moretón como recordatorio de su abuela era una bendición después de haberles dado una noticia tan inesperada.

—Además, los padres de Anna ya supieron sobre... _eso_ , y dijeron que le darían todo su apoyo, así que no hay problemas —añadió, con el pulgar arriba.

—Me alegro, amigo —respondió Manta, mirando a Yoh levantándose de su asiento y guardando sus cosas en su bolso—. Temía un poco que la reacción de tus _suegros_ no fuese la mejor. Por lo que me has contado no parecen ser muy cercanos a Anna.

—Yo también tenía mis dudas —admitió el castaño—. Pero ella me escribió ayer y dijo que todo estaba bien.

—Hablando de Anna, no la he visto hoy.

—Dijo que hoy no asistiría a clases —respondió Yoh, listo para irse con el rubio—. Tenía una cita con un médico que atiende sólo durante las mañanas, por eso tuvo que faltar. Creo que es para asegurarse de que todo vaya bien con, bueno ya sabes, el bebé —agregó avergonzado, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecerse.

Era tan extraño hablar de _eso_. Realizó una nota en su mente; tendría que comenzar a acostumbrarse. Su amigo pareció pasar por alto esa reacción, continuando caminando con él para abandonar el instituto.

—¿Y no quiso que la acompañaras? —preguntó Manta—. Digo, generalmente ambos padres van a ese tipo de citas con el médico.

—Le pregunté si quería, pero dijo que prefería ir sola —contestó el muchacho, mirando extrañado a su amigo—. Ayer pareció muy incómoda sobre el tema. No quiso hablar por teléfono, sólo hablamos por mensajes. Me dio la impresión de que no quería seguir conversando.

—Ay, eso de tener novias es todo un misterio para mí —contestó el rubio, haciendo que Yoh riera—. Pero hoy se verán durante la tarde, ¿no?

—Le propuse que nos viéramos, y me recordó que tenemos ese examen mañana —dijo fastidiado el Asakura.

—Y ya no puedes pedirle a Hao que te salve.

—Tendrá una prueba en el mismo horario de nuestro examen —contestó Yoh—. Además, me dijo que cálculo no es su fuerte.

—¿Acaso es el tuyo? —preguntó Manta riendo, haciendo esfuerzos por seguir el paso del Asakura.

—No —respondió con sinceridad, caminando más despacio para que su amigo dejara de trotar detrás de él—. Sabes que no soy bueno con los números. Sin embargo, a ti si te va bien en esa materia...

—Me di cuenta de que estudiaríamos juntos cuando no cruzaste el semáforo hacia tu casa.

—¿Ves? Eres tan inteligente. ¡Sé que aprobaré si estudio contigo!

—Si no te quedas dormido mientras te explico, es posible…

* * *

Anna caminaba apresurada por la calle. Quería escapar lo antes posible de la clínica a la que había ido. Ya fue lo suficientemente tortuoso pedir una cita con ese médico. Pensar que tendría que volver esa misma tarde para realizar el procedimiento era demasiado. Necesitaba llegar rápido a su departamento, para descansar y prepararse para lo que venía.

Sentía que casi corría por las calles, siendo que el médico le había dicho que debía tener cuidado. No debía comer, no debía esforzarse demasiado y tenía que reposar. Descansaría las siguientes horas en su departamento y luego llamaría un taxi que la llevara de vuelta a la clínica. Ya había visualizado todo varias veces en su mente, pero lo que aún le costaba mentalizar era la gran mentira que tendría que decirle a Yoh. ¿Qué inventaría? ¿Le diría que el test había estado equivocado? ¿O que tuvo un aborto espontáneo? Ella no estaba segura de que él la querría si sabía lo que iba a hacer. ¿Podrían seguir juntos? ¿La perdonaría?

Era mejor ocultarlo todo.

Así todo volvería a la normalidad. Sus padres seguirían enviándole dinero, ella iría a la universidad y todo saldría de acuerdo al plan. Pensó un momento en la desagradable cena con su madre. Si bien necesitaba el dinero de la mujer, había entendido a la perfección que no valía la pena seguir buscando a una madre en ella.

Después, todo fue tan claro para Anna, ¿cómo había pensado en ser una madre cuando no tenía idea de cómo serlo? Sus propios padres nunca estuvieron ahí para ella. Sólo querían que fuera una chica ejemplar para decirle al resto de las personas lo orgullosos que estaban, como si fuera una muñeca en una vitrina. Deseaban que ella triunfara para demostrarle al mundo lo exitosos que eran, cuando en realidad sólo se habían preocupado de lanzarle billetes, mientras ella tenía que salir adelante como pudiera. Teniendo un ejemplo así, ¿qué esperaba darle a ese niño? O niña… ya no importaba. Todo terminaría en un par de horas.

Siguió caminando apresurada por la calle, cuando de pronto chocó a toda velocidad con alguien. No cayó al suelo, pero sus pertenencias quedaron regadas por la acera, junto al cuerpo de la persona con la que había colisionado.

—¿Cómo es que alguien tan pequeño avanza como un proyectil? —preguntó el joven que se encontraba en el suelo, levantándose mientras sacudía su ropa.

Como si el universo le quisiera jugar una cruel broma, Anna miró horrorizada el rostro de su novio. Por supuesto, quien se levantaba frente a ella no era Yoh.

—De todas las personas en la ciudad… —dijo entre dientes ella, sin completar la oración.

Bufó molesta y se agachó a recoger sus cosas, tratando de irse lo antes posible.

—¿Qué tal un "Hola, disculpa por casi asesinarte"? —preguntó Hao, no tan sorprendido por el mal humor de la rubia.

La escuchó refunfuñar algo, sin entender ni una palabra. Suspiró, supuso que eran las hormonas del embarazo que la tenían actuando irracionalmente. Se agachó a ayudarla a recoger sus cosas. Alzó una ceja. Miró la pequeña cartera de Anna y la enorme cantidad de cosas en el suelo. Esa cosa tenía que tener algún hechizo, porque era imposible que todo entrara ahí.

—No te vi hoy en el instituto —comentó Hao, mientras ambos juntaban las pertenencias de la rubia para guardarlas en su cartera.

—No necesitamos charlar, Hao. —respondió ella, recolectando el resto de sus cosas.

—Vaya, alguien amaneció con el pie derecho.

—¿Querrás decir con el izquierdo? —preguntó la rubia.

Hao reflexionó por unos breves instantes y suspiró. Prefirió mantenerse en silencio, pero algo llamó su atención. Un panfleto arrugado, que recogió velozmente antes de que Anna lograse verlo.

—¿Por qué guardas basura entre tus cosas? —preguntó Hao, viendo cómo la expresión de confusión de su cuñada se desfiguraba al ver el papel que tenía entre sus manos.

—¡Entrégame eso! —le gritó ella, tratando de quitarle el panfleto.

Hao dio un salto hacia atrás de forma instintiva. Alzó el papel en una mano, mientras que con la otra alejaba a la rubia, quien insistía en quitarle el objeto.

—Vaya, no sabía que eras acumuladora —dijo él, divertido al ver la desesperación de la muchacha por un simple panfleto.

—¡No es chistoso, devuélveme eso ahora! —insistió ella, parándose en la punta de sus pies tratando de alcanzar el objeto.

El Asakura siguió riendo. Nunca había visto a Anna tan descontrolada por algo tan tonto. Rio hasta que sintió un golpe en la entrepierna, y comenzó a ver luces de todos los colores. La rubia aprovechó la oportunidad de arrebatarle el papel, pero Hao lo había sujetado con fuerza, por lo cual se rompió y sólo recuperó una esquina del panfleto. Al volver en sí, el muchacho no lo dudó y, a pesar de las demandas de Anna, comenzó a leer su contenido.

A medida que leía, la diversión que sentía fue reemplazada por una sensación de acidez en el estómago.

—Anna, ¿Esto es de una clínica abortiva? —preguntó él con seriedad.

Le bastó con mirar la cara de vergüenza de la rubia, quien terminó arrebatándole el resto del panfleto en silencio. Lo guardó en su cartera y dio media vuelta para seguir su camino.

—Oye, ¡espera!

—No quiero hablar contigo —respondió, aún dándole la espalda.

Él la siguió por la calle, notando que Anna aceleraba el paso inútilmente. Hao era más alto, y la alcanzó con facilidad.

—Anna, vamos… —insistió él—. Pensé que todo estaba bien, ¿qué es lo que pasó?

—Nada está bien —contestó irritada—. Ya déjame.

—¿Yoh lo sabe?

Anna paró en seco. El Asakura se adelantó y se paró frente a ella. El ceño fruncido de la rubia había desaparecido, y Hao juró que nunca había visto a alguien tan triste en su vida.

—No puede saberlo —respondió, apenas audible.

Hao suspiró. Fue inevitable sentir rabia. Recordó a Marion, y cómo había acabado con algo que de pronto se había vuelto en una gran ilusión. Recordó verla destruida. Recordó haberle gritado. ¿Le gritaría a Anna ahora? Este era un asunto entre ella y su gemelo. Ellos tenían que arreglárselas, y él se tenía que ir. Aun así, sentía que no sería capaz de dejar a la rubia ahí sola. Inhaló una gran bocanada de aire y resopló fatigado.

—Vamos, voy a acompañarte.

Ella ya lucía bastante cansada como para discutir. No tenía ganas de nada, por lo cual no protestó cuando el Asakura puso una mano sobre su hombro y ambos caminaron juntos a su departamento.

Al llegar al lugar, Anna lanzó su bolso sobre una mesa y se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Hao exploraba el departamento con la mirada, ya que era la primera vez que entraba. Se sentó frente a la muchacha sin esperar ser invitado, y comenzó a masajear su cien.

—En resumen, ¿vas a renunciar al bebé que estás esperando porque tus padres amenazaron dejarte en la calle?

—Hablas como si fuera tan simple —contestó ella, enfadada—. Pero no es sólo eso. Yo no estoy preparada para tener un hijo. Ser madre nunca estuvo en mis planes.

— Entonces, ¿qué hay de Yoh? —preguntó Hao, cruzando los brazos—. ¿Por qué piensas hacer esto a escondidas? Él merece estar al tanto de lo que piensas hacer.

—Si no puedes ponerte en mi lugar es difícil entenderlo —respondió, mientras cambiaba de posición en el sofá, cubriéndose con una manta que se encontraba en el respaldo.

—Pero puedo ponerme en el lugar de Yoh, y sé que, si mi novia se encontrara en tu posición, me gustaría que fuera honesta conmigo y me dijera qué es lo que trama.

—Pues qué bien que no estás en su lugar.

—¿Y si estuve en su lugar? —preguntó Hao, haciendo que por primera vez en el día la rubia pareciera interesada en lo que él quería decir.

Anna, que estaba recostada sobre el sofá, se sentó, mirando con atención y curiosidad al hermano de su novio.

—¿A qué te refieres? —interrogó, alzando una ceja.

Hao tragó saliva. Sólo había tres personas que conocían lo que ocurrió con Marion. ¿Sería adecuado contarle a Anna? El Asakura sentía la extraña responsabilidad de estar con la muchacha, y tratar de que cambiara de opinión. Sabía que no era su asunto, y que al final la decisión de tener a ese bebé era de ella. Pero ¿y si lograba convencerla? Si alguien pudiese haber hablado con Marion antes de que abortara, todo habría sido distinto. Tal vez su historia personal lograría generar algún cambio.

—¿Y si te digo que hace poco más de una semana, Marion me dijo que tendríamos un hijo, sólo para avisarme después que ya había abortado?

—Es una broma —adivinó Anna.

Miró fijamente a Hao, notando la tristeza escondida detrás de su semblante serio. Ella no logró ocultar su asombro

—Oh, no es cierto…

Él le contó todo. Desde que supo que Marion estaba embarazada, hasta sus ilusiones de armar una familia con ella. También en la decepción y en la pena que sintió cuando supo que todo se había acabado. Decidió omitir la parte de la horrible pelea en donde se gritaron y se lanzaron cosas, eso no servía de mucho.

—Estuve dispuesto a abandonar la vida que tengo ahora por un bebé con una chica que ni siquiera me importaba —concluyó Hao—. Tú si le importas a Yoh. La idea de ser padre debe asustarle, y sé que le será difícil porque es muy perezoso y no es material de papá, es decir, ese niño de seguro lo pondrá a él en su lugar —añadió, y notó que ya se estaba desviando del tema—. Pero confío en que hará lo posible para que todo funcione, por ti y por el bebé.

Hao observó a la muchacha, que ahora lucía incluso más avergonzada que antes. Le parecía tan raro ver a Anna en ese estado, tan vulnerable e indecisa, hecha bola y cubierta con una manta.

—Gracias, Hao. —contestó ella, dirigiéndole una leve sonrisa—. Mantendré en secreto lo que me dijiste, y consideraré tus palabras, pero…—

—¿"Pero"? —preguntó él, porque llevaba casi media hora hablando y dando discursos, y no esperaba un maldito "pero".

—…pero la decisión es mía. Yo decidiré que le diré a Yoh. Porque la otra decisión ya está tomada.

Hao soltó un largo, largo suspiro, mientras se dejaba caer en el respaldo del asiento. Le frustraba haber fallado en su misión, siendo que estaba convencido de que lograría generar algún cambio en la elección de Anna. Supuso que ella era tan terca como él.

—Por lo menos lo intenté —dijo él, levantándose de su lugar.

—¿A dónde vas? —interrogó Anna, que no recordaba haber echado a su cuñado del departamento.

—Dijiste que tenías que reposar antes de volver a la clínica —rememoró él, acomodando su chaqueta, listo para irse—. ¿A menos que desees que me quede? —preguntó, con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Ya fue suficiente Hao por hoy —contestó ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Nos vemos —dijo él, abriendo la puerta—. Espero que todo salga bien —añadió, sincero y ligeramente preocupado.

No esperó una respuesta y abandonó el departamento.

Anna observó unos segundos hacia la puerta. El destino debía estar jugando con ella. ¿Por qué más habría puesto a Hao en su camino, tratando de convencerla de que no abortara? ¿Intentando de involucrar a Yoh?

La rubia se dejó caer sobre el sillón nuevamente. ¿Estaba siendo egoísta? Sí, pero ¿estaba cometiendo un error? Al detener ese embarazo, ella e Yoh podrían seguir sus vidas con normalidad. Por lo menos, eso esperaba.

Pensó en llamar a Yoh. Confesarle que le había mentido y que todo había salido mal con su madre. Quería contarle que tendría que elegir entre su bebé y su futuro. Él de seguro estaría de su lado y le diría que eligiera lo que le parecía mejor. Eso le daba consuelo. Le reconfortaba saber que Yoh de seguro le daría su apoyo. Eran simples suposiciones, por que ella ya había decidido.

* * *

Hao caminaba por la calle, pateando una piedra. Llevaba varias horas paseando, tratando de distraerse, pero la frustración ya era demasiado grande. Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Anna haría lo que quisiera, y él no podía hacer nada, es decir, no era un dios ni nada por el estilo. Carecía de algún poder místico para cambiar la opinión de las personas, y le disgustaba sentirse tan impotente.

La ironía era lo que más lo molestaba e intrigaba. El universo le había arrebatado un hijo, y, ahora que tenía la posibilidad de ser tío, ocurría lo mismo.

Resopló. Tal como Marion lo había hecho, Anna también quería mantener todo en secreto. Hao no entendía cuál era la idea. Yoh no le gritaría ni la trataría mal. Era comprensivo de una forma irritante. Además, si ella insistía en que quería a Yoh, tendría que respetar su opinión, ¿no?

Hao volvió a patear la piedra, con tanta fuerza que la perdió de vista. Frunció el ceño en silencio y guardó ambas manos en sus bolsillos. Recordó el amargo sentimiento que sintió cuando Marion le dijo que ya no estaba embarazada. Su hermano tendría que pasar por la misma situación. ¿Se sentiría aliviado? No, de seguro se sentiría decepcionado. Hao sabía que Yoh continuaba teniendo dificultades para asimilar su condición de "futuro padre", aun así, tenía la impresión de que su gemelo también tendría ilusiones al respecto.

Repentinamente, una idea no tan loca pasó por su cabeza.

¿Qué ocurriría si Hao le avisaba a su hermano lo que su novia estaba planeando?

No, no, no. No era asunto suyo. Si Anna deseaba avisarle, bien. Si no, no importaba.

Con una mano en el bolsillo, Hao sintió la pantalla de su celular. Sólo tenía que llamar a su gemelo. Era una simple llamada.

No, no, ¡no! Anna había dejado muy claro que era decisión suya decirle a Yoh.

Hao sonrió.

De todas formas, nunca fue bueno para obedecer.

* * *

Yoh y Manta se encontraban en el estudio de la mansión Oyamada. Llevaban toda la tarde desarrollando ejercicios de cálculo. Para Manta, era un juego de niños, pero para Yoh era un gran desafío. Aunque, gracias al rubio, el Asakura estaba confiado en que lograría una calificación decente en el examen que tendrían al día siguiente. Tal vez no alcanzaría la nota máxima, aun así, con aprobar era suficiente.

—Yoh, vas muy bien —animó el rubio, mientras su amigo completaba un ejercicio que llevaba un par de minutos resolviendo—. Si hubiésemos empezado a estudiar antes, estaría asustado por la competencia —bromeó él.

Sonrió al ver que el Asakura mantenía la vista fija en la hoja de cálculos. Yoh lo miró de reojo, sólo para contestarle.

—Para el próximo examen podríamos estudiar antes. Ya sabes, las novias, los test de embarazos, los escándalos en la secundaria y todo el resto de esas cosas no ayudan con la concentración.

—Te diría que te entiendo, pero en realidad no es así.

El teléfono del Asakura comenzó a vibrar. El castaño no le prestó atención y siguió resolviendo el ejercicio.

—Yoh, te están llamando.

—Lo sé, pero siento que si contesto olvidaré cómo resolver este ejercicio.

—Nunca te había visto tan interesado en las matemáticas.

—Es que cuando entiendes algo le encuentras la gracia.

La vibración del teléfono se detuvo por unos segundos, reiniciándose a la brevedad.

—¿Quieres que conteste yo?— preguntó Manta, observando a su amigo a punto de resolver el cálculo.

Yoh asintió, mientras una gota de sudor corría por su frente.

Cuando el Oyamada contestó el teléfono, no esperó escuchar la verborrea de Hao. Sólo entendió tres o cuatro palabras. El resto era sólo un ruido indescifrable.

—Amigo, creo que Hao está teniendo un ataque —comentó el rubio, alejando el teléfono de su oído para entregárselo a su amigo—. Creo que debes contestar esto.

Yoh observó a Manta extrañado. ¿En qué se habría metido Hao?

 _Espero que no haya embarazado a nadie,_ pensó, porque eso sería lo único que faltaba.

—¿Hola…?

Manta observó que la sonrisa del castaño se desvanecía a medida que se escuchaba a su hermano por el teléfono. No debía ser un genio para saber que algo grave había ocurrido.

Cuando Yoh cortó la llamada, recogió de inmediato todas sus cosas y las guardó en su bolso apresurado. Cuando alzó la mirada en búsqueda de su pequeño amigo para contarle la situación, observó que él ya se encontraba bajo el umbral de la puerta esperándolo.

—Ya avisé al chofer —dijo el rubio—. Te llevará a donde sea que tengas que ir.

—Gracias, Manta —dijo el Asakura, saliendo rápidamente del estudio—. ¡Mañana te explico todo!

Manta suspiró, suponiendo que mañana no habría tiempo para eso. De seguro Yoh habría olvidado todo lo aprendido y tendrían que repasar los ejercicios juntos.

* * *

Yoh corrió por las escaleras del edificio. Hao le había dicho que Anna volvería a la clínica a las 7. Aún faltaban 40 minutos así que Yoh esperaba que su novia todavía se encontrara en su hogar. A menos de que hubiese decidido salir con mucha anticipación, lo cual no era extraño en la rubia.

Llegó frente al departamento de la muchacha, y sin dudarlo tocó la puerta, rogando internamente que estuviera ahí. Fue recién en ese momento cuando analizó la situación. Anna quería interrumpir su embarazo, y no le había dicho nada al respecto. Al contrario, le había mentido y prefirió decirle que todo estaba en orden.

No lograba entenderlo. Ella sabía que podía confiar en él, y aún así eligió mantenerlo al margen de todo. No sólo eso, sino que por algún extraño motivo le reveló la verdad a Hao, cuando ni siquiera eran amigos.

La puerta se abrió, y su respiración se detuvo. Anna nunca había tenido los ojos tan rojos.

—Yoh —murmuró, apenas audible—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Hao me dijo todo —contestó él, jadeando por el reciente esfuerzo físico.

La rubia no pareció sorprendida, haciéndose a un lado para que ambos entraran al departamento. Yoh trató de recuperar el aliento, preocupado por el aspecto desecho de su novia. Apenas se cerró la puerta, él cogió sus manos, sus ojos fijos en los de ella.

— Él me contó lo que ocurrió con tu madre —relató, presionando con más firmeza las manos de Anna—. No puedo creer que te amenazara con quitarte todo si tú no... si no...

Ella lo miró en silecio, observando el conflicto en el castaño. Estaba preocupado, molesto, y triste. Tan triste que sentía su corazón romperse de nuevo. Sin embargo, no dejaba de sostener sus manos, con esos ojos cálidos y protectores sobre ella.

—Hao dijo que tenías una cita a las 7 para...—

—¿A las 7? —interrumpió Anna, con una leve e irónica sonrisa formándose en su rostro—. Cielos, se él planea revelar todos mis secretos, que por lo menos lo haga bien.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Yoh, sintiendo una presión en el pecho.

—La cita fue a las 5.

Yoh siguió mirándola confundido, mientras los ojos de la muchacha se llenaban de lágrimas. Ella lo soltó, únicamente para llevar enmarcar el rostro de su novio entre sus manos. Su triste sonrisa se amplió cuando observó que él buscaba el reloj de pared detrás de ella.

Eran casi las 6.30.

—Anna, ¿tú…?

Él no alcanzó a decir nada más cuando notó que las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por las mejillas de Anna. Ella volvió a soltarlo, escondiendo su rostro contra su pecho. Yoh se mantuvo sin palabras, atónito por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sin saber bien qué hacer, envolvió a su novia entre sus brazos, escuchándola sollozar cada vez más fuerte. Comenzó a acariciar su cabello, intentando de consolarla. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía _cómo_ había pasado.

—No pude hacerlo —confesó ella, aún entre lágrimas.

Yoh permaneció en silencio, permitiéndole continuar con su explicación. Deseaba sentir alivio frente a esas palabras, sin embargo, tenerla en ese estado tan vulnerable entre sus brazos no le permitía disfrutar de esa revelación

—Me estaba preparando para hacerlo, pero no pude —repitió, sollozando. Su cuerpo temblaba, y cada vez se le hacía más difícil contenerse—. Pensé en ti, y cuando le hablaste al bebé, y simplemente no pude—. continuó ella, aferrándose fuertemente a la ropa Yoh—. Prefiero perder todo lo que tengo en el presente a perder el futuro que tengo contigo y a nuestro hijo.

En ese momento los ojos del Asakura comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. No lograba articular ninguna palabra, y sus pensamientos revoloteaban desordenados en su mente. Sólo abrazó más fuerte a su novia, quien no dejaba de temblar bajo sus brazos.

Besó su cabello, intentando de reconfortarla. Ella se despegó apenas, únicamente para mirarlo, limpiándose las lágrimas con una mano.

—No puedo creer que casi lo hago —susurró, el desprecio evidente en su voz—. Voy a ser la peor madre de todas.

Yoh inhaló profundamente, mirando por un momento hacia el techo. Sería lo único que impediría que las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos cayeran por sus mejillas.

—No digas eso —respondió él, con una voz tranquila y una pequeña y cálida sonrisa—. Decidiste abandonar todo lo que conoces por nosotros. Eres la persona más valiente que conozco.

Ella no sabía si creerle o no. Deseaba que esas palabras lograran convencerla para no odiarse a sí misma. Además, detestaba que Yoh fuera tan gentil. Sentía que merecía alguna palabra dura o una reprimenda, y en lugar de eso, sólo recibía amor. Alzó la mirada, y vio esos ojos llenos de adoración y compasión.

Supo que no se arrepentiría de haberlo elegido a él. Esto era lo correcto.

Aún con los ojos llorosos, Yoh le dedicó una sonrisa confiada. Acarició una de sus mejillas, limpiando una lágrima furtiva, y volvió a abrazarla.

—Vamos a estar bien —dijo él, acariciando su cabello—. Es una promesa.

La voz del Yoh tuvo un efecto terapéutico en ella, logrando calmarla. A pesar de que Anna continuaba sintiéndose horrible consigo misma, los brazos que la envolvían no hacían más que entregarle el cariño, comprensión y soporte que necesitaba desesperadamente.

Dentro de poco tiempo él sería todo lo que tendría. Él, y el bebé que estaban esperando. Tendría una familia de verdad, y eso era más valioso que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Volvería a renunciar mil veces a sus padres, al dinero y a su antiguo proyecto de vida, siempre y cuando pudiese quedarse unos minutos más escondida en el pecho del Yoh Asakura.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Yoh cayó derrotado sobre su cama. Sentía que su cuerpo se fusionaba con dicho mueble, mientras soltaba un largo suspiro y hundía su cara en la almohada.

Estos últimos días habían sido una gran carga emocional para él. Yoh había logrado mantenerse alejado del drama con éxito gran parte de su vida, por lo cual sus mayores preocupaciones no solían ser más graves que asuntos banales del instituto. Nunca había pasado por una montaña rusa de emociones como ahora.

Giró su cabeza para mirar hacia el techo y se forzó a mantener la mente en blanco. Necesitaba un descanso del mundo. Cerró sus ojos y deseó con ganas que todo fuera un sueño. Deseó despertar y volver a ser un adolescente común y corriente, sin inquietud alguna. Viviendo siempre en el presente, sin ningún interés sobre lo que le deparaba el futuro.

Sintió de a poco una sensación de paz rodeándolo. Se concentró en su respiración profunda y en los sonidos que escuchaba a la distancia, fuera de su habitación. Permaneció en ese estado por un par de minutos, hasta que abrió los ojos y observó el techo de su habitación. Por un breve instante pensó que lo había logrado. Había despertado de un sueño y todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

—Tu habitación apesta a miseria —comentó Hao, entrando como siempre sin aviso al cuarto de su hermano menor—. Esto parece una cueva.

Caminó por la habitación como si fuera propia, pateando con disgusto ropa tirada en el suelo. Se aproximó a la ventana de para abrir las cortinas cerradas. La luz del sol inundó inmediatamente la habitación, haciendo que Yoh cubriera sus ojos con ambos brazos.

Hao lo ignoró y abrió la ventana para que circulara el aire. Ese cuarto necesitaba ventilarse.

—Mucho mejor.

—No tengo energías para ti en este momento —dijo Yoh, recostándose sobre su abdomen hundiendo la cara en su almohada.

—¿Cuándo has tenido energía para algo? —cuestionó su hermano mayor, recostándose sobre la pared—. Si vas a seguir adelante con todo tendrás que arreglar esto —dijo, señalando con el índice el desastre en la habitación—. Y eso —agregó, señalándolo a él.

—"¿Si vas a seguir adelante con todo?" —preguntó el menor, apenas audible en las profundidades de cojín—. ¿Acaso tengo opción?

Hao analizó las palabras de su gemelo y se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre tenemos opciones. Aunque, supongo que eres demasiado bueno como para pensar en alterativas.

—¿Alternativas? —preguntó Yoh, saliendo de su escondite—. ¿Qué alternativa tengo? ¿Fingir que Anna no está embarazada? ¿Dejarla para que se las arregle sola?

—Eso es lo que muchos hacen —comentó el mayor, con una sonrisa irónica—. Quien sabe, tal vez es lo que yo hubiese hecho.

—No es verdad —contestó si hermano, una sutil sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

Como un espejo, Hao imitó el gesto de su hermano. De un salto, Yoh se levantó de su cama y comenzó a recoger la ropa que se encontraba decorando el piso de su habitación.

—¿Sabes? Admito que estoy abrumado, como nunca en mi vida —comentó Yoh, sin detenerse en su labor. Hao alzó una ceja, y se mantuvo en silencio—. Pero me tranquiliza que estés conmigo en esto. Por alguna extraña razón, siento que me entiendes.

Hao sintió una puntada en el pecho que desapareció inmediatamente. Claro que entendía a su hermano. Si bien el desenlace fue distinto, había pasado por la misma situación. Él pensó en que algún día tendría que contarle a Yoh sobre su experiencia, aun así, ese no era el momento para hacerlo. Disimuló sus cavilaciones y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Por supuesto que te entiendo. Somos gemelos, sería un fraude si no lo hiciera —respondió, abandonando la habitación de su hermano.

Yoh contempló a Hao irse del lugar, sosteniendo la ropa que había recogido recientemente. Sabía que su hermano ocultaba algo. Hace varios días tenía ese presentimiento, pero hoy su sonrisa forzada lo había delatado. Esperaba que no fuera nada malo, ya que, por mucho que deseara saber de qué se trataba, tendría que esperar a que su hermano le relevara la verdad por su propia decisión.

Siguió ordenando el lugar, transformando su alcoba en un lugar habitable. Suspiró agotado, era la primera vez que se esmeraba tanto por limpiar.

Se dirigió al baño para lavar sus manos, y al llegar alzó su mirada hacia el espejo que se encontraba frente al lavabo. Miró fijamente a sus propios ojos, y sólo vio el reflejo de un chico cansado y asustado. No veía a un padre, sino a un niño. Se sentía muy pequeño, como si la gran responsabilidad que acontecía fuese demasiado para él.

Frunció el ceño. Ya se había comprometido a hacer su mayor esfuerzo. Había hecho la promesa de que todo saldría bien. Negó cualquier alternativa existente por amor, y sabría que eso era suficiente. Una vez lavadas sus manos, mojó su cara con abundante agua. No había vuelta atrás, ya no había espacio para dudas.

* * *

Anna llevaba varios minutos en la misma posición. Se encontraba en la sala de estar de su departamento, sentada frente a la pequeña mesa que utilizaba como comedor. En la superficie había un par de libros y cuadernos abiertos, que ella había llevado con el propósito de estudiar. Sin embargo, esos días su mente divagaba con facilidad, frustrando cualquier intento por concentrarse.

Sabía que distraerse con sus tareas pendientes y las materias que aún no estudiaba sería inútil. Deseaba con pasión lograr enfocarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera su embarazo, pero siempre terminaba de la misma forma, absorta en sus pensamientos, apoyando su rostro sobre una mano. Los libros y cuadernos que se encontraban sobre la mesa estaban ahí casi como decoración, al igual que su té, que ya había perdido todo rastro de calor.

Estaba inmóvil, sentada con la misma postura hace demasiado tiempo.

 _El bebé. Yoh. Sus padres. El aborto. Su futuro. El bebé. Yoh._

Su teléfono se encontraba en silencio, para ignorar cualquier notificación de su madre. Anna sabía que su decisión significaba darle la espalda a su familia, aunque ¿realmente quería ser parte de ella? Había crecido prácticamente sola. No recordaba ningún acto de cariño verdadero hacia ella. Sólo los cheques y las transferencias bancarias que recibía de parte de sus progenitores.

No obstante, sin sus padres, su vida cambiaría más aún de lo que había anticipado. Porque si bien el amor nunca fue característica principal de su relación, el único sustento monetario que obtenía actualmente era de ellos. Anna nunca había tenido la necesidad de trabajar. Si sus padres habían hecho algo bien, fue asegurarse de que nada material le faltase. Sin embargo, sin ellos todo lo que tenía ahora se desvanecería en un futuro próximo. Necesitaba encontrar un trabajo inmediatamente, pero ¿dónde aceptaría a una adolescente embarazada? Además, ahora tendría que esforzarse el triple en sus estudios si quería lograr entrar a la universidad con alguna beca.

Soltó un largo suspiro. Por primera vez en varios minutos, se movió, dejando su espalda caer en el respaldo de su silla. El simple movimiento hizo que su columna sonara, como si fuera una ancianita. Anna bajó la mirada, observando su aún plano abdomen. Llevó una mano hasta él, posicionándola por debajo de su ombligo. En unos meses más se abultaría. Tendría que comprar ropa nueva.

—¿Le seguiré gustando gorda? —se preguntó a sí misma, pensando inmediatamente en su novio.

Sabía que Yoh era inteligente y no se atrevería a decir algo negativo del cuerpo de la muchacha. Él respetaba su propia vida.

Anna sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué estupideces estaba pensando? Ya había perdido mucho tiempo sumida en sus reflexiones. No servía de nada lamentarse y preocuparse si no tomaba cartas en el asunto. Se levantó de golpe decidida. Estudiaría y luego buscaría algún trabajo de medio tiempo. Después se contactaría por última vez con su madre para darle las fabulosas noticias y la bloquearía de todas partes. No tenía energías para el drama de esa mujer.

Tomó un sorbo de su té y se arrepintió inmediatamente. Estaba asqueroso.

El primer paso sería preparar más té.

* * *

Los días pasaban, e Yoh aún no se acostumbraba a las miradas. Al llegar al instituto, jóvenes de distintas edades lo observaban y susurraban cosas entre sus compañeros, sin intentar de disimular. Porque no sólo era el futuro padre adolescente, aún circulaba la duda de la relación entre su novia y su hermano gemelo. Oía risitas, conversaciones con tonos alegres, otros serios. Sentía las miradas llenas de curiosidad, otras de lástima. Él y Anna siempre habían sido de bajo perfil, pero ahora estaban envueltos en el escándalo más jugoso del momento.

—Tranquilo, ya pasarás de moda —dijo Hao, sacudiendo el cabello de su hermano—.Bueno, hasta que nazca el bebé. Eso te pondrá de vuelta en la mira.

—No sé como lo soportas —contestó el menor, intentando con fuerzas de no mirar de vuelta a un grupo de chicas que lo observaba de forma obvia.

—Costumbre —le respondió, guiñándole un ojo a las muchachas en cuestión.

Sonrió al escuchar las risas emocionadas de las chicas, mientras su hermano ponía los ojos en blanco.

—¿Les gustarías tanto si supieran que eres la vieja de los gatos? —preguntó Yoh, guardando algunas de sus pertenencias en los casilleros en el pasillo principal del lugar.

—No exageres, sólo tengo tres —contestó Hao, cruzando los brazos—. Bueno, ahora sólo uno. Opacho y Luchist no han vuelto hace cuatro días.

—Tal vez Opacho vuelva embarazada y tendrás ocho gatitos más.

—Uf, no gracias. No estoy listo para ser padre aún, ¿eh? —respondió el mayor, dándole un codazo a Yoh mientras sonreía divertido.

—Eres el peor —dijo Yoh, empujando a su gemelo en el hombro—. Oye, ¿me prestas tu calculadora? Tengo cálculo y no la traje.

—Te la prestaría, pero me acabas de insultar —contestó, dándole la espalda mientras se dirigía a su salón.

—Nada que no te merezcas, hermano —respondió Yoh divertido, observando a su hermano lanzarle la calculadora con fuerzas—. ¡Gracias!

Su hermano alzó un pulgar hacia arriba y entró a su sala de clases. Yoh observó el reloj que se encontraba en la pared del pasillo. Aún faltaban algunos minutos para que iniciara la primera clase de la mañana, así que aprovecharía de visitar a Anna a su salón.

Estos últimos días se veían con menor frecuencia. La rubia insistía en que no tenía suficiente tiempo durante las tardes, explicando que debía estudiar para los exámenes que se acercaban. Además, sus conversaciones en la noche habían disminuido, ya que ella apagaba su teléfono para dormir más temprano que de costumbre.

El Asakura se asomó por la puerta del salón, recibiendo para variar la mirada curiosa de los compañeros de su novia.

—¡Hola, Yoh! —saludó alegre Jeanne, levantándose de su puesto.

Caminó apresurada hasta el muchacho, con una alegría que alarmaba a Yoh. No entendía por qué lucía tan emocionada por verlo.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Supongo que bien —respondió él sonriendo de manera incómoda, rascándose la cabeza —¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

—Honestamente, he estado mejor —contestó ella, levantando los hombros—. Mira, tú sabes que estoy muy arrepentida por lo que pasó el otro día, ¿verdad? —preguntó, llevando su mano al brazo del muchacho, mirándolo con ojos suplicantes, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Por supuesto —dijo Yoh, recordando las cartas de perdón, los regalos, los mensajes de texto y los innumerables gestos que ella había hecho tratando de enmendar las cosas—. Créeme, no hay rencores.

—Por lo menos de tu parte —respondió Jeanne, ahora tomando entre sus manos las de Yoh—. Pero Anna sigue muy molesta, y de verdad necesito que me perdone.

—No puedes culparla —dijo Yoh, tratando de sonreír con amabilidad al mismo tiempo que trataba de soltarse del agarre de la muchacha.

—¿Podrías convencerla, por favor? —pidió la de ojos rojos, sujetando con más fuerza las manos del muchacho—. Quiero intentar de estar en paz con ella. Ren no volverá conmigo si no he arreglado mis errores, ¿sabes? Y lo extraño mucho.

Él sintió una gota de sudor formándose en su frente. Sabía que los intentos desesperados de Jeanne en buscar el perdón de la pareja eran en gran parte para recuperar a su ex. Ren le había dicho que después de lo sucedido no podía estar con ella, gracias a los rumores que Jeanne se encargó de esparcir él y Anna eran el tema de las conversaciones de la mayoría de sus compañeros. Si bien la situación incomodaba mucho a Yoh, no era alguien rencoroso. Pero Anna era otra historia, y no podía juzgarla. Merecía estar molesta, y él no trataría de influir en sus sentimientos.

—Lo siento, Jeanne. —respondió él, por fin librándose del agarre de la muchacha—. Sé que eres una buena persona, y lamento que estés en esta posición.

—Gracias, Yoh —dijo ella, soltando un breve suspiro—. Yo lamento en la posición en la que estás por mi culpa. Es decir, tarde o temprano todos iban a saber lo de Anna, pero ahora dicen que eres un pobre diablo, que Anna te es infiel y que tu hermano es un pervertido —agregó, mordiéndose el labio—. Bueno, esa última parte no es tan falsa después de todo…

—Buenos días —saludó Anna, casi entre dientes.

Caminó entre Yoh y Jeanne, casi empujando a esta última, aumentando la distancia entre ambos. Inmediatamente sujetó el brazo de su novio posesivamente, mirando con seriedad a Jeanne.

—¿Y tú?

—¡Buenos días, Anna! —saludó de vuelta Jeanne, con una sonrisa poco convincente—. Que linda estás hoy, tu cabello se ve espectacular.

—Gracias —contestó la rubia, mirando fijamente a sus ojos rubí—. Te robaré a mi novio por unos minutos, permiso.

Antes de oír alguna respuesta, Anna arrastró del brazo a Yoh, quién se encogió de hombros ante la mirada confundida de Jeanne. Salieron del aula y caminaron hasta una sala vacía. Ella lo empujó al interior, cerrando la puerta. Lo observó con seriedad, mas el simplemente sonrió.

—Jeanne tenía razón —dijo Yoh.

La rubia lo miró molesta, con ambos brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada.

—Estás espectacular —explicó, acercándola con un brazo para darle un beso en los labios.

Anna maldijo mentalmente la rapidez con la que la tensión en su cuerpo desapareció, derritiéndose casi al instante por el contacto de su novio.

—¿Qué hacías en mi salón de clases hablando con ella? —preguntó tratando de sonar enfadada, sin romper el abrazo de Yoh.

—Fui a buscarte y ya sabes…—dijo él, sonriendo ampliamente—. Lo de todos los días.

—Implorar perdón —supuso la rubia.

Miró a su novio y pasó una mano por su cabello, peinando la maraña que su hermano le había dejado minutos antes.

—La próxima vez que Hao te desordene el pelo se lo tienes que hacer de vuelta.

—Ya sabes lo mucho que cuida su cabello, se volvería loco si se lo toco —rio Yoh, mientras Anna continuaba peinándolo—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—No tan bien —admitió ella, concentrada en su labor—. Las náuseas al despertar no mejoran.

—No me gusta que estés pasando por eso sola —contestó él, tomando entre sus manos las de su novia—. Debería estar contigo.

—Yoh, no es como que nos vayamos a vivir juntos al tronar los dedos. Es decir, yo creo que tendremos que hablar de eso más adelante, ahora no es algo urgente.

—¿Y cuándo quieres hablar de eso? Sólo nos vemos en el instituto.

—Estoy muy ocupada durante las tardes. Tengo mucho que hacer.

—Lo sé, pero te dije que estaríamos juntos en esto y siento que no soy un gran apoyo.

—No digas eso.

Anna observó por unos minutos al muchacho. Hace unos segundos lucía radiante por él único hecho de haberla visto. Ahora lucía triste, y le rompía el corazón ver esos ojos de cachorrito. " _Estúpida embarazada hormonal"_ pensó.

—Dime en qué puedo ayudarte —dijo Yoh, escondiendo un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja de su novia.

—El sábado tengo una cita con un médico, puedes acompañarme —respondió ella, alegrándose al ver el rostro del muchacho iluminándose.

—¿Vamos a poder ver la cara del bebé? ¿Vamos a saber si es niño o niña?

—Es muy pronto para eso, Yoh. —dijo Anna, sonriendo ante su entusiasmo—. De hecho, creo que será una cita muy aburrida para ti.

—Mientras esté contigo —respondió él, dándole feliz un beso en la mejilla.

—Estás tan cursi estos días —contestó ella, sintiendo que el calor subía a su rostro.

—Supongo que es porque te extraño —confesó Yoh, sentándose sobre la mesa desocupada del profesor.

—Nos vemos todos los días —respondió con sencillez, tomando un lugar al lado de su novio.

—Sí, pero sólo unos minutos —contestó, haciendo un puchero con el labio —Siento que necesitamos tiempo a solas, tranquilos, sin preocupaciones ni dramas.

—El sábado después de nuestra cita con el médico podemos darnos ese tiempo —sugirió, poniendo una mano sobre la rodilla del muchacho.

—No sé si pueda esperar tanto —su voz se tornó un poco más grave, y mientras hablaba se acercaba lentamente a los labios de la rubia.

Anna entendía a la perfección qué estaba pasando. Sabía que debería estar en su salón de clases, que probablemente el profesor ya había llegado a la sala. Pero si había algo a lo que no podía negarse, era a su lujurioso novio.

Yoh solía tener una actitud algo infantil, tierno, casi inocente. Por eso, cuando se despertaba su lado más oscuro, era algo realmente fascinante para ella. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios sedientos de su novio en los propios. Llevaban varios días sin ningún contacto íntimo, ni siquiera un beso en la boca. La urgencia en el acto era evidente. Una de las manos de Anna aprisionaba el cabello del muchacho, sosteniéndolo por la nuca. Yoh sujetó a la rubia y la posicionó sobre sus piernas sin dificultad. Ese simple gesto elevó la temperatura en un instante. Al encontrarse sentada sobre él, Anna sintió al instante la entrepierna del muchacho abultándose bajo su propia ropa interior. Continuaron besándose con la respiración agitada. El Asakura posó una mano sobre el trasero de la rubia, por debajo de la falda de su uniforme escolar. Anna utilizó su mano libre para explorar la piel de su novio por debajo de su camisa. Estaba caliente. Extrañaba tanto recostarse sobre su pecho desnudo.

" _Ay, no"_ pensó ella, mientras los labios de Yoh recorrían la piel de su cuello, subiendo lentamente hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Sintió su piel erizarse. No se suponía que empezaría así el día. En realidad, no estaba arrepentida. Debía admitirlo, no sabía si era por el embarazo, pero su cuerpo parecía más sensible al tacto de su novio. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo los besos volviendo a su cuello. Disfrutó la sensación y, sin pensarlo demasiado, utilizó la mano que exploraba el torso del muchacho para buscar otros lugares de su cuerpo. Escabulló entre la corta distancia que había entre ellos su mano al interior del pantalón de Yoh. Lo sintió quejarse, sabía que estaba aguantando emitir cualquier ruido muy fuerte que los delatara.

—¿Es este el tiempo de calidad que buscabas? —preguntó ella, susurrándole al oído.

—Mejor —contestó él, apenas.

Anna sonrió.

—Te doy cinco minutos antes de entrar a clases.

—Que aguafiestas.

Ella detuvo su labor unos momentos y se bajó de la mesa en donde se encontraban. Tiró del cuello de la camisa de Yoh y lo atrajo a ella de forma demandante, obligándolo a bajar de la mesa también.

—Cinco minutos —insistió.

Yoh la miró un poco confundido, pero entendió todo cuando ella lo atrajo hasta una pared y le dio la espalda. _Diablos, sí._

La observó mirarlo por sobre su hombro, y llevó ambas manos por debajo de su falda para quitarse la ropa interior. Inclinó levemente su espalda y le dedicó una visual seductora.

—Te estoy esperando.

No tardó en abrir el cierre de su pantalón y bajar su propia ropa. Minimizó la distancia entre su cuerpo y el de Anna, ambos contra la pared. Antes, decidió buscar con su mano el punto de entrada, asegurándose de que las condiciones fueran óptimas. Se agachó un poco y primero posó una mano por debajo de su falda, tocando el interior de sus muslos. La rubia suspiró al sentir la mano de Yoh subir por su pierna, lenta y tortuosamente. Sintió sus piernas temblar cuando llegó por fin a su entrepierna. Apoyó la frente contra la pared y mordió su labio. Su novio acariciaba lentamente su piel. Se sentía caliente y húmeda. Introdujo un dedo con cuidado, masajeando un lugar que conocía a la perfección. A Anna comenzó a hacérsele difícil estar de pie. Estaba débil, deshecha ante el tacto del Asakura.

—Cuatro minutos —susurró.

Yoh retiró su mano y la utilizó para ayudarse a entrar en esa zona exclusiva para él. Como siempre, se introdujo lentamente. Sintió a Anna soltar un gemido y maldecir. Sonrió, lo estaba haciendo bien. No tenían mucho tiempo, así que necesitaría ayuda extra para satisfacer a ambos. Con una mano comenzó a estimular a Anna por debajo de su falda, y con la otra la sujetaba por debajo de su brassiere, sosteniendo uno de sus senos. Ella por su parte seguía el ritmo de cada embestida meciendo su cadera, casi de forma instintiva. De pronto nada importaba, sólo ellos y el placer. El mundo había desaparecido por completo. La rubia no lograba ahogar sus gemidos y todo su cuerpo temblaba. Por eso había elegido esa posición, era cien por ciento efectiva para ambos. Con un brazo alcanzó el cabello de Yoh, cuya cara reposaba contra su cuello. Lo escuchaba respirar pesadamente, enviando escalofríos con cada exhalación que llegaba a sus oídos. Su ritmo era cada vez más rápido. Al cabo de pocos minutos, sintió que ya iba a llegar al punto máximo de placer. Llamó en un suspiró el nombre de su novio, y él entendió de inmediato. Una última embestida. Ambos gimieron al unísono, Yoh ahogando su voz contra la piel de la rubia, mientras que Anna tapaba su boca contra el brazo que usaba para apoyarse en la pared. Sin cambiar de posición, él se alejó un poco y se rompió el contacto entre ambos cuerpos. Arreglaron su ropa rápidamente, aun mirando hacia la pared. El Asakura abrazó por detrás a Anna, y agotado, apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la rubia. Ella lo miró y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—De nuevo en esta sala… —murmuró.

—Deberían ponerle nuestro nombre —contestó Yoh divertido.

Anna giró y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Ya tenemos que ir a clases.

—No es divertido ir a clases después de tener sexo —se quejó él, recostándose sobre la pared.

—Nunca es divertido ir a clases —replicó Anna, arreglando el cuello de la camisa de su novio. Él sonrió, aún con las mejillas algo rosadas.

—Espero que este tipo de reunión se repita en un futuro próximo, Kyoyama —dijo el castaño, extendiéndole una mano como si fueran a hacer un trato.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y golpeó suavemente la mano que su novio había extendido. Yoh fingió estar ofendido, cruzándose de brazos con falsa seriedad. Ella le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Nos vemos, Yoh.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa, rendido. Sabía que tenía que salir de esa burbuja. Había clases, responsabilidades, cosas que hacer, lugares a los que ir. Tenía que despertar.

—Sal tu primero, yo esperaré un poco aquí —dijo él, y ante la mirada confundida de su novia, explicó —Será muy obvio qué estábamos haciendo si nos ven salir juntos de aquí en horario de clases.

—Bien pensado —contestó Anna, algo sorprendida —A veces tienes buenas ideas.

—Ja, ja. —Yoh sonrió mientras observaba a su novia dejando la sala.

Dios, cómo adoraba a esa chica. En definitiva, hoy sería un gran día.

* * *

Llevaban caminando un par de minutos hacia su hogar. Hao observaba en silencio a su hermano por el rabillo del ojo. Caminaba con la espalda erguida, la mirada hacia el frente y paso decidido, casi victorioso. Habían intercambiado muy pocas palabras en el camino. Yoh parecía muy concentrado en sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Tuviste un buen día? —preguntó el mayor, despertando a su gemelo de su ensoñación.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —cuestionó su gemelo, con una tranquila y amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

—Has caminado con esa expresión alegre todo el camino —respondió Hao, sus ojos severos e intrigados sobre su hermano.

—Soy una persona feliz, agradecido de la vida —se encogió de hombros, aún con esa actitud que descolocaba a su gemelo.

Hao lo observó y entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. Sí, Yoh solía ser alguien feliz y "agradecido por la vida", pero la última semana parecía derrotado, soltando suspiros melancólicamente. El mayor de los Asakura quería creer que su gemelo había hecho catarsis por fin y durante el día la madurez le había pegado como un rayo, cambiando súbitamente su actitud. Sabía que era imposible.

—¡Ya llegamos! —saludó Yoh, seguido por su hermano al entrar al lugar.

Ambos se quitaban los zapatos en la entrada, cuando una voz que no escuchaban desde hace algún tiempo les respondió.

—Bien, ¿cuál de ustedes metió la pata?

Los dos se detuvieron en el acto y vieron a su abuelo, un anciano de baja estatura, cabello blanco, y cara de pocos amigos, con ambos brazos cruzados.

—Su favorito —dijo Hao sonriendo, terminando de ponerse unas pantuflas.

Señaló insistentemente a Yoh, quien había quedado inmóvil como una estatua ante la presencia de su abuelo.

—A…abuelito

—¡NADA DE ABUELITO! —gritó el anciano, acercándose amenazadoramente al menor de los nietos —Tu único trabajo era mantener tus pantalones puestos hasta después de la universidad, y mira dónde te metiste.

Le dio un tirón de orejas, haciendo que Yoh doblara su espalda y se agachara hasta la altura de su abuelo. Mientras se quejaba, Hao observaba divertido

—Así que la abuela le dio las espléndidas noticias.

—Siempre creí que tú nos traerías esta gracia —contó Yohmei, sin quitarle las manos de encimas a Yoh —Al menos eres más inteligente y sí sabes ponerte un condón.

—¡Ayyy! ¡Abuelito, me duele! —se quejó Yoh, que ya casi terminaba de perder la oreja.

Hao rodó los ojos y lo miró curioso.

—Supongo que hoy no vino desde Izumo sólo para tomar el té.

—No, vengo a conversar con tus padres de serios asuntos. —contestó el anciano, ignorando a su nieto menor y sus súplicas— Y vine a ver a éste para hablar con él también.

—Me entristece no estar en sus planes hoy —dijo el Asakura, con falsa pena—, pero me alegra verlo aquí y saber que está un poco mejor de salud.

—Gracias, chico —respondió Yohmei, soltando al fin a Yoh—. Espero volver con más tiempo para que vayamos a tomarnos un café.

—Lo mismo digo —Hao recogió su bolso del instituto y se encaminó hacia las escaleras—. Bueno, lo dejo con mi hermanito.

Rápidamente, Yohmei volvió su mirada molesta hacia Yoh, quien estaba sentado en el suelo sobándose la oreja lastimada.

—Tú, camina —ordenó, haciendo una señal con la mano para que lo siguiera.

Yoh maldijo mentalmente. Al parecer, su suerte había cambiado.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Espero que estén todos muy bien No puedo creer que escribiré esto, pero estoy actualizando esta historia en medio de una pandemia. La cuarentena total que instauraron en mi ciudad me ha dado mucho tiempo libre y la inspiración llegó al fin. Espero que estén todos en su casa, a salvo. Lo bueno es que este sitio es una perfecta distracción de todo lo que pasa afuera. ¡Un abrazo gigante a todos!_


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Exhausta, Anna se recostó sobre su sofá. El instituto. El estudio. Su nuevo trabajo en la tienda. Su embarazo.

Había sido una semana muy dura.

El mes ya estaba por terminar, y las cuentas no tardarían en llegar. Confiaba en que sus ahorros alcanzarían para cubrir los gastos de ese mes, pero no estaba segura por cuánto más tempo lograría aguantar. No tenía a quien acudir, estaba sola en eso. O por lo menos, prefería pensar eso. No le había contado a Yoh sobre sus esfuerzos y sus problemas económicos por orgullo. No quería ser la pobre niñata miserable que rogaba por ayuda y dinero. Ya había pasado por demasiadas humillaciones. Ella podría lograrlo, solo debía acostumbrarse a ese estilo de vida.

Se levantó con dificultad y se dirigió hasta la alacena. Aún le quedaban algunos paquetes de galletas y chocolates que compró antes de que su aval desapareciera. Eligió unas galletas de chocolate rellenas, como siempre ignorando su valor calórico. Buscó en su refrigerador algo de leche para acompañarlas. Antes no la toleraba, pero ahora bebería leche todo el día si fuese por ella. Siempre acompañada de algún dulce, por supuesto.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Fue hasta él con dificultad, haciendo malabares con los víveres que llevaba en las manos. Vio en la pantalla del aparato que era Yoh.

— _¡Hola! —_ saludó animado su novio _—. ¿Qué tal tu tarde?_

—Lo mismo de siempre, estudiar —mintió ella.

Acababa de llegar a su departamento después de una tarde asquerosa en la tienda en donde trabajaba como cajera. Tener que fingir una sonrisa tantas horas hacía que su cara se acalambrara.

— _Suena muy divertido_ —dijo él, soltando una risa despreocupada _—. ¿A qué hora nos veremos mañana?_

—A las diez y media en la consulta del doctor —contestó, retomando su puesto sobre el sofá—. Te enviaré la dirección en un mensaje.

— _Esta bien. Luego podríamos pasear a algún lugar… ¿El parque te parece?_

Lo que menos deseaba Anna era caminar. Se sentía tan cansada. Lo único que quería hacer después de su cita con el médico era dormir.

—Suena bien —dijo ella, masajeándose la sien.

Sabía que si le decía a Yoh que quería descansar él aceptaría, pero no deseaba decepcionarlo. Él había estado esperando ese día durante toda la semana. Se había dedicado a ser el mejor novio posible, y ella quería tratar de hacer lo mismo.

— _Por fin_ —lo escuchó decir emocionado, deseando tener si quiera la mitad de ese ánimo—. _La semana se hizo tan larga..._

Anna no podría estar en mayor desacuerdo. Corría desde el instituto a su hogar; comía alguna porquería poco elaborada y se cambiaba el uniforme para correr de nuevo hasta la tienda. Terminaba a las diez y volvía a su departamento. Comía algo nuevamente y realizaba todas los deberes que le habían enviado desde el instituto. Para mejorar sus calificaciones rápido necesitaba hacer trabajos extra. Al terminar con todo eso, se dirigía a su cama con algún libro y estudiaba, colapsando después de algunos minutos. Su semana había pasado demasiado rápido; necesitaba más horas en su día para completar su agenda sin morir en el intento.

Hablaron por unos minutos más y Anna cortó la llamada. Miró el paquete de galletas, que por arte de magia ya estaba vacío. Refunfuñó; comió por impulso y ni siquiera lo había notado.

—No importa —se susurró a sí misma, sacando otro paquete de galletas de la alacena—. Esto lo hago por ti, para que crezcas —dijo ella, mirando hacia su abdomen mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo índice.

* * *

La llamada terminó e Yoh guardó su celular en el bolsillo. Hace varios minutos que estaba afuera, en la terraza del patio trasero de su hogar. Estaba oscuro y algo fresco. Subió la cremallera de su polerón hasta ocultar parte de su cara. Sentía un poco de frío, pero no quería entrar aún a su casa. Se levantó de su lugar en el suelo y caminó hasta la baranda del borde de la terraza, apoyándose sobre ella. Observó el cielo, oscuro y nublado. Esperaba que mañana el día estuviese bonito. Si llovía, sus planes se verían estropeados. Inhaló una gran cantidad de aire, llenando sus pulmones, sintiendo llegar la calma que buscaba. Bajó la mano hasta su bolsillo, y sacó una pequeña cajita aterciopelada. La abrió y observó con detención el anillo que había en su interior.

— _No voy a tener bisnietos bastardos —_ recordó a su abuelo, que le había lanzado con brusquedad la cajita el otro día. Yoh la abrió y miró a su abuelo con curiosidad.

—¿Yo para qué quiero esto? —dijo Yoh, alzando una ceja.

Lo primero que pensó es que su abuelo se había equivocado; Hao era el que utilizaba joyas, no él. Ante la expresión exasperada de Yohmei, el muchacho frunció el ceño confundido. Y de pronto lo entendió todo. Empalideció al instante y cerró la caja al instante, lanzándosela de vuelta.

—¡NO VOY A CASARME!

—¡Niñato malagradecido! —contestó el abuelo, alcanzando con maestría la caja con la sortija de matrimonio—. Si esa muchacha a la que embarazaste te importara, esto sería lo primero en lo que habrías pensado.

—¡Es lo último en lo que habría pensado! —exclamó Yoh, quien creía que había entrado a la dimensión desconocida—. ¿Apenas sí me hago la idea de que voy a tener un bebé y ahora me quieres casar? ¡Estás demente! ¡Aún tengo diecisiete años!

—Eso no te impidió tener sexo inseguro, ¡Y mira dónde estamos! —respondió el abuelo, cruzándose de brazos mientras alzaba una ceja.

Yoh abrió la boca para debatir, pero Yohmei tenía un buen punto. Su abuelo suspiró, llevando su mano al puente de su nariz.

—Yoh —dijo él, por primera vez en su visita con un tono protector—. Sé que parece demasiado rápido o drástico para ti, pero tú y Anna ya están unidos para siempre —explicó, acercándose a su nieto, presionando suavemente con una mano su brazo—. Ustedes van a compartir un hijo, tú vas a ser padre; eso lo cambia absolutamente todo. Este anillo es una mera formalidad para sellar el trato.

Le extendió la caja nuevamente. El muchacho la observó casi con temor, y luego miró a su abuelo. Tenía una expresión tan extraña; sonreía apenas, pero sus ojos irradiaban cierta tristeza. Yoh entendió que su abuelo en realidad no estaba furioso, ni tampoco decepcionado. Él sabía que su nieto aún era un chico, y si bien estaba agradecido por alcanzar a ser bisabuelo, lamentaba las circunstancias. Porque todo iba a cambiar mucho más de lo que él anticipaba.

Yoh aceptó la cajita y la guardó en su bolsillo.

—Gracias, abuelito. Creo que a Anna le gustará.

—Tu abuela lo eligió, yo no sé de esas cosas —confesó el anciano, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Mis papás ya saben de esto? —preguntó Yoh, con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

—Por supuesto, no iba a comprometer a mi nieto sin el consentimiento de sus padres. —contestó Yohmei.

En realidad, los padres de Yoh no pensaron que fuera una locura comprometerlo con Anna. Del modo en que el anciano lo expuso, ambos hallaron bastante lógico que hubiese una proposición de matrimonio de por medio.

—De hecho, hay algo más que tenemos que hablar contigo y con tu hermano.

—¿Otra sorpresa más?

—Sólo después de que me prepares un té —contestó el abuelo, dándole una palmada en la espalda a su nieto. Observó a Yoh hacer una mueca—. Es una forma de pagarme por el anillo, a menos de que tengas efectivo.

—Te prepararé el té más delicioso que hayas probado en tu vida.

— _Lo dudo…_

* * *

Sentada y con las piernas cruzadas, meciéndolas impacientemente hacia arriba y abajo. Anna se encontraba en la sala de espera del consultorio del doctor. Ya eran las once, y su novio no aparecía. Estaban a punto de llamarla para entrar a la oficina, y el maldito de Yoh no daba señales de vida.

 _—¿Dónde diablos estás?_

Suspiró y fingió que miraba la televisión en el lugar. Había un par de pacientes, la mayoría mujeres mayores con un embarazo más avanzado que el de ella, acompañadas por sus parejas. La rubia sabía que más de alguno la había mirado con curiosidad.

—Hola —escuchó la voz de su novio por fin.

Anna se levantó de golpe, y lo miró furiosa.

—¿Sabes qué hora es? —preguntó entre dientes.

Yoh rio nervioso.

—Perdona, tuve un imprevisto.

—Hola, Anna —saludó Hao, saliendo detrás de la espalda de su gemelo—. Que linda estás.

Sin decir nada, ella le dirigió una mirada asesina a Yoh, quien sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros nerviosamente.

—¿Qué rayos hace tu hermano aquí? —preguntó ella, tratando de normalizar su respiración y atraer la paz a su iracundo interior.

—Yo también estoy feliz de verte —dijo Hao, sonriendo burlonamente.

—Le pedí que viniera —explicó Yoh, forzándose para que Anna no notara el temblor en su voz—. Es un momento especial, quería compartirlo con él.

La rubia miró directo a los ojos a su novio. Sabía que estaba ocultando algo. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpida por la voz de una enfermera que llamaba a su nombre. Respiró profundamente.

—Él no entrará con nosotros —sentenció Anna.

Hao la miró alzando una ceja con desinterés.

—Como quieras, los espero aquí.

La rubia frunció los labios. Yoh se rascó la cabeza.

—No creo que tardemos mucho.

—Tomen el tiempo que quieran —dijo Hao, sentándose en el lugar que Anna había ocupado previamente.

Antes de que Yoh volviera a hablar, su novia lo empujó por el pasillo hasta la consulta del doctor. Una vez cerrada la puerta, la expresión seria de Hao desapareció con un gruñido. Molesto, cruzó los brazos y se echó sobre el respaldo de la silla. ¿Por qué siempre acababa en situaciones incómodas por su gemelo? Yoh le había rogado que lo acompañara. Dijo que apenas había dormido en la noche. Que estaba demasiado nervioso. Que no podía hacerlo sólo.

— _No sé por qué tanto alboroto —_ pensó el Asakura — _Van a tener un hijo juntos, el paso obvio es el matrimonio._

Sí, Yoh era joven, pero si tendría que formar la madurez para tener un bebé, tendría lo necesario para ser un esposo. Aunque claro, a Hao se le hacía un poco difícil imaginando al holgazán de su hermando trabajando, limpiando, planchando, cocinando y haciendo todos los quehaceres del hogar. Su gemelo estaba aterrado, pero sabía que su ansiedad terminaría en unos días. Recordó unas semanas atrás, cuando recién se había enterado de que sería padre, dando una vuelta su mundo entero. Ahora había estado bastante mejor, claro, hasta la visita de su abuelo y la gran misión de proponerle matrimonio a su novia.

—¿Esperas a tu novia? —preguntó una muchacha de cabello negro, sentándose justo al lado de Hao.

El Asakura la observó por unos minutos, dirigiendo un discreto vistazo al abultado abdomen de la chica.

—No, en realidad espero a mi hermano y a mi cuñada —contestó él, girándose para corresponder a los brillantes ojos azules que le observaban.

—Entonces, ¿serás tío? —cuestionó ella, sonriendo con amabilidad cuando lo vio asentir—. ¡Felicidades! Es como la paternidad, pero mejor.

—Gracias —respondió Hao, un poco escéptico—. Aunque dudo en lo que dices.

—Vamos, ser tío es como ser padre, pero sin el lado aburrido de las responsabilidades —insistió ella, sonriendo con los ojos—. Tengo una sobrina, y es lo más exquisito que hay. Lo mejor es que puedo consentirla y malcriarla. Cuando se porta mal me voy y mi hermano tiene que lidiar con ella.

Hao sonrió. Había pensado en lo mismo cuando supo la noticia de que sería tío. Si bien su ridículo deseo de ser padre tendría que esperar hasta una edad adecuada, ser tío podría ser bastante entretenido. En ese momento, llegó una señora con una pequeña niña sujeta de la mano. Ambos las observaron sentarse frente a ellos. La niña era pequeña y regordeta, y caminaba torpemente. Tendría aproximadamente un año. El Asakura observó su estúpido vestidito amarillo, su irrisorio peinado; dos diminutas coletas con el escaso pelo de la infanta. Ella era tan patética, que Hao no pudo aguantar mirarla con una amplia sonrisa burlona. Claro, sin la parte burlona.

Estaba embobado en la ternura de esa niña. Pensó en su sobrino. Si era una niña, necesitaba peinarla así. Lamentaba no haber podido tener un hijo propio, elegir su atuendo hubiese sido algo muy divertido.

—Ya entiendo —habló la chica de los ojos azules, mirándolo divertida—. Tú no quieres un sobrino, tú quieres un hijo.

Hao volteó a mirarla sorprendido, pero le dirigió una expresión irónica

—Tengo diecisiete años, por supuesto que no quiero un niñato.

—Yo tengo dieciséis, y mi bebé me hace mucha ilusión —contestó ella, llevando una mano para acariciar su abdomen—. Va a ser una niña.

El Asakura trató de omitir la edad de la muchacha en su mente para reducir el impacto que había causado, y prefirió desviar el tema. Sin embargo, antes de lograr articular alguna palabra, la chica siguió hablando.

—Si quieres un bebé puedes ser el padre —ofreció ella, riendo cuando lo vio atragantarse con saliva—. ¡Eso fue lo mismo que hizo su papá cuando le dije que estaba embarazada!

—¿Y dónde está ahora? —cuestionó Hao, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente. Por supuesto que conocía la respuesta.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros, un poco avergonzada.

—Ya no está.

—Disculpa, no es asunto mío —respondió él, sintiéndose estúpido e incómodo, mirando hacia otro lado.

—No te preocupes, ambas estamos muy bien —dijo ella, tocándole el hombro a Hao a modo de consuelo—. Mi familia me apoya mucho. No necesito a un ex bueno para nada.

Hao se maldijo internamente, porque sus pensamientos lo llevaron hasta Marion. Ella había estado embarazada y tenía un novio que sí quería a su bebé, aun así decidió no tener a su hijo. Esta chica estaba en la posición opuesta; estaba embarazada de un muchacho ausente, pero ella parecía feliz con su futura niña. Bueno, qué sabía él. Nadie podía forzar a una mujer a ser madre, ni tampoco a dejar de serlo. Era decisión de cada una. Sin embargo, no podía negar el dolor horrible que sintió cuando Marion tomó esa elección.

—Supongo que sí quiero un bebé —admitió algo avergonzado, por primera vez en voz alta—. Pero ahora que mi hermano tendrá un hijo, estoy obligado a esperar algunos años. No pienso darles un infarto a mis papás ni a mis abuelos llevando a una chica embarazada a la casa.

—Tienes razón, las embarazadas tenemos ese efecto. —respondió la muchacha, haciendo que Hao riera.

Siguieron conversando por unos minutos, hasta que la puerta de la oficina del médico se abrió.

—Hasta la próxima, jóvenes.

Yoh y Anna se despidieron del doctor haciendo un gesto con la mano. Cuando el hombre cerró la puerta de nuevo, ambos aceleraron el paso hacia Hao, con notables ganas de dejar el lugar con velocidad.

—Andando —le ordenó Anna, cuyas mejillas se encontraban levemente rosadas.

—Hola, familia —saludó Hao con tranquilidad—. Creo que su cita estuvo muy interesante.

—¿Podríamos no hablar de eso? —preguntó Yoh, que también se encontraba ruborizado—. Ya vámon…—

—Mira, hice una amiga —interrumpió Hao, sonriendo con orgullo—. Es Damuko, tiene dieciséis años y…—

—Hao, por favor —insistió su gemelo, mientras Anna se cubría la cara con una mano impaciente.

— _Tamiko Kurobe._

—Esa soy yo —dijo la muchacha levantándose de su puesto.

—¿No te llamas Damuko? —preguntó Hao curioso, ignorando a su hermano y a su cuñada que lo esperaban exasperados.

—Sí, así me dicen mis amigos —le explicó, guiñando un ojo—. Un gusto, Hao Asakura.

—Lo mismo digo —se despidió él, mientras era arrastrado de la camisa por su menuda y furiosa cuñada—. ¡Espero que Ai esté muy bien!

—¡Gracias!

—¡YA VÁMONOS!

* * *

Como Yoh había deseado, el cielo estaba despejado, adornado por nubes por escasas. El aire estaba fresco, pero la temperatura aún estaba agradable. El parque que al cual solía ir era uno de sus lugares favoritos. Todas las personas que lo visitaban estaban alegres; nunca había notado a alguien enfadado o triste en él. Las únicas personas a las que había visto sufrir eran niños en plena rabieta, cuyos padres solían lucir rendidos frente la vida. El abundante verde, entre el césped y los árboles eran un perfecto contraste a los grises edificios de la ciudad. Su parte favorita era el pequeño canal, que le recordaba mucho a sus paseos durante la niñez junto a su padre y su gemelo.

Era un buen día para pasear con su novia por el parque. Y con su hermano también, por supuesto.

—¿De verdad no me van a decir qué pasó en la consulta? —preguntó Hao, que había tratado de obtener información tanto de su hermano como de su cuñada sin resultado alguno.

—No, Hao —respondió agobiado su hermano.

Yoh era el único que le dirigía la palabra, ya que Anna parecía estar meditando en su cabeza para tratar de recobrar la paz que había perdido durante esa mañana.

—¡Mira! —exclamó el menor—. Hay un carro con algodón de azúcar.

Le señaló a lo lejos del parque un carrito en donde vendían distintos tipos de dulces. Había una pequeña fila de niños. Hao alzó un ceja.

—¿De verdad vas a tratar de deshacerte de mi así? ¿Crees que soy idiota? —preguntó el mayor, cruzando sus brazos con el ceño fruncido.

El menor lo miró suplicante, señalando con la mirada a su novia, que parecía estar haciendo combustión interna.

—Está bien —gruñó—, vuelvo en un momento.

Yoh lo observó yéndose mientras refunfuñaba. Lamentaba haber metido a Hao en todo esto, pero necesitaba el apoyo de alguien para lo que se avecinaba. La cita con el doctor había sido demasiado embarazosa para ambos, y además Anna no estaba nada contenta con que Hao estuviese ahí.

El Asakura maldijo su suerte; si quería proponerle matrimonio a su novia, tendría que romper la tensión y hacer que la situación diera un giro. No era tan estúpido como para hacerle la gran pregunta a su novia cuando ella deseaba patearle el trasero con ansias.

—¿Ya me vas a decir algo? —preguntó Yoh, mirando a la muchacha que se encontraba estoica—. ¿Anna?

—Me dejas esperándote media hora en la consulta, mientras la gente me miraba con lástima como si fuera una pobre chiquilla embarazada y abandonada —comenzó ella, con un tono absolutamente neutral.

Claro, llega un punto en que la rabia es tanta que ya no es posible expresarla para verbalmente.

—Llegas justo antes de la cita, sin explicaciones, y con tu hermano, a una reunión que debía ser especial e íntima.

Ambos recordaron por un segundo las preguntas que hizo el médico, agradeciendo que Hao no hubiese entrado a la oficina con ellos.

—Iba a avisarte que él nos acompañaría —se excusó Yoh, escondiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, alarmándose en secreto cuando sintió cierta cajita en su interior—, pero salí apresurado de mi casa, sin mi teléfono, y él no tiene tu núme...

—¿Por qué insististe tanto en que querías verme para compartir un tiempo a solas si ibas a traer a tu hermano? —interrumpió la rubia, frunciendo el ceño—. No conoces el esfuerzo mental y físico que estoy haciendo para estar aquí contigo, y me vienes con esto. Si hubiese sabido que nuestra tarde romántica incluía a alguien más, te habría dicho al instante que prefería quedarme en casa acostada viendo televisión.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando? —preguntó Yoh, que sabía que estaba jugando con fuego.

Era muy fácil ser complaciente y sumiso ante el carácter de su novia, pero no entendía por qué tanto escándalo.

—Comprendo que estés un poco cansada, pero tampoco debe ser un suplicio estar conmigo. Si te sentías de esa forma, pudimos habernos visto otro día.

—Ese es el punto —continuó Anna, cruzando los brazos, ahora visiblemente molesta—. No quería prolongarlo porque sabía que era algo que deseabas. Claro, me vendes el panorama como una cita maravillosa, sólo entre los dos, y termina siendo una salida familiar. De verdad, pudiste haber invitado a tus padres también.

—Insisto, sigues exagerando —respondió su novio, imitándola, cruzando los brazos.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó ella, dando un paso hacia Yoh de forma intimidante—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste embarazado, Yoh? No tienes idea de la carga emocional que implica. Sin hablar de los mareos, las náuseas y los antojos. Y dime,¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste que hacer reportes extra e investigaciones voluntarias en el instituto para sumar puntos para tus calificaciones? Porque aunque mi rendimiento sea bueno, aún no califico para ninguna beca universitaria. Oh, también quería saber ¿alguna vez has trabajado en tu vida? Porque yo sólo llevo una semana en esa estúpida tienda como cajera y creo que me voy a volver loca.

—Espera —dijo él, confundido ante las palabras de la muchacha—. ¿Estás postulando a una beca y además tienes un trabajo de medio tiempo? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada antes?

—Porque soy estúpida, Yoh —contestó ella, dando otro paso hacia él—. Porque creí que si sabías en el hoyo en el que estoy metida te preocuparías. Pero no lo haces, porque así eres. El despreocupado y alegre Yoh. Con la cabeza en las nubes, y los pies apenas en la tierra —agregó, apuntando el pecho del muchacho con rabia.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Anna? —preguntó él, que no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se sintió así de indignado—. Tú no tienes idea de qué pasa por mi mente. Si tengo la cabeza en algún lugar es en ti, siempre pendiente de ti. A pesar de eso, sigues cerrándote, centrada en tu propia desdicha —continuó, acercándose a ella, que le miraba desafiantemente—. Siempre son tus dilemas, y tus secretos. Eres adicta a sufrir sola. Adoras apartarme, convencida de que es por mi propio bien, pero en realidad siempre son tú y tu estúpido orgullo.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —preguntó Anna, con ambas manos empuñadas—. ¿Adicta al sufrimiento? ¿Crees que me hace feliz haber echado todo por la borda? Ya no tengo padres, ya no tengo dinero, pronto ya no tendré mi departamento y ni un futuro en la universidad. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque te elegí a ti, y porque elegí a nuestro hijo. Pero tú no entiendes porque no has perdido nada. Tu vida no es la que cambia, es la mía. Estoy intentando retomar el poco control que tengo sobre ella, mas tú no lo ves. Desde ahora en adelante cada cosa que haga no solo influye en mí, sino que además influirá en nuestro hijo. Eres incapaz de verlo, porque pase lo que pase entre nosotros tu puedes ir y venir, pero soy yo la que va a tener a este bebé. Soy yo la que lo criará. Tú puedes vivir como quieras e irte cuando lo desees.

—¿De verdad crees eso de mí? —preguntó Yoh, sintiendo que su enfado emergente desaparecía, siendo reemplazado por pena. Esas últimas palabras habían sido un golpe bajo—. ¿Qué clase de cretino crees que soy? Yo nunca, nunca sería capaz de abandonarte así.

—Tranquilo, ya estoy acostumbrada a que la gente me deje —dijo ella, que también comenzaba a sentir más tristeza que furia—. Ni vas a notarlo cuando ya te hayas ido.

—Creo que después de todo, no me conoces tan bien —contestó el muchacho, sonriendo con amargura.

—Y por el contrario, tú me conoces demasiado bien —respondió Anna, abrazándose a sí misma.

La temperatura estaba bajando, y la brisa que la envolvía era muy fresca. Era más simple admitir que tenía frío a decir que estaba muy dolida.

—Es verdad que te aparto por orgullo. Es lo más fácil de hacer porque en realidad nunca he tenido a alguien que esté para mí como tú —concluyó ella, caminando lentamente sobre el pasto, dirigiendo la mirada hacia las escasas nubes que adornaban el cielo—. Toda mi vida he sido sólo yo; una vida fácil, cómoda. Solitaria y vacía. Y ahora vienes tú, y ya no tengo nada, pero te tengo a ti y de pronto eres mi todo —confesó ella, mirando a Yoh con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Entonces, no quiero que estés tan cerca, porque te vas a ir cuando notes quien soy realmente.

—Ya sé quien eres, Anna —susurró, acercándose a ella—. Es inútil seguir pretendiendo que nada te afecta. Tú eres fuerte, y lo sabes. Mucho más fuerte que yo. Pero tienes que dejarme entrar —explicó él, cogiendo con ambas manos las de la muchacha—. Decirme que estás pasando por una situación difícil y necesitar mi apoyo no son signos de debilidad; eres tú siendo honesta, luchando y pidiendo refuerzos.

Ante este último comentario, ambos rieron. Anna secó sus lágrimas, y abrazó a su novio.

—Lo siento, de verdad. No quise decir todo eso.

—Por supuesto que quisiste decirlo —respondió Yoh, rodeando a la muchacha con sus brazos mientras ella escondía la cabeza en su pecho.

—Sí, pero fue sólo porque estaba molesta —dijo ella, abrazándolo con más fuerza—. No seguiré ocultándote cosas. Confío en ti.

—Y yo en ti —respondió, dándole un beso en la frente—. Siento también todo lo que dije. No estaba pensando claramente.

—Yo tampoco. Sólo estoy exhausta.

Yoh sonrió. Definitivamente, el día no había resultado como esperaba.

—Vamos, buscaré a Hao para decirle que te iré a dejar a tu departamento para que descanses.

—Eso estaría muy bien —dijo ella, abrazándose nuevamente ante una corriente de aire—. Los días están comenzando a estar más fríos.

—Toma —dijo Yoh, quitándose su chaqueta para ponérsela a su novia—. Creo que te haría bien un chocolate caliente, ¿eh?

—Siempre —contestó Anna, subiendo la cremallera de la prenda del Asakura.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, buscando a Hao que no se veía por ningún lugar

—Yoh, aún tengo una duda.

—Dime.

—¿Por qué nos acompañó Hao realmente? —preguntó ella, recordando las palabras de su novio más temprano—. Le pediste que viniera porque la cita al doctor sería un momento especial, pero no entró a la consulta, y ninguno de nosotros le contó cómo fue todo, entonces, ¿por qué querías que estuviera presente?

Yoh recordaba claramente el por qué, aunque, después de esa desastrosa mañana, su proposición tendría que esperar. Quería asegurarse de que esta vez todo saliera perfecto, así que tendría que prolongar la ocasión para otro día.

—Es en realidad una historia divertida, pero supongo que tendré que contártela en otro momento.

Continuaron caminando y, para la suerte de Anna, encontraron una máquina de bebidas calientes.

—¡Mira! Tiene chocolate caliente y café —exclamó Yoh, que ya comenzaba a extrañar su chaqueta.

La brisa corría con más fuerza, cada vez más helada. Buscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón su billetera, pero estaban vacíos. Observó a su novia y lo recordó

—Anna, ¿puedes entregarme mi billetera? Está en el bolsillo derecho de mi chaqueta.

Ella asintió e introdujo su mano en el compartimiento de la chaqueta. Fue entonces cuando sintió una textura suave y aterciopelada. Retiró lo que pareció ser una cajita de la prenda

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó ella, curiosa.

La expresión serena de su novio desapareció en un par de segundos. Empalideció y se acercó a ella rápidamente.

—¡No lo veas!

Antes de que él la alcanzara, Anna dio un salto atrás y abrió la cajita. Miró el anillo en su interior y luego a Yoh, aún sin entender por qué su novio se había paralizado.

—¡Al fin los encuentro! —exclamó Hao, con un algodón de azúcar a medio comer. Se detuvo en el lugar y observó a Yoh con severidad—. ¡No me digas que ya le propusiste matrimonio y me lo perdí! Eres el peor hermano de…—

Anna miró nuevamente el anillo, y luego a Yoh, cuyo rostro había perdido todo color.

* * *

 _¡Hola de nuevo! Sí, aunque no lo crean; dos actualizaciones en una semana. ¿Me he vuelto loca o qué? Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Tenía tantas formas de hacerlo en mi cabeza, que me costó mucho decidirme por el resultado final. Quise retomar un poco el tema de Hao queriendo ser papá, que siento que no se abordaba hace un rato. También introduje a Damuko, no sé si todos están familiarizados con ella, ya que es un personaje exclusivo del manga. Anna no puede ser la única adolescente embaraza en la ciudad, ¿verdad?_

 _Quiero aprovechar de agradecer a cada una de las personas que ha leído esta historia, y sobretodo a quienes se toman un tiempo para comentar. Aunque no siempre conteste sus comentarios, siempre los leo y me alegran muchísimo. Me importa mucho su opinión y sus sugerencias. Sus ideas son un gran empujón cuando la inspiración es escasa._

 _Gracias Lili, Tuinevitableanto, Cujin, Hunken, JosMinor, Corben 27, Annasak2, Junpei, ag1292, Courthney, Maritza 74, Niju, Giropenki, Lenper, Muyr, Sabr1, Mary, Reikiavik, Clau Asakura K, Anberie, Suty, Fénix de Plata, Lalaloopsy, Alderian, SophiHyud, Zria, SweetnessKai, Lanko, Saralour—tita, Trey, Focali, FairyQueen 72, Becky, Daisuke, Raven, Penurias chan, Kakunza, Kuri, Bink, Rei, Hikari H, Nana, Vania, Gianna, PaulNoName, Karla, Mara ,Hola y todas las visitas anónimas. (Perdonen si olvidé a alguien jajaja)_

 _Muchas gracias por leer! Estaré atenta a cualquier sugerencia que tengan. Manténgase a salvo, y ¡feliz Semana Santa!_


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

El frío no le importaba. De hecho, ni siquiera se había percatado de la baja temperatura. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba loco, ¿quién en su sano juicio saldría a mirar las estrellas en esas condiciones? Su hermano mayor, tal vez. Hao le había contagiado esa fascinación por el cielo nocturno, sobre todo por las estrellas. No todas las noches eran visibles, mucho menos en la ciudad. Por eso Yoh tenía la mirada fija en ellas, tratando de armar figuras y constelaciones imaginarias, aprovechando ese inusual espectáculo. Llevaba varios minutos recostado sobre el césped de su patio, que estaba levemente húmedo.

Las estrellas eran una simple y hermosa distracción. Le hacían olvidar momentáneamente el desastre del día anterior. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la puntada en el estómago volvía. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosa con el simple hecho de recordarlo. Sacó de su bolsillo la bendita caja con el anillo de compromiso. Porque en un futuro alternativo, en donde todo hubiese salido perfecto, él no tendría la joya en su posesión. Anna la estaría luciendo en su blanca y delicada mano. Pero, como las cosas no resultaron como esperaba, Yoh aún era su dueño. Abrió la cajita aterciopelada y sacó el anillo de su interior. Notó que era la primera vez que se atrevía a tocar la joya en sí. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y se dedicó a observar la sortija. Le llamaba la atención las piedras brillantes que contenía. ¿Serían diamantes? No tenía idea. Trató de imaginar el anillo puesto en el dedo de su novia y suspiró frustrado.

—¿Sigues con eso? —preguntó Hao, observando a su hermano desde la terraza que conectaba su casa con el patio—. Ya supéralo, el mundo no se va a acabar porque Anna te rechazó.

—Ya lo sé —contestó Yoh, guardando avergonzado el anillo en su caja.

Se recostó nuevamente en el césped, mirando las brillantes estrellas

—Debería estar aliviado, ¿no? No voy a casarme después de todo.

—De todas formas, tendrás un bebé con ella —recordó el mayor, rodando los ojos. Caminó hasta su gemelo y se sentó a su lado, mirando las estrellas junto a él —Pero si yo estuviese en tu lugar, sí, me sentiría muy aliviado.

—Entonces ¿por qué me siento tan mal? —preguntó Yoh, sin quitarle la vista al firmamento—. En un principio la idea de estar comprometido me aterraba, pero ahora…—

—El rechazo duele, Yoh —interrumpió el mayor, dándole una palmada en el hombro—. Tienes que pensar que tal vez fue lo mejor. Ya intentaste proponerle matrimonio como el abuelo te dijo, y ella se negó. Ya hiciste tu parte; debes esperar a que todo fluya. Aún somos muy jóvenes, y tal vez ahora estés enamorado de ella, pero nadie sabe qué pasará en unos años más. Podrían criar a su hijo juntos, pero si las cosas no funcionan entre ustedes, pueden separarse. Mira el lado positivo; estás ahorrando un divorcio y años de pensión alimenticia.

—¿Estás tratando de animarme? —preguntó con una sonrisa incrédula el menor.

—Soy experto en eso, hermanito —respondió él, alzándose del césped—. Entremos a la casa, la cena está casi lista —agregó, extendiendo la mano a su gemelo.

—Ahora que lo pienso —dijo Yoh, levantándose mientras se sujetaba de la mano de su hermano—. Si no fuera por ti tal vez habría logrado hacer que Anna se casara conmigo.

—Oye, me dijiste que todo se había arruinado mucho antes de que yo apareciera —Hao se sacudió la ropa y comenzó a caminar junto al menor al interior de su hogar—. Yo sólo terminé de enterrar algo que ya estaba muerto. Además, tú fuiste el idiota que trató de seguir con lo del matrimonio cuando ya se había ido todo al demonio.

—Sí, fue algo muy estúpido —admitió su gemelo, sonriendo levemente ruborizado —Pero la próxima vez ya sabré lo que no debo hacer.

—¿Próxima vez? Más te vale que para ese entonces tu hijo ya tenga unos diez años, porque antes de los veinticinco no espero otro resultado.

—¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Mikihisa, cuando observó a sus hijos llegar al comedor.

El hombre se encontraba llevando los platos y el servicio a la mesa, mientras la madre de los muchachos terminaba la cena en la cocina.

—Del fiasco de ayer —contestó Hao, sirviéndose un vaso de jugo mientras se sentaba para cenar.

—¿Aún estás deprimido? —preguntó el adulto a su hijo menor, quien se sentaba junto a su hermano.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Yoh sonriendo—. Me ahorré un divorcio y los pagos de la pensión alimenticia. Soy muy afortunado.

—Esa es la actitud —alentó Hao, ante la confusión de su padre.

Keiko no tardó en aparecer con la comida de la cena.

—Hice arroz con curry —dijo ella, sentándose junto a su esposo—. Para subirte el ánimo —agregó, observando con una sonrisa compasiva al menor de sus hijos.

—Estoy bien, mamá —aseguró Yoh, llevándose con prisa un bocado a la boca—. Esto está delicioso.

—¿Tengo que estar deprimido para que cocines mi plato favorito? —preguntó Hao, alzando una ceja.

—Mañana prepararé lo que tú quieras, cariño —contestó la mujer, ahora bajando el tono de voz—. Es que sabes que Yoh no está pasando por un buen momento.

—Estoy sentado frente a ti, puedo oírte. —dijo el menor de los gemelos, haciendo que Keiko cubriera su boca sorprendida—. ¡Prometo que estoy bien!

—¿Saben? He escuchado de algunas muchachas que se embarazan a propósito para forzar a sus novios a que les propongan matrimonio —comentó Mikihisa, bebiendo un poco de jugo—. Ayer comprobaste que no es tu caso.

Keiko miró a su esposo con reproche. Él la miró arrepentido y encogió los hombros.

—Sólo decía…

—Olvidé decirte que el abuelo llamó hoy para saber cómo te había ido —dijo la madre —. Le dije lo que ocurrió y él me contestó que no se te pase por la cabeza vender ese anillo.

—Sabe que gastarías el dinero en discos de música —comentó Hao, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Entendió que Anna no aceptara lo del matrimonio…—agregó Keiko, cogiendo la mano desocupada del menor a través de la mesa.

—Por supuesto —comentó el padre, secándose la comisura de los labios con una servilleta—. No porque nosotros creamos que es lo más sensato vamos a forzar a una niña a casarse.

—¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? —preguntó Yoh, que inevitablemente se había vuelto en el centro de atención de su familia los últimos días.

—Yo quería hablarles de algo —dijo Hao, atrayendo la mirada de sus padres—. Los hermanos BoZ me invitaron a una fiesta que harán el próximo fin de semana. Es un viernes y me quedaría por la noche en su casa, así que quería saber si…—

—¿Eso incluye muchachas? —interrumpió Keiko, alzando una ceja con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Por supuesto, sería raro una fiesta nocturna sólo con hom…—

—Lo siento, chico —dijo Mikihisa, con un semblante triste en el rostro—. Yo y tu madre ya hablamos contigo el otro día. No daremos más permisos de ese tipo.

—Ya es suficiente que tu hermano vaya a tener un hijo. No podemos correr el riesgo de que ahora te pase a ti.

—Deben confiar en mí —dijo Hao, llevándose una mano al pecho—. Saben que soy responsable y no voy a meter la pata —prometió, cruzando los dedos de la mano que tenía bajo la mesa.

No podía sentirse más hipócrita; si no fuera por Marion, él también estaría esperando un hijo. Pero bueno, ya no había evidencia de su propio descuido.

Mientras Hao trataba de convencer a sus padres, Yoh jugueteaba con su comida, distraído. Su mente había viajado nuevamente al incidente del día anterior.

— _Es un…—_ recordó la cara confundida de su novia, intercambiando la mirada entre la joya que tenía en su mano y en él—. Es un anillo de compromiso.

Yoh la contempló en silencio.

—¿Me quieres pedir matrimonio? —preguntó la rubia, sin poder creerlo.

Y el Asakura aún no lograba articular palabra. Intentó hablar, pero en un instante su estómago se revolvió, y las repentinas ganas de vomitar llegaron. Se sintió mareado y su cuerpo entero comenzó a sudar frío. Continuó mirando a su novia, que parecía moverse en cámara lenta.

Por su parte, Hao trataba de comprender qué estaba pasando. ¿Yoh ya había hecho la proposición? No lo creía; su hermano le había pedido que estuviese ahí para que Hao lo apoyase. Conociendo a Yoh y rememorando el ataque de ansiedad que había sufrido esa mañana, era imposible que hubiese sacado valor de la nada para hacerle la gran pregunta a Anna. Observó la escena y no demoró en entender que lo había arruinado todo.

—Creo que daré otro paseo —anunció el mayor de los gemelos, retrocediendo lentamente hasta desaparecer del lugar.

A medida que Hao se alejaba, la desesperación de Yoh aumentaba. ¡El maldito lo había dejado sólo! Le había suplicado que lo acompañara para esta ocasión, pero su hermano acababa de huir.

—¿Yoh? —insistió la rubia, chasqueando los dedos frente su rostro.

Comenzó a inhalar una gran bocanada de aire. Lo quisiera o no, tendría que hacerlo. Pensó que tal vez era mejor que Hao se hubiese ido, no habría más testigos de lo que podría ser la peor proposición de matrimonio del siglo. Cuando sus pulmones se llenaron de aire, exhaló lentamente.

—A…Anna —fue la única palabra coherente que logró formular.

—No te ves muy bien, ¿debo llamar a alguien? —preguntó ella, preocupada.

—N…no… estoy…estoy muy…muy bien…

—Yoh, estás pálido —dijo Anna, sujetando al chico de ambos brazos—. ¿Te quieres sentar?

En silencio, Yoh dejó que su novia lo condujera hasta una banca en el parque. Sentado al fin, el Asakura trató de normalizar su respiración, mientras Anna lo acompañaba, sujetando su mano.

—Ya te volvió el color a la cara —notó ella, sonriendo levemente—. Menos mal, porque si te desmayas sería incapaz de cargarte.

El muchacho trató de sonreír, pero estaba demasiado avergonzado. Anna se dio cuenta de su incomodidad, y se acercó a él para besar su mejilla.

—Tranquilo, ya estás bien —le aseguró, enmarcando el rostro de su novio con ambas manos—. ¿Te compro algo para beber? ¿Quieres comer algo?

—Estoy bien —dijo Yoh, cogiendo las manos de su novia, dándole un beso en el dorso a cada una—. Gracias.

—Me asustaste, tonto. —reprochó ella, pellizcando la mejilla del Asakura.

—Perdón —contestó, con una media sonrisa.

Contempló los ojos de la rubia y recordó que era lo que casi lo hacía desplomarse. Buscó con la mirada el anillo de compromiso y, como si le leyera la mente, Anna sacó la caja aterciopelada del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Supongo que esto es tuyo —dijo, extendiéndole la caja a Yoh.

Él de inmediato sintió el rubor subir a su rostro, y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no, no, no, no —contestó, rápidamente—. Es tuyo —insistió, devolviéndole la joya a la rubia.

—Yoh —empezó ella, extendiéndole la caja nuevamente—. No funciona así.

—Es cierto —afirmó él, sonrojado. Nuevamente comenzó a sudar, pero estaba casi, casi seguro de que no se desmayaría—. Olvidé la pregunta.

—Yoh —repitió ella, ahora con un tono más severo.

—Anna Kyoyama —dijo él, con la caja entre sus manos. Tomó una bocanada de aire y extendió la cajita abierta, mostrando el anillo en todo su esplendor—. ¿Desearías ser mi esposa?

Ella lo miró y soltó un suspiro. Cubrió su rostro con una mano, generando confusión en Yoh.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él, sin comprender aún la reacción de su novia—. ¡Oh! Olvidé arrodillarme, es eso, ¿verdad?

—No —respondió la rubia.

—¿No es eso? —preguntó.

—No, no quiero ser tu esposa —contestó de vuelta, cruzando los brazos.

Él la miró incrédulo. Aún con el anillo extendido hacia ella, se sintió muy estúpido. Cerró la caja avergonzado y molesto, guardándola velozmente en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Miró hacia sus pies, con la mente en blanco. Cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos. No lo podía creer.

—¿Estás terminando conmigo?

Anna miró a su novio y se sintió culpable al no aguantar reír. Yoh abrió sus ojos sorprendido. ¿Estaba rompiendo con él y además se burlaba? Sintió su cara caliente. Estaba rojo y humillado. La rubia cubrió su boca para ahogar la risa, y miró con lástima a Yoh.

—Eres un desastre.

—Te acabo de proponer matrimonio y tú me rechazas y te burlas —dijo él, completamente abrumado.

Lo que más lo descolocaba era la pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Anna. ¿Era una sádica o qué?

—Esa acaba de ser la peor proposición de matrimonio de la historia —contestó Anna, tratando inútilmente de mantenerse seria—. Si quieres que me case contigo, tendrás que esforzarte un poco más. Y no seas ridículo, no estoy terminando contigo. Solamente estoy rechazando tu propuesta.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó exasperado Yoh—. ¿No me quieres?

La rubia suspiró. Tal vez todo le había resultado hilarante, pero no era una broma para Yoh.

—Te adoro —confesó, enternecida por la expresión derrotada de su novio—. Pero podría apostar que a) me propones matrimonio porque estoy embarazada y b) esto no fue tu idea.

El muchacho la miró fijamente a los ojos, aún con el ceño fruncido. Soltó un suspiro, y su semblante se relajó.

—Es cierto —admitió, haciendo que Anna sonriera levemente—. Mi abuelo me entregó el anillo y me dijo que te propusiera matrimonio. Vamos a tener un bebé; un matrimonio es lo que "sella el trato" —añadió, recordando las palabras de su abuelo.

—Lo imaginaba —respondió Anna, que no estaba para nada sorprendida con el relato del Asakura—. Tendrás que contarle a tu familia que no acepté.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó nuevamente, sin entender a la chica.

Iban a tener un bebé. Se querían. ¿Cuál era el problema?

—Porque aceptaré únicamente cuando sepa que estás haciendo esto por amor, y no porque te hayan dicho que es lo correcto.

—Pero yo sí te amo —dijo Yoh, frunciendo el ceño con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Por qué no me pediste matrimonio antes de estar embarazada? —preguntó Anna, alzando una ceja expectante.

Yoh abrió la boca, pero no pronunció ninguna palabra

—¿Ves?

—De todas formas, estaremos unidos para siempre. No veo la diferencia —explicó el muchacho, echándose contra el respaldo de la banca en la que estaban sentados.

—Ese es el punto. Son dos cosas completamente distintas —respondió ella, tomando una de las manos de su novio—. Así que, por mientras, mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

Yoh suspiró vencido. Estaba casi seguro de que Anna aceptaría. Aunque no podía culparla. Tenía que admitir que Anna estaba en lo correcto, y que su proposición de matrimonio había apestado. Lo hizo en un mal momento y por las razones equivocadas.

—Está bien —aceptó él, mirándola con un poco de tristeza.

Es que Yoh no entendía por qué se sentía así; había esquivado una bala. Cualquier otro adolescente estaría saltando de felicidad. Él debería estar celebrando que aún era libre.

Fue en el presente, mientras cenaba, con sus padres y Hao discutiendo, que comprendió algo. Anna no era simplemente su novia. Sería la madre de su hijo, sí; pero sin esa condicionante, la idea de pasar el resto de su vida con ella no parecía tan mala. No necesitaba ese estúpido anillo para demostrar nada. Él sentía que ya estaba comprometido. No podía imaginar un futuro con otra mujer a su lado, era incapaz de…

—YOH —Hao interrumpió abruptamente su catarsis, provocando que Yoh diera un pequeño salto en su sitio—. Como hermano mayor siempre te he demostrado mi apoyo incondicional, y ahora es tu turno. Anda, diles algo.

—¿Decirle algo a quién? —preguntó él, tratando de conectarse con su entorno.

¿Hace cuánto se había perdido en sus reflexiones?

Hao lo miró con seriedad, la ira filtrándose a través de sus oscuros ojos.

—Eres imposible —decretó, levantándose de la mesa—. Todos ustedes lo son.

—Debes acostumbrarte a recibir un no por respuesta —contestó su madre con una expresión seria en su rostro, pero su tono de voz no sonaba demasiado severo—. Siempre te hemos permitido ir a donde quieras, con quien quieras. Pero se acabó, somos tus padres y mientras vivas con nosotros, te regirás por nuestras reglas.

—Pues agradezco que eso cambiará muy luego —respondió el mayor de los gemelos, abandonando súbitamente.

Yoh observó confundido a sus padres, que intercambiaron miradas y suspiraron al unísono.

—Es mi culpa —dijo Mikihisa, tomando la mano de su esposa que ahora lucía bastante afligida—. Siempre insistí en que había que darle su espacio, pero es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de que tal vez nos excedimos.

—Él siempre fue tan independiente, tan libre —suspiró la mujer, cortando su propio relato para beber un poco de jugo. Al terminar, continuó hablando—. Entiendo que esté molesto, debe serle muy extraño que lo limitemos a estas alturas, cuando ya es casi mayor de edad.

—Iré a hablar con él —concluyó el padre, moviendo su silla para levantarse.

—No quiere ver a nadie ahora —advirtió Yoh, que no tardó en captar qué estaba sucediendo—. Si vas a verlo se molestará más.

Mikihisa se detuvo al instante y sonrió levemente, confiando en las palabras de su hijo menor.

—Sé que lo mejor será hacerte caso. Tú siempre sabes cómo tratar con él.

Yoh sonrió ampliamente.

—Eso es fácil cuando tienes un gemelo.

—Yoh, quería saber si tú y Hao ya tomaron una decisión —dijo su madre, con una triste sonrisa—. Él hizo un comentario que implicó que dejaría de vivir con nosotros luego, pero quiero escucharlo desde ti.

El muchacho había estado demasiado enfocado en su novia y en su futuro hijo, olvidando por completo una de las muchas cosas que tendrían que cambiar en el futuro.

La última vez que vio a su abuelo, el anillo de compromiso no era la única sorpresa que tenía preparada. Esa tarde, la familia se reunió para conversar sobre un tema bastante complicado. Si el universo había sido tan generoso como para formar una nueva vida en el vientre de Anna, también podía ser cruel y acabar lentamente con la existencia de alguien cercano. La edad le estaba pasando la cuenta tanto a Yohmei como a su esposa, Kino. Era casi como si tomaran turnos para enfermarse, y ya no era seguro vivir de esa forma. Los ancianos estaban solos en Izumo, y se habían esforzado demasiado por mantenerse activos, trabajando hasta que la salud ya no les acompañara. Yohmei había decidido que había llegado la hora de retirarse, pero necesitaba de alguien que tomara su lugar en los negocios. Los únicos candidatos para eso eran Mikihisa y Keiko, pero esa labor les exigiría tener que mudarse a Izumo junto a los abuelos.

Hubiese sido apenas un inconveniente si no fuera porque sus hijos aún estaban estudiando en la ciudad de Tokio y el menor de ellos tendría un hijo en unos meses más. Entonces, Mikihisa y Keiko habían planteado las siguientes opciones; toda la familia podría ir a vivir a Izumo, pero eso significaba que los gemelos tendrían que dejar su instituto, a sus amistades y a Anna, que ya no era la simple noviecita de Yoh. También existía la posibilidad de que sólo los padres se fueran de su hogar; Yoh y Hao ya eran casi adultos y podrían ingeniárselas para vivir por su cuenta, contando con el apoyo económico de su familia. El gran dilema era que ni Mikihisa ni Keiko se sentían felices de dejar a sus hijos en medio de un embarazo adolescente, y sabían que desprenderse de los gemelos en ese momento significaba el fin de una etapa en su familia.

Yoh pensaba que sus padres trataban de poner límites nuevos con Hao no porque no confiaran en él, sino porque era muy probable que esos serían los últimos días que ambos vivirían bajo la autoridad de sus padres.

—Mamá, sabes que yo no puedo ir con ustedes —respondió Yoh, suspirando—. No puedo cambiarme de ciudad cuando voy a tener un bebé —dijo, notando que hablar de eso ya no era tan incómodo como antes—. Y Hao me dijo que se quedará aquí, por lo menos hasta que termine el instituto.

Keiko miró a su esposo, quién cogió su mano para reconfortarla.

—De verdad no queremos dejarlos en medio de todo eso, pero con la salud del abuelo y la abuela deteriorándose, no tenemos muchas opciones.

—Descuiden, estaremos bien —aseguró Yoh, sonriendo ampliamente.

Extrañaría mucho a sus padres, y sentía que necesitaba su constante apoyo emocional, pero tenía a Hao, a Anna y al resto de sus amigos en la ciudad. Estaría bien, lo sabía. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser vivir sin sus padres?

* * *

Tonta, tonta, muy tonta. Anna estaba muy arrepentida de haber hecho ese turno extra en la tienda. Sólo quería ir a dormir, pero por haber perdido tiempo trabajando se había atrasado con unos informes que tenía que presentar en el instituto. Odiaba no poder dormir las diez horas que su cuerpo le demandaba, aunque tenía que admitir que el dinero lo valía.

—Creí que vendría menos gente hoy —dijo su compañera de trabajo, una linda muchacha de cabello rosa, demasiado amable para el gusto de Anna.

Los primeros días que estuvieron juntas ella apenas le hablaba, y cuando lo hacía su lengua se enredaba por los nervios. Tamao era una chica muy tímida, aún así, de a poco logró tomar la confianza suficiente para poder conversar casualmente.

—Estuvimos muy ocupadas, menos mal que ya terminamos —contestó la rubia aliviada—. ¿Te parece si pedimos un taxi juntas? No quiero caminar a mi casa.

—Por supuesto —dijo Tamao, sonriendo dulcemente—. A mí tampoco me gusta caminar cuando está tan oscuro, me da un poco de miedo.

—No es por miedo —corrigió Anna dirigiéndose a la orilla de la calle, intentando de parar un taxi que pasaba por el lugar—. Sólo estoy muy cansada.

Logró detener un auto exitosamente, y ambas subieron a los asientos de atrás.

—Eso fue muy rápido —comentó sorprendida Tamao, que nunca tenía suerte consiguiendo taxis.

—Menos mal —dijo la rubia, apoyando su cabeza contra el vidrio del vehículo, rendida.

—Sí te ves agotada —la muchacha de pelo rosa la miró preocupada.

Dicho eso, buscó en su cartera hasta sacar una pequeña barra de chocolate. La extendió a Anna, con las mejillas rosadas.

—Para la energía.

Anna aceptó el gesto, conmovida. El mundo necesitaba más personas gentiles como ella.

—Justo se me antojaba uno.

Su acompañante soltó una pequeña risita.

—Pareces embarazada.

—Lo estoy —dijo la rubia, mientras mordía el dulce.

La sonrisa de Tamao desapareció en un instante y la miró sorprendida.

—¿Estás… estás bromeando? —preguntó ella, cuyas mejillas se habían encendido más aún.

—¿Por qué bromearía con eso? —cuestionó de vuelta, casi terminando con el chocolate.

—Es que no se te nota —respondió Tamao.

 _"Es que eres tan joven"_ es lo que pasaba por su mente, pero suponía que Anna estaría harta de ese tipo de comentarios.

—Esta semana cumplí un mes y medio —explicó su compañera, mirando a través de la ventana del auto.

Cada vez se volvía más fácil hablar de su embarazo. Ya lo había asumido, era real.

—Felicidades —dijo la de ojos rosados, atrayendo la atención de la rubia.

Le extrañaba las pocas veces que recibía felicitaciones por su embarazo, generalmente la reacción de la gente era de lástima.

—¿Estás emocionada por el bebé?

Anna reflexionó por unos segundos. ¿Estaba emocionada? Adolescente, sin dinero, con un futuro académico incierto, esforzándose el doble. Esa era su vida. Sin embargo, tenía un novio que la amaba y su familia los apoyaba. Además, estaría mintiendo si no dijera que le hacía ilusión el bebé. Ya había imaginado como sería si tenía una niña, le compraría los vestidos más lindos, podría peinarla distinto cada día, jugaría con ella a las muñecas y a la hora del té. También pensó en un niño, y pidió a todos los dioses por paciencia. Pensó en la pequeña familia que tendría, Yoh, ella y el bebé. Tal vez un perro. Tal vez otro bebé más adelante. Bueno, aún era muy temprano para pensar en eso.

—Sí —contestó Anna, sonriendo —Era muy negativa en un principio, porque de pronto todo se puso cuesta arriba. Aún así, creo que soy muy afortunada.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —dijo sincera Tamao—. Es importante que no te exijas mucho y te rodees de gente buena, el estrés le hace mal al bebé.

—Debería hacerte caso —respondió, casi avergonzada la rubia. Esa última semana se había estado matando, dando el cien por ciento de sí misma—. Lo bueno es que tengo un novio que me apoya, así que tengo a alguien que está ahí para mí.

Anna se sorprendió levemente de sí misma, se estaba abriendo mucho con la chica. Apenas se conocían, aun así, era refrescante hablar con una muchacha sobre su vida. La rubia no tenía amigas, solía llevarse mal con las demás chicas, pero Tamao parecía ser alguien de confianza, y no tenían conocidos en común, así que no importaba si le relataba algo íntimo.

—Yoh a veces puede ser infantil, despreocupado y muy, muy distraído —contó Anna, sonriendo al recordar el fiasco de proposición porque habían pasado recientemente— Sin embargo, sé que se está esforzando mucho por hacerme feliz y darme la tranquilidad que necesito.

Tamao soltó una risa mientras cubría su boca.

—¿Tu novio se llama Yoh? ¡Qué casualidad!

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Yoh es el nombre de mi primer amor —admitió ella nerviosa, sonrojándose gradual y velozmente mientras Anna la miraba con curiosidad—. Yoh Asakura.

* * *

 _¡Hola! ¿Como han estado todos? ¿Qué tal va la cuarentena? Espero que estén muy bien. Yo creo que ya vamos por la segunda mitad de la historia, así que, si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo que les gustaría ver, seré toda ojos jajaja Gracias por leer, espero volver a actualizar dentro de la semana. ¡Un abrazo gigante a todos!_


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Los sucesos de las últimas semanas parecían irreales. Antiguamente no había mucho de qué preocuparse; apenas iniciaban sus vidas y era momento de disfrutar antes de que la adultez llegara de golpe. Ahora comenzaban a acostumbrarse a la avalancha de cambios que acontecían. Ya habían sobrevivido a un huracán, por lo tanto, el panorama sólo podía mejorar.

—Es una pena que te pierdas la fiesta del fin de semana —dijo Matilda Mattisse, masticando su sándwich en el patio del colegio.

Estaba sentada en una banca junto a Hao, quien también estaba comiendo.

Después del incidente con Marion, ambos se habían distanciado. Matty culpaba a Hao por hacer que su mejor amiga abandonara el continente. Siempre supo que habría un quiebre en su amistad por la relación de la rubia y el castaño, pero no imaginó bajo qué circunstancias ocurriría. Pasaron los días, y la pelirroja entendió que estaba siendo injusta con el muchacho. Al mismo tiempo, Hao era muy bueno persuadiendo. No fue tan difícil convencerla de volver a ser cómplices.

—Siento que no salgo hace siglos —contestó él, bebiendo jugo envasado con un popote—. Prometo que el mismo día que mis padres se vayan haré una fiesta.

—¿Aún están peleados? —preguntó ella, mordisqueando nuevamente su emparedado —. Creí que habían hecho las paces.

—Así es, pero tengo que celebrar que seré libre cuando no estén.

—¿Sabes que serás el chico más genial del instituto si vives en esa gran casa sin tus padres?

—Pensé que ya lo era —contestó Hao, sonriendo presumido.

Matty puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ren es millonario, nadie supera eso.

—Manta Oyamada también es rico.

—Pero no es sexy —dijo ella, con cara de asco.

—Buen punto.

Ambos soltaron una risa burlona, pensando en el desproporcionado cuerpo del mejor amigo de Yoh. La pelirroja de pronto abrió los ojos como plato, llamando la atención de su amigo.

—Había olvidado entregarte esto.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó él, acercándose con curiosidad a la chica, mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos detrás del cuello de la muchacha.

Adoraba que cada vez que aproximaba de esa forma, Matty se ruborizaba levemente.

—Un recuerdito de una amiga —dijo ella irónica, sacando un sobre arrugado del bolsillo de la chaqueta de su uniforme—. Lo siento, olvidé que estaba ahí y se arruinó un poco.

Hao abrió con curiosidad el sobre para ver su contenido. Era una postal, con una foto del agua azul de Miconos. Hao volteó la postal, y en su reverso había un dibujo de una mano mostrando el dedo de en medio acompañado de una corta oración.

—"Estoy mucho mejor sin ti estúpido, con cariño Marion" —leyó en voz alta Hao, mientras Matty reía ruidosamente—. "Con cariño", qué linda.

—Al parecer ya te superó —dijo la pelirroja, pellizcando la mejilla de su amigo—. Es una lástima.

—Esto es una muestra de lo contrario —contestó Hao, guardando el sobre y la postal doblados en el bolsillo de su pantalón—. Sigue siendo buena dibujando…

—Está viendo la posibilidad de entrar a alguna escuela de arte —comentó Matty, quitándole la caja de jugo a su amigo para beber a través del popote—. Pero esperará al otro año, al parecer aún está estresada por… ya sabes, lo que pasó entre ustedes.

Hao la miró por el rabillo del ojo, sin decir nada. La pelirroja la miró exasperada.

—¿Así que tú tampoco lo has superado?

—Yo no puedo viajar por Europa para distraerme —dijo Hao, arrebatándole el jugo a la muchacha, para beber lo que quedaba—. Si quieres saber si extraño a Marion; sí, algo, como amiga. ¿Extraño tener una novia? No, gracias. Estar soltero te da muchos más beneficios que estar con alguien. ¿Si aún estoy molesto por lo del bebé?

Sí, aún estaba enfadado. El estúpido de su hermano tendría un hijo, cuando no podía mantener vivo a un pez mascota. Hao, mucho más calificado, había perdido la oportunidad.

—No —mintió él.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Aún era Hao, sólo Hao. Con sus padres dejándolo a él a Yoh por su cuenta, sería más independiente que nunca. Un ridículo bebé sólo arruinaría sus planes.

—Muy bien —respondió ella, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Se levantó del banco de un salto y miró al Asakura—. No quisieras estar en el puesto de Yoh, ¿no?

Hao lo meditó un momento. ¿Sería tan malo?

* * *

Estaban en el comedor, almorzando. Yoh se sentía excelente. Ya había pasado la negación, la negociación y la depresión. Aunque no recordaba haber pasado por alguna fase de ira, pues ser padre no era un duelo. ¿O tal vez sí? ¿Estaría despidiendo a su adolescencia? De todos modos, ya estaba en la etapa de la aceptación. Confiaba al cien por ciento de que la vida no le traería más sorpresas. No por ahora.

—Te ves de buen ánimo —mencionó riendo Manta, observando que Yoh comía con tantas ganas como Horo, casi como si fuera una competencia.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó el Asakura, tragando con dificultad su almuerzo.

—Ya estás actuando como tú —señaló Ren, mirando asqueado al muchacho de cabello celeste—. ¿Cuándo vas a comer como un ser civilizado?

—"¿Cuindi vis i quimir quimi in sir civilizidi" —se burló Horo, aún con la boca llena de comida.

No se le había entendido nada, pero el chino sabía que se estaba mofando. Suspiró molesto y siguió comiendo su almuerzo.

—Me siento fantástico —contestó Yoh, sonriendo muy feliz.

Manta se alegró al oír a su amigo, que había parecido un zombie las últimas semanas.

—Si se nota —respondió el rubio, mordiendo una manzana con dificultad—. Creo que el tema de la paternidad ya está asumido, ¿no?

—Supongo que sí —dijo el Asakura, abriendo un paquete de galletas.

Ante esto, Horo lo miró entusiasmado. Yoh sonrió.

—¿Quieres?

—¡Eso no se pregunta! —respondió, arrebatándole el paquete en un segundo.

Ren lo observó exasperado; parecía un animal.

—Me pregunto cómo sería el hijo de Yoh y de Anna —comentó Manta, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Ren.

—Si es una niña la imagino exactamente igual a Anna —confesó el chino, sin quitarle la vista a Horo, que ya estaba comiéndose la última galleta— Pequeña, furiosa y mandona. Deberías ir preparándote, Yoh.

—Yo creo que será un niño —reveló el futuro padre, cuyas mejillas se tornaban levemente rosa—. Lo más probable es que tenga el pelo oscuro como el mío, porque Anna es rubia…

—Alguien estuvo poniendo atención en sus clases de biología —dijo Manta, orgulloso de su amigo—. Muy bien, Yoh.

—¡Qué emoción cuando sea mayor de edad y podamos ir al bar con tu hijo! —exclamó Horo, entregándole a Yoh el paquete de galletas vacío—. Aunque seremos un poco viejos… A ver, Ren, ayúdame, tenemos diecisiete, más dieciocho…

—Treinta y cinco. No seremos tan viejos —dijo Ren, bebiendo de una caja de leche—. ¿Aún no nace y ya quieres alcoholizar al niño?

—O niña —acotó Yoh, mirando con lástima el paquete vacío, guardando la envoltura arrugada en un bolsillo—. Anna nunca lo permitiría.

—¿Permitir qué? —preguntó la rubia, que había llegado hasta la mesa de los muchachos.

Se había parado junto a Yoh, quien la miró desde su asiento.

—¡Hola, Anna! —saludó feliz.

Ella le sonrió levemente, llevando una mano su hombro

—¿Ya almorzaste?

La rubia asintió, sentándose en una silla desocupada al lado de su novio.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Horo Horo irritado—. Es día de almuerzo entre hombres. No se permiten mujeres.

Anna levantó una ceja molesta, mientras que Horo sentía la patada de Ren en la canilla.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, idiota? —preguntó Horo, agachándose para sobar su pierna.

—Sé más considerado, imbécil —reprochó el chino, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando su amigo le enseñó la lengua—. ¿Cómo has estado, Anna?

—Embarazada y sin novedad —contestó ella, sacando una naranja del almuerzo de Manta. Él la observó nervioso, pero no hizo comentario al respecto.

—No les pregunté cómo les fue el otro día en el doctor —recordó Ren, haciendo que Yoh se atragantara con su comida. El muchacho de ojos ámbar lo miró intrigado—. ¿Tan mal?

—No…no —Yoh tosió, y retomó la oración con dificultad—. No hablemos de eso.

—Como quieras.

—Anna, ¿aún estás trabajando? —preguntó Manta, observándola devorar un gajo de su naranja—. Yoh nos contó que estabas bajo mucha presión.

Ella observó a su novio, que instantáneamente esquivó su mirada. Por supuesto que le había contado a Manta lo ocurrido el fin de semana, era su mejor amigo.

—Ya no tendré los ingresos de mis padres —dijo ella, tratando de no darle mucha importancia—. Así que trabajaré hasta que mi panza lo permita.

—Tal vez yo también debería ayudarte —comentó Yoh, llamando la atención de todos—. Podría trabajar contigo en la tienda, un día tú y otro día yo, así tendrías más tiempo.

—JAJAJA —rio estruendosamente Horo—. ¿Tú trabajando? ¡No durarías ni un día! Apuesto que olvidarías a qué hora tienes turno, qué días tienes que ir, te quedarías dormido en medio de la jornada. Despedido al instante —agregó él, chasqueando los dedos.

—Tenle más fe, Horo —dijo Manta—. Cuando Yoh se esfuerza logra grandes cosas.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó el Asakura, esperando la respuesta de su novia.

Anna lo meditó un momento. Quería decirle "No gracias, no necesito de nadie". Sin embargo, en verdad sabía que el estrés extra por el que estaba pasando no le hacía nada bien. Tendría que tragarse el orgullo y aceptar la ayuda.

—Mientras no te sientas obligado —dijo ella.

—Para nada, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer…

—…después de embarazarte— completó Horo.

El chino se levantó de la mesa y llegó hasta él, arrastrándolo de la camisa del cuello.

—¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE ME LLEVAS?

—Acompáñame a comprar un refresco —ordenó él, que ya estaba fastidiado con el comportamiento del chico.

Manta notó que había quedado sólo con Yoh y Anna. Sintiéndose incómodo al instante, saltó de su silla y gritó:

–¡Espérenme! ¡Yo también voy por un refresco!

Yoh sintió una gota de sudor formándose en su frente, mientras observaba divertido a sus amigos.

—Hablando del trabajo… —dijo de pronto la rubia, mirando con interés a su novio—. Una de mis compañeras parece conocerte.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Yoh, curioso.

Él no conocía mucha gente fuera del instituto, así que estaba casi seguro de que lo tenían que estar confundiendo con Hao.

—¿Te suena el nombre Tamao Tamamura?

Los ojos del Asakura se abrieron de golpe, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

—Así que la conoces —respondió Anna, cruzando los brazos.

Levantó una ceja esperando algún comentario de su novio, que de pronto lucía nervioso. Odió con pasión que sólo dicho nombre lo hiciera ruborizarse.

—Sí, sí la conozco —contestó, bebiendo el último sorbo de agua que quedaba en su botella.

La rubia siguió esperando algún dato más, ya que la reacción de Yoh no parecía normal.

—Fue una amiga de la infancia, la conocí cuando tenía unos nueve años, pero se cambió de ciudad y no volví a saber más de ella.

—Ella te recuerda con mucho afecto —dijo Anna, frunciendo el ceño.

El castaño supo que tendría que admitirlo en voz alta.

—Fue mi novia —admitió él.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó molesta, levantándose de su puesto para señalarlo acusatoriamente—. ¡Me dijiste que yo era tu primera novia!

—¡Estuve con ella cuando tenía doce años, Anna! —explicó él, también levantándose de la silla.

Sus mejillas se encendieron más aún, sabiendo que había gente que estaba mirando la escena.

—...Así que no vale, fue algo de niños. Sólo nos tomábamos de la mano, nos abrazábamos y…

—¿Y tuvieron su primer beso juntos? —preguntó ella, ahora picándolo con el dedo índice en la frente.

Ella también notó que estaban llamando la atención del resto de los estudiantes presentes, así que retomó su asiento y cruzó los brazos con enfado, mirando hacia otro lado.

—No puedes comparar lo que tengo contigo a lo que tuve con ella —dijo Yoh, imitándola, sentándose a su lado—. Como te dije, estuvimos juntos cuando yo tenía doce años. Duramos tres o cuatro meses y ella se fue. Fue muy lindo todo, aunque no diría que fue un noviazgo como tal. Sólo éramos dos niños que se gustaban y se llevaban bien.

—Ella no lo puso de esa forma —Anna apretó aún más los brazos, con las manos empuñadas, y miró a Yoh con el ceño fruncido—. Dijo que habías sido su primer amor.

—Yo también creí que ella era mi primer amor —contestó él, sonriendo mientras jugueteaba con la naranja de su almuerzo—. Pero te conocí a ti y supe que antes no sabía nada del amor.

—Lo dices sólo para quedar bien conmigo —dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Yoh rio con ganas, haciendo que Anna lo observara irritada.

—¿Qué es tan divertido, Asakura?

—No puedo creer que estés celosa de Tamao —respondió, mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Éramos niños, no fue nada serio. Tú y yo vamos a tener un hijo, hasta estaríamos comprometidos si no…

—Créeme, no hubiese aceptado ni loca —siseó, aún molesta.

—Vaya, creo será divertido cuando trabaje contigo y Tamao en la tienda —dijo él divertido.

Anna le envió una mirada asesina, obligándolo a tratar de corregir la situación

—C...Claro que existen muchos otros lugares donde puedo encontrar algo de medio tiempo.

—¿Ya terminaron de pelear? —preguntó Ren, que se acercaba acompañado de Horo y Manta, cada uno con una lata de refresco en mano.

—No lo hacíamos —contestó sonriendo Yoh, mientras Anna lo miraba alzando una ceja —Sólo conversábamos de amiga en común.

—No es mi amiga —bufó la rubia, levantándose de su lugar. Le tiró una oreja a Yoh y se despidió—. Iré a mi salón, nos vemos.

—Chao, Annita —se despidió Horo, haciendo señas con las manos.

Ella le miró con cara de pocos amigos y se fue.

—Vaya, a veces me da escalofríos.

—Todas las muchachas te asustan Hoto —dijo Ren, sentándose junto a Yoh—. Es por eso nunca tendrás una novia.

—Tú tampoco tienes novia— recordó Horo, con una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¿Acaso olvidas que Jeanne y tú ya no están juntos?

—Yo terminé con ella, tarado —contestó el de ojos ámbar, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Horo le miró escéptico.

—No sé como pudiste hacerlo. Está tan buena.

—¡TEN MÁS RESPETO! —exclamó Ren, levantándose de su lugar de forma brusca.

Antes de lanzarse contra Horo, Yoh lo sujetó.

—Veo que aún sientes algo por ella —comentó divertido Manta.

Ren lo observó furioso y sonrojado.

—Si fuera así, le habría pedido que volviera conmigo —respondió entre dientes.

—Eres demasiado orgulloso —dijo Yoh, soltando a su amigo—. Jeanne de verdad quiere recuperarte.

—Las novias sólo son distracciones —gruñó su amigo—. Ahora que viene la ronda de exámenes necesito estar concentrado en mis estudios. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo —sugirió Ren, sentándose molesto en su silla.

Yoh lo miró curioso, a lo cual él respondió.

—Estás loco si crees que buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo te hará algún bien.

—No será fácil —supuso el Asakura—. Pero es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por Anna. No es justo que tenga que cargar con sus problemas sola. La ayudaré a pagar el alquiler de su departamento y las cuentas. Incluso pueda empezar a ahorrar para la universidad.

—Y para pañales, ropa de bebé y biberones —acotó Manta, mientras sonreía con compasión—. Amigo, sólo te puedo dar ánimos.

—Que estupidez —dijo Horo, causando confusión en sus compañeros—. Ahorrarían un montón de dinero si Anna se fuese a vivir contigo. Ella vive sola, tus padres se irán de tu casa en un par de días. Tú siempre lamentas no poder estar con ella ahora que está embarazada, pero viviendo juntos podrías acompañarla incondicionalmente —agregó, terminando de beber lo poco que quedaba de su refresco—. Además, tarde o temprano sería inevitable. Tendrán un niñato y dudo que a ella le guste quedarse con tu hijo mientras tú vives en otro lugar.

—No puedo creerlo, pero lo que dices tiene sentido —razonó Ren, sorprendido de que una de las ideas de su amigo no fuese completamente basura—. Yo sabía que había un cerebro dentro de esa cabeza hueca tuya.

—Es verdad —meditó Yoh—. No sé cómo no lo había pensado.

No era tan descabellado dar ese paso. Horo tenía razón; tarde o temprano tendrían que vivir juntos. No tenía que ser sencillo para Anna pasar su embarazo sola, en ese pequeño departamento. Que ambos vivieran en el mismo lugar simplificaría mucho las cosas. Sólo esperaba que sus padres aceptaran la idea, y, aún más importante, Anna.

—Uy, así que van a tener un nidito de amor —se burló Manta, con las mejillas rosadas—. Quien diría que nuestro amigo Yoh sería el primero del grupo en convivir con una mujer.

—Y no cualquier mujer —señaló Horo —¡En la madre de su hijo! —agregó, parodiando un tono solemne.

—Ojalá que Anna no te rechace esta vez —dijo Ren, haciendo que Yoh se sonrojara.

El Asakura miró a Manta, el único de sus compañeros a quien le había relatado su fallida proposición. El rubio se encogió de hombros, levemente avergonzado.

—Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. ¡Es demasiado chistoso!

—Ay, ¿a qué hora empieza la siguiente clase? —preguntó Yoh, cubriéndose la cara para ocultar su rubor.

* * *

Anna agradeció enormemente haber podido salir un poco antes de su trabajo. Estaba atardeciendo, así que aún había algo de luz solar y no estaba demasiado cansada, por lo cual podría ir caminando hasta la casa de Yoh. Su familia la había invitado a cenar, y la rubia no podía negarse a una comida de calidad. Llevaba varios días con una dieta a base de dulces y tentempiés; no recordaba la última vez que comió algo preparado con esmero. Aunque tenía que admitir que era difícil ignorar que tenía una pizca de ansiedad. No veía a los padres de Yoh hace varios meses.

Ya quedaba poco para llegar a la casa de su novio. Cinco minutos caminando y volvería a ver a sus suegros. Eran personas gentiles, como su novio. No entendía de dónde habían salido los genes diabólicos de Hao. Debían tener algún antepasado demoníaco e inevitablemente reencarnó en él.

—Annita, qué alegría verte.

La rubia dio media vuelta. ¡Era Hao! Justo pensaba en él. La rubia observó que se aproximaba con una bolsa de compras de supermercado. De seguro lo habían enviado a comprar.

—Pensando en el diablo…—masculló ella.

—¿Estabas pensando en mí? —preguntó él, con una sonrisa coqueta. Hao se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla—. Qué linda.

Anna puso los ojos en blanco y alejó con brusquedad la mano de su cuñado. Tenía esas costumbres atrevidas que la desquiciaban, aunque parecía tener el efecto opuesto en el resto de las chicas de su edad. Las pocas veces que se encontraban solos su tacto indeseado se intensificaba. La rubia sabía que era así con todas, pero esperaba que algún día él comprendiera lo inapropiado que era tener esas actitudes con la novia de su hermano, hija de su futuro sobrino o sobrina.

—Qué bonita coincidencia encontrarnos en la calle nuevamente —rememoró Hao, con un tono burlón—. Espero que no estés ocultando ninguna sorpresa hoy.

—Se acabaron las sorpresas —confesó ella, algo hastiada.

No quería recordar las circunstancias en las que se había topado con Hao la última vez. Quería olvidar ese oscuro episodio. El Asakura observó la expresión seria de la muchacha, y llevó una mano al hombro de la rubia.

—Perdona, soy un estúpido al bromear con eso.

—Pedirías menos disculpas si pensaras antes de abrir la boca —respondió Anna, mirándolo irritada. Luego, su mirada se suavizó—. Aunque, admitiré que esa vez te portaste bien conmigo.

A su mente vinieron imágenes de Hao acompañándola hasta su departamento, escuchando paciente cada palabra que ella le dijo. Él abriéndose por completo, revelando que casi se había convertido en padre. Tratando de convencerla en pelear por Yoh y su bebé.

—El embarazo te pone sentimental —dijo él, quitándole a la rubia el bolso que cargaba. Ella abrió la boca, pero Hao la interrumpió—. Yo lo llevo, y no protestes, porque toda tu ira la absorbe el bebé. Seguro será un cascarrabias como tú.

—Ya estamos por llegar, no es necesario —contestó Anna, pero su cuñado la ignoró por completo—. Parece que hablas sólo cuando se te da la gana.

—Hago muchas otras cosas cuando se me da la gana —respondió, con una sonrisa traviesa.

No demoraron mucho en llegar al hogar de los Asakura. La madre de los gemelos abrió la puerta, con una gentil sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

—Anna, ha pasado tanto tiempo —saludó, tomando la mano de la muchacha protectoramente.

Antes de lograr pronunciar alguna palabra, Anna recibió un abrazo de su suegra. La rubia sintió incomodidad, veía que de ahí provenía el afecto excesivo del hermano de su novio.

—La vas a asfixiar —dijo Hao, que observaba divertido a Anna, quien había quedado inmóvil frente al gesto de la mujer—. Ten más cuidado, o vas a aplastar a tu nieto.

—¡Ay, es cierto! —exclamó la mujer, dando un paso hacia atrás para contemplar a la rubia—. ¿Cómo te has estado sintiendo? Yoh me contó que un poco mal.

—Las mañanas son duras —confesó Anna, aliviada de recobrar su espacio personal—. Por las noches estoy agotada, aunque supongo que nada fuera de lo normal.

—El primer mes es duro —comentó Keiko, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que la siguiera a través de la casa—. Después pasa un tiempo donde las náuseas, el mareo y los antojos cesan, pero a medida que tu panza crece todo empeora. Imagínate tener gemelos, es terrible.

—Gracias, madre —comentó el mayor de los gemelos, siguiendo a Keiko y Anna hasta el comedor—. No llevamos ni tres minutos en la casa y ya asustaste a tu nuera.

—Perdona, querida —continuó hablando la mujer—. A veces hablo de más.

Anna observó a Hao, quien esquivó su mirada, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. " _Así que de ahí viene eso"_ pensó ella.

—Anna, ¡Qué bien que ya llegaste! —saludó Yoh, que llegaba con un delantal de cocina.

—Yo también llegué, ¿No te vas a poner feliz por mí, hermanito? —preguntó el mayor, sentándose en la mesa del comedor.

—Sólo si trajiste lo que te encargué —dijo él, riendo ante la actitud de su hermano.

—Está en la bolsa de las compras —contestó Hao, rodando los ojos. Ante eso, se sorprendió cuando su gemelo lo abrazó—. ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Querías que te demostrara mi felicidad porque llegaste —explicó el menor, mientras Hao protestaba molesto.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Qué asco!

La tierna muestra de afecto fue interrumpida por Mikihisa, que apareció en el comedor apresurado.

—Yoh, el horno está haciendo esa cosa extraña de nuevo y necesito que…—el adulto observó a sus hijos y a la novia del menor, que se encontraba sentada junto a Keiko—. ¡Anna! ¡Que gusto que hayas llegado! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no…! —el hombre dejó de hablar y olfateó el aire. Olor a comida quemada era una mala señal—. ¡Yoh, vamos!

Mikihisa volvió a desaparecer. El gemelo soltó a su hermano y dejó el lugar velozmente.

—Mi esposo insistió en que él prepararía la cena, pero no es muy bueno en la cocina —explicó Keiko, suspirando—. Yoh fue a ayudarlo, así que la situación está controlada.

—Al parecer, no del todo —susurró Hao.

Anna sonrió levemente. Era extraño para ella estar medio del ambiente familiar. No conocía muy bien esa dinámica, ya que había crecido en un contexto completamente diferente. ¿Llegaría a formar una familia así algún día?

Momentos después, Mikihisa e Yoh llegaron con los platos de la cena.

—¿Lasaña? —preguntó Anna con asombro.

—Yoh dijo que te gustaba la pasta —explicó el padre, mientras se sentaba derrotado a comer al fin. Súbitamente, el horror se evidenció en su cara—. ¿O no es cierto?

—No, no —dijo ella, sonriendo ampliamente—. Es sólo que toma mucho tiempo hacerla.

—Papá quería lucirse —señaló Yoh, mirando a Mikihisa que sonreía avergonzado.

—Bueno, quería hacer algo especial —confesó, para probar un poco de su comida—.¡Mmm! ¡Quedó rica!

—Lo dice tan sorprendido, pobrecito. —masculló Hao, negando con la cabeza.

—Así que Anna, estás trabajando con Tamao —mencionó Keiko, mientras comía muy animada la obra maestra de su esposo.

La rubia notó que su novio se tensaba mientras comía, pero no emitió comentarios al respecto.

—Sí, la conocí en la tienda donde trabajamos —dijo ella, absolutamente neutra—. Es una buena persona —admitió.

—¿Tamao? —preguntó Hao, sonriendo con malicia observando a su hermano. —¡Qué diminuto es el mundo! ¿Por qué no me contaste, Yoh?

—Era muy amiga de Yoh cuando eran pequeños —relató la madre—. Fue muy triste cuando ella se fue de la ciudad. Sería bueno que se reunieran uno de estos días, como ha vuelto estará feliz de verlos nuevamente.

—¿Bueno? —el mayor de los gemelos no le quitaba la vista a Yoh—. ¡Sería fantástico! Yo mismo la llam…¡Auch!

Sintió una patada en la pantorrilla. Su cuñada lo observaba con una sonrisa complacida.

Keiko dejó de comer para mirar a su hijo mayor con curiosidad.

—¿Te duele algo?

—Me picó algo en la pierna —contestó entre dientes, viendo a la rubia de forma desafiante.

Anna intuyó que Keiko sabía menos de lo que se imaginaba sobre la relación entre Yoh y Tamao. Pero le haría caso a su novio, no le daría importancia. No podía estar celosa de un noviazgo entre dos niños, aunque si le dolía haberse enterado por mera coincidencia sobre el asunto.

La cena continuó con tranquilidad. Mikihisa estaba orgulloso de que todos le hubiesen dado cumplidos a su comida. La máxima felicidad fue cuando Anna preguntó por si quedaba más lasaña para repetirse el plato.

—¿Dónde guardas toda esa comida? —le preguntó él divertido, sirviéndole una porción de cena por segunda vez.

—Es un don que tengo —respondió ella, que había sido bendecida por un metabolismo sumamente eficiente—. Muchas gracias.

Cuando la pasta desapareció, decidieron continuar sentados en la mesa, acompañados de té y galletas.

—Ten —dijo Yoh, entregándole una caja de bombones a su novia—. Un regalo para ti —dijo, sonriendo.

—Yo lo compré —indicó Hao, bebiendo un poco de té.

—Con mi dinero —discutió su hermano, mostrándole la lengua.

—Gracias —respondió la rubia, dedicándole una cálida mirada a su novio—. A los dos —agregó entre dientes, ante la insistente mirada de Hao.

—Oye Anna —habló Yoh, tomándole una mano a la aludida—. Nos gustaría hablar de algo contigo.

La muchacha se sintió inmediatamente traicionada. "Tengo que hablar contigo" nunca era una buena señal. Disfrazó de la mejor forma posible su alarma, con una expresión tranquila.

—¿Sobre qué?

Ahora fue Mikihisa quien habló.

—Supongo que los chicos te habrán mencionado que yo y Keiko viajaremos en unos días a Izumo.

—Para tomar el lugar de su abuelo en los negocios —rememoró la rubia.

Yoh había hablado con ella, parecía desanimado porque sus padres se irían de la ciudad, pero estaba emocionado por vivir sólo con su hermano. Sería toda una experiencia.

—Exacto —el padre juntó ambas manos y enderezó la espalda—. Bueno, Yoh conversó con todos nosotros y nos sugirió que podrías…—

—Quedarte con nosotros —interrumpió su novio, regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

—¿Se refieren a…? —Anna miró a Yoh, y luego a sus padres.

Los tres parecían estar muy emocionados, como si estuvieran a punto de saltar de sus sillas.

—A que te mudes aquí —completó Keiko, sonriendo con la mirada—. No te sientas presionada, es sólo un ofrecimiento.

—No es necesario que nos des una respuesta hoy mismo —explicó Mikihisa—. Sólo queríamos darte a conocer que tienes esa opción. Serías más que bienvenida aquí.

—Estamos al tanto de que vives sola y, bueno —Keiko trató de abarcar el tema con el mayor cuidado posible—, actualmente el dinero es un problema. Pero si te mudas aquí, no tendrías que preocuparte más por eso. Yo y Miki le enviaremos dinero a Yoh y a Hao para cubrir sus gastos básicos, así que puedes ahorrar el dinero que ganes por mientras, si es que sigues trabajando.

—Además, cuando Keiko y yo nos vayamos habrá mucho espacio para ti y el bebé —añadió sonriente el padre de los gemelos.

—Es una oferta muy generosa —respondió Anna, tratando de asimilar las palabras de sus suegros—. Estoy muy agradecida, en verdad. Aunque, si me disculpan, me gustaría hablar con Yoh un momento —dijo ella, observando a su novio.

—Sí, claro —respondió Mikihisa—. Pero no salgan de la casa, ya hace mucho frío afuera.

Yoh y Anna se levantaron de la mesa. Hao los observó abandonando el lugar, y bebió un sorbo de té.

—De verdad van a permitir que Yoh juegue a la casita —concluyó él, con la vista perdida en el centro de mesa.

—Ya hablamos de esto, Hao —dijo su madre, levantándose de la mesa. Se acercó a su hijo y le dio un beso en la frente—. Tú crees que le estamos dando beneficios a tu hermano, pero no entenderás por lo que está pasando hasta que te ocurra a ti.

—No te quejes tanto —regañó Mikihisa, sin rastro de severidad en su tono. Al contrario, tenía una sonrisa cómplice—. No creas que confiamos en que serás un santo cuando nos vayamos de aquí.

—Me conoces bien, padre.

En la sala de estar, el menor de los Asakura observaba a su novia caminar en círculos, pensativa.

—Si sigues dando vueltas así vas a terminar mareándote —dijo él, divertido—. ¿Puedo saber que estás meditando tanto?

—Pros y contra —respondió ella, deteniéndose se golpe—. Pero quiero saber, ¿de verdad quieres vivir conmigo? —preguntó la rubia, incrédula.

—Por supuesto —contestó con sencillez, aprovechando la privacidad del momento para besar la mejilla de su novia. Agregó riendo—. ¿Por qué te sorprende? Hace como tres días te pedí matrimonio.

Ella le dedicó una leve sonrisa, y mordió su labio por un breve momento.

—¿Esta vez fue tu idea?

—Fue la idea de Horo, en realidad —antes de que Anna hablara, Yoh continuó—. Lo sé, a mí también me sorprendió. Aún así, ambos sabemos que tiene mucha lógica.

—Es cierto. Hay más beneficios que inconvenientes —respondió Anna, encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque, tienes que admitir que es un gran paso.

—Vamos a tener un hijo —recordó él—. Además, en algún momento tendremos que mudarnos juntos.

—Hablas como si fuera algo tan simple —reprendió la rubia.

Sin embargo, no podía negar que esa oferta había llegado en un periodo perfecto en su vida. Podría trabajar menos, tendría más tiempo para estudiar y descansaría lo que su cuerpo exigiese. No pasaría más días solitarios, y si bien solía disfrutar de su soledad, llevar una vida en su vientre era un proceso en el que deseaba estar más acompañada. Resopló ante ese pensamiento; no estaba segura si era por el embarazo, pero notaba que sus sentimientos le afectaban como nunca. Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable. Supuso que podía permitir esa debilidad durante ese periodo de su vida.

—Si no es lo que quieres, no te preocupes —Yoh interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

Ella lo observó; miraba al suelo con las manos en los bolsillos. Su postura relajada, y hablaba son un tono animado. Aun así, sus ojos denotaban algo de tristeza.

—Entiendo que te has acostumbrado a vivir de cierta forma, y no te quiero imponer nada.

—No es eso, tonto —dijo ella, escondiendo un mechón rubio y rebelde tras su oreja—. Me tomaron desprevenida. No esperaba tal ofrecimiento, ni tanta gentileza.

Su propia familia la había hecho escoger entre ellos o un futuro incierto con Yoh. Cargaba con las consecuencias de esa elección, pero de pronto, otra familia la acogía y le daba la seguridad que ansiaba hace tanto tiempo. La apoyarían, ayudándole a recobrar parte de la estabilidad que había perdido.

Yoh se encogió de hombros.

—Eres parte de mi familia. Y ya te lo dije, estaré ahí para ti. Siempre.

El Asakura se acercó y besó su frente. Ella sonrió y le miró con los ojos brillantes.

—¿Cuál será mi habitación?

* * *

 _¡Hola! ¡Espero que estén maravillosamente bien! Estuve leyendo sus comentarios, y amé que hayan encontrado horrible la propuesta de matrimonio en el capítulo anterior jajaja juro que yo misma sentía vergüenza ajena por Yoh cuando la estaba escribiendo._

 _Desde este capítulo en adelante las cosas se moverán mucho más rápido; hasta ahora la historia se ha desarrollado dentro de un par de semanas, pero comenzaremos a dar unos saltos en el tiempo._

 _Varios de ustedes han preguntado por cómo se conocieron Yoh y Anna, y bueno, había pensado incluir una especie de capítulo flash back en esta historia, aunque también he considerado escribir otro fic que abarque el inicio de su relación (algo cortito, de unos 5 capítulos). No me he decidido aún, pero estaré atenta a sus comentarios._

 _¡Tengan una linda semana! Yo cumpliré 25 años este viernes, pero con este bicharraco corona virus supongo que lo pasaré en mi casa, escribiendo para ustedes jajaja ¡Saludos y gracias a cada uno de ustedes por leer!_


	16. Capítulo 15

_¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias a cada lector, y a cada persona que ha dejado sus comentarios. Son mi combustible jajaja Hace ya algún tiempo había terminado este capítulo, pero no lo había subido porque intento de leerlo antes para corregir algunos errores. Escribo antes de comenzar para avisarles que desde ahora avanzaremos un poco más en el tiempo. Hasta ahora la historia se ha desarrollado dentro de unas pocas semanas, así que saltaremos más adelante. Sin más blabla, espero que disfruten y que tengan una maravillosa semana._

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Hace un año, Yoh Asakura no hubiese creído cómo cambiaría su vida. Pensaba que todo seguiría siendo igual; asistir a clases sin prestar demasiada atención, bromear y reír con sus amigos, dedicarle tiempo a su novia, con quien apenas había comenzado a salir, llegar a su casa con su familia, utilizar sus tardes netamente para el ocio. Vivir tranquilo, y sin preocupaciones.

Él amaba su vida.

Hasta que el sonido de la alarma lo despertó.

—Ay, no… —se quejó él, cubriendo su cabeza con la almohada para silenciar el molesto ruido.

Eran las seis de la mañana, señal de que su día comenzaba. Tal vez si ignoraba la alarma no tendría que levantarse.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

—Apaga eso —ordenó Anna, con marcadas ojeras en el rostro.

Su voz activó en Yoh un modo de supervivencia, dándole energías suficientes para apagar la alarma y levantarse en un salto de su cama.

—¡Buenos días! —dijo, tenso y erguido, casi en un saludo militar.

Anna lo observó estoica y se recargó sobre la puerta.

—Te toca preparar el desayuno y el almuerzo —contestó, mirándolo con seriedad—. Más te vale que hoy cocines algo decente.

—Sí, jefa —respondió él.

Un bostezo escapó de él, tallándose los ojos con pereza.

—¡Muévete! —mandó la rubia, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía—. No podemos llegar tarde, recuerda que tenemos examen a primera hora.

—¡Está bien, Annita!

Yoh caminó apresurado hasta el baño, evitando cualquier contacto extra con la rubia. Ella lo observó a través del pasillo sin decir nada más. Su mirada de enfado era suficiente.

El Asakura cerró la puerta y se recargó sobre ella, soltando un largo suspiro. No podía creer lo intimidante que su novia podía ser, aún con esa baja estatura y con su abultado vientre. Los meses no habían pasado en vano; había superado más de la mitad de su embarazo. Aún faltaba bastante tiempo para conocer al bebé cara a cara, y a medida que este crecía, también lo hacía el mal humor de Anna.

No pensó perder un segundo más, o avivaría la ira de la muchacha. Se quitó velozmente la ropa y se metió a la ducha.

Ya limpio y vestido con su uniforme escolar, bajó en unos segundos hasta la cocina. Se encontró a Anna lista para ir al instituto, vestida, planchando ropa mientras Hao preparaba el almuerzo para los tres. Ambos miraron a Yoh, con expresiones poco amables.

—Desayuno, rápido —ordenó Hao, señalando con la mirada a la rubia.

No era la primera vez que su hermano mayor tenía que intervenir para ayudarlo. El mayor había intentado de mantenerse al margen en lo posible de la nueva vida de Yoh y Anna, pero habitar con ellos en el mismo hogar implicaba ser arrastrado a la tortura.

Yoh agradeció con una leve sonrisa a su hermano, que sólo respondió con un gruñido. El menor comenzó a preparar las loncheras de comida para los tres. Anna había insistido en que la alimentación que había en el casino del instituto no era saludable para ella, así que todos los días preparaban almuerzo casero. Su novio había intentado convencerla de que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero no volvió a tocar el tema por respeto a su integridad física. Solía cocinar la noche anterior, sin embargo, él también trabajaba durante las tardes, como mesero en un restaurante en la ciudad, y lo último que quería hacer llegando a su hogar era ver más comida.

—¿Por qué no haces eso más tarde? —preguntó Yoh, observando a su novia planchar en silencio.

—¿Olvidaste que tenemos que ir al doctor después del instituto? —habló sin mirarlo, frunciéndole el ceño a la ropa que se encontraba sobre la tabla de planchar—. Luego de eso tengo que terminar el ensayo escrito para mañana, no tendré tiempo para esto.

—Yo tendré la tarde libre —contestó el Asakura, sin dejar de cocinar—. Si quieres puedo hacerlo yo.

—No después de lo que pasó la última vez —pronunció ella, doblando la ropa que estaba lista.

Yoh supuso que tenía razón, no podía darse el lujo de volver a quemar la ropa de la rubia con la plancha.

Hao rio, lo suficientemente despacio para que Anna no lo escuchara. Él había aprendido que lo mejor era no provocarla durante la mañana. Claro que durante la tarde la historia era distinta.

—Está listo —dijo el mayor, sirviendo el desayuno en una pequeña mesa en la cocina.

Se sentó tranquilamente comenzó a comer, mientras observaba de reojo a su hermano y a su cuñada terminando sus labores en el menor tiempo posible. Yoh y Anna no tardaron en sentarse junto al muchacho, desayunando casi como si fuera una competencia. Hao los observó y sonrió burlonamente. Hace algunos meses hubiese pensado que vivir con su novia sería casi como una fantasía adolescente, pero la realidad de su hermano menor distaba enormemente de eso.

—Listo —anunció Yoh, levantándose de su puesto—. Me lavaré los dientes, prepararé mi bolso y podemos irnos.

—¿Tu bolso no está listo? —preguntó Anna, alzando una ceja mientras sujetaba una taza de té—. ¿Por qué no lo preparaste anoche?

Yoh frunció los labios, sin decir ninguna palabra. Vivir con ella era peor que vivir con su madre. Hao lo observó expectante, bebiendo un sorbo de su café.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó ella nuevamente, levantándose de su lugar—. No importa. Me lavaré los dientes y me voy al instituto. Si no estás listo para cuando termine, no creas que voy a esperarte.

—Anna…—dijo Yoh, soltando un suspiro agotado—. Deberías relajarte.

Hao inmediatamente se tensó. Terminó de beber su café y se levantó de la silla, abandonando rápidamente la cocina. La rubia tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y exhaló. Yoh supo al instante que hubiese sido mejor quedarse callado.

—¿Relajarme? —preguntó ella, acercándose a su novio.

Por cada paso que daba, Yoh retrocedía.

—Sólo era una sugerencia —dijo él, con una sonrisa nerviosa. —Es que has estado algo malhumorada y…

Observó los ojos de la rubia encenderse como una llama a la que le rocían gasolina. _"CÁLLATE, IDIOTA_ " pensó para sí mismo. Su espalda chocó contra la pared, y supo que no había escape.

—¿Malhumorada? —repitió ella indignada—. ¡Tú me hiciste ESTO! —exclamó, señalando su prominente vientre—. ¡ASÍ QUE VAS A LIDIAR CONMIGO HASTA QUE ESTE BEBÉ SALGA DE AQUÍ!, ¿ENTIENDES ASAKURA?

Yoh no supo en qué momento Anna lo había sujetado del cuello de la camisa. Él solo cerró los ojos, arrepentido de todas las clases de educación sexual en las que se quedó dormido. Se lo merecía, por pensar con los pantalones. Por haber caído en esos mechones rubios y en esos hermosos ojos que ahora le miraban con furia.

—Ejem… —Hao se asomó por la puerta de la cocina y aclaró su garganta—. Yo ya me voy…

—No me dejes con ella —susurró Yoh, suplicante.

Anna suspiró y soltó el cuello de la camisa de su novio.

—No me hagas perder más el tiempo —gruñó ella, saliendo de la cocina, casi empujando a Hao.

Él la esquivó y miró sorprendido. Luego observó a su hermano menor.

—Si he aprendido algo —dijo él—, es a no molestarla durante la mañana. No le hables, no respires, sólo asiente.

—Hao…—susurró Yoh, cayendo rendido al suelo—. Aún faltan cuatro meses.

—Entonces más te vale esforzarte —indicó el mayor, ofreciéndole una mano a su gemelo—. Intenta mantenerte con vida, no celebraré los dieciocho años sólo, ¿Entendido?

—Llegar a los dieciocho será todo un reto —dijo Yoh, levantándose con dificultad.

* * *

El día en el instituto pasó velozmente. Exámenes, trabajos, lectura. Lo único que no cambiaba en su vida. A veces, Yoh olvidaba todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Bromear con sus amigos le daba un sentido de normalidad que se acababa cuando sus clases finalizaban. Se sentía como un estudiante corriente, como un adolescente corriente. Pero, cuando caminaba a su casa, recordaba que todo era distinto. Sus padres vivían en Izumo, y él vivía con su hermano y su novia. Keiko y Mikihisa lo llamaban constantemente, a él y a Hao, para asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien. Les enviaban dinero para cubrir sus gastos básicos, pero Yoh trabajaba por su cuenta hace meses. No quería que sus padres mantuvieran también a su futuro hijo; ya estaban preocupados por los abuelos y por sus nuevas responsabilidades, no quería agregarles una carga más.

—Esta semana ha sido muy dura —comentó Manta, que caminaba hacia afuera del instituto con Yoh—. Los exámenes no han estado tan fáciles como creí.

—Dímelo a mí —comentó Yoh, observando preocupado el reloj en su muñeca—. Ahora tengo que ir con Anna al doctor.

—¿Hoy sabrán si es niño o niña? —preguntó el rubio, con una amplia sonrisa.

—Supongo que sí —contestó el castaño, divisando a su hermano en el portón del instituto—. Hao es el más emocionado, ha estado esperando esto para comenzar a decorar su habitación.

—No pensé que le haría ilusión —confesó Manta, sorprendido—. Él siempre me ha parecido algo indiferente. Suele hacer lo que quiere, con quien quiere…

—Le gusta esa reputación —respondió Yoh, observando por el rabillo del ojo a su amigo—. Pero es una buena persona, sólo le avergüenza demostrarlo.

—¡Yoh! —llamó Hao, observando a su hermano caminar hacia él—. Y el enano… —agregó, mirando despectivamente al amigo.

Manta lo miró con seriedad.

—Así que buena persona —masculló, haciendo que Yoh riera.

—¿Has visto a Anna? —preguntó el menor, mirando que su hermano estaba sólo—. Nos juntaríamos aquí ahora para ir al doctor.

—Me la encontré en la salida —contestó Hao, cruzando los brazos—. Me dijo que te avisara que el doctor adelantó la cita, así que más te vale ir corriendo.

Yoh cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, y las arrastró lentamente hacia abajo, exasperado.

—Fantástico…

—¿Voy contigo? —preguntó su hermano, tratando de ocultar su entusiasmo—. Digo, puedo esperar afuera de la consulta, como la última vez…

—¿De verdad quieres ir? —Yoh observó que, como nunca, las mejillas de su hermano mayor se tornaron levemente rosa.

—Está bien —suspiró Hao, escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos—. Sólo quiero saber si la criatura que ustedes fabricaron es en realidad un humano y si… bueno, si es niño o niña. O los dos, quien sabe.

—Yo también estoy emocionado —contestó alegre Yoh, llevando su mano al hombro de su hermano—. Tenemos que tomar el bus rápido, si no llegamos a tiempo Anna me matará.

Manta miró a los hermanos, enternecido.

—¡Quien diría que habrá un bebé Asakura dentro de tan poco tiempo!

—No te metas, idiota —gruñó Hao, dando un paso amenazante hacia el rubio.

Manta cubrió su cabeza con miedo, cuya reacción hizo al Asakura reír con malicia.

—Sólo bromeo, no tocaría al mejor amigo de mi hermano.

Sacudió el cabello del rubio con brusquedad, dejándolo despeinado. Yoh suspiró y sujetó del brazo a su gemelo.

—Hao, es hora de irnos.

—Ya váyanse —dijo molesto Manta, acomodando su cabello con las manos.

* * *

Los Asakura no tardaron en llegar a la sala de estar de la consulta del médico. Algunas personas que ya se encontraban en el lugar los observaron con curiosidad. Yoh ya se había acostumbrado a generar esa reacción en la gente cuando acompañaba a Anna al médico. Supuso que estar vistiendo con su uniforme y encima acompañado de su hermano gemelo llamaban más la atención. Los ignoró y buscó con la mirada a su novia, que se encontraba sentada sola, con la vista perdida. Él y Hao se acercaron hacia ella, que parecía estar demasiado distraída, sin notar su presencia.

—¿Anna? —preguntó Yoh, sentándose junto a la muchacha.

Sólo al escuchar su nombre, la rubia pestañeó y giró el rostro hacia el muchacho.

—Oh, no te había visto —dijo ella, sin emoción alguna. Observó a Hao sentarse junto a su novio—. Veo que no viniste solo.

Hao estaba a punto de responder, pero Yoh habló primero.

—Te envié un mensaje avisándote. No contestaste —explicó el muchacho, cruzando los dedos mentalmente para que Anna no se enfadara—. ¿Está bien?

—Claro —dijo ella, comenzando a juguetear con la tela de su falda.

Su actitud generó extrañeza en los gemelos, que intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

—¿Segura? —preguntó Hao, observando a su cuñada perdida nuevamente en sus pensamientos—. Sólo quería saber el género del bebé. Puedo esperar aquí afuera, como la otra vez.

—Puedes entrar con nosotros si quieres —por primera vez lo miró a los ojos, con una expresión indescifrable—. Serás su tío, después de todo.

Hao sintió algo en su pecho. Cálido. Yoh sonrió y pasó su brazo por los hombros de su hermano.

—¿No es genial?

Hao sonrió de vuelta.

—En realidad, sí. Tendrá su encanto, supongo.

— _Anna Kyoyama_

Los tres adolescentes escucharon el nombre y se levantaron de sus lugares. Hao se adelantó, entrando de inmediato a la consulta del doctor. Antes de cruzar la puerta, Yoh observó a Anna, que parecía tener la cabeza en las nubes.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó.

La rubia lo miró, con los ojos brillantes. Una mezcla de ilusión y miedo cruzó por su mirada. Se sujetó del brazo del muchacho y asintió. Ambos entraron juntos a la consulta del médico, un hombre alto, rubio y delgado, que vestía un delantal blanco cubriendo el resto de su ropa. Él les sonrió amablemente al observarlos entrar al lugar.

—Oh, aquí están —dijo el doctor, sentado detrás de su escritorio—. Pensé que se había dejado crecer el cabello, señor Asakura.

Yoh miró a Hao, que se encontraba tomando asiento frente al doctor con suma comodidad.

—Es mi gemelo, nos quiso acompañar hoy.

—Muy bien, hoy será una cita más interesante que las demás —comentó el adulto, cuyos cabellos rubios estaban peinados hacia atrás. Se levantó y se acercó a la pareja—. Hagamos que la señorita Anna pase a la camilla, prepararé la máquina para que verifiquemos el sexo del bebé.

El doctor le extendió una mano a la muchacha, guiándola hasta el escabel que se encontraba junto a la camilla.

—Ven —susurró Yoh, haciéndole una señal a su gemelo.

Hao se levantó de la silla y caminó incómodamente hasta la camilla. Exploró la consulta del doctor de un vistazo. Rara vez se sentía tan fuera de lugar como en este instante. No pensó que estaría junto a su hermano y a su cuñada en un momento que parecía personal.

Mientras el médico preparaba la máquina, conversaba con Anna.

—Espero que haya dejado las galletas y los dulces —dijo él, presionando algunos botones en el aparato—. Recuerde que en sus últimos exámenes el azúcar estaba al límite, no queremos que le de diabetes gestacional.

—Es difícil —confesó Anna, levantando levemente su blusa. Ya conocía a la perfección el procedimiento—. En época de exámenes da mucha ansiedad.

—¿Y cómo han estado los cambios de humor? —preguntó él, alejándose de la máquina para sacar una botella con gel. —¿Se mantienen?

—Sí —contestó Yoh, arrepintiéndose al instante. El doctor rio, mientras que Anna no parecía sorprendida.

El doctor se acercó a Anna, que bajó levemente su falta para descubrir su vientre. Hao miró hacia otro lado, era la primera vez que se sentía avergonzado frente al cuerpo de una mujer así. Pensó que había sido una mala idea entrar a la consulta.

—Mejor espero afuera —le susurró al oído menor a su hermano, quien lo sujetó del brazo.

—¿Bromeas? —preguntó Yoh, divertido—. Ya viene la mejor parte.

—Mira, Yoh, no estoy seguro de que…

El sonido de rápidos latidos de corazón inundó la habitación. Los gemelos miraron hacia la pantalla del ecógrafo, mientras el doctor movía el aparato sobre el abdomen de Anna.

—Parece que alguien se sintió observado —dijo el doctor, viendo el pequeño cuerpo del bebé en la pantalla.

Hao observó enmudecido, mientras la sonrisa de Yoh crecía. El muchacho miró a su novia, que se encontraba recostada observando la pantalla.

—Pero qué grande está —comentó Yoh maravillado, acercándose a la camilla para sujetar la mano de Anna. —No va a heredar tu altura —bromeó, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—¿Sigue todo bien? —preguntó ella, sin perder de vista la imagen de su bebé.

—Excelente —respondió el doctor, moviendo el aparato sobre su vientre nuevamente.

Yoh notó que los hombros de la muchacha se relajaban.

—¿Y? —preguntó Hao, asomándose sobre el hombro de su gemelo—. ¿Qué es?

El médico lo observó divertido, intercambiando miradas entre la pareja de adolescentes.

—¿Están listos para la gran revelación?

—Por supuesto que están listos —respondió Hao—. Para eso vinimos.

Anna puso los ojos en blanco ante la intromisión de su cuñado.

El doctor continuó moviendo el aparato. Los gemelos observaban expectantes, aguardando por la respuesta del hombre.

—Es…—dijo el médico, deteniendo el aparato en un punto fijo. Sonrió—. ¡Es un niño! Felicidades.

—¡Un niño! —dijo Yoh, mirando a Anna que, por primera vez en el día, le regalaba una amplia sonrisa.

—Un sobrino —susurró Hao, con la vista fija en la pantalla.

—¿No es genial? —preguntó el futuro padre, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Besó la frente de la muchacha, haciendo que Hao hiciera una mueca de asco.

—Ok, mejor me voy antes de que se pongan melosos —dijo el mayor de los gemelos. Se dirigió hacia su hermano, y le dio una palmada en la espalda—. Felicidades, hermanito. Y por supuesto, cuñadita.

—Gracias, Hao —dijo Yoh, que se sentía lleno de orgullo.

Ese bebé aún no nacía y él ya sentía como si fuera su mayor triunfo.

—No tardaremos mucho más —habló el doctor—. Les daré algunas indicaciones y podrán irse a casa.

—Perfecto —dijo Anna—. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Yoh sintió una gota de sudor formarse en su frente. Ella no cambiaba.

La conversación en el trayecto a casa fue en mayor parte una discusión entre Hao y Anna sobre la decoración de la habitación. La rubia quería encargarse de dicha labor, mientras que el futuro tío reclamaba que estaba perfectamente capacitado. Ya había visto muchos programas de remodelación de hogares en el pasado, era casi un diseñador de interiores. Sólo le faltaba la experiencia.

—Te digo, tengo buen gusto —prometió él, que iba parado en el bus junto a su hermano. Anna iba sentada, mirándolo rendida.

—Tus citas prueban lo contrario —dijo ella, cruzando los brazos sobre su vientre—. Además, no quiero ver que la habitación de mi hijo tenga fotos de modelos pegadas en la pared.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? —preguntó Hao, ofendido—. No tengo nada de eso en mi habitación. Ni siquiera entras a mi cuarto, así que no me juzgues.

—Desde que te encontré con esa chica juré que nunca más entraría ahí —contestó ella.

—¿Por qué no sabía de eso? —preguntó Yoh, ante la expresión traicionada de su hermano.

* * *

Llegaron a su casa, y Anna inmediatamente se dirigió a su habitación. Insistió en que tenía que terminar unos pendientes del instituto, y cerró la puerta de su cuarto. Yoh llamó a sus padres y a sus abuelos para darles la nueva noticia.

—Adivina qué será tu bisnieto —dijo a través del teléfono, mirando por la ventana a través de su habitación.

Sonrió al escuchar a su abuelo tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

— _¡Es un niño! —_ exclamó el anciano—. _Te lo dije, Kino._

— _¿Otro niño más?_ —escuchó a la abuela hablar—. _Otro dolor de cabeza… si no me mata esta gripe juró que lo hará un Asakura._

—Al parecer la abuela está de buen humor —comentó Yoh, observando las nubes anaranjadas del atardecer y el sol ocultándose detrás de los edificios.

— _Me recupero de la gripe y se enferma ella —_ dijo Yohmei—. _Juntos en la salud y en la enfermedad. Menos mal que Anna no aceptó casarse después de todo —_ rio el anciano.

—Lo del matrimonio fue tu idea —recordó Yoh, oyendo a su abuelo reír.

— _No vuelvas a hacerle caso a un viejo enfermizo como yo. Créelo, te salvaste de una vida de infelicidad._

— _Vejete malagradecido —_ dijo la anciana, terminando la frase con un ataque de tos.

— _Entonces, ¿todo bien con mi bisnieto? —_ preguntó Yohmei _—. Y_ _Anna, ¿cómo ha estado?_

—El bebé está genial —relató el muchacho, recargándose sobre el marco de la ventana —Anna está bien, pero, ya sabes, sigue siendo Anna.

— _¿Problemas en el paraíso?_ —preguntó burlonamente el anciano.

—Podría decirse —admitió Yoh, rascándose la cabeza.

— _Por eso mismo no recuerdo mucho cuando tu abuela estaba embarazada de tu madre. Tengo que haberlo bloqueado para protegerme del trauma._

—Es frustrante, me esfuerzo mucho, pero la mayoría del tiempo ella sólo me mira con odio.

— _No puedes culparla, ninguno de nosotros sabrá nunca por lo que está pasando. Sólo puedes agachar la cabeza y tratar de empatizar._

—Eso hago, abuelito.

— _Y si las cosas se ponen feas, puedes venir huyendo a Izumo. Tu abuela estará feliz de verte._

— _¿Te estás burlando de mi ceguera? Porque puedo meter este bastón donde te que…_

—Creo que iré a ver a Anna —interrumpió Yoh—. Siempre es un gusto hablar contigo.

— _Lo mismo digo. Saludos a Hao, dile al ingrato que me llame._

—Lo haré, adiós.

Yoh apagó su teléfono y lo lanzó sobre su cama. Hace ya varias horas que Anna estaba en su habitación. Esperaba que ya hubiese terminado sus tareas, no tenía intenciones de molestarla. Tocó la puerta del cuarto de la muchacha.

—¿Puedo pasar?

— _Adelante._

Yoh entró a la habitación de Anna. Había varios muebles que pertenecían anteriormente a su antiguo departamento. A pesar de vivir juntos, rara vez compartían la habitación. Sabían que, con la llegada del bebé, esto cambiaría permanentemente, y uno de los cuartos tendría que ser adaptado para su hijo.

La muchacha se encontraba recostada en su cama.

—¿Terminaste con los pendientes? —preguntó él, sentándose junto a ella con cierta cautela.

—Hace una hora —admitió Anna, sonriendo levemente.

—¿Y por qué sigues aquí sola? Deberíamos estar celebrando que vamos a tener un niño.

—Lo sé, es sólo que…

—¿Estás desanimada? —preguntó Yoh, acariciando una de las manos de su novia—. Si quieres una niña, podemos intentarlo de nuevo.

Ante la expresión sorprendida de la rubia, el muchacho comenzó a reír

—Es sólo una broma.

Ella lo empujó suavemente del hombro

—Muy divertido.

—Debes dejar de tratarme así —él intentó inútilmente hablar con seriedad— O te voy a denunciar por violencia doméstica—. amenazó, sujetando de las muñecas a la muchacha.

—Al que voy a denunciar es a ti, por ser un pésimo novio —respondió la rubia tratando de zafarse del agarre del muchacho—. Ahora suéltame o…—

—¿Pésimo novio? —repitió Yoh, sin dejar ir a la rubia, al contrario, comenzó a inclinarse sobre ella— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Mira la hora que es —explicó ella, sacudiendo los brazos sin resultados—. Y aún no me preparas la cena.

—Eres increíble —dijo él, inclinándose aún más sobre su novia. Ambos quedaron recostados sobre la cama.

Yoh, que estaba sobre Anna, soltó sus muñecas y acercó su rostro al de ella para darle un beso en la frente.

—Aunque tienes razón, también tengo hambre. Iré a …

—No te vayas —pidió la rubia, sujetando desde el cuello a su novio—. Quédate conmigo.

Su tono suplicante erizó la piel del muchacho. Él obedeció, sin intenciones de protestar.

—Si tú insistes —susurró, recostándose al lado de la rubia.

Anna volteó y abrazó a Yoh, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su novio. Él pasó un brazo detrás del cuello de la joven, peinando esos mechones rubios que tanto le gustaban. Pasaron unos minutos sin pronunciar palabra alguna, escuchando únicamente el sonido de los punteros del reloj en la pared pared.

—Extrañaba esto —susurró Yoh, mirando hacia el techo.

—Yo también —confesó Anna, alzando la mirada para observar a su novio—. ¿Yoh?

—¿Sí?

—Disculpa que sea una perra contigo —dijo, haciendo que él se sobresaltara.

—No digas eso —él la miró frunciendo el ceño, mas sin enfado—. ¿Eres difícil? Sí, siempre lo has sido. Pero si no fueras como eres, con todos tus defectos y tus innumerables cualidades, no me habría enamorado de ti.

Ella lo observó sin decir nada. Recordaba los días en que él y ella se estaban conociendo. Él era tan infantil, se ponía nervioso al hablar de sus sentimientos, su rostro se ruborizaba completamente y en ocasiones tartamudeaba. Hoy seguía teniendo la misma esencia, pero no tenía miedo de abrirse a ella. Anna siempre creyó que ella no necesitaba de nadie, pero él se había convertido en un pilar en sus momentos de mayor vulnerabilidad.

—Además, estás embarazada —dijo él, sonriendo—. Tienes permitido regañarme cuando quieras. Estamos aquí por mi culpa, ¿no?

—No seas ridículo, no eres en único responsable —corrigió ella, acariciando uno de los brazos de Yoh.

—Bueno, no me arrepiento de nada —confesó él, disfrutando el suave tacto de la muchacha.

—Deseo de verdad ser una buena madre —dijo la rubia, recorriendo el brazo de su novio con el dedo índice—. No tengo buenos ejemplos, tendré que aprender sobre la marcha.

—Serás excelente. Eres inteligente, fuerte, hábil —enumeró él, dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Y muy hermosa. Yo, en cambio, de seguro le pondré los pañales al revés.

—Lo harás bien —dijo Anna, dándole un beso de vuelta en la mejilla—. Confío en ti con mi vida.

—Y yo en ti —respondió, besándola en los labios.

Anna no esperaba ese movimiento, sin embargo, fue más que bienvenido. Cerró los ojos y acercó a Yoh aún más, atrayéndolo del cuello de la camisa. Él sonrió y puso su mano por debajo de la blusa de su novia. Acarició su espalda baja, y movió su mano hasta su vientre. Ambos se detuvieron de golpe.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Yoh, sorprendido.

—No sé —respondió Anna—. Creo que fue una patada.

—¡Es increíble! —exclamó él. Siguió recorriendo con su mano sobre el abdomen de Anna hasta que, nuevamente, sintió movimiento bajo su palma—. ¡Lo hizo otra vez!

—Nunca había pasado —comentó la rubia, mirando atónita a su novio.

—No le gusta que te bese —bromeó el castaño, asombrado ante la intervención de su hijo—. Eres egoísta, pequeño. Estás todo el día con Anna, y ahora te enfadas porque estamos a solas.

—Me quiere sólo para él —dijo ella, sonriendo burlonamente—. Ya sabemos quién es su favorita.

—Es obvio, están siempre juntos —comentó él, aún con la mano sobre el vientre de la muchacha, atento a alguna nueva patada—. Ya pasaremos tiempo de padre e hijo cuando nazca.

—Tenemos que pensar en un nombre —recordó la rubia, llevando su mano sobre la de su novio.

—Ya estuve pensando en algunos. Muchos —confesó Yoh, abrazando por la espalda a la rubia—. Ahora que sabemos que será un niño, será más fácil reducir la lista.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Anna, observándolo sobre su hombro.

—Anoto algunos nombres en el bloc de notas que me entregaron en el trabajo.

—Espero que no hayas escrito nombres de cantantes o personajes de juegos…

—Sólo uno o dos —rio él, escuchando a la rubia suspirar.

Podría jurar que ella estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco, aún sin lograr ver su rostro.

Se mantuvieron en esa posición por un rato, abrazados, escuchando únicamente la respiración del otro. Disfrutaron de la tranquilidad, un regalo que ya no recibían tan seguido como antes. Los días no se volvían más sencillos; eran jóvenes y el esfuerzo físico no era un gran desafío, pero la carga emocional y mental que se había sumado a sus nuevas vidas se había convertido en su nueva enemiga. Además, vivir juntos había parecido una idea idílica durante las primeras semanas de su noviazgo, aun así, no terminó siendo tan simple como creyeron. Aún buscaban adaptarse al estilo de vida que llevaban, pero los días pasaban velozmente, y no se ni darían cuenta cuando el bebé ya hubiese nacido.

—Anna —él rompió el silencio, apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro de la rubia—. Sé que estos días no han sido fáciles para ninguno de los dos, sobre todo para ti. Aunque a veces me queje, agradezco pasar por esto contigo.

—¿A pesar de estar presionándote todo el día? —preguntó ella, girando su cuerpo para mirarlo.

—Y con tus gritos incluidos —confirmó él, sonriendo divertido.

Escondió uno de los mechones de la rubia detrás de su oreja, para luego acariciar su mejilla.

—Simplemente no imagino esta vida con nadie más.

—Aprovecharé tus cursilerías para decirte que también estoy agradecida —dejó su cabeza descansar sobre el pecho de su novio, sintiendo los latidos del corazón del muchacho—. Sé que estás dando lo mejor de ti. Aun cuando me irrito con facilidad, y tengo menos paciencia que nunca. Cualquier otro chico hubiese salido corriendo.

Él rio, recordando que sus amigos le habían dicho exactamente lo mismo. Le temían a Anna desde el día en que la conocieron; creían que Yoh estaba demasiado loco o demasiado enamorado para aguantarla.

—Mala suerte, Anna. No pienso irme a ningún lado.

—Más te vale —contestó ella, sonriendo con satisfacción.

Él le sonrió de vuelta y le dio un beso en la frente. Sintió que Anna se acomodaba contra su cuerpo, buscando su mano para tomarla. Entrelazaron sus dedos, y la muchacha cerró los ojos. Yoh notó que la respiración de su novia se hacía más pesada, se había quedado dormida rápidamente. Él dejó su cabeza caer sobre la almohada de la cama, e inspiró una gran cantidad de aire por la nariz.

Su vida tal vez había dado un giro, pero todo valía la pena. En ocasiones se sentía agobiado, otras veces se sentía perdido. A pesar de eso, recordaba que él y su novia estaban juntos, y de pronto todo tenía sentido. Amaba a la chica, y amaba al pequeño que venía en camino.

Él amaba su vida.


	17. Capítulo 16

_¡Hola! Hoy les dejo un capítulo más largo, así que les recomiendo buscar una tacita de té y algunas galletitas, porque estarán un buen rato leyendo jajaja Creo que para muchos este capítulo contendrá algo que ansiaban ver, por eso estoy súper emocionada! Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme en esta historia hasta ahora, espero que les entretenga y les guste mucho._

 _Saludos especiales a Tuinevitableanto, Annasak2, Girponeki, PaulNoName,, Lili, Wino4ever, Muyr, Sabr1, ClauAsakua K, Yuri, Mia y Claudia. Gracias por sus palabras en los últimos capítulos, son una eterna fuente de inspiración._

 _Bueno, menos blabla y más acción._

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Anna nunca se había percibido a sí misma como alguien superficial. En extrañas ocasiones se esmeraba por modificar su propia imagen. Siempre buscaba lucir decente y pulcra, pero no se esforzaba porque naturalmente era una joven hermosa, con un bonito rostro y una armoniosa figura. Claro que, con ocho meses de embarazo el cuento era otro.

Caminaba de un lado hacia otro en la habitación, lanzando ropa por el aire. Ya nada le quedaba bien, y estaba furiosa.

—Horrible —dijo ella, tomando desde las mangas un vestido premamá.

Lo aventó sobre la cama y siguió buscando en su ropero.

— _¿Anna? —_ Yoh había tocado a la puerta y había llamado su nombre varias veces, pero ella no cedía—. _Ya te lo dije, sólo necesito sacar mi billetera de la mesa de noche y te dejo._

Ella miró hacia la puerta, y bufó molesta.

—¡Y yo te dije que cuando termine te dejaré pasar! —aventó una blusa en dirección hacia la puerta.

Llevaban tres semanas compartiendo la habitación. Tenía algunas ventajas, que no habían logrado _disfrutar,_ pero la pérdida de la privacidad de ambos era una gran variable en contra.

— _Voy a llegar tarde a mi turno, necesito mi billetera —_ insistió el Asakura, tratando de ocultar la desesperación con un tono de voz apacible.

—Te voy a meter tu billetera en el…—Anna abrió de mala gana el cajón de la mesa de noche y cogió la billetera del muchacho.

Caminó dando fuertes pisadas hasta la puerta, abriéndola de un golpe.

—¡Aquí tienes! —extendió el objeto contra el pecho de su novio, que miró detrás de ella sorprendido.

—¿Por qué hay tanta ropa en el suelo? ¿No me digas que…? —cubrió su rostro con una mano, pero luego la observó conmovido—. ¿De nuevo? Si quieres vamos de compras mañana.

—No quiero más ropa de gorda —gruñó ella, cruzando los brazos sobre su prominente vientre.

—Te lo digo siempre —el castaño se acercó a la muchacha y se inclinó levemente para besar su frente—. Estás hermosa.

—Y enorme —agregó ella, retrocediendo con el ceño fruncido—. Disfruta mucho a este niño, Yoh, porque será el primero y el último que tendremos.

—Eso dices ahora —dijo divertido él, dándole un abrazo.

Ella se mantenía tensa, tratando de rechazar el afecto de su novio. ¿Cómo osaba darle cariño, cuando ella sólo quería cortarle la cabeza a quien se cruzara en su camino?

Cómo si fuera poco, su queridísimo cuñado se aproximó a ellos, mirando también hacia el interior de la habitación.

—¿Qué huracán pasó por aquí? —preguntó, echándole un vistazo a la pareja con una ceja alzada—. Pensé que al compartir su cuarto, el antiguo desorden de Yoh desaparecería para siempre. Estaba tan equivocado...

—Escucha, Asakura —habló Anna, observando sin demasiada simpatía al mayor de los gemelos—. Si no tienes nada bueno que decir, más te vale quedarte ca…

—Siempre tengo algo bueno que contarles, sólo que ustedes no están listos para oírlo.

—Hao, las hazañas que haces con tus amigas no son de nuestro interés —dijo ella, haciendo a su novio reír.

—¿Ya podemos ver como quedó la habitación? —preguntó Yoh, sonriéndole a su hermano.

El mayor los miró vacilante, apoyando su mentón en una mano, de forma reflexiva. Se había asignado a sí mismo como el encargado de la remodelación del cuarto de su sobrino, pero los futuros padres solían realizar cambios en la habitación, sin la innecesaria autorización de Hao.

—Si prometen no volver a cambiar el color de las paredes a mis espaldas otra vez.

—¡La habitación de mi hijo no puede ser negra! —exclamó la rubia, mientras Hao rodaba los ojos.

—Ustedes confiaron en mí para esta gran labor, y me traicionan pintándola de un color tan aburrido como el celeste.

—Espera, ¿volviste a pintar las paredes de negro? —preguntó Yoh, sintiendo a Anna tensarse aún más bajo su cuerpo.

—Rojo carmesí —contestó él orgulloso.

Notó que la cara de su cuñada se tornaba roja de ira, pero sonrió con sorna antes de que la bomba explotara

—Es broma. Será una sorpresa.

Anna suspiró.

—Recuerda, te queda sólo un mes para que esté todo listo.

—No entiendo por qué no me dejas ayudarte —comentó Yoh, cruzando los brazos—. Ya habríamos terminado el cuarto del bebé.

—Porque tienes mal gusto —dijo Hao, observando de reojo a la rubia—. No lo digo por ti, linda —susurró, tratando de acariciar la mejilla de la muchacha.

Antes de alcanzarla, Yoh sujetó la muñeca de su gemelo, retirándola mientras lo miraba seriedad. Hao lo ignoró y cruzó los brazos.

—…Además, tu juicio está nublado. Cada cosa que hagas sería con Annita moviendo tus hilos por detrás, arruinando mi visión.

—¿Tu visión? —preguntó Yoh, incrédulo—. Confío en gran parte de tu "diseño", pero recuerda que será nuestro hijo y nosotros tenemos la palabra final.

Hao sonrió burlonamente.

—Tranquilo, hermanito. No estoy haciendo nada que no le vaya a gustar a mi sobrino. Entonces, los toques finales de su cuarto se mantendrán como una sorpresa hasta que esté todo listo.

—Bien —dijo Yoh, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta—. Admito que todo lucía muy bien la última vez que entré a la habitación, así que no creo que los últimos cambios que hayas hecho en secreto sean un desas…¡Diablos! —exclamó, dando un salto hacia el pasillo—. Tengo que irme, ¡adiós!

El muchacho se despidió y corrió hasta las escaleras. Su novia y su hermano escucharon los pasos apresurados de Yoh, hasta sentir un portazo en el primer piso.

—¿También le toca trabajar hoy? —preguntó Hao, extrañado—. Ha estado yendo todos los días.

—¿No te has fijado? —ella suspiró fatigada—. Él insistió en que yo descansara estas últimas semanas, así que sólo Yoh está trabajando.

—Quién lo diría —dijo el castaño, con una amplia sonrisa—. El perezoso de Yoh Asakura tratando de mantener un hogar.

—Y Hao Asakura estancado en la fantástica vida adolescente.

—Vivo lo que me toca vivir —respondió él, con simpleza—. Si ustedes juegan a la casita es porque ustedes se lo buscaron.

—Lo dices como si hubieses olvidado que casi pasas por lo mismo —dijo Anna, apuntando hacia el pecho del muchacho—. Ahora, si me disculpas, seguiré buscando ropa que me quede para poder salir.

—Créeme, no me interesa presenciar ese espectáculo —contestó él, mirando la habitación en ruinas tras la espalda de la rubia.

Procesó nuevamente las palabras de su cuñada y la miró con curiosidad.

—¿A dónde piensas ir?

—Voy a la tienda a comprar algunas cosas —explicó ella—. Me hacen un descuento por haber trabajado ahí.

—Qué lindo —Hao se inclinó sobre la muchacha levemente—. Mándale mis saludos a Tamao si la ves.

La rubia sonrió y entró en su habitación, dándole un portazo en la cara.

* * *

Anna caminaba lentamente por la vereda. Su estado físico nunca había sido excelente, era delgada, aunque no muy activa. Embarazada, se cansaba con facilidad. Y ya estaba agotada, puesto que su búsqueda por el atuendo perfecto había sido un fracaso. Lo único que encontró fueron unas calzas de gimnasia oscuras que utilizaba como pantalón y un polerón de Yoh que disimulaba sin éxito su vientre.

Entró a la tienda, agradeciendo que por el momento se encontraba vacía. La única persona presente era Tamao, que la saludó desde detrás del mostrador haciendo una seña con la mano. Anna se acercó en un intento de saludo cordial, pero al notar el cabello resplandeciente y rosa de su ex compañera de trabajo, su amplia sonrisa y su esbelto cuerpo, sintió ganas de asfixiarla. Sacudió la cabeza, qué tonterías estaba pensando.

—¡Anna! —la chica de cabello rosa salió de su lugar de trabajo para hablar con la rubia—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal el bebé?

Hace varios meses la rubia supo del pasado de la muchacha y su novio. Fue embarazoso en un principio, pero tanto Yoh como Tamao aclararon que su relación había sido tan intensa como el amor de dos niños puede ser. El gran hito de ese noviazgo fue el primer y último beso que se dieron, demasiado avergonzados como para volver a repetirlo. Anna sabía que si la historia hubiese sido protagonizada por otras personas le habría encantado; un tierno e inocente romance en la pubertad. Aunque, como era su novio el involucrado, no estaba feliz al respecto.

A pesar de todo, con el tiempo Tamao demostró ser inofensiva. Una muchacha muy dulce, tímida, algo torpe, pero de buen corazón. Con el pasar de los meses, habían congeniado bastante bien. Pero nunca, nunca se volvió a pronunciar el nombre de Yoh Asakura en sus conversaciones.

—Sólo quiero que salga luego —admitió Anna, sintiéndose como una fea patata. Tamao rio y observó a la rubia de pies a cabeza.

—Estás resplandeciente —dijo ella, sonrojándose evidentemente.

La rubia le miró con seriedad. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando? La muchacha de ojos rosa notó su expresión petrificante y se puso nerviosa, negando con ambas manos intentando apaciguar su enfado.

—Juro…¡Juro que lo digo en serio! Es que, verás, creo que las mujeres embarazadas tienen algo tan lindo que…

Anna suspiró y alzó el dedo índice, señalando a Tamao que dejara de hablar.

—He escuchado comentarios así muy seguido —dijo ella, guardando las manos en los bolsillos del polerón de su novio—. La gente insiste en que tengo un brillo o algo así, pero no lo puedo ver.

—Pues, de verdad, perdona si te incomodé —se disculpó la muchacha, cabizbaja—. Sólo que, no suelo platicar con muchas chicas embarazadas, es decir, mis amigas nunca han estado embarazadas y yo…

—Tamao, está bien —Anna no tenía intenciones de seguir hablando del tema—. Así que, ¿Hoy estás sola?

—Kanna está en el patio —contestó la chica, aliviada de haber dado vuelta la página tan rápido—. Aprovechó que estaba vacío para ir a fumar.

—El otro día la vi con Hao y… —la rubia se arrepintió de haber traído de vuelta ese recuerdo. Revivió la repulsión al presenciar esa escena—. Olvídalo, mejor no hablemos de eso. Oh, él te mandó saludos.

Tamao suspiró.

—Sólo para molestar, supongo. Nunca me dejaba en paz.

—Es así con todos —aclaró Anna, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Al contrario de…—la sonrisa y la voz de Tamao se apagaron.

La rubia se esforzó por no cambiar la expresión de su rostro. No pasaba nada. _No pasaba nada._

—Y dime, ¿qué quieres llevar? —preguntó la muchacha de cabello rosado.

Anna agradeció internamente el pacto que ella y Tamao nunca habían hecho; jamás nombrar a Yoh. No tenía que haber incomodidad entre ellas, ¿para qué arruinarlo?

—Traje una lista —respondió la rubia, sacando un pequeño papel de su bolsillo.

Tamao la tomó y sonrió con los ojos.

—Yo hago lo mismo, o se me olvida todo lo que quería comprar.

La rubia había tomado dicho hábito de Yoh. Él era incapaz de hacer un mandado de compras sin una lista con todo anotado. Anna era demasiado orgullosa para admitir que a veces también se le olvidaban algunas cosas, por lo cual era un pequeño secreto que había copiado la técnica de su novio.

Detuvo sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que necesitaba con urgencia un baño. Estar embarazada la forzaba a ir tan seguido como fuera posible. Odiaba estos dilemas ridículos. De verdad quería que su hijo naciera luego. Mordió su labio, y con un poco de pena, le habló a la muchacha que estaba acompañándola.

—Tamao, ¿no hay problema si paso al baño de la tienda? —preguntó ella, conociendo desde antes la respuesta.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo la muchacha, señalizando el camino—. Ya sabes dónde es. Juntaré las cosas de tu lista, por mientras.

—Gracias, no tardo.

Anna desapareció del lugar, dejando a Tamao sola nuevamente. La muchacha suspiró. No podía imaginar por lo que la rubia estaba pasando. Recordó a su amor de niñez, Yoh, y se le hacía casi imposible pensar en él siendo padre. Sólo recordaba sus ojos grandes y su sonrisa infantil. Era sólo un chico. Se mordisqueó las uñas, con un sentimiento de culpabilidad. No debería estar pensando en él. Ambos habían crecido, y él era novio de su compañera de trabajo.

Tamao comenzó a leer la lista de la futura madre y reunió los objetos en poco tiempo. Se apoyó detrás del mostrador y esperó en silencio a la rubia.

— _¡Tamao!_ —escuchó la voz de la muchacha desde el baño.

La chica de cabellos rosa caminó apresuradamente, y sintió el pulso de su corazón acelerarse. Tenía un extraño presentimiento.

—¿Anna? —preguntó ella, hablándole a través de la puerta del baño—. ¿Por qué me llamas? ¿Está todo bien?

La puerta se abrió despacio. Tamao miró el rostro de la muchacha, pálida y temerosa, como nunca la había visto. Asustada, cubrió su boca con las manos. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

—Necesito…necesito ir al hospital —dijo Anna, tratando mantenerse en pie con dificultad—. Creo que…— presionó los puños y ahogó un quejido de dolor. Tamao la observó con horror—. Tengo que ir al hospital.

* * *

Yoh observaba llegar a una numerosa familia al restaurante. Era un cumpleaños, que se traducía en muchos pedidos, lo cual, a su vez, significaba una enorme propina. Nunca había sido codicioso, pero casi cayó de espaldas cuando supo cuál era el precio de un paquete de pañales. Y no tendría que comprar uno, tendría que comprar cientos de esos.

—Parece que vas a tener suerte —dijo su compañero de trabajo, observando a las personas sentándose en la mesa asignada a Yoh—. Muchas personas, y encima, hay chicas lindas.

—Ves muchachas atractivas en todos lados, Ryu —rio el Asakura, preparándose para ir a atender a la familia.

—Tú pareces ciego —contestó el joven, negando con la cabeza—.¿Será por esa señorita Anna que te tiene tan enamorado?

—Ella me entrenó para no pensar en otras mujeres —bromeó Yoh, dejando al muchacho para enfocarse en su trabajo.

Ryu lo observó alejarse, y sonrió con tristeza. Era apenas un chiquillo, y ya vivía sólo, trabajaba, tenía una relación estable y un hijo en camino. En cambio, Ryu se sentía estancado hace años. No avanzaba, ni retrocedía. Simplemente estaba ahí, averiguando cuál era su propósito en la vida. Su crisis existencial se vio frenada por la vibración del celular de Yoh. El aparato había quedado sobre un mesón. Ryu suspiró. Era un muchacho muy distraído, pero hacía bien su trabajo.

Miró en dirección al castaño, que se encontraba recibiendo las órdenes de la familia. Supuso que se encontraría ocupado por un tiempo.

El aparato siguió vibrando, desesperando a Ryu. Él dudo unos segundos, y sostuvo el teléfono en sus manos. Observó la pantalla, era un número desconocido. Miró nuevamente a la distancia a Yoh, que se encontraba escribiendo pedidos en su bloc de notas. La llamada cesó, haciendo que el joven suspirara aliviado. Pero, al instante, comenzó a vibrar nuevamente.

Ryu llevó el aparato a un lugar más aislado. Había decidido contestar, pero no quería que su jefe lo viera hablando por teléfono en horario de trabajo.

—¿Hola? —preguntó él, nervioso frente al riesgo de ser descubierto—. ¿Con quién hablo?

—¿ _Yoh? —_ era la voz de una muchacha—. _¿Eres tú?_

—No, soy su amigo del trabajo —contestó Ryu, orgulloso— Soy Ryu Umemiya, Yoh está ocupado ahora, pero puedo dejarle su mensaje.

— _Soy Tamao… Tamao Tamamura —_ la voz de la muchacha se escuchaba temblorosa, y muy asustada—. _Lo necesito con urgencia._

Ryu alzó una ceja. Su novia se llamaba Anna, ¿No? Rio con malicia; ese Yoh no era para nada tonto. Y eso que lucía tan inocente.

—Ya le diré —dijo, aguantando la risa. Justo en ese momento, vio a su jefe caminando por el lugar—.¡Tengo que cortar, bye!

— _¡Pero…!_

Ryu salió de su escondite y cubrió su boca para evitar reír. Se había enterado de algo muy embarazoso. Necesitaba ir a molestar a Yoh al respecto.

* * *

Tamao sintió que su corazón se detenía cuando escuchó que la llamada se había cortado. Observó a Anna, que iba sentada muy incómoda en el asiento trasero del taxi. Su pálida piel y sus ojos vidriosos eran fiel prueba de que necesitaban llegar a un hospital cuanto antes. Gracias al cielo, faltaban sólo un par de minutos.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Anna, intentando de calmarse a través de respiraciones profundas.

Tamao negó con la cabeza.

—Contestó un compañero de trabajo. Yoh no estaba disponible.

Anna dejó caer su cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento, decepcionada.

—¿Segura que no tienes a nadie más que puedas llamar? —preguntó Tamao preocupada.

—Sólo recuerdo el número de Yoh —suspiró, mirando por la ventana.

Había sido una tonta al salir sola en esas condiciones, con su teléfono celular sin batería. Llevó su mano hacia su vientre, pidiendo en su mente que todo estuviese en orden. Maldijo sus plegarias anteriores, rogando porque su bebé naciera luego. No le importaba llevarlo en ella un par de semanas más.

Cerró los ojos e intentó hacer memoria. Recordaba con suma claridad el número de contacto de su madre y de su padre, pero por razones obvias no pensaba en llamar a ninguno de los dos. Ya había llamado a la casa de los Asakura, intentando contactarse con su cuñado, sin éxito. ¿Cuál demonios era el número del celular de Hao? Su ansiedad crecía, a medida que una extraña sensación recorría su cuerpo. Necesitaba calmarse. Inhaló y exhaló, tratando de concentrarse.

—Es el mismo número de Yoh —susurró la rubia, ante la mirada inquieta de su acompañante—. Sólo cambian los últimos tres dígitos.

Tamao suspiró aliviada. Se sentía fuera de lugar, aún así, era incapaz de dejar a Anna en un momento así. Sólo esperaba que todo estuviera bien.

* * *

Yoh notó que Ryu lo observaba divertido. Aprovecharía que se había desocupado momentáneamente para conversar con su compañero. Caminó hasta la entrada de la cocina, en donde acostumbraban a esperar de pie a que alguien requiriera de algún camarero. Desde ahí podían ver todas las mesas de restaurant, y eran vigilados con mayor facilidad por su jefe.

—¿Pasó algo chistoso? —preguntó Yoh, observando con curiosidad al joven.

—Tú dime, campeón —le dio un leve golpe en el hombro, con una sonrisa pervertida.

—Ryu, me caes bien, aunque gran parte del tiempo no sé de qué hablas —admitió el menor.

—Pensé que eras despistado, pero eres más astuto de lo que pensé —comentó Ryu, tratando de actuar con el mayor decoro posible al ver a su jefe a la distancia.

Notó que Yoh tensaba los hombros y se erguía ante la presencia del hombre.

—¿Estás engañando a tu novia embarazada? —preguntó, en un susurro.

Yoh levantó una ceja y sonrió extrañado.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —masculló, observando que el jefe se alejaba.

Ambos relajaron su postura e intercambiaron miradas.

—Te llamó una chica desde un número desconocido, con mucha urgencia —agregó, dándole un codazo con complicidad al castaño.

Ryu sacó de su bolsillo el celular de Yoh y lo extendió hacia él.

—Lo dejaste tirado por ahí. Contesté yo, porque estabas ocupado y la muchacha no dejaba de llamarte.

—Gracias, Ryu —él revisó en su teléfono el número que había llamado. No lo reconocía—. ¿Esta chica te dio su nombre?

—Si, una tal Tamao…

—¿Tamao Tamamura? —preguntó Yoh, más confundido que antes.

—Así que la conoces, eh, picarón —le dijo Ryu, pellizcando la mejilla del muchacho.

—Sí, pero no es lo que tú crees —aclaró, rascando su cabeza avergonzado.

Su compañero había dado conclusiones muy precipitadamente.

—No hemos hablado en siglos, ¿cómo tiene mi número?

Ryu se encogió de hombros.

—De todas formas, dijo que te necesitaba —cubrió su boca para ocultar una sonrisa pícara—. _Urgentemente._

El Asakura sintió un nudo en el estómago. Un mal presentimiento se formaba en su interior. Que Tamao lo llamara de forma urgente y tuviese su número de teléfono no parecía un hecho para ser ignorado. Por lo menos eso le decía su instinto, que en cualquier otro contexto hubiese esperado a devolver el llamado al terminar de trabajar.

—Ryu —Yoh habló con un tono más serio, esforzándose por no caer en la paranoia. Tranquilo, continuó—. Saldré unos minutos a ver que quería Tamao, ¿me puedes cubrir en caso de que me necesiten?

—Claro, muchacho —le dijo Ryu, dándole una palmada bruscamente en la espalda—. Tú ve y llama a tu amante.

Yoh negó con la cabeza y salió hacia el estacionamiento del patio. Marcó el número de Tamao y esperó ansioso a que contestara.

— _¿Yoh? —_ preguntó ella.

Él desconoció su voz, era distinta desde la última vez que la escuchó.

—Hola, Tamao —dijo él, dando un largo suspiro. Sólo estaba siendo paranoico, tenía que calmarse—. ¿Cómo estás?

— _¡Yoh, estamos en la urgencia del hospital, tienes que venir ahora mismo! ¡Es Anna! ¡Va a tener al bebé!_

Ryu se sorprendió al ver a Yoh entrar nuevamente al restaurante, corriendo frenéticamente. Le aventó el delantal que utilizaba para cubrir su ropa y lo miró, pálido como un fantasma.

—Necesito que me cubras por el resto del turno, ¡gracias, eres el mejor!

Antes de pronunciar palabra alguna, el Asakura ya había desaparecido.

* * *

Hao llegó corriendo al estar de la urgencia. Agradeció internamente haberse encontrado cerca del hospital, unos metros más y él sería el paciente. Miró en todas las direcciones buscando a la rubia, pero no había ni pista de ella. Sólo un montón de personas con cara de pocos amigos, un niño pequeño vomitando en una bolsa, entre ellos. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se dirigió al mesón en donde se encontraba una enfermera registrando a las personas que buscaban ser atendidas.

—Hola, disculpe —dijo él, tratando de normalizar su respiración—. Estoy buscando a una chica.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó la mujer, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla del computador que tenía en frente.

—Anna Kyoyama —contestó Hao, aún agitado.

Impaciente, observó a la enfermera repetir el nombre en un susurro, mientras buscaba información en el sistema virtual.

—Anna Kyoyama, 17 años… —se detuvo y lo miró intrigada—. ¿Eres su familiar? No puedo dar información de su ficha a cualquiera.

—Soy su novio —mintió sin titubear.

No recordó alguna vez en la vida en donde hubiese estado tan ansioso. Sólo cuando Yoh trató de decirles a sus padres que Anna estaba embarazada. Hace meses no se le revolvía el estómago como en aquel entonces.

—Eso sirve —dijo la enfermera, mirándolo con una sonrisa—. Entró hace unos minutos en trabajo de parto, la tienen que estar preparando para su traslado a la sala de maternidad.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Hao, que recordó la voz aterrada de Tamao por el teléfono—. ¿Puedo ir a verla?

—Al ingresar, sus signos vitales estaban un poco alterados, pero no tengo más información —contestó la mujer, encogiéndose de hombros—. No puedes entrar donde la están atendiendo ahora, entró acompañada y no puede haber más de una persona con ella.

Apuntó en dirección a un pasillo más alejado, detrás del estar de la urgencia.

—Por esa puerta doble que ves ahí se la llevarán al servicio de maternidad. Espérala ahí y de seguro la verás en una silla de ruedas con alguna enfermera acompañándola. Felicidades por tu bebé.

Hao se dirigió al lugar que le habían indicado. Esperó afuera de la puerta doble, caminando en círculos como un animal enjaulado. Marcaba el número de su hermano, que para variar no contestaba el teléfono. Yoh era quien debía estar ahí, no él. Aún así, no pensaba dejar a Anna en esos momentos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y vio al fin a la rubia. Aunque no iba en una silla de ruedas, iba en una camilla, siendo llevada velozmente por dos enfermeros y un médico. Y no estaba contenta, al contrario, expresaba una mezcla de ira, miedo y dolor que no recordaba haber visto en otra persona. Observó a Tamao, quien iba trotando detrás de ellos. La chica no había cambiado nada en esos años. Hao se acercó a la camilla, con paso acelerado al igual que el resto.

—¿Anna que…? —él se posicionó detrás de uno de los enfermeros, sujetando de la baranda la camilla mientras avanzaban por el pasillo—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Claro que no estoy bien! —exclamó ella, que se sujetaba con fuerza los bordes de la camilla—. ¿Dónde diablos está Yoh? Lo voy a matar cuando… —Anna gritó de dolor, provocando que Hao y Tamao dieran un salto, asustados.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —preguntó Hao al doctor, que iba frente a la camilla.

—Un parto prematuro y unas contracciones muy feas —dijo, detrás de su mascarilla quirúrgica—. Pero todo indica que puede tener un parto natural sin complicaciones.

—¿Y el bebé? —preguntó el Asakura, notando que llegaban a un amplio ascensor.

—La ecografía no mostró nada anormal, pero no descartamos sorpresas cuando nazca —respondió el médico—. El elevador será algo estrecho para tanta gente, que uno de ustedes suba con nosotros al tercer piso.

Hao y Tamao intercambiaron miradas. Era obvio quien la acompañaría.

—Yo voy —contesto él.

—¿Familiar? —preguntó uno de los enfermeros, presionando el botón fuera del ascensor.

—Yo soy el padre del bebé —mintió nuevamente.

Tamao lo miró extrañada, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer preguntas. La puerta se abrió, y comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior del ascensor.

Anna negó con la cabeza.

—Eres… un idiota… —Hao le tomó la mano ignorando el insulto.

La rubia lo sujetó con fuerza y su cabeza cayó rendida sobre la almohada.

—Es mi cuñado —aclaró ella, como si fuese necesario dar explicaciones.

Los enfermeros intercambiaron miradas, confundidos. ¿Era su cuñado y el padre del bebé? Qué familia más rara.

* * *

Tamao observó las puertas del elevador cerrarse. Suspiró aliviada. Tal vez Hao no era el padre del bebé, pero sabía que era parte de la nueva familia de Anna. Ella no era la persona adecuada para estar en ese momento tan importante y personal. Había cumplido con la labor de llevar a la rubia al hospital, y había logrado localizar a alguien de confianza para que la acompañara. Sonrió feliz; había sido algo muy estresante, y lindo. Menos cuando Anna trató de aventarle una botella de suero a una enfermera, eso no había sido tan bonito.

La muchacha de cabello rosado decidió que era tiempo de volver a su trabajo. Su jefe era muy comprensivo y entendería la situación, aunque tampoco quería abusar y quería cumplir con sus responsabilidades. Caminó hacia el estar de la urgencia, localizando la salida. Continuó avanzando, hasta que creyó ver un espejismo.

Yoh Asakura, el chico que le había robado el corazón cuando era una niña, se encontraba frente a ella. Él parecía estar buscando a alguien con la mirada; parecía perdido e incluso asustado. Ella no pudo evitar fijarse en lo mucho que había crecido. Los años habían sido bondadosos con él; guapo, alto, ojos soñadores y… sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Yoh! —al llamarlo, él volteó y sonrió aliviado al verla.

—¡Tamao! Ha pasado tanto tiempo —dijo él, dándole un abrazo.

Ella no alcanzó a procesar cómo se sentía, hasta que él se alejó y la miró.

—¿Dónde está Anna?

—La acaban de subir a maternidad —la muchacha sabía que tenía que estar roja como un tomate, pero no era tiempo de pensar en sí misma—. En el tercer piso. Hao entró con ella.

—¿Está bien?

Tamao leyó sus ojos y notó el temor, la emoción y el amor en su mirada. Sintió una punzada en el pecho; nadie la había mirado así.

—El doctor dijo que el bebé nacerá antes de tiempo, pero le hizo una prueba y todo parecía estar bien. Aun así, no habrá certeza de nada hasta después del parto.

Yoh suspiró. Recién en ese momento, ella notó que el sudor corría por su frente, y que su respiración era irregular. De seguro Yoh había corrido para llegar al lugar.

—Gracias, Tamao —dijo él, llevando una mano al hombro de la muchacha—. Gracias por haber estado con ella.

No esperó una respuesta y avanzó apresurado por el estar de la urgencia, atravesando el lugar en pocos segundos. Tamao lo observó esperando el ascensor. Aun con la distancia que había entre ambos, notaba la ansiedad en el muchacho. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y él desapareció en su interior.

Había parecido como un extraño sueño, en donde su subconsciente traía de vuelta a su amor de la infancia, sólo para demostrarle que se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre y pronto tendría su propia familia. Tan irreal que costaba creer que era exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sonrió melancólica, y dio media vuelta para continuar su camino.

* * *

Anna miró hacia el techo. Blanco e inmaculado. Si se esforzaba un poco, podía imaginar que se encontraba en la nada misma. Que lo único que la rodeaba era ese color. Prefería enfocarse en ese pensamiento, desconectándose de su realidad.

Ella estaba recostada sobre una cama, mientras que Hao se encontraba sentado junto a ella. Se encontraban en una sala destinada para atender a dos personas, pero cuando ellos llegaron al lugar la mujer que se encontraba ocupando la otra cama ya se estaba yendo. La mayor parte del tiempo esta silencioso, pero podían oír gritos y llantos de bebés ocasionalmente, que provenían del resto de las habitaciones del servicio de maternidad.

Llevaban algunos minutos solos, pero eran visitados esporádicamente por una enfermera, que chequeaba el estado de Anna. Le habían explicado que el intenso dolor que sentía eran contracciones, que cada vez se harían más frecuentes y fuertes.

Sintió la mano de Hao sobre la suya. Lo miró, con una triste sonrisa, mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Él sonrió levemente y presionó más fuerte su mano.

—Vamos, Kyoyama, creí que morías por conocer a este niño —dijo Hao, apoyando la cabeza sobre la almohada junto a ella—. Siempre decías que querías que naciera luego.

Ella rió cansada.

—Fui tan tonta. No sabía que las contracciones eran tan horribles.

Hao miró el reloj en su muñeca y apretó los dientes. Su hermano no había dado señales de vida.

—Creo que ahora es un buen momento para que me reveles el nombre que eligieron —él secó las lágrimas de la muchacha, que volvió a fijar la vista hacia el techo.

—Sólo después de que nazca.

Su voz estaba temblorosa. Hao odiaba verla en ese estado, tan vulnerable y frágil, porque sacaba esa misma debilidad en él.

—Sabes que todo saldrá bien —se maldijo al instante al notar que había citado a su gemelo.

Se maldijo porque no sólo le hablaba a Anna, sino a él mismo. Le había dolido perder la ilusión de un hijo; no podría tolerar que algo le ocurriese a su sobrino.

—Aún le faltaba un mes —susurró Anna, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos —. ¿Qué pasa si nace con algún problema? ¿Si se lo tienen que llevar a esas horribles incubadoras?

—Nadie se lo va a llevar a ninguna parte —respondió Hao, con seriedad—. Si ese estúpido médico trata de quitarte a mi sobrino, lo golpeo.

Él sonrió al escuchar la risa de la rubia. No era totalmente feliz, pero lograba liberar la presión en su pecho.

—No seas ridículo, Hao. No puedes hacer eso.

—¿Quién dice que no? —preguntó él, aun sujetándole la mano.

—Cualquier persona razonable —contestó ella, limpiando algunas de las lágrimas de su rostro.

Hace exactamente un año ella no hubiese creído que estaría así; en una cama de hospital, vestida con una horrible camisa quirúrgica, llorando como una niña pequeña en la compañía de Hao Asakura. Como le habían enseñado, el llanto, la tristeza y el miedo eran debilidad, y ella no debía permitir ser humillada por cosas tan banales, jamás.

A pesar de las circunstancias, había salido adelante. Notas excelentes, candidata a una buena beca universitaria, en una relación estable y un embarazo que hasta ese día había llevado un transcurso normal. Pero el nacimiento imprevisto de su bebé había sacudido su mundo. Era algo que se había salido de sus planes, y que no podía controlar. Se sentía pequeña, e indefensa, aborreciendo cada segundo de esa sensación.

La enfermera volvió a entrar, esta vez con una expresión confundida en el rostro. Puso las manos en su cadera y miró con seriedad a Hao.

—¿Eres realmente el padre del niño? —preguntó ella, inclinándose levemente hacia el muchacho.

Él y Anna intercambiaron la mirada, sin estar seguros de qué estaba ocurriendo.

—Podría serlo —dijo Hao.

La enfermera miró a la rubia alzando una ceja. Anna supuso que la profesional pensaba que debía ser una prostituta o algo así, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para reclamar por esa mirada acusatoria que le dirigía.

—Hay otro chico en la estación de enfermería insistiendo en que es el padre del bebé —explicó la mujer, cruzando los brazos—. Así que mejor aclaren el asunto, porque sólo puede entrar un familiar.

—Al fin llegó Yoh —susurró Hao, levantándose del lugar.

Observó a Anna, que en lugar de alegrarse parecía una bomba a punto de estallar.

—No te ves tan feliz, ¿eh? ¿Le digo que prefieres que yo sea el padre?

—Ese maldito —masculló entre dientes, sentándose con dificultad en la cama—. Ya se las va a ver conmigo.

—Veo que vuelves a estar de buen humor —comentó divertido Hao.

Ella soltó un largo suspiro, tratando de calmarse.

El Asakura rogó a los dioses que su sobrino no heredara el carácter de su cuñada, o ya tendría que buscar otro lugar para vivir. Se alejó de la cama de Anna, pero antes volteó a verla. Para su próximo encuentro, la muchacha tendría un bebé en sus brazos. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Era una sorpresa esa sensación de agobio, cuando el hijo ni siquiera era suyo. Apenas podía imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente de Anna y de su hermano en esos instantes.

—Nos vemos —se despidió él, antes de dejar la sala.

—Hao…

El muchacho se detuvo bajo el umbral de la puerta. Miró sobre su hombro a Anna, que le regalaba una leve sonrisa

—Gracias por haber estado aquí.

—Cuando quieras, Anna —respondió Hao, guiñándole un ojo.

Dejó la sala en donde se encontraba Anna para encontrarse con su hermano. Dejó el servicio de maternidad y llegó hasta una pequeña sala de estar frente a una recepción. No tardó en divisar a Yoh, que se encontraba sentado en una silla, agitando una pierna hacia arriba y abajo, con el rostro cubierto con ambas manos. Hao dio un paso hacia él, e Yoh alzó la mirada. Se alzó de la silla al instante, dando una zancada hasta su hermano.

—¿Cómo está ella? —preguntó Yoh, sujetando de los hombros a su gemelo—. ¿Está todo bien? No me permiten entrar a verla…

—El doctor dice que todo está bien —dijo Hao, notando que el cuerpo de su hermano se relajaba—. Un parto prematuro, pero al parecer sin complicaciones… ¿Dónde estabas? Te llamé un millón de veces.

—Estaba haciendo mi turno… Vine corriendo y no escuché el teléfono —contestó rápidamente el menor, sin ánimos de dar explicaciones—. ¿Ya puedo ir a verla?

Hao resopló.

—Sí, sí, ve con ella. Yo llamaré a nuestra familia para avisarles que el bebé ya va a nacer.

—Gracias, hermano —dijo Yoh, que sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó contra su hermano para darle un abrazo.

Hao lo recibió tenso, sin esperar ese gesto.

—No puedo creer que ya haya llegado este día.

El mayor dio un suspiro y relajó su cuerpo, abrazando de vuelta a su hermano. Tenían la misma edad, sólo los separaban escasos minutos de diferencia, pero para él siempre sería su hermano pequeño.

—Ve antes de que Anna venga por ti y te asesine.

Yoh asintió y le dio la espalda a su hermano, caminando hacia la puerta por la que el mayor había salido anteriormente. Hao observó a su gemelo irse, y se sentó en el lugar que el menor había estado ocupando anteriormente. De verdad estaba pasando.

* * *

El futuro padre se encontraba buscando la habitación que la enfermera le había indicado. Caminó a través del largo pasillo del hospital, escuchando al pasar algunas voces y lloriqueos de bebés. Detectó la puerta de la sala en donde le habían dicho que se encontraba Anna, y con cada paso que daba el tiempo parecía volverse más lento.

Sentía su corazón agitado latiendo dentro de su pecho. No estaba preparado para lo que venía; todo había sido demasiado repentino. Pero pensó que, aunque su hijo hubiese decidido nacer en un mes más, se hubiese sentido igual. Yoh siempre había profesado que había que tomarse las cosas con calma; que no había que preocuparse de nada, y había que recibir lo que el universo quisiera con los brazos abiertos. Sin embargo, creyó que nunca en su vida había alcanzado un nivel de ansiedad tan alto como hoy. Su hermano le había dicho que todo estaba bien, lo cual había minimizado en cierta parte su temor y sus nervios. Atribuía su taquicardia a la emoción y a la incertidumbre frente a lo desconocido.

Antes de entrar a ver a su novia, respiró profundamente. Tenía que estar tranquilo. Tenía que ser su soporte.

Abrió la puerta, y al instante fue saludado con una almohada golpeando su rostro.

—¿DÓNDE ESTABAS METIDO? —vociferó Anna, desde la cama.

Durante su embarazo, se había convertido en una experta aventando objetos por el aire. Era digna de los juegos olímpicos.

Yoh enmudeció. Su novia, en esa bata quirúrgica, en la cama con sábanas blancas. El aroma a limpiador. Era real.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado? —preguntó ella irritada, sentada con bastante incomodidad—. Ven aquí y tráeme esa almohada.

El Asakura, obedeció, agachándose para recoger la almohada. Caminó hasta Anna, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Sus mejillas rosadas y el sudor cubriendo su frente de daban un aspecto frágil, pero su expresión iracunda la hacía amenazadora. Ella movió levemente su espalda hacia adelante, mientras Yoh acomodaba el cojín detrás de la rubia. Se paró junto a su novia, quien en cualquier momento podría gritarle. Él exhaló, no le extrañaba haber sido recibido de esa forma.

Anna cruzó los brazos firmemente sobre su abdomen, asesinando al muchacho con la mirada. Lo observó acercándose lentamente a ella, con el propósito de abrazarla. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarla, después de haberla hecho esperar tanto? Estaba furiosa, quería golpearlo, quería gritarle. Ya no lo necesitaba ahí, quería que se fuera, que se llevara esa estúpida sonrisa suya y desapareciera. Pero, si estaba tan molesta, ¿por qué lo estaba abrazando de vuelta? ¿por qué estaba llorando, mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos con más fuerza?

No era la primera vez que sus sentimientos la traicionaban, pero ya ni siquiera sabía si sus emociones tenían algún nombre. Nuevamente, sus mejillas estaban húmedas, mientras las cristalinas gotas rodaban por su rostro, cayendo en el hombro de Yoh. Sollozaba en su cuello, mientras lo escuchaba susurrar palabras de consuelo.

—Perdona, ya estoy aquí… —su voz suave y compasiva no lograba apaciguar su llanto.

Había tenido tanto miedo. Se sentía diminuta, como una muchachita insignificante que no estaba lista para ser madre. Quería retroceder en el tiempo, y estar recostada en su cama junto a Yoh, sabiendo que su bebé estaría seguro en su vientre y que nada pasaría durante un buen par de meses.

—Se suponía que nacería en un mes —aún se sentía traicionada por su propio hijo.

Ese pequeño aún no nacía, y ya se atrevía a sorprenderla de esa forma.

—Lo sé, lo sé —repitió Yoh, besando la frente de su novia.

No quería que notara lo aterrado que estaba. Sólo uno de ellos tendría el lujo de tener un ataque de pánico, y era el derecho indiscutido de la madre.

—Ni siquiera está listo su cuarto —continuó Anna, alejándose un poco del muchacho para mirarlo a los ojos—. Y no… y no traje un bolso con su ropa, ni sus pañales, ni nada...

—Anna, no te preocupes por esas cosas —dijo él, acariciando la espalda de la rubia—. Son detalles… Lo importante es que tú estás bien, y nuestro hijo está bien.

—¿Y si pasa algo en el parto? —preguntó ella, cuyos ojos vidriosos reflejaban temor puro—. ¿Si no lo hago bien, y algo malo ocurre?

Yoh suspiró. Mantenerse fuerte y sereno era difícil cuando él mismo tenía esas dudas. Eran posibilidades que no podían ser descartadas. Pero estaban fundamentadas en el miedo y la inseguridad. Todo saldría bien; lo había decretado.

—Prometo que todo resultará a la perfección, ya verás —enmarcó el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Era una promesa imposible, pensó ella, porque Yoh no podría controlar nada de eso. Nadie sabía realmente qué esperar. Sin embargo, en los ojos del muchacho había confianza y determinación, reconfortando a la rubia. Ella tomó las manos de su novio, y sonrió levemente.

—Esa es mi chica —susurró él, sonriendo ampliamente.

Secó las lágrimas remanentes en las mejillas de su novia, y cogió sus manos.

—Tú puedes con esto. Eres Anna Kyoyama, la persona más fuerte que conozco.

Ella rio con ironía, recostándose nuevamente, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada que había lanzado hace unos minutos.

—Hecha un mar de lágrimas… —dijo ella—. Desde que te conocí he llorado como nunca en mi vida.

—Es porque le he dado emoción a tus días —rio él, acariciando la rubia cabellera de su novia. Se sentó a su lado, apoyando el mentón sobre el colchón de la cama.

—No puedes culparme sólo a mí, es Hana quien te está causando tanto sufrimiento.

—Es un niño travieso —dijo ella, sonriendo ante la mención del nombre de su hijo.

Llevó la mano hasta su vientre. No extrañaría estar tan enorme. Lo único bueno de ese abdomen es que podía poner paquetes de galletas sobre él, sin necesidad de una mesa.

Como si se estuviese vengando de sus pensamientos, su cuerpo comenzó a torturarla nuevamente. Anna soltó un quejido, y presionó con fuerza la mano de Yoh. Él la miró aterrorizado, no sabía qué diablos estaba pasando.

—¡Anna! —exclamó él, inclinándose sobre ella, imponente al no saber qué hacer—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te duele? ¡Iré a buscar a alguien!

Yoh intentó de levantarse, pero ella lo impidió, jalando de su mano—. No te vayas… —susurró.

—Pero… necesitas una enfermera, iré a…

Anna negó con la cabeza, hundiéndola en la almohada mientras ahogaba un grito. Siempre había gozado de buena salud; nunca había sufrido de cólicos, sólo un par de dolores de cabeza y resfriados insignificantes. Las contracciones con las que cursaba momentáneamente eran agudas y horriblemente molestas.

Yoh la observó preocupado, pero acató la orden de su novia, sosteniéndole la mano mientras notaba que su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, notando que Anna parecía recuperarse paulatinamente.

—Son contracciones —dijo ella, mirando al techo como antes, buscando distraerse—. Cada vez son más fuertes, y más seguido… Yoh, este será el único niño que vas a obtener de mí.

—No esperaba más —bromeó él, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Tomó su mano y la besó.

* * *

Hao estaba impaciente. No tenía de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero ya estaban demorando demasiado. Encima, Yoh había apagado su teléfono, así que no contestaba ninguno de los mensajes que le había enviado. ¿Había algún problema con Anna? ¿El bebé estaba bien? No tenía puta idea.

Había hablado recientemente con sus padres y con sus abuelos, relatándoles que su sobrinito había decidido nacer un mes antes de lo presupuestado, porque claro, era el hijo de Anna, y a él tampoco le decían qué hacer.

Pensó en la muchacha, y se reclinó sobre el respaldo de la incómoda silla en donde estaba sentado. Cuando la conoció, parecía ser una mujer inquebrantable. Altanera, terca, fría. Pésimo humor, nula paciencia. Hermosa e inalcanzable. Pero, sorpresa, un día era la novia de su gemelo. Él idiota y simplón de Yoh Asakura había logrado enamorar a esa chica. Y por supuesto, él estaba loco por ella. De pronto, se había vuelto parte de su familia. De su hogar. Ya no era únicamente la novia de su hermano; era Anna, y la quería. Había conocido una faceta de ella que pocos habrían imaginado.

Se levantó de su lugar y buscó alguna máquina expendedora. Necesitaba mantenerse ocupado para deshacerse de esas cursilerías. Estaba fuera de sí, él no solía ser tan sentimental. Mientras compraba una barra de chocolate en la máquina, pensó en que él sólo se había abierto de manera completa a ella. Observó el dulce caer. Tenía que dejar de pensar en Anna. Ella estaba a punto de dar a luz a su sobrino, y estaba prohibido para él mirarla de otra forma. Cogió la barra de chocolate, y volvió a sentarse en donde había estado previamente. Abrió el envoltorio apresurado y mascó un trozo del dulce como un animal.

Necesitaba conseguir una novia urgentemente.

* * *

Yoh recordó que cuando Anna se hizo la prueba de embarazo. Pensó que tendrían un par de minutos antes de obtener el resultado, porque las películas siempre lo mostraban así. Desde ese entonces, supuso que tendría que dejar de confiar. Hoy, ese pensamiento volvía a su mente, mientras corría detrás de la silla de ruedas de Anna hacia la sala de parto en donde nacería su hijo.

En las películas, la madre llegaba al hospital, tenía al bebé y listo.

En la vida real, Anna llevaba horas con contracciones horribles, exhausta, adolorida, y con un desprecio total hacia el hombre que la había embarazado.

—¿Segura que no quiere la epidural? —preguntó la mujer, mientras una colega le entregaba a Yoh un delantal.

—¡Ni loca dejo que me pinchen con esa aguja gigante! —exclamó, para quejarse nuevamente ante el dolor que sentía.

—Anna —pidió él, mientras se ponía la prenda—. ¿Podrías reconsiderar…—?

—Tú… —siseó, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—. Si vuelvo a oír una palabra de ti te voy a… —gritó mientras se aferraba a las barandas de la silla de ruedas.

Las enfermeras le pidieron a Yoh que esperara un poco afuera de la sala, primero tendrían que entrar ellas para preparar a Anna. Él observó cómo se llevaban a su novia al interior de la habitación, terminando de abrochar las tiras del delantal que le habían entregado.

Los gritos cesaron, y el pasillo quedó en silencio. El castaño miró la puerta cerrarse tras ella. Tenía razón, no volverían a tener un hijo jamás. El muchacho sería afortunado si su novia permitía que él la tocara de nuevo.

Con la vista fija en la puerta, se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de ser padre. Antes de los dieciocho años. Aun estudiando. Aun acostumbrándose a vivir solo. Su vida nunca volvería a girar en torno a él, sino en su familia.

La puerta se abrió, y una de las enfermeras le indicó que ya podía entrar a la sala. El muchacho enderezó su postura. No había vuelta atrás. Caminó hacia donde la mujer le había señalado, despidiéndose para siempre de su adolescencia.

Para variar, la sala tenía un color blanco inmaculado. El olor del desinfectante inundaba el lugar. Los profesionales de salud estaban alrededor de Anna, que buscó con la mirada a su novio con desesperación.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, mientras él se paraba junto a ella.

—A unos pocos metros de ti —respondió, conmovido ante los ojos vidriosos de su novia—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Asustada —admitió ella, tragando saliva al ver en dirección al doctor que la estaba examinando—. ¿Y tú?

—También —rio él, nervioso. No obtenía nada con seguir ocultándolo—. Pero confío en que todo saldrá bien.

—Lo repites tanto —dijo Anna, dedicándole una leve sonrisa—, que comienzo a creerlo.

—¿Recién ahora? —preguntó con gracia, mientras sujetaba una de las manos de la muchacha.

Ella asintió, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Señorita Kyoyama —dijo el médico, mientras se ponía una mascarilla—. Le daré unas indicaciones que tendrá que seguir para que todo esté perfecto. Trabajemos en equipo y tendrá a su bebé en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¿está bien?

Los jóvenes intercambiaron miradas, con sonrisas nerviosas y ojos brillantes.

—No es buena recibiendo órdenes —susurró Yoh, sólo para que su novia lo escuchara.

Temblorosa, presionó aún más la mano del castaño.

—Tú puedes con esto.

—Mientras no te desmayes —respondió ella, entrelazando los dedos con su novio—, todo estará bien.

* * *

Hao realmente deseaba que el resto de su familia no estuviera viviendo en Izumo. Porque sabía bien que, aunque lo intentaran, era imposible que llegaran en menos de dos horas a la ciudad. Él permanecería sólo a la espera de su sobrino hasta que se dignara a nacer. El aburrimiento no mejoraba su ansiedad. Su mente divagaba por terrenos extraños e imposibles.

Lo único bueno es que sus padres habían gestionado a la distancia el pago de una habitación privada para Anna, así que, cuando ya hubiese salido del parto, podría recibir más de una visita, lo que se traducía en que Hao al fin podría abandonar esa horrible sala de estar.

Claro que, no sabía si preferiría estar en una habitación encerrado con un bebé llorón.

La vibración del celular en su bolsillo fue lo más emocionante que le había pasado estando sentado ahí. Desbloqueó la pantalla y vio que su hermano al fin había decidido encender su teléfono. Le había enviado un mensaje que no contestaba a ninguno de los textos de Hao le había enviado anteriormente.

" _Ven, estamos en la sala 310"_ era lo único que decía. Hao gruñó para sí mismo.

—Gracias por tanta información, Yoh —masculló, emprendiendo paso hacia donde su gemelo le había dicho que fuera.

Notó que su corazón se había acelerado nuevamente. Estaba harto de ese palpitar inusual, tanto cambio lo dejaría con alguna enfermedad cardíaca. Recordó a Anna, completamente deshecha, y pidió a los dioses que por favor el panorama al que se enfrentaría fuese diferente.

Tocó la puerta de la sala que les habían asignado a Yoh y Anna, esperando lo que pareció una eternidad.

— _Pasa_ —escuchó la voz de su hermano, y no distinguió angustia ni pena en su tono. Una buena señal.

Ingresó a la sala, un más pequeña que el lugar en donde Anna había estado anteriormente, pero era privada, lo que garantizaba que no compartirían con ninguna otra mujer embarazada. Tenía más muebles destinados a la comodidad; un sofá y un sillón, dos mesas de noche y un pequeño armario.

Sin embargo, nada de eso era más relevante que la pareja que se encontraba pacíficamente sobre la cama. Yoh estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, y Anna estaba sentada en el centro de esta, con su cuerpo cubierto bajo las sábanas. Ambos miraban con amor hacia un pequeño bulto que se encontraba en los brazos de la rubia.

Hao sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido. _"Necesito un médico"_ pensó, frente a su latir irregular. Caminó despacio hacia la pareja.

—Hermano —dijo Yoh, sin elevar mucho la voz—. Te queremos presentar a tu sobrino.

El mayor de los Asakura no podía articular palabra alguna. ¿Se había metido en un sueño?

Su gemelo alzó la mirada para ver a Hao, con una gran sonrisa, y una expresión que el hermano mayor nunca había visto en Yoh. Amor, orgullo y una paz que había sido alcanzada sólo gracias a la presencia de esa criatura. Los mismos sentimientos se reflejaban en el rostro de Anna, quien con sumo cuidado descubrió de su cobija al pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

Los ojos de Yoh se volvieron hacia el bebé, un infante regordete de mejillas rosadas, que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su joven madre.

—Su nombre es Hana Asakura.


	18. Capítulo 17

_¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén súper. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios del capítulo anterior, me alegra mucho que varios de ustedes se hayan emocionado jajaja creo que fue el capítulo más emotivo de todos (y definitivamente el más largo jajaja). Haré una muy necesaria mención a Sabr1, que se ofreció a betear (?) este capítulo. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda y tu paciencia corrigiendo todos mis errores! Gente como tú hacen un gran aporte a esta comunidad._

 _¡Gracias a todos por leer! Hasta el próximo capitulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

A veces, Yoh soñaba que tenía un hijo. Un bebé con un par de días, sano, de mejillas rosadas y muy escaso cabello rubio. Sus ojos eran cafés; una mezcla entre castaño y miel, grandes e inocentes. Su cuna se encontraba en la habitación que él compartía con su novia, así que, cuando él despertaba, era lo primero que veía durante la mañana.

Le sorprendía lo pequeño que era, con sus manitos y sus deditos diminutos. Vio a Anna recogerlo desde su cuna, con mucho cuidado, casi con temor de que se fuera a romper. El bebé estaba envuelto en una manta, con dibujos de distintos animales adornándola. La rubia lo acunó en sus brazos, meciéndolo suavemente. Sus mechones dorados caían sobre sus hombros, ocultando levemente su rostro. Observó a su novia, que sonreía con una expresión que sólo había conocido con el nacimiento de ese niño.

Yoh la miró en silencio, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Recargado sobre el marco de la puerta e hipnotizado ante la melodía de la canción que Anna entonaba, hizo un esfuerzo por recordar que eso estaba sucediendo. No era un sueño, era su realidad.

Enderezó su postura y caminó despacio hacia la rubia. Escuchó los sollozos de su bebé cada vez más fuertes.

—Qué malhumorado —susurró el castaño, apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro de Anna.

—Todos acertaron —comentó ella, con el mismo volumen de voz de su novio—. Heredó mi carácter.

Yoh le hizo un gesto con las manos a Anna, que ella entendió claramente, sin necesidad de palabras. Lentamente, extendió el pequeño y ruidoso bulto a los brazos del joven padre, que recibió feliz al bebé. Lo dejó descansar sobre su pecho, dando un breve paseo por la habitación.

—Ya, Hana —le habló, acariciando la pequeña espalda del bebé con su mano—. Tranquilo, no pasa nada…

Anna escuchó que, en pocos segundos, el llanto de su bebé se detuvo. Miró a su novio caminar lentamente hasta la cuna, con una sonrisa presumida. Devolvió al bebé a su lugar de descanso, con aires victoriosos. Hana se había quedado dormido con rapidez, respirando profundamente. La rubia miró a Yoh.

—¿Cómo haces eso? —masculló, cruzando los brazos, indignada.

—Soy el nuevo padre favorito —respondió en un susurro, inclinándose sobre ella.

Anna quería mantener su expresión de enfado, pero fue imposible cuando sintió la mano de su novio detrás de su espalda, atrayéndola hacia él. Su rostro se suavizó y, alzándose levemente, sintió los labios de Yoh contra los suyos. Manteniendo los ojos cerrados, pudo sentir a su novio sonreír. Con la otra mano tomó su mejilla y la acarició, apenas rozando su piel.

Escucharon a alguien aclarar su garganta, haciendo que ambos se separaran ante dicho sonido.

—La comida está lista —dijo Hao, sin entrar a la habitación—. Nuestra madre pregunta si bajarán a almorzar.

Yoh y Anna intercambiaron miradas, para luego echarle un vistazo a la cuna en donde su hijo dormía plácidamente.

—Yo puedo quedarme —respondió Yoh, sin elevar el tono de su voz—. Ve tú —le dijo a Anna, mientras ella observaba al bebé descansar.

—Ve tú, no tengo hambre —respondió la rubia, agachándose sobre el pequeño para acomodar su manta.

—¿Estás segu…?

—¡No tengo todo el día! —exclamó Hao, impaciente.

Los novios lo miraron impactados, pero su sorpresa fue reemplazada por molestia cuando escucharon al bebé sollozar. El mayor de los Asakura cubrió su cara con una mano, exasperado, ya que no era la primera vez que le pasaba.

—Supongo que ninguno de ustedes comerá ahora.

Mientras Yoh recogía al niño de la cuna, Anna se aproximaba a la puerta. Sin decir nada, cerró la puerta en las narices de su cuñado. Hao puso los ojos en blanco, y bajó las escaleras refunfuñando. Llegó hasta el comedor y se sentó, molesto. Sus padres y abuelos lo observaron con curiosidad.

—¿No van a comer? —preguntó su madre, sirviéndole un plato de comida al mayor de los gemelos.

—Son tan irritantes —comentó el muchacho, sacando inmediatamente un pedazo de carne del plato. Lo masticó molesto, mientras su abuela negaba con la cabeza.

—Son padres primerizos —dijo la anciana, bebiendo un poco de jugo—. No podrías esperar otra cosa.

—No entiendo por qué no quieren dejar a Hana solo —respondió Hao, apoyando su mentón sobre su mano—. No es como que vaya a desaparecer.

—Tienes que entenderlos —dijo su padre, observando divertido a su hijo—. Están aprendiendo cómo es tener un bebé. Creo que ninguno de ustedes había cargado a un recién nacido hasta ahora.

—Anna ni siquiera me permite estar a solas con él —se quejó Hao, mascando un nuevo pedazo de carne. Con la boca llena, continuó hablando—. Soy su tío, no es que vaya a rellenar su biberón con alcohol o algo así.

—¿Entonces estás molesto porque no te incluyen tanto como quisieras? —preguntó Mikihisa, sorprendido.

—¿De dónde sacas conclusiones tan ridículas? —cuestionó Hao, evidentemente irritado.

—Hana no es un juguete nuevo —dijo el abuelo, atrayendo la atención de su nieto—. Estás entusiasmado con él, pero Yoh y Anna son sus padres, ellos tienen que averiguar cómo ocuparse de él. Tú tendrás que mantenerte al margen, hasta que ellos deseen involucrarte más.

Hao puso los ojos en blanco. Al parecer, Yohmei seguía la misma línea de pensamiento que su padre.

—No me molesta que no me necesiten —insistió el gemelo—, pero no tiene sentido que no duerman ni coman por estar todo el tiempo con el bebé, cuando yo también podría ayudarlos.

—Mis conclusiones no son tan ridículas, entonces —comentó Mikihisa, sonriendo triunfante.

—Cállate, abuelo —el hombre se puso pálido ante el comentario de Hao. Su hijo menor lo había convertido en abuelo antes de tiempo, siendo que aún era joven para ese título.

—No sé por qué sufres —dijo Kino, alzando una ceja detrás de sus gafas oscuras—. El mocoso de Yoh me hizo bisabuela, ¿puedes creerlo?

—Ya era hora, abuela —dijo Hao, con una sonrisa burlona—. Con su edad, ya debería haber sido tatarabuela hace un par de años.

—Te crees tan divertido, ¿eh? —respondió la anciana, sonriendo—. Keiko, entrégame mi bastón, le voy a dar una lección a tu hijo.

* * *

Era de noche y las estrellas alumbraban el cielo nocturno. Hao las contemplaba maravillado, eran su única compañía en esos minutos. Estaba en su habitación, recostado sobre el marco de su ventana, inmóvil hacia varios minutos. Escuchó unos pasos, pero no volteó a ver quién había entrado a su cuarto.

—Detesto que entres sin tocar la puerta, Yoh —habló, sin dirigirle la mirada a su hermano.

—No digas que te sorprendí —dijo divertido el gemelo, parándose junto a Hao—. Rara vez lo hago.

—¿A qué debo el honor de tu presencia? —preguntó el mayor, soltando un suspiro, enfadado—. Creo que es la primera vez que sales de tu cueva desde que llegamos a casa.

—Los abuelos se quedaron con Hana, Anna aprovechó de ir a ducharse y bueno yo… —Yoh rio—, aproveché de ir a comer algo y quise venir a verte.

Hao retiró sus ojos del firmamento y observó a su hermano menor. Notó las ojeras nuevas que lucía esos últimos días. No recordaba haber visto ese aspecto trasnochado en Yoh jamás, pero continuaba sonriendo bobamente, con ese estúpido brillo que sus ojos habían adquirido.

—¿Y? —preguntó el mayor, apoyando los codos en el marco de la ventana.

Conocía a Yoh demasiado bien como para pensar que su visita esporádica no tenía un propósito. Escuchó a su hermano suspirar.

—Sé que estás molesto —dijo Yoh, y era obvio lo que decía. Hao lo miraba casi despectivamente—, pero no entiendo por qué.

—No lo sé, Yoh. Tal vez, si te esfuerzas en pensar un poco más, puedas hallar la respuesta.

—No es por Hana —respondió seguro, apoyando su espalda contra la pared—. No es fácil vivir con un recién nacido en casa, pero lo quieres. No podría ser por él.

—¿Entonces…?

—Es por mí —supuso el menor, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el techo. Parecía estar pensando en voz alta—. Crees que te he estado alejando.

Hao lo contempló en silencio, sintiendo que su expresión se hacía menos severa.

—Hao, yo… —pasó una mano por su cabello, tratando de encontrar las palabras precisas—. Trato de hacerme la idea de que esta es mi vida ahora, ¿sabes? De pronto vivo con Anna, y tenemos un hijo, y todo es perfecto, pero… aún trato de entender cómo va a funcionar todo desde ahora. Porque en algún momento tendré que volver a clases, y tendré que volver a trabajar. Simplemente estoy tratando de encajar todas las piezas en mi vida y…

El silencio inundó la habitación momentáneamente. Hao observó a Yoh luchando en su cabeza, internando verbalizar lo que sentía, pero no era necesario. Él tomó la palabra.

—Aún no logras determinar cuál es tu rol. Eso significa que menos sabrás cómo calzo yo en todo esto —Hao se irguió, y caminó hasta estar frente a frente con su hermano—. Yo te lo diré entonces, Yoh. Soy tu hermano mayor, y lo quieras o no, ya me arrastraste a esta montaña rusa de vida que tienes. Soy el tío de tu hijo, y soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de él, incluso mejor que tú. Así que es inútil que tú y Anna sigan martirizándose como si estuviesen solos frente al mundo, porque yo también soy parte de esta familia.

—Sabes… sé que tratas de decirme algo lindo, pero suenas como un cretino —dijo Yoh, levantando levemente una ceja. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, revelando una leve sonrisa—. Puedes participar y ayudar como quieras Hao, pero tienes que aprender a conocer tus límites.

El mayor sonrió burlonamente.

—Ahora sí suenas como un padre, hermanito.

—Esos límites incluyen dejar de coquetear con Anna cuando no estoy.

Hao lo miró, sorprendido. Yoh era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba, y sabía que el mayor solía molestar a su novia de formas indebidas. Nunca había sido un tema entre ellos. El menor cruzó los brazos, y sonrió satisfecho ante la expresión de su hermano. Hao notó que el asombro en su rostro era evidente, por lo cual sacudió la cabeza y miró con complicidad al menor.

—No lo hago en serio, ya lo sabes —prometió Hao, cruzando los brazos—. Soy así con todas las chicas.

—Anna no es cualquier chica… —como un espejo, Yoh imitó la pose de su hermano.

Parecía estar muy relajado, pero sólo Hao reconocía el disgusto escondido detrás de la mirada de su gemelo. Ambos palparon cierta tensión formándose entre ellos. El mayor notó que, al parecer, la conversación había concluido. Apostaría que su hermano quería decir algo más al respecto, sin embargo, no lo haría. Sus discusiones nunca habían logrado nada, así que no valía la pena insistir. Yoh miró hacia el piso, soltando una breve risa. Se alejó de la pared en la que estaba apoyado, y peinó su cabello con una mano.

—Ven —le dijo Yoh, abrazando del cuello a su hermano, mientras lo arrastraba por la habitación—. Vamos a ver a Hana y a los abuelos, antes de que vuelvan a Izumo.

Hao no reclamó ante el incómodo agarre de su hermano. La verdad, tampoco tenía ganas de permanecer enfadado con él. Llegaron juntos al cuarto que Yoh y Anna compartían, en donde se encontraban los ancianos, observando por sobre la baranda de la cuna.

—Imagina si hubiese nacido a los nueve meses, habría sido un niño obeso —comentó el abuelo, riendo sin hacer mucho ruido.

—Que bueno que nació sano… Hay niños prematuros a quienes meten varios días en incubadoras —respondió la abuela, sonriendo al sentir los pasos de sus nietos acercándose a ella y a su esposo—. ¿Qué le dan de comer a esta criatura? Está muy gordito.

—El médico dijo que, si hubiese nacido a término, habría pesado más de cuatro kilos fácilmente —contestó Yoh, mirando entretenido a su abuela—. No te resististe cargarlo, ¿eh?

Kino sonrió y cogió su bastón, el cual Yohmei había estado sujetando hasta ese instante.

—Por supuesto que cargué a mi bisnieto, seré ciega, pero no torpe. Podía cargarte a ti en un brazo y a Hao en el otro cuando ya había perdido la vista. ¿Cómo no voy a poder sólo con un bebé?

El anciano puso los ojos en blanco.

—Hablas como si yo no te hubiese ayudado, Kino.

—No es necesario darte ningún crédito; eres mi esposo. Tu deber es estar a mi disposición siempre que lo requiera —Kino apuntaba con su bastón al abuelo cada vez que hacía énfasis en alguna palabra. Él la observó sin más que decir, con los brazos cruzados.

Yoh y Hao intercambiaron sonrisas cómplices, siempre era una maravilla ver a ese par relacionarse.

—¿Tienen que irse hoy? —preguntó Yoh, con cierto deje de tristeza.

—La ciudad ya no es lugar para un par de viejos como nosotros —el abuelo se encogió de hombros.

—Ya conocimos a un bisnieto antes de morir, no abusemos de nuestra suerte —comentó Kino, llevando una mano al hombro de su esposo.

—Siempre tan optimista —dijo irónico Hao.

—Que uno sea lindo y nos vaya a despedir a la puerta —pidió la anciana, caminando hacia el exterior de la habitación—. Ya nos despedimos de nuestro bisnieto, y tenemos las maletas listas.

—Voy con ustedes, no me he despedido de mis padres aún —dijo Yoh, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Hao—. ¿Puedes cuidar a Hana por mí un momento?

—¿Bromeas? —preguntó Hao, indignado—. Por supuesto, soy más que competente para…

—Agradezco que el ego no sea contagioso —rio el menor, saliendo del cuarto.

—Nos vemos, querido nieto —se despidió su abuela, pellizcando la mejilla de Hao antes de irse—. Espero que vayas pronto a visitarnos, sabes que siempre serás bienvenido.

—Tan cariñosa. ¿Te arrepentiste de haberme golpeado con tu bastón? —preguntó el muchacho, levantando una ceja.

—Claro que no —dijo ella, dando un suave apretón en el brazo de Hao.

—Promete que no nos darás otro bisnieto aún —se despidió el abuelo, cruzando el umbral de la puerta—. Nos vemos, Hao.

Los ancianos abandonaron el lugar, y Hao escuchó sollozos provenientes de la cuna.

—Oh, no —susurró, acercándose al bebé que se encontraba estirando sus brazos en búsqueda de consuelo—. Tranquilo, sobrino. Esos viejos se fueron, no tienes por qué llorar.

Hao lo recogió desde la cuna, y comprendió al instante cuando observaba a Yoh y Anna cargar al bebé con tanto cuidado. Era diminuto.

El Asakura se sintió grande y torpe, como un gigante. Sus manos eran enormes comparadas al cuerpo de su sobrino. Despacio, lo puso contra su hombro. El bebé continuaba llorando, causando que Hao riera nervioso.

—Vamos, soy tu tío favorito… —le habló, mientras emprendía una corta caminata a través del cuarto—. No me hagas esto, niño. Shh, tranquilo…

Continuó caminando, meciendo al bebé con cada paso. Su sobrino no parecía calmarse, al contrario, se inquietaba cada vez más.

—Ay no… —miró hacia el cielo, rogando que algún dios le enviara ayuda. Debía estar loco si pensaba que tenía alguna idea de qué hacer para callar a Hana—. ¿Cómo es que Yoh lo hace?

—Tampoco lo sé —dijo Anna, entrando a la habitación.

Estaba vestida con una bata, y con el pelo húmedo, delatando que se había duchado recientemente. Hao se sintió estúpido. Había insistido tanto por estar más con el bebé, y ahora sólo quería devolvérselo a su madre.

—Creo que se rompió… —comentó, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza con una sonrisa.

—Si tú no puedes calmarte, no podrás calmarlo a él —contestó la rubia, acercándose a su cuñado lentamente. Por primera vez en varios días, ella lo miró divertida.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él, masajeando la espalda de su sobrino sin éxito alguno.

—El gran Hao Asakura en crisis por un bebé —dijo Anna, extendiendo sus brazos, mientras miraba a su hijo—. Ya deja de hacer sufrir a mi hijo…

El muchacho frunció el ceño.

—Él me hace sufrir a mí —explicó, entregándole el bebé a la rubia. Ella negó con la cabeza y, al igual que Hao, puso a su hijo contra su pecho.

—Decoraste muy bien su habitación —admitió ella, acariciando la cabeza de su hijo—. Me da un poco de tristeza que duerma en otro cuarto, por eso aún tenemos su cuna aquí.

—Pensé que no te había gustado —dijo Hao, observando fascinado que el llanto del bebé cesaba paulatinamente.

—Ver tus programas de diseño no fue una pérdida de tiempo, después de todo —contestó, observando el rostro de su hijo que se mantenía intranquilo—. ¿Tendrás hambre?

—No en realidad, comí hace un ra… —el Asakura vio que Anna mordía su labio, intentando contener una sonrisa.

—Le hablaba a Hana —dijo, mirándolo con gracia—. Le daré de comer… ¿Podrías…?

—¿Podría…? —la expresión confundida de Hao desapareció al sentir el calor subir a sus mejillas—. Oh, sí, por supuesto, qué idiota…

Salió de la habitación apresurado, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Acto seguido, apoyó su espalda contra la pared, dejándose caer hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Pasó una mano por su cabello, y exhaló profundamente. Siempre había sido muy seguro de sí mismo, pero en ese momento se sentía como un niño tonto. Avergonzado, y un poco inútil. Casi había sufrido un ataque de pánico por el llanto de su sobrino, y ahora sentía que sudaba con el simple hecho de imaginar a Anna… Sacudió su cabeza, con la esperanza de que esos burdos pensamientos desaparecieran.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Yoh, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Tengo una crisis existencial —confesó Hao, agobiado por su propia mente.

—Esto es nuevo —comentó su hermano, sentándose junto a él en el piso—. Sueles tener de esas en tu habitación, o en el patio. Creo que es tu primera crisis existencial en medio del pasillo.

—Ya sabes cómo me gusta probar cosas nuevas —respondió el mayor, extrañado—. ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? Apenas has dormido, y no sé si es idea mía, pero creo que estás más delgado.

—Estoy cansado, pero no soy un amargado —dijo Yoh, como si fuese algo obvio—. Tú, por el contrario, tienes esa cara de nuevo…

—¿Qué cara? Es la misma que tienes tú.

—Ja, ja —el menor le dio un leve codazo a su hermano, quien le respondió dándole un suave puñetazo en la pierna—. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero… ¿Estuviste con Hana unos minutos y ya estás estresado?

—No sé cómo estás tan tranquilo; todo se ha vuelto tan raro.

—Es lo que te dije antes… —Yoh pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de su hermano—. Aún trato de entender cómo va a funcionar todo, pero ya no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso. Sólo vivo, y aprendo en el camino.

—Supongo que empezaré a hacer lo mismo —dijo Hao, sonriendo divertido—. Vaya, no pensé que seguiría el ejemplo de mi hermano menor.

—Trata de no seguir todos mis pasos, hermano, o tendrás que acostumbrarte al llanto de dos bebés.

—Con mi sobrino es suficiente —rio, pero la alegría se disipó a medida que un nuevo pensamiento surgía. Nunca le había contado a Yoh que, en otra realidad, ambos habrían sido padres al mismo tiempo. Que, efectivamente, podrían haber existido dos bebés llorando en ese momento.

—¿Hao…?

El mayor se levantó del piso, casi de un salto. En otro momento le relataría esa historia a su hermano.

—Iré a dar un paseo —dijo Hao, despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano—. Llámame al celular si surge algo.

Yoh vio a su hermano alejándose por el pasillo. Recordó las palabras de Hao; lo había arrastrado a la montaña rusa en la que su vida se había convertido. Era lógico que también se viera afectado en cierta medida. El menor de los Asakura se levantó y entró a la habitación en donde su novia y su hijo se encontraban. En el instante en que Anna lo vio, lo silenció, poniendo un dedo índice sobre sus labios.

—Está durmiendo —susurró ella, acomodando al bebé en su cuna.

—Hao parecía algo alterado —dijo Yoh, contemplando al niño mientras descansaba pacíficamente—. ¿Pasó algo antes de que…?

—Descubrió que no es un encantador de bebés como se jactaba —respondió Anna, sentándose en la cama mientras observaba a su novio.

—Estaba sentado en medio del pasillo, casi en un trance.

—Dramático —dijo ella, sin darle demasiada importancia—. Bueno, además huyó porque tenía que amamantar a Hana.

—¿No hizo nada inapropiado? ¿Algún comentario o…?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —interrogó Anna, sin tratar de ocultar su curiosidad.

—Le pedí que dejara de flirtear contigo —contestó Yoh, con el mismo aire indiferente que la rubia había usado con anterioridad. Se sentó en la cama junto a Anna, quien le miraba con asombro—. Sé que te molesta, y a mí también, en realidad…

—Es Hao —dijo ella, que apenas podía creer que estuviesen hablando de eso—. Sí, tiene esas costumbres desagradables, pero ya me da lo mismo. Es así con todas, y nunca ha intentado algo indebido.

—Coquetear con mi novia ya es algo indebido —contestó irritado Yoh, recostándose sobre la cama, sin mirar a la rubia. Su vista estaba fija en el techo.

—No es como que intente seducirme en serio… —dijo Anna, echándole un vistazo al castaño—. ¿Acaso crees que…?

Yoh miró hacia una pared, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho en silencio. Anna puso los ojos en blanco. Se levantó de la cama, y tomó de la mano a Yoh, obligándolo a pararse también. Él la miró sin entender, y ella apuntó con un dedo hacia la cuna del bebé.

—No vamos a hacer esto aquí —le dijo, llevándolo fuera de la habitación.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó Yoh, con un tono de seriedad que adoptaba en raras ocasiones.

—Se acaba de quedar dormido, así que no voy a discutir nada con Hana a un metro de distancia —contestó Anna, mirando a su novio con enfado. Antes de que él continuara haciendo preguntas, ella habló—. ¿Piensas que Hao está intentando seducirme de verdad?

—N…no es eso…

—Siempre ha coqueteado conmigo, desde antes de que tú y yo saliéramos juntos —recordó Anna, cruzando los brazos—. Lo sabes muy bien. ¿Por qué te alarma ahora?

—Sólo tengo un presentimiento —respondió con simpleza Yoh, que, al igual que la rubia, cruzaba los brazos.

—¿Presentimiento de qué?

—No lo entenderías, Anna —dijo, sin intenciones de elaborar más su explicación. Ella frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto que le haya pedido que dejara de molestarte? ¿Le digo que coquetee más contigo, entonces?

La rubia lo miró con incredulidad.

—Qué insolente. ¿Acaso insinúas que me gusta?

—No lo sé, tú dime.

Anna sintió la ira subiendo desde los pies hasta su cabeza. Observó a Yoh furiosa, pero miró a través de la puerta entreabierta hacia el interior de la habitación en donde su bebé dormía. Tomó aire hasta sentir que no cabía más en sus pulmones, y exhaló lentamente, aguantando las ganas de darle vuelta la cara de una bofetada a ese imbécil que tenía por novio.

—Esta noche dormirás en el sillón, Asakura —dijo ella, dando media vuelta. Antes de entrar a la habitación, sintió la mano de su novio sujetarla de la muñeca—. Déjame ir ahora mismo o…

—Perdón —dijo Yoh, sin soltarla—. Los celos me ponen estúpido.

Ella lo miró, inmóvil, tratando de leer la mirada en su novio.

—¿Celos? —preguntó ella—. Compartimos una cama todas las noches, y, por si no lo habías notado, tenemos un hijo, así que perdóname si creo que tus repentinos celos hacia tu HERMANO sean una completa estupidez.

—Es lo que acabo de decir —dijo Yoh, atrayendo a su novia bruscamente desde la muñeca, hasta que ella chocó contra su pecho—. Soy un estúpido, perdóname.

—Vuelve a hacerme eso y…

—Es tu segunda amenaza en dos minutos, aún no superas tu récord —interrumpió él, sujetándola de la otra muñeca. En un sólo movimiento, aprisionó a Anna contra la pared, poniendo sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó Anna, odiando el rubor que había cubierto sus mejillas—. ¡Estamos en medio del pasillo! En cualquier momento…

—Hao no está en casa —susurró Yoh, sonriendo con satisfacción mientras se inclinaba sobre Anna.

—No te atre…

La besó, y no era un simple beso, no. Era un beso urgente y apasionado, de esos que no compartían hace varios días. Anna estaba furiosa consigo misma, porque para variar no podría negarse ante los deseos de su novio. Lo peor era que ella ni siquiera quería negarse. Yoh al fin soltó sus muñecas, y Anna continuó besándolo, atrayéndolo hacia ella jalando del cabello del castaño. Yoh escabulló una de sus manos entre la bata semiabierta de la rubia, y sonrió con agrado cuando descubrió que no había más prendas cubriendo el cuerpo de su novia.

—¿Hace cuánto no hemos…? —preguntó Yoh, respirando agitadamente.

—Unos meses —respondió Anna, aferrándose a la camisa del muchacho.

—Se nota —dijo Hao, observándolos desde la escalera, con un helado en una mano.

—¡¿Qué haces ahí parado?! —preguntó Yoh, alejándose inmediatamente de Anna, como si ese simple gesto hiciera que su hermano borrara automáticamente la escena de su mente.

—¡Me dijiste que él no estaba en casa! —exclamó Anna, dándole un golpe en la cabeza, mientras cerraba su bata con la otra mano.

—Sólo fui por un helado —dijo Hao, sonriendo con malicia—. ¿Por qué paran? Tienen el descaro de tener sexo en el pasillo y ahora se cohíben porque estoy aquí.

—No íbamos a… —Yoh dejó de hablar cuando oyó el llanto de su hijo desde la habitación—. Perfecto.

Anna puso los ojos en blanco y entró a la habitación, empujando a Yoh en su camino.

—Ups… —dijo el mayor, divertido frente a la cara de frustración de su gemelo—. Tranquilo, hermanito, otro día será.

—Te odio —siseó Yoh, entrando a la habitación para ver a su hijo.

Hao sonrió complaciente y le dio otra lamida a su helado.


	19. Capítulo 18

_Les voy a contar algo divertido. Actualicé todos los capítulos hasta ahora para cambiar los guiones cortos a largos. Todo es tu culpa, Sabr1, me hiciste caer en su bella estética jajaja Les traigo un nuevo capítulo... todavía soy nueva con esto de los guiones así que disculpa sensei Sabr1 si aún no los manejo. Espero que disfruten, y eternos agradecimientos a todos ustedes por acompañarme en esta locura. Gracias por sus lindas palabras, espero contestar algunas dudas del capítulo anterior en este jajaja Linda semana a todos!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

El frío en el departamento de Hao era terrible. Le parecía extraño, ya que podría jurar que estaban en medio del verano. Aun así, caminó hasta la estufa eléctrica, envuelto en una manta, y estiró sus manos para sentir un poco de calor.

Las paredes del lugar eran grises, al igual que el resto de los muebles. Definitivamente no lo había decorado él. Sin embargo, ahí vivía.

Sus gatos emergieron desde las sombras. En algún momento de su vida tuvo tres, pero aparecieron muchísimos más. Se acercaron a él, y ronroneaban alrededor de sus piernas, buscando afecto.

Hao arrastró una silla frente a la estufa, y dejó que la calidez lo envolviera.

Era lo único que lo reconfortaba en esa triste habitación. Y sus gatos, por supuesto. Pero, a pesar de esa compañía felina, se sentía solo.

Alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta, llamando su atención de inmediato.

—Visitas —pensó en voz alta—. Qué extraño.

Debería sentirse emocionado, pero en realidad se sentía insultado de que alguien interrumpiera así sus pensamientos deprimentes. Ese era un momento reservado para el auto desprecio, no para recibir gente en su departamento.

Se acercó a la puerta de mala gana, sujetando firmemente la manta contra su cuerpo.

El desconocido siguió tocando la puerta insistentemente, irritando de sobremanera a Hao. Él no alcanzó a maldecir al intruso porque la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a su hermano menor.

—¿Qué demonios? —preguntó el Asakura, viendo a su gemelo, varios años mayor que él, entrando a su departamento.

—¡Hola, hermanito! —dijo él, abrazándolo fuertemente. Hao se sacudió, intentando de que el imbécil lo dejara tranquilo—. Yo y los chicos te queríamos venir a visitar, ya sabes, para que no estés solo con tus gatos.

—¿"Los chicos"? —interrogó Hao, cruzando los brazos—. ¿A quién diablos trajiste aquí, Yoh?

Su hermano rio despreocupadamente, y avanzó al interior del departamento, seguido por un adolescente. Su piel era blanca, su cabello era rubio. Su mirada desinteresada era igual a la de su madre.

—Tío Hao, este lugar apesta a gato —dijo Hana, mirándolo con asco—. ¿Y qué es esto? —preguntó, tocando con repulsión la manta con la que se estaba cubriendo—. Pareces una anciana.

—¿Hana? —preguntó Hao, mirándolo con incredulidad. ¿En qué momento había crecido tanto?

—¿Quién más, tonto? —dijo él, dándole un golpe en el hombro—. Deberías darte un baño, tú también apestas a gato.

Hao trató de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Ese mocoso era su pequeño sobrino?

—¡Tío Hao!

El Asakura cayó al suelo. Encima suyo, dos niños pequeños con ojos marrones lo observaban divertidos.

—¿Y ustedes quién mierda son? —preguntó, más confundido que nunca.

Los niños lo miraron tristemente, y comenzaron a llorar, corriendo hasta las piernas de Yoh.

—Ay, Hao —le dijo él, acariciando la cabeza de los niños—. Sabes que a Anna no le gusta que digas esas palabras frente a los chicos.

—Es un caso perdido —contestó Anna, entrando por la puerta con una infanta en sus brazos—. No lo puedes culpar, nunca será un padre.

—Pero tiene a sus gatos —dijo Hana, con una sonrisa burlona.

Hao se mantenía en el piso, observando a la familia de su gemelo mirándolo con gracia.

—Ya chicos, tranquilos —decía Yoh, mientras trataba de consolar el llanto de los niños, que se hacía cada vez más fuerte—. Todo estará bien. Excepto para ti, Hao. Tú siempre estarás solo.

El mayor no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Anna y Hana sonreían divertidos, mirando al Asakura en el suelo. Hao intentó de levantarse, pero sus gatos se subieron sobre él, hasta asfixiarlo. Lo último que logró escuchar fue el llanto estruendoso de los niños pequeños.

Y cuando despertó, siguió escuchando ese mismo llanto.

— _Ya, Hana. Todo está bien._

Escuchó la voz de su hermano desde el pasillo. En la oscuridad, sujetó una almohada contra su rostro y ahogó un grito. Todas las noches con lo mismo.

Terminó de gritar y, enredado en sus sábanas, rodó sobre su cama hasta ver la mesa de noche en donde se encontraba su alarma. Eran las cuatro de la mañana.

Se levantó, y caminó con dificultad a través de su habitación. Abrió la puerta, y vio a Yoh y a su sobrino en medio de su paseo nocturno.

—No de nuevo…—dijo Hao, haciendo que su hermano volteara a verlo.

—No sé qué le pasa —admitió Yoh, meciendo al bebé contra su hombro—. Sus primeros días en casa dormía toda la noche.

—Busca el ticket de devolución —masculló el mayor, tallándose los ojos—. Salió defectuoso.

Su gemelo lo miró enfadado, pero continuó caminando a través del pasillo, tratando de calmar a su hijo. Hao suspiró y masajeó el puente de su nariz. Era su hermano el que se había convertido en padre, pero él también sufría las consecuencias.

—¿Qué quieres, Hana? —escuchó a Yoh hablándole al bebé, como si fuese a responderle.

Hao recordó su sueño. Qué sueño, había sido una pesadilla. No sabía qué prefería, que su sobrino creciera para dejar de ser un dolor de cabeza, o que se convirtiera en adolescente y continuara siendo un dolor de cabeza. Puso los ojos en blanco, no había escapatoria.

Anna salió de su habitación, cubriendo su boca mientras bostezaba.

—Mi hijo no salió defectuoso —le dijo a Hao, mirándolo con desprecio.

—¿Cómo rayos escuchaste eso? —preguntó él, alzando una ceja.

—Mis sentidos se agudizaron al convertirme en mamá —contestó con ironía, golpeándole la nuca a su cuñado—. Imbécil.

Hao evitó responderle, y la observó en silencio caminando hasta su gemelo, mientras se sobaba donde lo había golpeado.

—¿Aún nada? —le preguntó la rubia a Yoh, parándose sobre la punta de sus pies para apoyar su mentón sobre el hombro de su novio.

—No quiere nada conmigo —respondió el castaño, mirándola cada vez más desesperado.

—Déjame intentarlo de nuevo —susurró ella, extendiendo los brazos para que le entregara al bebé.

Anna recibió al pequeño y lo acunó en sus brazos, tarareando una canción de cuna mientras paseaba por el pasillo. Milagrosamente, el llanto de Hana cesó gradualmente. Yoh la miró con la boca abierta.

—Supongo que quería una canción —dijo él, encogiendo los hombros rendido.

—Claro —Hao miró a Anna alejándose con su sobrino— Me despiertan, pero nadie me canta.

Ella lo observó sobre su hombro, sin dejar de tararear. Su voz era dulce, pero su mirada lo mataba. Entró a su habitación con el bebé, y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Yoh suspiró cansado, y talló sus ojos aguantando un bostezo.

—¿Por qué siguen durmiendo con Hana? —preguntó Hao, apoyándose contra la pared. —El mismo día en que nació estuve toda la noche corriendo para terminar su habitación. Él ya cumplió dos semanas, es más que suficiente para que se independice.

Su hermano menor se rascó la cabeza, sonriendo ante la insistencia de su hermano sobre el tema.

—Ya te dijimos, no nos sentimos cómodos aún.

—¿Con eso te refieres a ti y a Anna o sólo estás siendo su portavoz?

—A ambos —contestó Yoh, caminando hasta estar frente a su gemelo—. Piensas que es exagerado. Yo también hubiese pensado que estoy siendo ridículo, pero supongo que no sabes cómo es hasta que tienes un hijo.

El agotamiento era evidente en su voz, pero también la felicidad.

—Lo entenderás cuando seas padre —agregó el menor, soltando una risa despreocupada.

Hao rememoró su pesadilla, y se le revolvió el estómago.

 _Tú siempre estarás solo._

Eran estupideces. Su subconsciente estaba jugando en su contra.

Sintió la mano de su gemelo sobre su hombro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Buenas noches, hermano. —se despidió, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Hao lo observó yéndose, y bufó molesto. De seguro Yoh se quedaría dormido en pocos segundos, mientras él estaría luchando, tratando de quitarse esas horribles imágenes de familia feliz de su cabeza.

Al igual que Hao, Yoh volvió a su cama. Anna ya estaba recostada en ella, después de haber metido al bello durmiente en su cuna. Levantó las mantas desde el extremo de la cama, con cuidado de no destapar a su novia.

—¿No me vas a tararear nada? —preguntó él divertido, recostándose junto a la rubia. Él la rodeó con sus brazos, y ella instintivamente lo abrazó de vuelta.

—Si me dejas dormir, tal vez —susurró, sin voltear a verlo.

Lo escuchó reír silenciosamente, y luego sintió un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches —le dijo, abrazándola con un poco más de firmeza.

Volvió a besarla en la mejilla. Y luego detrás de su oreja. Otro beso en el cuello, después en el hombro. Sintió que se acercaba más a ella, haciendo desaparecer cualquier distancia entre sus cuerpos.

—Yoh —susurró ella, sintiendo los labios de su novio alejarse de su piel.

—Sí, lo sé. —contestó, apoyando su mentón sobre su hombro descubierto—. Perdona, es sólo que…—

—Yo también quiero —contestó Anna, como si estuviese leyéndole la mente—, pero no me siento cómoda con Hana aquí. Además, el médico dijo que esperáramos cuarenta días después del parto.

—Lo sé —repitió Yoh, irritado.

—Y tendrás que esperar a que me acomode a este nuevo cuerpo —agregó ella, intentando que la vergüenza no se notara en su voz.

—No sé a qué te refieres —dijo el castaño, dándole otro beso en el cuello—. Adoro este cuerpo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, sin embargo, sonrió. Se había mirado al espejo varias veces, tratando de acostumbrarse a su nueva figura. Ya le habían dicho que tardaría varios meses en recuperarse totalmente tras haber tenido a su hijo, pero ella estaba ansiosa por volver a su antigua delgadez. Trataba de ignorar sus nuevas curvas, su abdomen irregular, las estrías y su nueva talla de sujetador. Sabía que era una idiotez preocuparse por eso, pero no podía evitarlo. Yoh le repetía todos los días que la adoraba, pero ella no podía adorarse a sí misma. No todavía.

—Lo adoras sólo porque tengo los senos más grandes —le contestó, dándole un codazo. Lo escuchó quejarse, pero luego rio.

—No lo negaré ni lo confirmaré —dijo Yoh, bostezando contra la espalda de la rubia—. Buenas noches, preciosa.

—Duérmete luego —le ordenó, cerrando los ojos con las mejillas rosadas. A veces le costaba creer que, a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo junto a él, siguiese teniendo ese efecto en ella.

A la mañana siguiente, Hao se sorprendió al ver a su hermano y a su cuñada desayunando en la cocina.

—Buenos días, Hao —saludó su hermano, señalándole una encimera —. Te dejamos un plato ahí, por si quieres comer con nosotros.

El mayor alzó una ceja —No puedo creer que al fin hayan decidido desayunar como la gente normal. Pensé que su plan era fusionarse con Hana para no perderlo de vista.

—Está allí —dijo Anna, apuntando con la mirada a un cochecito junto a la mesa—. No hagas mucho ruido, está durmiendo.

Hao puso los ojos en blanco. Lo único que hacía su sobrino era comer, dormir y ensuciar los pañales. Se acercó al coche para echarle un vistazo a la pequeña bestia. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y sus mejillas redondas rosadas. Vestía con un simpático trajecito celeste, que él había elegido para su sobrino.

—Al fin le pusieron algo con estilo —murmuró, dando media vuelta para recoger su plato de comida de la encimera.

No quería admitirlo, pero sentía una calidez en su pecho al ver esa pequeña bolita durmiendo plácidamente. ¿Sería ternura? Sintió náuseas, él no era así.

—Necesitamos que hagas unas compras por nosotros —le habló la rubia, entregándole una lista que estaba doblada sobre la mesa de comida.

—Recién llegué y ya me estás dando órdenes —bufó, recogiendo el papel de mala gana.

—Iría yo —dijo Yoh—, pero sabes que tengo que ayudar a Anna. Aun no puede hacer mucha fuerza.

—Esa es una excusa para que se queden aquí descansando. Yo no soy el criado de nadie —replicó el mayor de los gemelos, comiendo molesto su comida.

—Tú dijiste que nos podías ayudar —recordó su hermano, observándolo divertido.

Hao lo miró con seriedad, y bebió un sorbo de jugo. Inhaló y exhaló, tratando de mantenerse sereno. Yoh siempre había sido un asco en las mañanas, y Anna era mucho peor. El mayor de los Asakura solía tener un buen despertar, pero era difícil mantener esa buena actitud cuando había pasado tantas noches de sueño mediocre.

—No dormí bien —le explicó a su hermano, con un implícito "Lo siento" al comienzo de su oración.

—Ninguno de nosotros duerme bien —contestó la rubia, bebiendo un poco de té—. Eso no significa que tengas que ser un idiota al respecto.

—Ahorraré mis comentarios, porque nadie te puede ganar —dijo Hao, dándole una media sonrisa.

Yoh rio, mirando a su hermano con gracia —Esa es una de las muchas lecciones que aun no aprendo.

Anna negó con la cabeza en silencio, ignorando los comentarios de los gemelos. Pero estaba de acuerdo, nadie podía ganarle.

* * *

El verano en Tokio no era misericordioso. El calor era insoportable, haciendo a Hao sudar como si hubiese hecho tres horas de ejercicio seguidas. Había tenido que sujetar su cabello en una coleta, ya que era bastante incómoda la sensación de su pelo contra su cuello.

En otros tiempos hubiese amado sus vacaciones, pero ese año le había tocado quedarse en casa, con la nueva familia de su gemelo.

Caminó hacia el supermercado, hastiado del sol. Maldijo el día en que le prometió a Yoh que estaría con él. Hao debería estar en alguna piscina, bañándose con una linda chica. No asándose.

Observó en la entrada del supermercado a Matty, que lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Te ves tan patético —le dijo, riéndose en su cara—. No pensé que ser tío te caería tan mal.

—Cierra la boca —le ordenó, mientras ambos caminaban juntos hacia el interior del establecimiento.

Había aprovechado de avisarle a su amiga que iría a hacer las compras para verla un rato. Apenas había tenido vida social las últimas semanas, así que sus adrenalínicos panoramas consistían en hacer mandados, y otras cosas igual de aburridas.

—¿Qué tal tu sobrino? —preguntó ella, con esa sonrisa demente que la caracterizaba.

—Duerme de día y despierta de noche—contestó él, cogiendo una cesta para echar los víveres que Anna le había encargado—. Es casi como un vampiro.

—Se nota que es familiar tuyo —contestó Matty, mirando las estanterías del supermercado con fascinación—. Que bien que vinimos hoy, hay muchas cosas en oferta.

—Espléndido —dijo el Asakura, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Mira en lo que me he convertido, Matty. La criada de mi hermano.

—Créeme, no eres el que tiene el peor verano del mundo. Yo tengo que ir a clases para aprobar Historia.

—Eso es tu culpa, te dije que estudiáramos juntos todo el año. —Hao la miró alzando una ceja, y luego desvió sus ojos a la lista de compras—. Debe estar bromeando si piensa que compraré todas estas porquerías.

—Déjame ver —pidió la pelirroja, asomándose para leer la lista. Comenzó a reír, divertida—. ¿Por qué tantos dulces? Faltan como dos meses para Halloween.

—Son para Anna —contestó él, negando con la cabeza— El médico le dijo que dejara de comer tanto azúcar, pero no le hace caso.

—Tan preocupado por su cuñadita —se burló ella, siguiéndolo por el pasillo mientras él echaba cosas más saludables al cesto de compras— Dime, ¿es verdad eso que dicen? ¿Qué los pechos te crecen tres tallas cuando amamantas?

—¿Por qué me andaría fijando en eso? —preguntó Hao, ofendido.

—¿Quién no se fijaría en eso? —dijo Matty, sonriendo aún más cuando notó la incomodidad de su amigo—. ¿Qué pasa, Hao? ¿De pronto te pone nervioso hablar de senos?

—Es la novia de mi hermano —comentó, lanzando un paquete de arroz en el cesto con furia. Siguió caminando, hasta que notó que la pelirroja se había detenido, observándolo con incredulidad—. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Te gusta Anna —dijo ella, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Hao tomó aire, listo para negarlo—. ¡Te gusta Anna!

—¡Ya cállate! —le ordenó, saltando sobre su amiga para cubrirle la boca.

—¡Estás todo rojo! —escuchó la voz de la chica, aun debajo de la palma de su mano—. Es la primera vez que actúas así con alguien.

Hao la soltó, y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. —El calor te pone estúpida, Mattilda.

—Siempre eres tan descarado, un sinvergüenza —dijo ella, poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas—. Pero el sólo hecho de pensar en ella te altera.

Él negó con la cabeza, desviando la mirada. Vio que a su alrededor no había nadie conocido, y soltó un largo suspiro.

—No me gusta —aclaró, hablando con un tono de voz más bajo que de costumbre— La quiero, y creo que es atractiva.

—¿Pero no te gusta? —preguntó Matty, levantando una ceja.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo él, con total inseguridad. La chica tenía razón. Nunca se había sentido así con alguien. Pero prefería no pensar en ello—. Además, es la novia de mi hermano y la mamá de mi sobrino.

—No le des tantas vueltas al asunto —sugirió la muchacha, acariciando la espalda de su amigo, a pesar de sentir la humedad causada por el sudor sobre su ropa—. Es como lo que pasó cuando comenzaste a salir con Marion, pero al revés.

Ese era el gran consuelo de Hao. Recordó que, en un principio, Yoh se sentía atraído a Marion, obviamente por algo físico, ya que apenas hablaban. Nunca se atrevió a hacer nada al respecto, ya que era la amiga de Hao, y sabía que había algo entre ellos. Sin embargo, poco después de que Hao y Marion se convirtieron en una pareja, Yoh conoció a Anna, y todo cambió.

Hao estaba convencido de que lo suyo también sería algo pasajero. Había desarrollado otro tipo de sentimientos por Anna, pero lo atribuía a pasar tanto tiempo con ella. Siempre pensó que era hermosa, pero vivir con la rubia los había acerado mucho más. Suspiró, ya encontraría a otra chica y esa estúpida confusión adolescente desaparecería de su corazón.

—¿Yoh sabe que estás teniendo ese tipo de pensamientos hacia su novia? —preguntó Matty, notando que Hao estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Él la observó como si fuera obvio —Claro que lo sabe.

—¡¿Tuviste el coraje de decirle que te gustaba su novia?! —exclamó ella. Su amigo nunca dejaba de sorprenderla— Tienes pelotas.

—No le he dicho nada —dijo el Asakura, intentando de distraerse mirando el estante con víveres.

—Pero ¿cómo …?

—No es necesario que se lo diga —explicó él, rascándose detrás del cuello. —Sólo lo sabe y ya.

Recordó a su hermano, pidiéndole que dejara de coquetear con Anna. Recordó ese diálogo que nunca tuvieron flotando en el aire. Las palabras sobraban. Siempre había sido así entre ellos. Mentiría si dijera que no le asustaba, pero muchas veces se entendían como si fuesen la misma persona.

Hao podría apostar que Yoh no volvería a tocar el tema con él. No era necesario, él ya sabía lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Ustedes y su magia de gemelos —susurró Matty, ajena a esa relación tan estrecha—. Pero tampoco le has dicho lo que ocurrió con Marion esa vez, ¿acaso él…?

—Sabe que le oculto algo —interrumpió Hao, cogiendo unos paquetes de fideos, depositándolos en la cesta.

—¿Por qué no le has dicho?

—¿Con qué propósito? —preguntó él, esforzándose por ocultar el disgusto que le causaba recordar ese tema— Además, ya pasó hace mucho. Está superado.

—No te creo —contestó ella con simpleza, fijándose nuevamente en los alimentos expuestos.

—Allá tú —le contestó, arrugando la lista de compras en su mano, guardándola en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Perdóname, pero no creo que tus recurrentes pesadillas en donde te quedas solo y nunca tuviste una familia indiquen lo contrario.

—Son sólo pesadillas —aseguró. Sabía perfectamente que su subconsciente le gritaba que tenía asuntos sin resolver, pero era imposible darle un cierre a esa cuestión. Era posible que dejara todo eso atrás después de haber formado una familia por cuenta propia, pero faltaban muchos años para que ocurriera.

—Ok, hablemos de otra cosa —Matty notó el semblante serio en su acompañante, por lo cual prefirió no seguir presionándolo—. Lo último que diré al respecto, es que necesitas una novia.

Hao puso los ojos en blanco. Creía lo mismo, pero no tenía las energías para asumir esa responsabilidad. Disfrutaba de la compañía femenina, pero los noviazgos eran otra cosa.

* * *

Yoh se encontraba en la sala de estar, recostado sobre el sofá de tres cuerpos, con Hana sobre su pecho. Veía un programa de naturaleza en la televisión, con el volumen muy bajo.

— _La ballena azul, también conocida como rorcual azul, es una especie de cetáceo misticeto de la familia_ Balaenopteridae _. Su tamaño medio es de…—_

—¿Balano… qué? —se preguntó a sí mismo, confundido.

—… _y pesan entre cien y ciento veinte toneladas, aunque hay registros de ejemplares…_

Yoh miró sorprendido las imágenes en la pantalla.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —le dijo al bebé recostado sobre su cuerpo, mientras su padre lo sujetaba con ambas manos— ¡Cien toneladas! No te gustaría encontrarte con una de esas cuando estás nadando, ¿eh, Hana?

Hana hizo un ruido, similar a un balbuceo, a lo cual Yoh asintió —Sí, también me daría miedo.

El castaño continuó viendo la televisión. La voz del narrador era profunda, y muy relajante. Sus ojos se desviaron hasta su hijo, que se había quedado dormido sobre él. Yoh sonrió, y soltó un bostezo. Entre la respiración del bebé, y el sonido del programa, sus párpados comenzaron a sentirse pesados. Había sido una semana muy dura, pero valía la pena. Notó que su propia respiración se hacía cada vez más profunda, y el rostro de su hijo se hacía cada vez más borroso. Cerraría los ojos, sólo un par de segundos.

—Yoh —dijo Anna, haciendo que abriera los ojos de golpe.

—¡Estoy despierto! —contestó él, sujetando con firmeza al bebé que aún dormía en sus brazos.

Anna suspiró. —Ve a descansar un rato, yo me quedo con él.

—No, no, tranquila. —dijo Yoh, aguantando un nuevo bostezo—. Me estoy quedando con él para que tú descanses.

—No puedo —admitió ella, cruzando los brazos—. Intenté dormir, pero se me hizo imposible.

Anna se había acostado en su cama, pero no logró conciliar el sueño. Trató de dormir por unos minutos, pero pensaba en todo momento en su bebé. Nunca creyó que iba a causarle tanta ansiedad estar lejos de él.

Yoh la miró con culpa —Creo que llegaste en buen momento…

Anna negó con la cabeza —Ve arriba. Sé que extrañas tomar siestas, y al parecer ya no volveré a dormir tranquila jamás.

—Si tú no duermes, yo tampoco.

—Si ninguno duerme, Hana tendrá a dos padres muy agotados.

La rubia se inclinó sobre Yoh, y le dio un beso en la frente. —Ve a tomar tu siesta, Asakura.

—¿Segura?

Ella asintió. Yoh se sentó sobre el sofá, aun abrazando al pequeño. Anna se sentó junto a él, y recibió al bebé en sus brazos. El castaño se levantó, y volvió a mirar con remordimiento a su novia. La rubia suspiró —Siesta, ahora. Es una orden.

Yoh rio y se dirigió a su habitación, bostezando libremente hasta lanzarse sobre su cama.

Anna miró a su hijo y agradeció que estuviese durmiendo tranquilamente. A veces lo observaba y podría jurar que tenía el ceño fruncido. Se mordió el labio, sabía que ella era difícil, y rogaba porque su hijo tuviera un carácter más dócil que el de ella. Aunque aún era muy luego para saberlo, él tenía pocos días de vida.

Sintió la puerta de la entrada abriéndose, y agradeció que Hao hubiese perdido la costumbre de anunciarle a medio mundo que había llegado a casa. Con esa gracia ya había despertado innumerables veces a su hijo, que se sobresaltaba y lloraba asustado. Esperó un poco, esperando su ensordecedor portazo. Pero nada. Suspiró aliviada, y sintió la tensión en sus hombros desaparecer.

Observó a Hao asomarse, deteniéndose en su lugar al instante de verla. Supuso que era porque notó que estaba con Hana, y también entendió el mensaje que sus ojos serios le enviaban. Continuó caminando, con la bolsa de compras en mano y se dirigió a la cocina.

Reapareció, y caminó hasta sentarse junto a ella. Sonrió en silencio al ver a su sobrino descansando.

—Es tan lindo cuando no está llorando —susurró, mirándola divertido.

—Mi hijo siempre es lindo —aclaró ella, imitando su tono de voz—. ¿Trajiste todo lo que te pedí?

—Todo menos tus dulces —confesó, contemplando a Anna inhalando lentamente, a punto de gritarle algo—. Shh, Hana está dormido —le dijo, poniendo un índice sobre los labios de la rubia.

—Bien jugado —susurró ella, soltando un suspiro derrotado.

—¿E Yoh? —preguntó Hao, cuidando el volumen de su voz.

—Lo mandé a dormir —contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

El castaño rio silenciosamente. Cuando Hana dormía, todo era paz en la casa. Sobre todo, porque Anna ya no podía estar gritando por ahí. Lo único que oía era el sonido de la televisión, apenas audible. Se fijó en su sobrino. Fue inevitable recordar al mocoso irreverente con el que había soñado. Y la soledad que había sentido.

—¿Quieres cargarlo? —preguntó Anna, sacándolo de su abstracción—. Pero tienes que hacerlo con cuidado.

—Claro que puedo cargarlo, no soy un idiota.

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco. Tomó al bebé y lo puso en los brazos de Hao, que para variar se ponía tenso.

—Relájate —le dijo, observándolo contraer los hombros.

—Estoy relajado —mintió él, tratando de lucir calmado sin éxito.

—Tienes que acostumbrarte, eres su tío —explicó ella, tomando una de las manos de Hao para reacomodarla detrás del cuello del bebé—. Debes tener cuidado, él no apoya la cabeza todavía.

Hao no contestó nada. Estaba distraído sintiendo la mano de Anna sobre la suya. Maldijo internamente, eso no podía estarle pasando. La escuchó soltar una breve risa, y vio que lo observaba con gracia.

—En serio, creo que nunca te había visto tan tenso.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó él, dando una media sonrisa—. No estoy tenso.

—Si quieres lo sigo cargando yo.

—No, yo puedo —afirmó, moviendo ligeramente los hombros para aflojar sus músculos—. Además, tengo que practicar para cuando tenga mi propia familia.

—No seas tonto… —Hao observó a Anna, sus ojos miel fijándose en él.

 _Tú siempre estarás solo_

—…Ya tienes una familia.

Sintió una calidez en su pecho, y logró relajar su cuerpo por fin. Quería reírse sonoramente. Quería burlarse. Quería responderle con algún sarcasmo.

Pero una sonrisa honesta se formó en su rostro.

Anna también sonrió. Era extraño ver esa expresión en él, sus ojos grandes y brillantes, tan similar a Yoh. Sin embargo, no comprendía esa reacción. Le había dicho algo obvio.

—Entrégame a Hana antes de que te pongas a llorar —se burló ella, extendiendo los brazos al muchacho.

Y la típica sonrisa de Hao volvió.

—¿Llorar? No te daría ese gusto, Kyoyama —dijo él, levantándose del sofá con su sobrino acunado sobre su pecho.

—Ya te he visto llorar, Asakura —contestó Anna, levantándose junto a él, estirando nuevamente sus brazos —¿Acaso olvidaste cuando vimos esa película?

—Te dije que se me metió algo en el ojo —le entregó el bebé con cuidado, notando que se movía en su ensoñación.

—Baja el volumen —dijo Anna, poniendo a Hana contra su pecho. —Iré a dejarlo a su cuna. ¿Puedes preparar algo para comer?

—¿Puedo? Sí. ¿Quiero? Mmm…

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco —Eres imposible.

Hao contempló a su cuñada dejando el lugar. Suspiró y caminó hasta la cocina, pensando en qué cocinar. Iba sonriendo como un estúpido, pero nadie lo estaba mirando, así que no le importaba. Anna tenía razón, él ya tenía una familia. Tenía que dejar de lamentarse por algo que nunca tuvo y agradecer por su presente que, a pesar de las dificultades, era bastante decente.

Escuchó el sonido del teléfono de la casa, deteniéndose en su lugar. Caminó hacia el aparato, pero dejó de sonar. Supuso que Yoh o Anna habían contestado. Se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose afortunado. Los únicos que llamaban a ese número eran sus familiares, y no tenía ganas de charlas con sus padres, mucho menos con sus latosos abuelos.

Dio media vuelta y retomó su rumbo hacia la cocina. Pero, cuando llegó, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Su corazón comenzó a latir agitado, sin comprender bien la razón. La felicidad que había sentido hace pocos instantes había sido reemplazada por una sensación desoladora.

Llevó una mano a su pecho, tratando de calmarse. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Sólo pudo pensar en una ilógica explicación.

Subió rápidamente por las escaleras, encontrando en el pasillo a su hermano. Tenía el auricular del teléfono en una mano, y su mirada reflejaba una tristeza infinita.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —le preguntó, caminando hasta su gemelo.

Sus ojos marrones, tan parecidos a los de Hao, estaban vidriosos. Intentó pronunciar una palabra, pero sus labios quedaron semiabiertos, sin lograr articular ni un sonido.

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación que Anna e Yoh compartían, y la rubia miró confundida a Hao, que se encontraba a mitad del pasillo. Luego vio a su novio, y la preocupación llegó inmediatamente.

—Yoh, ¿qué pasa? —le dijo, caminando hasta él. Puso una mano sobre su mejilla, intentando de que él la mirara de vuelta.

—Es… —tragó saliva, y Hao caminó hasta ellos con esa funesta sensación llenándolo por completo— Es la abuela… acaba de fallecer.


	20. Capítulo 19

_¡Hola gente hermosa! Disculpen la tardanza, pero me costó un montón escribir este capítulo. Además, tuve un mes SUPER desafortunado… ya me quejé en otro fic así que no les daré la lata aquí jajajaja Muchísimas gracias por seguir por estos lugares, acompañándome en esta pandemia. Uff, les aviso que este capítulo quedó mega largo, así que lo lamento si pierden la sensibilidad en su cuerpo después de leer jajaja Pero quería darle enfoque a las emociones de los personajes, así que tal vez me excedí un poquitín jiji Un afectuoso saludo a cada uno de ustedes, gracias por leer y por comentar. ¡Llenan mi corazoncito de felicidad! Los re_ _-adoro, bellos, preciosos, hermosos. Por eso mismo, les traigo un capítulo súper deprimente JAJAJA Prometo que el próximo capítulo será más happy. Ok, ¡bye!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

Yoh estaba sentado en el borde de la cama. Su postura levemente curvada, con los antebrazos sobre las piernas. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el mismo punto del piso de madera hace ya un rato. Su percepción del tiempo estaba alterada, por lo cual desconocía cuántos minutos llevaba en esa posición.

Sabía que Anna caminaba de un lado a otro frente a él. A veces salía de la habitación, y volvía. La escuchaba hablando, un parloteo constante inusual en ella. Sin embargo, no recordaba ni una palabra de lo que decía. Oía distante el sonido de su voz, que siempre había tenido un efecto relajante en él.

Ocasionalmente veía sus piernas. Llevaba una falda azul marino, y tenía puestas unas pantuflas rosadas. No recordaba el resto de su vestimenta. No recordaba ni siquiera cómo llevaba el cabello. ¿Estaba recogido o suelto? Era un pésimo novio. Había estado todo el día junto a ella y no lograba recordar cómo iba vestida.

La falda azul se detuvo frente a él. Yoh volvió a reconectarse con su entorno cuando sintió las manos de la rubia sobre sus mejillas. Él alzo la mirada, y observó unos preocupados ojos miel fijos en los suyos.

Anna estaba ligeramente inclinada, tomando el rostro de su novio con ambas manos. Oh, blusa blanca y cabello recogido. Él sonrió tristemente. Una muchacha tan atractiva merecía un hombre que le prestara más atención.

—Yoh —le habló con una voz suave, que le dedicaba únicamente a él y a su hijo—. ¿Estás bien?

El castaño amplió sutilmente su sonrisa, y tomó las manos de su novia.

—Sí… disculpa, es sólo que…

—No seas bobo —negó con la cabeza, y se sentó para sentarse sobre el colchón, junto a su novio—, no tienes por qué disculparte. Es que te he estado hablando y…—

—Estoy un poco desconectado. Lo sé, es que… —miró a Anna, que se encontraba a su lado. De pronto de costaba encontrar las palabras para hablar— Es difícil de asimilar.

Anna suspiró. Nunca había pasado por la muerte de un familiar, y aunque un pariente falleciera, no sabía si sentiría lástima. Apenas conocía al resto de los Kyoyama, y hace meses no había tenido noticia de nadie con quien compartiera apellido. Por otro lado, no era la misma situación de Yoh. Sabía que toda su familia había vivido en la misma casa por años, teniendo una relación mucho más cercana.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Yoh, y puso una mano sobre su rodilla, presionándola suavemente. Él cogió su mano en silencio.

—Es extraño —dijo él de pronto, con una amarga sonrisa en el rostro— La abuela siempre me ha intimidado. Es… era tan fuerte —tragó saliva al notar que, en efecto, tendría que acostumbrarse a hablar sobre ella en el pasado—. Me cuesta creer que se haya ido, y es estúpido, porque ya era una anciana, pero…—

—Uno nunca está preparado para perder a un ser querido —sabía que el rechazo de sus padres no se podía comparar a la muerte, pero habían desaparecido para siempre de su vida repentinamente.

Yoh presionó sus labios, sin saber cómo responder. Su abuela tenía una edad muy avanzada, y al igual que su abuelo su salud les había dejado de acompañar hace mucho. Aun así, no creyó que la muerte los visitara sino en mucho tiempo más. La última vez que vio a Kino, la mujer parecía encontrarse bien. Había ido a conocer a su bisnieto, y no dejaba de bromear sobre su peso y lo pronto que la habían convertido en bisabuela. Incluso tuvo la fuerza física suficiente para golpear a Hao con su bastón en varias oportunidades.

El remordimiento no tardó en llegar. Yoh apenas habló con ella. De hecho, recordó que en esa ocasión toda su familia se había quedado un par de días en su casa, pero él se quedó la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación. Hana había nacido recientemente, y era su prioridad en ese momento. Si tan sólo hubiese sabido que sería la última vez que estaría con su abuela…

Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. No había logrado llorar. Quería hacerlo, pero no podía. Las lágrimas permanecían en su lugar, sin intenciones de moverse.

Se formó un nudo en su garganta. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, pero su cuerpo no quería responder.

Su respiración comenzó a hacerse pesada, y su pecho le dolía. No obstante, se mantenía inmóvil.

Sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en el mismo punto en el piso que había mirado anteriormente. Era más fácil perderse ahí que afrontar la realidad.

Sintió que Anna se movía, alzando levemente su cabeza. Sabía que lo estaba observando, pero no podía devolverle la mirada. En silencio, lo envolvió en sus brazos lentamente, dejándolo descansar sobre su pecho. Él la abrazó de vuelta, rodeando su cintura. Una de las manos de la rubia comenzó a acariciar su cabello, desenredando algunos mechones en el camino.

Lograba escuchar la suave respiración de Anna, que generalmente le traía paz.

Recordó cuando era pequeño, y en más de alguna ocasión Kino, seria como ella sola, permitía que Yoh se escondiera en su pecho, buscando consuelo.

Fue en ese momento, cuando olvidó que era un padre, cuando olvidó que ya había crecido, cuando olvidó que tenía responsabilidades, que las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

* * *

Hao miraba fijamente al techo de su habitación. Estaba recostado hace quizás cuánto tiempo sobre su cama. Sus piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra, y sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza.

Estaba furioso, por lo cual intentaba tranquilizarse sin mucho éxito.

¿Cómo era posible que su abuela hubiese muerto? ¿Por qué nadie le avisó lo grave que estaba? Era tan injusto. Era imposible que de la noche a la mañana hubiese estado tan mal que no logró sobreponerse. Si bien no sabía la causa específica de su muerte, no le importaba. Alguien tuvo que notificarle. Alguien tuvo que decirle que nunca más podría estar con ella. Se la habían arrebatado con tanta facilidad…

Era tan injusto.

Empuñó las manos, y se sentó sobre el colchón.

Estaba respirando agitadamente. Cruzó sus piernas, y cerró los ojos. Se esforzó por inhalar aire lo más lento posible que sus sentimientos le permitieran. Si no se calmaba luego, golpearía a alguien. Una vez que no había más espacio en sus pulmones, exhaló lentamente.

Continuó sus respiraciones profundas, logrando por fin encontrar algo de paz. Aun así, el dolor en su pecho no quería desaparecer. Era como si alguien estuviese presionando su corazón con fuerza, un recordatorio constante de que las cosas no estaban bien. Odiaba sentirse de esa forma, herido e impotente.

Pensó en su hermano, siempre optimista, un fiel creyente de que todo tenía solución.

 _No esto, Yoh. La muerte no tiene solución._

Abrió los ojos al sentir que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Chasqueó con la lengua, lo último que quería hacer era recibir visitas en ese momento. No quería tener compañía cuando se sentía miserable. Miró con enfado en dirección a la puerta, y caminó de mala gana hacia ella.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, cuando vio a Anna frente a él.

—Vendrá un auto a buscarlos en media hora—le dijo, con una voz firme, pero ojos compasivos.

Hao la miró extrañado, y cruzó los brazos, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

—"¿Buscarlos?" ¿No irás a Izumo con nosotros?

—Tengo un bebé de quince días, Hao —a pesar de lo condescendiente de su respuesta, denotaba cierta aflicción —Son casi siete horas de viaje en tren, y llevar a Hana a un templo lleno de gente no sería muy responsable.

El Asakura maldijo internamente. Le aliviaba saber que Anna estaría ahí, porque de esa forma no tendría que lidiar con la tristeza de su hermano. Ahora todo había cambiado. Tendría que aguantar más de dos días enteros con esa sonrisa falsa que Yoh ponía para disfrazar su pena.

—¿Piensas dejar a Yoh cuando más te necesita? —el resentimiento en su voz era venenoso. Sintió remordimiento al ver a la rubia desviar la mirada. Parecía que ella tampoco estaba conforme con su propia decisión.

—No me hace feliz quedarme en casa mientras ustedes despiden a su abuela —aclaró innecesariamente. Su rostro denotaba insatisfacción, pero ya había barajado sus opciones— Llamé al doctor y dijo que exponía demasiado a Hana si iba con ustedes. Así que será mejor que…—

—Las excusas déjaselas a mi hermano. No me interesa, gracias.

Cualquier rastro de amabilidad en Anna desapareció por completo, y el castaño frente a ella lo hallaba completamente razonable. La había escuchado caminando por el pasillo, hablando por teléfono tratando de conseguir algún transporte para viajar a Izumo. También oyó la llamada que le hizo al médico, y Hao sabía que todo lo que le decía era cierto. Sin embargo, quería pelear con alguien, al menos así podría desquitarse. Él despreciaba sus esfuerzos y quería hacerla sentir mal a propósito.

Esperó que Anna le contestara furiosa. Una bofetada, un insulto, lo que fuera. Estaba preparado para cualquier reacción.

En cambio, la vio suspirar, dejando ir cualquier emoción negativa contenida en su interior. Su expresión se suavizó nuevamente, y llevó una mano hasta el brazo del castaño.

—Lo siento mucho —susurró, sorprendiendo a Hao completamente.

No era lo que deseaba. No quería ni lástima ni compasión. ¿Dónde estaban los gritos y las discusiones?

Se sintió como un idiota, porque, en efecto, estaba actuando como uno. Inhaló elevando la mirada al techo. Una respiración profunda y dolorosa, odiando que la rubia estuviera ahí como testigo. Expulsó el aire, y se encogió de hombros, sus ojos tristes arriesgando a revelar sus verdaderas emociones.

—Iba a pasar en algún momento —se obligó a sí mismo a ser fuerte, sintiendo gratitud instantánea cuando su voz no tembló al hablar.

Vio que Anna lo examinaba con la vista, sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. Obviamente sospechaba que Hao no estaba tan bien como se mostraba, pero decidió no presionarlo más. Lo soltó, y cruzó los brazos.

—Un chofer los irá a dejar a la estación de trenes —dijo ella, dando por alto el pequeño momento de vulnerabilidad de su cuñado—, los boletos están comprados. Cuando su tren llegue a Izumo, habrá otro chofer que los llevará a la casa de los abuelos.

El castaño sintió una puntada en el estómago al escuchar las últimas palabras. Ahora sería la casa del abuelo, en singular. Por otra parte, no le asombraba saber que la rubia había arreglado todo. Era Anna, después de todo.

—Lleva algo formal —le recordó, dando media vuelta antes de irse—. Traje y corbata negros, camisa blanca.

—Sí, mamá —contestó Hao, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Anna miró sobre su hombro al castaño, y abrió la boca para decir algo. Aun así, no pronunció palabra alguna, y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Cuando Hao la vio entrar a su habitación, la imitó, cerrando la puerta detrás de él nuevamente. Ya en la soledad de su propia alcoba, se apoyó contra la puerta, mirando agobiado hacia el techo. No podía ceder ante la rabia, ni la pena. No siendo el hermano mayor.

—Ropa formal —se dijo a sí mismo, buscando en el closet algún bolso para comenzar a empacar—. Qué estupidez.

* * *

Tal como Anna lo había dicho, su transporte no tardó en llegar. Yoh llevaba un bolso, que, a su juicio, cargaba una cantidad ridícula de ropa. Se quedaría en Izumo dos días, para el velorio y el funeral. En otro contexto tal vez se habría quedado más días con su familia, pero no se sentía cómodo dejando más tiempo a Anna sola con su hijo. Guardó sus cosas en el maletero con la ayuda del chofer, mientras que su novia se aproximaba a él con el bebé en sus brazos.

Cuando él estaba en blanco, ella arreglaba todos los detalles para poder viajar. Había llamado a Manta por teléfono, explicándole la situación. El chico no dudó en ofrecerle sin costo el transporte a su amigo, aunque tampoco tenía la opción de negarse a Anna.

Ella no sólo consiguió transporte, sino que adelantó la compra de los boletos de tren. Hizo las consultas pertinentes al doctor para saber si podría llevar a su hijo a Izumo. Llamó a los Asakura para saber la duración de su estadía en su hogar en Izumo.

Hizo todo eso cuando él perdía el tiempo, sentado en su cama.

—Yoh, cuando llegues allá más te vale planchar tu ropa —ordenó la rubia, sujetando a Hana que miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad—. No quiero escuchar que llegaste al templo viéndote indecente. Y recuerda, llevas sólo una camisa, así que no se te ocurra quemarla.

—Sí, Anna —rodó los ojos, notando que su novia lo miraba enfadada. Se atrevió a ignorarla, prefiriendo inclinarse sobre el bebé despierto. Milagrosamente, parecía estar de buen humor—. Pórtate bien, Hana. No hagas rabiar a tu mamá o va a vengarse conmigo cuando vuelva.

El bebé sonrió al ver que su papá le hablaba. Yoh sonrió ampliamente, y extendió los brazos para que Anna se lo entregara. Lo recibió felizmente, aprovechando que no estaba llorando ni pataleando. Si Hana estaba contento, él también.

—Eres tan pequeñito —le dijo, poniéndolo sobre su pecho—. Te voy a extrañar, chiquito.

Cada vez se sentía más culpable. No sólo había sido un inútil, sino que además dejaría a Anna sola con el bebé. Ella había insistido en que viajara tranquilo, pero Yoh sabía que la vida con un niño de dos semanas no era nada fácil, mucho menos sin contar con la ayuda de nadie.

—Siento mucho no poder acompañarte —comentó la rubia, con una sonrisa triste contemplando a ambos Asakura—. Pero Hana…

—Anna, te encargaste de todo —Yoh no podía concebir que ella le estuviese pidiendo perdón—. Y no dudo que si Hana fuese más grande hubiesen viajado con nosotros. No te preocupes, estaremos bien. Gracias, en verdad. Eres increíble.

—Ya lo sé —contestó ella, con una leve sonrisa.

Yoh miró nuevamente al bebé, que exploraba con los ojos su entorno desconocido. Suspiró, no sabía lo difícil que iba a ser alejarse de él por primera vez desde su nacimiento. Estaba a punto de preguntarle nuevamente a Anna si estaba segura de quedarse a solas con el bebé, pero ya conocía la respuesta y no quería irritarla. Con cuidado, alejó a Hana de su cuerpo y se lo devolvió a la rubia.

—No te preocupes —citó ella, al ver los ojos tristes de su novio—, estaremos bien.

Él rio, sintiendo nostalgia por adelantado. —Sí, supongo que así será.

Hao se aproximó a ellos, lanzando su bolso bruscamente al fondo del maletero abierto. El chofer lo miró sorprendido, pero prefirió ir a sentarse al interior del auto antes de meterse en problemas.

—Ya estoy listo —dijo el mayor de los Asakura— ¿Nos vamos?

Su gemelo negó con la cabeza. Esperaba esa indiferencia forzada en su hermano. Tenía la mala costumbre de ocultar cuando sentía tristeza, porque asociaba ese sentimiento directamente a ser débil. ¿Cuál era la obsesión de Hao —y de Anna, por mostrarse siempre fuertes? Eran humanos, era lógico sentirse mal en una situación como esa.

Yoh se despidió de Anna dándole un beso en la frente, y le dio la mano a Hana con el dedo índice.

—Nos vemos —necesitaba entrar luego al auto, porque estar con ellos más tiempo no hacía menos arduo el adiós.

—Hasta luego, Anna —se despidió Hao, quien se encogió levemente para estar frente a su sobrino—. Ya nos veremos, pequeño monstruito —presionó suavemente su panza con el dedo índice, recibiendo un tirón de orejas de parte de la rubia.

—Ya hablamos sobre los apodos —advirtió Anna, soltándolo ante sus quejas. A pesar de la molestia de la madre, Hana lucía entretenido ante el sufrimiento de su tío—. Avísame cuando lleguen a Izumo, Yoh probablemente lo olvidará.

Hao frunció el ceño, con una sonrisa burlona —No somos críos. Cielos, la maternidad llegó a ti con todo.

Anna exhaló pesadamente. Ambos gemelos habían notado que la rubia intentaba contener sus exabruptos cuando el pequeño Asakura estaba cerca, saliéndose con la suya en más de una ocasión. Tomó con más firmeza al bebé, y dio media vuelta. Hao notó que Hana se asomaba sobre el hombro de su madre, observándolo fijamente. El castaño dio una media sonrisa, y se despidió del infante con la mano.

Al subir al auto, vio a Yoh observando por la ventana del lado contrario a su hogar. La ventana de la puerta del vehículo estaba abierta, y él estaba apoyando su cabeza sobre ambos brazos, con la cara hacia el exterior.

—Pareces un perro —comentó el mayor, sentándose junto a él. Apenas cerró su puerta, el auto comenzó a avanzar—. En serio, Yoh, te falta sacar la lengua.

—Hana no tiene ni un mes y ya lo estoy dejando solo.

Hao puso los ojos en blanco. ¿En serio se preocupaba por el niño? ¿Su abuela estaba muerta y él sufría por separarse de un bebé con quien tendría que lidiar toda su vida? Dejó su cuerpo caer sobre el respaldo acolchado del asiento.

—No estará solo, Anna lo cuidará bien —aseguró su hermano mayor, forzándose a sonar animado—. A menos de que insinúes que ella es incapaz de eso, porque créeme que te hará pedazos cuando se entere.

Vio de reojo que Yoh sonreía levemente, aun contemplando el exterior.

—No tienes que fingir que estás bien por mí, ¿sabes? —dijo el menor. Antes de que Hao interviniera, Yoh lo miró con una media sonrisa—. Sé que estás molesto. Puedes ser un cretino si quieres, prefiero eso a que seas deshonesto.

El mayor de los Asakura frunció los labios, y desvió la vista hacia el exterior de la ventana.

—Si es lo que quieres, será un viaje muy largo.

Escuchó la risa de Yoh, y sintió que volvía a girarse en sentido contrario a Hao. En efecto, sería un larguísimo viaje.

No tardaron en llegar a la estación de trenes. Ninguno de los Asakura estaba muy contento, serían seis horas sentados juntos, frente a frente, sin tener a donde escapar.

—¿Para qué viajar en un tren bala —preguntó Hao, buscando de mala gana su lugar en el tren—, cuando podemos economizar y demorarnos una eternidad?

Yoh encontró sus puestos, acomodando su bolso en un compartimiento.

—Si pagas los pañales de Hana por un año, yo pagaré los boletos en un tren bala cuando volvamos a casa.

—Ay, hermanito —Hao se sentó prematuramente agotado, observando a Yoh luchando con su pesado bolso—, el niño tiene dos semanas y ya te tiene en la ruina.

Yoh se rindió y se sentó frente a su hermano, poniendo su bolso junto a él.

—¿Crees que con veinte mil yenes para la ofrenda estemos bien? —preguntó Yoh, haciendo que su gemelo lo mirara sorprendido.

—Espero que sea una broma —dijo él, inclinándose hacia su hermano—. Sé que es tradición y todo, pero no creo que el abuelo quiera dinero cuando ustedes son lo que más lo necesitan.

—Anna insistió en que…—

—Yoh, Anna está en casa. Serás libre por dos días, deberías aprovechar de pensar por cuenta propia, a menos de que lo hayas olvidado.

El menor lo miró con reproche, pero no contestó. Había convencido a su hermano de no pretender que todo estaba bien, pero necesitaría de un gran esfuerzo para soportarlo. Buscó entre su bolso dos cajas, extendiéndole una a Hao.

—¿En qué momento compraste comida? —preguntó curioso el mayor, recibiendo el alimento en sus manos.

—Cuando mostrabas los boletos en la recepción.

Hao no tenía hambre, pero sabía que el gesto de su hermano era un sutil " _Come y calla_ ". El tren inició su recorrido, y los gemelos se mantuvieron los primeros minutos comiendo en silencio. De cierta forma, la comida ayudó a alivianar la tensión que se había formado previamente entre ellos. La tristeza de Yoh y el enfado de Hao eran una mala combinación. Sobre todo, cuando ambos tenían el mismo sentimiento de culpa comiéndoles la cabeza. Ninguno quería hacer la experiencia más desagradable para el otro, pero tratar de engañar a su gemelo era imposible. Ocultar sus sentimientos no tendrá ningún propósito más que vivir en una farsa.

—Estaba bueno —dijo para sí mismo Yoh, comiendo la última pieza de comida en el interior del contenedor de alimentos—. Aunque los camarones fritos de mamá son mucho mejores.

—Tampoco es tan difícil prepararlos —respondió Hao, terminando también su comida.

—Pues a la abuela le quedan del asco —Yoh rio ante su propio comentario, observando melancólicamente el plato vacío—. Nunca me gustó su comida, pero siempre que cocinaba había que comerse todo.

Su gemelo también sonrió nostálgicamente, soltando una corta risa.

—Hacía los _tamagoyaki_ más horrendos del planeta. Siendo ciega, no sé por qué lo seguía intentando. Era un desastre en la cocina.

—Aunque su puntería para aventar cosas es de otro mundo.

Ambos alzaron la vista, la misma expresión apenada en el rostro. Como un espejo, miraron al mismo tiempo por la ventana. No tenían idea de donde iban; aún faltaban varias horas para llegar a su destino. Les esperaba un entretenido velorio, y luego el funeral. En su infancia, habían presenciado en dos ocasiones las ceremonias fúnebres típicas sintoístas, pero su protagonista nunca había sido alguien cercano. La despreciable tradición y los sentimientos contenidos. Las condolencias a su madre y a su abuelo. De pronto, ya no querían llegar a Izumo.

—¿Habrá sufrido? —preguntó Yoh, observando los objetos pasar velozmente a través del vidrio.

Hao frunció el ceño, mirando de reojo a su gemelo. ¿Por qué tenía que tocar ese tema?

—No lo sé… —el mayor ni siquiera había hablado con el resto de sus familiares. ¿Cómo saberlo? — ¿Qué es lo que te dijo papá por el teléfono?

—Que fue a tomar una siesta, y llamó al abuelo para que la acompañara. Después… simplemente no despertó.

El dolor en la voz de Yoh era inusual para su gemelo. Solía enmascarar su tristeza con falsa alegría, pero era descubierto fácilmente por él. Hao mordió el interior de su labio, y pensó cuando su hermano recibió esa llamada de su padre. Lo imaginaba caminando hasta el teléfono, bostezando ya que se encontraba en medio de su siesta. Su emoción al oír la voz de su padre. Su rostro preocupado al notar que no traía buenas noticias. El nudo de su garganta formándose cuando supo que su abuela había dejado ese mundo.

—Estaba durmiendo, Yoh —razonó él, intentando no sonar condescendiente—. Es la forma más pacífica e indolora de partir.

—Y repentina —agregó el menor, una amarga risa al final de su frase.

—Creo que ella sabía que iba a morir.

Yoh observó intrigado a su hermano.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—¿Kino llamando a Yohmei para tomar una siesta juntos? Dime, ¿cuándo habrá sido la última vez que compartieron el mismo cuarto? La abuela solía decir que dormir separados había salvado su matrimonio.

El menor parpadeó múltiples veces, fijándose en que esa idea sí era muy lógica.

—¿Crees que el abuelo haya sospechado algo?

Hao inhaló profundamente. Si el resto de sus familiares tenía la impresión de que Kino fallecería luego, ¿por qué nadie les dijo nada?

—¿Tú sabes cuando algo está mal con Anna? —era una pregunta retórica— Ahí tienes tu respuesta.

Se mantuvo algunos minutos con la vista hacia el exterior, agradeciendo que su gemelo no quería seguir indagando sobre la muerte de su abuela. Lamentablemente, Hao había celebrado antes de tiempo.

—La última vez que la vi, apenas conversamos —relató Yoh, buscando desahogarse con la única persona que tenía cerca—. No creí que sería mi última oportunidad para estar con ella. Cuando nuestros padres se fueron a Izumo por la salud de los abuelos, ni siquiera pensé en que podrían fallecer. Estaba tan preocupado de mí mismo, de mi propia vida y mis problemas, que en ningún momento durante todos estos meses reflexioné en la posibilidad de que podría perderlos.

El mayor no sabía qué esperaba Yoh de él. ¿Quería consuelo? No podía dárselo. Él tenía el mismo remordimiento, y quizás aun peor. Su gemelo tenía una excusa al menos para haber dejado al resto de su familia de lado, pero Hao había estado demasiado ocupado en banalidades. Recordaba las múltiples insistencias de Yohmei en que lo visitara cuando tuviera tiempo. Sus invitaciones para reunirse, sólo para beber un café y ponerse al día. Todas las llamadas telefónicas que evitó. Hao pensó en cada vez que Kino le dijo ser un nieto ingrato. Mitad broma, mitad verdad. Porque era cierto, se sentía como un malagradecido.

Cuando Yoh no obtuvo respuesta de parte de su hermano, lo miró con curiosidad. Ese rostro, casi idéntico al suyo, evitaba a propósito el contacto visual. Entendió de inmediato cuando notó los ojos vidriosos en Hao, que no tenía que seguir presionándolo. Sabía que cuando su hermano estaba triste solía expresarlo de forma explosiva, y cualquiera podría pensar que estaba más molesto que apenado. Si no conociera a su gemelo, Yoh se levantaría de su puesto, se sentaría junto a él, y posiblemente le daría un abrazo. Como ese no era el caso, decidió dar un paseo por el tren, porque sabía que su hermano preferiría estar solo.

* * *

Pasadas de unas cuantas horas, llegaron finalmente a su destino. No fue un viaje agradable, pero pudo haber sido mucho peor con un bebé de quince días llorando y pataleando. Después de un trayecto de treinta minutos en auto, divisaron su antiguo hogar. Aun había escasos rayos de luz, pero predominaba la noche, dándole un escalofrío a Yoh.

—Olvidaba lo tétrico que es este lugar cuando está oscuro —susurró el menor, sacando su bolso del maletero del auto.

—¿Qué dices? Aún hay algo de luz, y estamos en pleno verano— Hao se había adelantado un poco, ya casi en la entrada del edificio.

Yoh agradeció al chofer que los había ido a dejar y se apresuró para alcanzar a su gemelo.

—¿Ya estarán de vuelta en casa? —preguntó él, cuando vio a su hermano dispuesto a abrir la puerta.

—Siempre dejan la puerta sin seguro —susurró, sin contestarle a Yoh.

Anunciaron su llegada sin muchos ánimos, quitándose los zapatos en la entrada. Apenas se escuchaba ruido en el interior del hogar, una mala señal. Fueron recibidos por su madre, que caminó hacia ellos despacio, con los ojos vidriosos y una gentil sonrisa en el rostro.

—Es lindo tenerlos de vuelta —comentó Keiko, acercándose a sus hijos para envolverlos con sus brazos—. Sé que las circunstancias no son las mejores, pero me alegra verlos.

Hao respondió al abrazo tenso, mientras que Yoh parecía mucho más cómodo ante la muestra de afecto, como si lo hubiese necesitado desde mucho antes.

—Lo siento mucho, mamá —le dijo, mirando con la misma expresión agridulce que su madre tenía—. Tuvimos que haber estado con ustedes, pero…

—No hay nada que lamentar —aseguró ella, pasando una mano por el cabello del menor— Ustedes tienen sus propias vidas en Tokio, y todo fue muy rápido. Ella parecía estar muy bien, ¿saben? Se había recuperado de su última gripe, y tenía mucha energía. Pero de pronto le dio sueño, y nos avisó que iría a su recámara a recostarse. Su abuelo dice que fue la primera vez en años que la veía tan relajada… Cuando intentamos despertarla aún tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Y el abuelo? —preguntó Hao, alejándose de su madre—. ¿Cómo está?

—Se ve bien —dijo Keiko, acariciando el hombro del mayor—. Bueno, no es muy demostrativo. Está en su recámara. Iba a dormir, fue un día arduo, pero tal vez aun esté despierto.

—Si, iré a verlo en un rato más —Yoh dio una media sonrisa, y observó a Hao— ¿Vamos a dejar nuestras cosas a la alcoba y saludamos al abuelo?

—Prefiero hablarle mañana.

Yoh asintió, y ambos caminaron hasta su antigua habitación. Antes de mudarse a Tokio, compartieron cuarto durante toda su niñez. Creían que era una técnica de sus padres para forzarlos a ser hermanables, pero a su juicio sólo había empeorado la situación. Sonrieron al ver que algunas de sus antiguas pertenencias seguían ahí. Fotos en la pared, juguetes y adornos infantiles. Sin embargo, la habitación era ocupada principalmente para almacenamiento. El armario estaba lleno de cajas. De ahí, sacaron unos futones enrollados y los estiraron en el suelo.

—¿Tienes tu traje para mañana? —preguntó Yoh, quitando prendas desde su bolso de viaje—. Le pediré ayuda a papá para planchar mi camisa. Tengo sólo una, y si la quemo, Anna va a…—

—Pobre hermano —dijo el mayor, sentándose sobre su futón con las piernas cruzadas—. Estás tan traumado. Ve a planchar tu ropa; si quemas tu camisa, te presto una. Si quemas mi camisa, te mato.

—Estoy acostumbrado a las amenazas, Hao —rodó los ojos, recibiendo en la cara una camisa blanca—. Y a que me lancen cosas.

—Es gracias a mí que estás preparado para la vida —el Asakura vio a su hermano negar con la cabeza, dejándolo solo en la habitación.

Hao buscó entre sus bolsillos su teléfono celular. La breve charla con su hermano le recordó que nadie era inmune a las represalias de la rubia.

" _Llegamos_ " fue lo único que escribió. No adoraba los mensajes de texto, y mucho menos hablar por teléfono. Se estiró sobre el futón que ocuparía durante su estadía, detectando un desagradable olor a ropa guardada por siglos en él. Buscó entre su bolso su perfume. Sabía que era un desperdicio malgastarlo en algo tan banal, pero prefería su propio aroma antes que el de ese viejo futón.

Sintió el teléfono vibrar en poco tiempo. Asumió que sería un mensaje de Anna, y suspiró fatigado. No tenía intenciones de conversar con nadie.

" _¿Cómo está Yoh?"_

Hao quiso lanzar el aparato al piso al leer ese mensaje. ¿Por qué lo molestaba a él, cuando quería saber de su hermano? Yoh también tenía un teléfono, si no lo contestaba no era su problema.

" _Bien_ " escribió el Asakura, recostándose sobre el futón. Estaba dispuesto a apagar el celular, hasta que un nuevo mensaje lo detuvo.

" _Y tú, ¿cómo estás?"_

Por un motivo desconocido, esta pregunta lo irritó aún más. No quería pensar en cómo se sentía, sino aprovechar la soledad de su habitación para poner la mente en blanco.

" _Bien_ " respondió tan rápido como pudo, y apagó el aparato.

* * *

El templo más cercano en Izumo era realmente impresionante. Para ser un lugar con una población tan pequeña, la solemnidad y perfección de dicho establecimiento no debía envidiar nada de los otros santuarios en zonas más urbanas.

En la entrada del templo, la familia recibía a los invitados a la ceremonia. Escuchar condolencia tras condolencia de personas que con suerte habían conocido a Kino, y que no se habían comunicado con los Asakura hace varios años, no tenía gracia. Con el pasar del tiempo ya era fácil simular que todo estaba bien; que la muerte de la abuela había sido algo natural y no les había afectado ni sorprendido. Sin embargo, ambos gemelos no soportaban ver a su madre y a su abuelo. Esas sonrisas amables y falsas. Keiko tenía los ojos llorosos, pero no había derramado una sola lágrima. Por otra parte, Yohmei asentía y agradecía cada palabra de aliento de las visitas, sin rastro de emoción. Era mal visto ser muy expresivo en esos eventos, así que los lamentos y los llantos tenían que ser guardados para después.

—Acaba de morir su esposa y tiene que sonreír como si nada —susurró Hao, quien estaba de pie junto a su gemelo—. Es tan repulsivo.

—La abuela siempre fue a la antigua —comentó Yoh, forzando una sonrisa cuando alguien se acercó e hizo una formal reverencia ante ellos—. El abuelo no sería capaz de hacer algo menos ostentoso. Apuesto a que teme que lo persiga como fantasma.

—Lo perseguirá cuando sepa todo el dinero que gastaron en esta ridiculez —masculló su hermano, reverenciándose ante los desconocidos que lo saludaban.

—Chicos —ambos voltearon asustados al sentir una mano en sus hombros y esa voz hablado por detrás. Suspiraron aliviados al ver que era Mikihisa, y no el fantasma de su abuela. El hombre los miró extrañado, pero continuó hablando—. El monje recitará el _sutra_ en breve. Necesito que vayan adentro por mientras, y se sienten en la primera fila. Su madre, su abuelo y yo les seguiremos enseguida.

—No tengo idea de que estoy haciendo —murmuró Yoh, caminando detrás de Hao—. Así que voy a imitarte.

—Asumes que estoy mejor preparado para esto —comentó él, avanzando a través del tiempo—. Y tienes razón.

Sus pasos se hicieron más lentos a medida que se aproximaban a la ronda de asientos que su padre había indicado. Era la fila más cercana al altar que habían hecho para su abuela, en donde su cuerpo inerte aún descansaba.

—Recuerda —susurró Hao, cuando ambos alcanzaron sus lugares. —El _sutra_ , el incienso, la ofrenda.

Yoh asintió, mirando con lástima hacia el ataúd.

—¿No te da pena que hayan puesto su bastón con ella para la cremación?

—¿Acaso quieres conservar ese bastón? —preguntó él mayor, arqueando una ceja— Después de todos los golpes que nos dio con él será bueno no volverlo a ver.

La ceremonia pasó con lentitud. Ya en la casa, al fin lograron respirar con tranquilidad. Mantener las apariencias estaría reservado sólo para el templo, por lo cual no era necesario seguir con las formalidades innecesarias en el ambiente hogareño. Hao desató el nudo de su corbata negra con pesadez, observando a cierta distancia a su hermano hablar con su abuelo. El mayor de los gemelos había intercambiado escasas palabras con Yohmei, y pasada la primera ceremonia creía que ya era hora de hablar con él a solas.

A medida que se acercaba a ellos, oía la voz de su abuelo, sin una pizca de la energía que lo caracterizaba.

—Dejé una caja con cosas que tal vez podían interesarte —dijo el anciano, mientras Yoh asentía sonriendo con gratitud—. Está en mi habitación, la verás de inmediato.

—Gracias, abuelito —el muchacho asintió y se marchó, mirando de reojo a Hao cuando abandonó el lugar.

Hao puso las manos en sus bolsillos, y cuando abrió la boca para hablar, su abuelo se adelantó.

—Como su abuela ya no está, será mi trabajo decirte que luces bien vestido de traje y corbata —señaló el anciano, sonriendo de lado—. Estaría muy orgullosa de ti sabiendo que te comportaste tan maduro. Me extrañó que no explotaras cuando viste a Yohken en el templo, las pocas veces que se vieron siempre terminaron en peleas.

—Él es el idiota que busca discusiones con alguien varios años menor que él —explicó Hao, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. Las ganas de burlarme de él y su estúpido rostro no faltaron, pero preferí comportarme antes de que el fantasma de la abuela me persiga.

Por primera vez desde su llegada, escuchó a su abuelo reír. El nieto sonrió levemente, y vio a su abuelo llevar una mano hasta su antebrazo.

—¿Por qué es que tú e Yoh insisten con eso? —preguntó el mayor de los Asakura, negando con la cabeza—. Su abuela falleció para estar en paz, no para atormentarlos.

—Con la abuela Kino uno nunca sabe —Hao se encogió de hombros, y posó una seria mirada sobre los ojos de Yohmei —. ¿Cómo estás, abuelo?

El anciano lo observó con los párpados entrecerrados —¿Hao Asakura, preocupado por mí?

El menor inhaló una gran bocanada de aire. El trato entre Yohmei y Hao era muy distinto al que tenía con su gemelo. Si bien trataba a Yoh como a un niño, reprendiéndolo y aconsejándolo constantemente, con Hao era como si fueran iguales.

—Tal vez lo esté —contestó Hao, relajando un poco su postura—. O tal vez pregunto sólo por cortesía.

El anciano puso los ojos en blanco.

—Heredaste el orgullo de tu abuela —dijo él, su rostro suavizándose con melancolía—. Es bueno hasta cierto punto.

—Lo sé —admitió su nieto, formando una línea recta con los labios.

—Contestando a tu pregunta… —el anciano meditó un poco, vacilando al buscar las palabras adecuadas para describir su sentir—, estoy bien. Enormemente triste, porque, aunque no lo creas, la vieja esa me caía bien.

Ambos rieron con nostalgia, recordando sus innumerables peleas y discusiones. Habían vivido tantos años juntos, que la paciencia se había agotado desde antes del nacimiento de los gemelos.

—Me enloquecía. Me sacaba de mis cabales, y sé ella apenas me soportaba —Yohmei lucía más vulnerable que nunca. Daba la impresión de que había envejecido unos diez años de la noche a la mañana, con un semblante afligido que Hao nunca había visto en él—. Pero la quería. Fue mi esposa, la madre de mi hija, y la abuela de mis nietos. Ella era la persona que más me entendía, y a veces lográbamos comunicarnos sin hablar. La última vez que fuimos a Funbari a visitarlos, nos dio gracia lo mucho que tu hermano y Anna se parecían a nosotros cuando comenzamos a convivir.

—Sí —Hao tuvo que tragar algo de saliva, intentando hacer desaparecer el nudo en su garganta—. Actúan como una pareja de varios años. Es casi simpático hasta que me involucran en sus batallas.

—Lamento que estés en medio de todo, pero no sabes lo contentos que estábamos tú y tu abuela sabiendo que estarías ahí para Yoh. Verlo con mi bisnieto en sus brazos, actuando como un adulto, tan responsable de repente. No creo que hubiese sido lo mismo si su hermano mayor no lo apoyara constantemente.

—¿Qué dices? —el nieto lo miró confundido, sin comprender porque ahora hablaban de él—. Yo no he hecho nada. Si Yoh ha cambiado es porque él se ha animado a hacerlo.

—No seas modesto. Tal vez no creas que hayas ayudado a tu hermano, pero es suficiente con saber que tienes a alguien que cree en ti para lograr grandes cosas —sus ojos, por primera vez, brillaban con lágrimas.

Fue suficiente para que Hao quisiera salir corriendo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su abuelo desvió la mirada, avergonzado de estar a punto de quebrarse frente a su nieto.

—Tu abuela siempre fue dura conmigo, pero no sería la persona que soy sin ella —cruzó los brazos, intentando de recobrar su compostura. Aun así, su gesto se mantenía melancólico—. Nunca le agradecí por eso, y como te habrás dado cuenta ya no podré hacerlo. Sin embargo, cuando amas, a veces las palabras no son necesarias. Mi gran consuelo es que ella me conocía perfectamente, y ya sabía todo lo que no le pude confesar.

Hao dudó en un principio, pero se decidió y llevó una mano al hombro de Yohmei, quien sonreía melancólicamente.

—Los secretos no existían para la abuela —recordó el menor, su mano firme sobre el anciano—. Tiene razón. Ella lo sabía todo.

Sintió su labio inferior tiritar levemente, maldiciendo al instante. ¿Por qué se le hacía tan difícil mantener la compostura? Esperaba que Yohmei tuviera razón, y que Kino se hubiese ido con la certeza de que su familia la amaba. Hao deseaba que ella supiera que todas sus respuestas cortantes, todas las visitas rechazadas, todos abrazos recibidos de mala gana, no significaban que no la quería. Él era así, nada más.

Miró hacia el techo de madera, obligando las lágrimas en sus ojos a quedarse en su lugar.

* * *

El funeral no fue más agradable que el velorio. Tener en consideración tantos detalles hacía que la experiencia pareciera más un trabajo del instituto que una ceremonia para despedir a un ser querido. Todo tenía que ser perfecto, porque cualquier error significaba una gran falta de respeto para los presentes y para el honor de la fallecida Kino Asakura.

Despedirse de su familia nunca había sido tan fácil y difícil a la vez. Abandonar a Yohmei y a sus padres en Izumo significaba que ya podrían dejar ese lamentable episodio atrás, pero irse en un momento de dolor para ellos no hacía más que aumentar el constante sentimiento de culpa en los gemelos.

Después de un largo viaje de vuelta a Tokio, llegaron por fin a su hogar en Funbari.

—No pienso subir a un tren en los próximos meses —dijo el mayor de los gemelos, caminando con dificultad hacia la entrada de la casa.

—Prometiste al abuelo que volverías por esa taza de café que le debes hace un año —recordó Yoh, siguiéndolo de cerca sujetando una gran caja con ambas manos.

Hao lo miró sobre su hombro, negando con la cabeza al verlo malabareando con todas sus pertenencias personales. Una caja de cartón, su bolso y una guitarra en su espalda adornaban como árbol de Navidad el cuerpo del menor.

El castaño de cabello largo tocó la puerta, arrepintiéndose en pocos segundos. Escuchó a la distancia el llanto de su sobrino, una adición perfecta al fatídico viaje del que regresaba. Resopló molesto, preparado para recibir algún golpe de su cuñada.

Notó que Yoh lo alcanzaba, sus últimos pasos más apresurados que los anteriores.

—¿Tan feliz estás de volver a ver a ese niño? —preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

Su hermano lo observó, negando ante lo despectivo en el tono de voz de su gemelo. Aun así, prefirió no responderle. Ambos estaban exhaustos, y sólo quería entrar a su casa rápido.

La puerta se abrió, y Hao cerró instintivamente los ojos, esperando una reprimenda o un brusco pellizco en su mejilla. Cuando no fue víctima de ninguna agresión, miró confundido a quien se encontraba frente a él.

—¿Tamao? —preguntó, sintiendo a su hermano empujándolo levemente hacia el lado para ver a la muchacha.

—Buenas tardes, Hao —saludó ella, forzando una sonrisa para el recién llegado. Sus ojos se posaron sobre los de Yoh, que la observaba igual de confundido— ¡Hola, Yoh!

Su voz, mucho más animada al saludar al menor de los hermanos, llamó la atención de la rubia que se encontraba al interior de la casa. Se asomó por el marco de la puerta con naturalidad, meciendo al bebé rubio envuelto en sus brazos.

—¿Se van a quedar parados aquí afuera o qué?

Ambos hermanos intercambiaron miradas confundidas, y luego notaron que Tamao parecía ponerse nerviosa.

—Supongo que las explicaciones tendrán que esperar —dijo Hao, que entró a la casa soltando un suspiro.

Yoh lo imitó y caminó hacia el interior, sabiendo que no recibiría un cálido saludo de su novia con Tamao ahí. Nunca se había sentido cómoda demostrando su afecto con gente presente, por lo cual no esperó ningún abrazo y continuó avanzando, tambaleándose.

—¿Qué es todo eso? —preguntó la rubia, observando la caja y la guitarra que llevaba.

—Cosas que el abuelo nos dejó —contestó, dejando los objetos en el piso— Menos la guitarra. Es de papá, pero no la usa.

Hana comenzó a moverse en los brazos de su madre inquieto, haciendo que Anna esbozara una pequeña sonrisa.

—Claro, ahora estás de buenas —susurró, sus ojos fijándose en los de Yoh.

El castaño se acercó a la rubia, que sin palabras comprendió sus intenciones. Extendió con cuidado sus brazos, entregándole el bebé al joven padre. Yoh miró a Hana, y podría jurar que él también lo estaba observando.

—Hola, chiquito —le dijo, recostándolo sobre su pecho—. Te extrañé tanto.

Esas últimas palabras las dijo mirando a Anna, quién dio una media sonrisa.

—Ejem…—

Voltearon a ver a Tamao, que aún se encontraba junto a ellos, sonrojada como de costumbre. Anna suspiró pesadamente.

—Tamao vino a visitarnos esta mañana —relató la rubia—. No sabía que estaría sola, así que fue gentil y me ha acompañado todo el día.

—Quería avisarles que dejé comida preparada en la cocina —dijo ella, una tímida y nerviosa expresión en su rostro—. Como ya llegaron, supongo que no necesitarás más mi ayuda.

—Te agradezco mucho, Tamao —admitió Anna—. Si tuviera dinero te contrataría para cocinar, pero mi economía no me lo permite.

—Descuida, en serio, fue un gusto ayudar —contestó la de pelo rosa, quitando un bolso del mismo color de un colgador de pared— Me voy, fue un gusto verte… verlos. —corrigió, desviando su mirada de Yoh.

Anna tenía que confesar que la chica le caía bien, pero su repentino cambio de actitud con la llegada de su novio no le había parecido tan agradable.

—Gracias, Tamao —se despidió Yoh, viendo a la chica retirándose, caminando torpemente hacia la salida—. ¡Espero que estés bien!

Ella volteó y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa que llegó hasta sus ojos, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

—Que considerada fue al quedarse contigo —comentó el Asakura, intrigado ante la expresión seria de la rubia.

—Muy considerada —masculló, frunciendo los labios.

Anna contuvo cualquier sentimiento negativo que estuviese a punto de desbordarse, ya que sabía que los últimos días no habían sido fáciles ni para ella ni para los gemelos.

—Vamos a la cocina para que comas algo —dijo, dándole la espalda al muchacho.

Yoh se encogió de hombros, y miró a Hana esperando alguna respuesta. El bebé le contestó con una burbuja de saliva, y el castaño sólo sonrió.

Llegaron a la cocina, la cual estaba siendo ocupada por Hao, que comía velozmente en la mesa de diario.

—Esto definitivamente no lo cocinaste tú —miró a Anna complacido cuando la vio cruzar los brazos molesta—, está demasiado bueno.

—Qué agradable tenerte de vuelta en casa —dijo ella.

Anna se acercó a la comida preparada por Tamao, dispuesta a servirle un plato a su novio. Yoh insistió en que no era necesario, pero ella lo veía muy entretenido con el bebé que no veía hace días.

La noche llegó velozmente, y, con Hana milagrosamente dormido, los adolescentes se lanzaron fatigados al sofá de la estancia, dispuestos a ver lo que fuese que la televisión les ofreciera. Hao fue el último en llegar, notando que su hermano y su cuñada ya se encontraban sentados juntos en el mueble. Notó que Anna parecía haber estado muy cómoda sobre el hombro de Yoh, pero cuando vio al mayor de los gemelos se enderezó al instante, frunciendo el ceño.

 _De seguro quería un tiempo a solas con Yoh,_ pensó él, riendo internamente. También era su casa, así que mala suerte. No pensaba irse a ningún otro lado.

Se sentó junto a ella, y la escuchó suspirar. Su hermano en cambio tenía la vista perdida en el televisor. Cuando estaba distraído, su fachada alegre se desvanecía.

—Toma —le dijo el mayor, extendiéndole una botella de vidrio.

Yoh dio un pequeño salto sentado en su lugar, y observó el contenido líquido del recipiente.

—¿Es cerveza? —preguntó él, confundido.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para llamar la atención de la rubia.

—¿Por qué hay alcohol en esta casa? —interrogó, siendo que nunca había visto una de esas botellas en la nevera de la cocina. Sus ojos miel apuntaron directamente a Hao, que se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Sin importar la mirada sorprendida de Anna, Yoh recibió la delgada botella. Hao extendió otra cerveza, y la hizo chocar levemente contra la de su gemelo, frente a la mirada irritada de la rubia.

—Por un viaje de mierda —brindó Hao, sintiendo una pizca de felicidad en su interior cuando escuchó la sonora risa de su hermano.

—Y por la abuela Kino —agregó Yoh, con una sonrisa que alcanzaba sus ojos—. De seguro está golpeándose contra una pared al ver nuestra actitud patética.

—Bien dicho —concedió el mayor —, por Kino. Madre, abuela, bisabuela y maestra ciega de los bastonazos.

Ambos gemelos rieron divertidos, aunque detrás de su alegría se escondía una pena que no habían logrado explorar en su totalidad. Llevaron la cerveza a sus labios, con la esperanza de que la amargura del alcohol fuera disfrazara la que cargaban en sus corazones.

Anna no era ajena a lo que estaba pasando. Conocía a ambos, y sabía que estaban sufriendo en silencio, pero preferían pretender que todo estaba bien. Lamentó, por veinteava vez dentro de ese par de días, no haberlos podido acompañar a Izumo. Tener que tragarse sus sentimientos era peor que beber veneno, y eso lo sabía por experiencia propia.

Dejó caer su espalda sobre el cómodo respaldo del sofá. Ella tampoco había tenido un pasar relajante durante las últimas horas, pero su estrés de mamá primeriza no se comparaba a perder a un ser querido. Respiró profundamente, y miró por el rabillo del ojo a los Asakura que se encontraban a cada lado de ella. Sus sonrisas habían quedado dibujadas en sus rostros, y sus miradas estaban fijas en la tele. Pero no estaban viendo la película sintonizada, se mantenían perdidos en las imágenes sin prestarles atención.

Suspiró.

—Ya basta —susurró ella, sintiendo que los ojos de su novio y su cuñado se dirigían a ella—. Vengan aquí.

Había algo en su tono de voz que denotaba fatiga, pero les confundía el deje de gentileza detrás de sus palabras.

Ambos la miraron confundidos, extrañándose aún más cuando, en un solo movimiento, atrajo a ambos del cuello.

—Anna… —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Yoh, sintiendo su fuerte agarre.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó con enfado Hao, removiéndose bajo su brazo.

Anna los sostuvo con más firmeza, y llevó cada mano detrás de la nuca de los hermanos.

—Lo siento… —susurró, notando que el cuerpo de ambos se relajaba ligeramente—, en verdad. No sé cómo se sienten, pero pueden dejar de fingir. Están en casa, después de todo.

El silencio en el hogar era interrumpido únicamente por el sonido distante de la televisión. Yoh sonrió ante las palabras de la rubia, y respondió al abrazo, rodeándola de vuelta. Hao, por otra parte, evaluó brevemente la situación, pero, honestamente, estaba harto de pensar y de evaluar cómo actuar. Suspiró pesadamente, y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Anna.

Ambos escucharon su suave respiración hasta quedarse dormidos en el sofá. La rubia se levantó lentamente, y apagó el televisor. Necesitaba ir a chequear a Hana, porque algo le decía que estaría despierto en pocos minutos. Observó por breves segundos a los gemelos, que dormían profundamente. Una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios, ligeramente conmovida ante la escena. No sabía si era por su reciente transición a la maternidad, pero no podía negar que algo se removía en su pecho frente a la imagen de los hermanos durmiendo. Sacudió la cabeza, y los cubrió con una manta que se encontraba sobre un sillón cercano.


	21. Capítulo 20

_¡No puedo creer que llevamos veinte capítulos! (Sin contar el prólogo jajaja) En un principio tenía considerados sólo diez, en fin, la hipocresía jajaja Les aviso que será algo muuuucho más liviano que el capítulo anterior. Quiero que lo pasen bien, no que sufran jajajaja Bueno, igual tiene algo de drama. Pero menos que el último capi, eso es seguro._

 _¡Muchas gracias a cada uno de ustedes por su apoyo! Estoy verdaderamente agradecida por la recepción que ha tenido este fic entre ustedes. Es una motivación enorme saber que me leen, me escuchan, me sienten ajajajaja_

 _De a poco iré incorporando algunas sugerencias que me han dado, así que no os impacientéis._

 _Bien, siempre me excedo aquí arriba, así que bye bye. ¡Saludos y cariños a ustedes!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

Los rayos del sol se colaron a través de la ventana, llegando directamente a su rostro. Anna frunció el ceño, y abrió los ojos con un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Lo primero que vio al despertar, fue parte del cuello de Yoh, que permanecía dormido, mirando hacia otro lado. Inhaló profundamente, moviéndose sin muchas ganas para retirar el pesado brazo de su novio de sus hombros. Se sintió ligeramente sofocada, entre las sábanas y el cuerpo del Asakura. Aún era verano, y dormir juntos en una cama individual no era lo ideal.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada a Yoh, quien se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente a pesar del calor. Se sentó sobre el colchón, para luego inclinarse hacia el muchacho, retirando algunos cabellos castaños de su rostro. Agradeció ser la única despierta en la habitación, para que nadie notara la estúpida sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro al contemplar a su novio.

—Yoh… —susurró, meciendo su hombro con suavidad—. Despierta.

El castaño asintió, sin abrir los ojos, recostándose sobre su costado para darle la espalda a Anna. Ella suspiró exasperada, pero tenía que mantener la calma. Hana estaba durmiendo en su cuna todavía, no quería despertarlo con reproches ni gritos. La rubia suspiró, moviendo nuevamente el cuerpo del castaño.

—Tienes que ir al instituto —recordó, recibiendo como única respuesta un gruñido.

Sintió un tic nervioso en el párpado, y miró hacia el techo pensando en lo mucho que su paciencia estaba siendo puesta a prueba ese último tiempo. Miró hacia la cuna frente a la cama, comprobando que el bebé de un mes siguiera durmiendo, y dirigió sus ojos al castaño, que se mantenía en la misma posición.

Maldijo por lo bajo, sintiendo que entre Yoh y Hana perdía el triple de rápido su juventud. Y para qué mencionar a Hao. Escuchó sus pasos afuera de la habitación, de seguro caminando hacia el baño. Por lo menos uno de los gemelos tenía mayor facilidad para levantarse por las mañanas. Estaba dispuesta a salir de la cama, hasta que sintió la mano de Yoh puesta sobre su muñeca, atrayéndola a él bruscamente.

Anna no alcanzó a replicar cuando los labios del castaño la silenciaron con un beso. Las manos empuñadas de la rubia estaban listas para protestar, pero cedió ante la calidez del momento y se dejó llevar, cayendo rendida contra el pecho de Yoh.

—Buenos días —saludó, ampliando su satisfecha sonrisa cuando notó el rubor en las mejillas de su novia.

—Levántate —ordenó ella, despegándose rápidamente del cuerpo del adolescente.

Yoh la observó levantándose, dirigiéndose hacia la cuna de Hana para echarle un vistazo. Él se sentó sobre su cama, sacudiendo la cabeza ante la actitud de la rubia.

—No entiendo por qué tienes tan mal humor por las mañanas.

Con el bebé acunado en sus brazos, Anna lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Sin más palabras, abrió la puerta de la habitación, indicando a Yoh que era momento de salir del lugar. Él frunció los labios, evitando que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro para no molestar más a la rubia.

* * *

Yoh bajó con el cabello mojado, humedeciendo su uniforme escolar, sobre todo cerca de los hombros y el cuello. Llegó hasta la cocina, en donde su gemelo se encontraba finalizando su desayuno, su uniforme impecable y su cabello peinado en una coleta. Hao levantó una ceja de forma despectiva al ver a su desarreglado hermano, pero omitió comentarios al respecto.

—Buenas noches, Yoh —saludó irónico, llevando la taza de café caliente a sus labios.

—¿Cómo bebes eso? —preguntó el menor, acercándose a la nevera en búsqueda de algún jugo natural—. Hay un calor horrible allá afuera.

Hao sonrió levemente, pero no contestó. Era Yoh quien alzaba una ceja ahora. Solía entender a su hermano con facilidad, sin embargo, apreciaba cuando él no asumía que tenía telepatía y se esforzaba un poco más en hablarle.

—Buenos días —saludó Anna, entrando con el bebé en sus brazos.

—Miren quienes han llegado —Hao dio una media sonrisa, dejando su tazón de lado—. ¿Acaso son mis rubios favoritos?

Su cuñada puso los ojos en blanco —Sabes que te saludo sólo por educación, ¿cierto?

El mayor de los Asakura desvió la mirada. Su energía caótica se había acumulado más y más con el pasar de los días. No poder molestar a Anna, para evitar la tercera guerra mundial, lo sacaba fuera de quicio. Por primera vez, estaba contento de volver al instituto. Ahí podría descargarse con el resto de las almas en desgracia por los siguientes meses.

—Repasemos —pidió Anna, sentándose frente a Hao, mientras que Yoh la acompañaba con un vaso de jugo en cada mano.

—Volveré a las doce —repitió su novio, perdiendo la concentración cuando se encontró sentado al lado de su bebé—. Y me quedo con Hana. Tú entras a clases a las doce y media, y vuelves a casa a las cuatro. A las cuatro me voy yo y… —comenzó a reír cuando vio que el bebé daba un enorme bostezo en los brazos de su madre.

—Yoh —advirtió ella, su severa mirada puesta en él.

—Voy al restaurant a trabajar. Vuelvo a las nueve a casa y duermo…—

—Yoh.

—…estudio un rato —corrigió, apoyando una mejilla sobre la mesa. Su día aún no comenzaba y ya estaba agotado.

Hao lo miró divertido, sacudiendo el mojado cabello de su hermano al levantarse de su puesto.

—Todo eso sería innecesario con una niñera —recordó el de cabello largo, sintiendo la mirada molesta del resto de su familia.

—No tenemos dinero para contratar una niñera —Anna no sabía para qué le respondía. No era la primera vez que el tema surgía en sus conversaciones.

—¿Olvidan que yo también conseguí un trabajo? —dijo él, sonriendo orgulloso.

—No puedo creer que te vayan a pagar como tutor de historia —comentó Yoh, alzando la cabeza levemente.

—Como sea —interrumpió Anna, bebiendo un poco de jugo antes de continuar hablando—. Ya está decidido. Será un esfuerzo doble, pero si aprobamos el examen para convalidar estudios podremos graduarnos antes y todo será más sencillo.

—¿Más sencillo? —Hao soltó una risa incrédula, poniendo las manos en los bolsillos—. ¿Crees que la universidad será más fácil que el instituto?

—¿Estás listo? —le preguntó Anna, confundiéndolo al desviar el tema—. Yoh aún está desayunando, así que me acompañarás a cambiarle el pañal a Hana.

—¡¿Qué?! —el mayor hizo una mueca de asco, pero la rubia lo ignoró y se levantó de la mesa.

—Desayuna tranquilo —le dijo a Yoh, que evidentemente tenía las intenciones de levantarse para acompañarla—. Tendrás un largo día. Y tu hermano puede ayudarme perfectamente, ¿no es así, Hao?

El aludido abrió la boca, pero antes de reclamar Anna puso al bebé en sus brazos, quien comenzaba a inquietarse incómodo por su pañal sucio.

—Anna, por favor…— pidió Hao, que además podría jurar que su sobrino le fruncía el ceño.

—Hana tiene un mes y no tienes idea de cómo asearlo —reprochó la rubia, usando una mano libre para jalarlo de la corbata—. Así que, aprovechando que estás tan enérgico, me vas a acompañar.

Yoh los observó irse, bebió un sorbo más de jugo, sonriendo en la soledad de la cocina.

—El gran Hao Asakura, intimidado por un pañal sucio —rio divertido, y comenzó a masticar el emparedado que había preparado.

Si todo salía bien, sería su último primer día de instituto. Ese año iba a ser distinto, ya que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo en su casa para ir en un horario más acotado, y así poder acomodar el resto de sus responsabilidades para el resto del día. No sería la vida relajada que él hubiese deseado, pero debía admitir que no cambiaría su situación por nada en el mundo.

* * *

No extrañaba las miradas de sus compañeros, ni los susurros en los pasillos. Gran parte de ellos pensaba que Yoh no volvería al instituto después del nacimiento de su bebé, pero ahí estaba. Con su desgarbado uniforme puesto, su bolso negro con un único cuaderno, y audífonos de color naranja, que ayudaban a disipar las voces de los adolescentes curiosos.

—Eh, ¡Yoh! —saludó alegremente Horo, quien apenas había visto al muchacho durante las vacaciones.

El Asakura tarareaba una melodía desconocida para él, ignorando los intentos de su amigo para comunicarse.

—¡Oye, idiota! —le gritó, quitándole los audífonos, que se encontraban con el volumen al máximo— ¡Vas a quedar sordo si sigues escuchando música así!

—¡Hoto! —saludó el castaño, dándole un abrazo al de cabello celeste.

—Ay, me vas a dejar sin aire —reclamó él, que terminó cediendo ante el abrazo del chico.

Ren se acercó al par, con una media sonrisa al observar a sus compañeros tan cariñosos.

—Si es el papi Asakura —dijo burlón, riendo al ver que Yoh lo miraba avergonzado—. Admito que me sorprende verte aquí, Yoh.

—Sólo hasta las doce —recordó él, soltando a Horo para saludar a Ren—. ¡Siento que no los veo hace siglos!

—Nosotros te hemos querido a visitar un montón de veces —contó el de cabello azul, cruzando los brazos irritado— Pero sabemos que la bruja de Anna nos va a corretear.

—Deja de llamarla así —reprochó el Tao, dándole un manotazo en la cabeza—. Recuerda que ahora es la madre de su hijo.

Yoh rio, acostumbrado a la actitud de sus amigos. Sin importar lo mucho que hablaran a sus espaldas, sabía que ambos le tenían temor a su novia.

—Ya ha pasado un mes desde que Hana nació —les relató, sentándose con una sonrisa orgullosa en su lugar—. Así que dudo que haya problemas con recibir algunas visitas.

—¿ES EN SERIO? —preguntó entusiasmado Horo. Se abalanzó sobre Yoh, abrazándolo feliz—. ¿Oíste eso, Ren? ¡Por fin podremos conocer a nuestro sobrino!

—¿Hablan de Hana? —interrogó Manta, intrigado ante la alegría de su compañero—. Tiene un carácter especial, pero es súper adorable.

—¿Ya lo conoces? —Ren alzó una ceja, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Yoh—. ¿No es que no podía recibir visitas?

El rubio se encogió de hombros, esforzándose para subir a su silla —Ventajas de los mejores amigos.

Horo y Ren intercambiaron miradas molestas, y luego esperaron una explicación de parte de Yoh, quien sentía una gota de sudor formándose en su frente.

—Pues Manta ya ha ido a visitarnos un par de veces —admitió, rascándose la cabeza—. Es que Anna duda que ustedes vayan a comportarse adecuadamente con Hana.

—¿PERDÓN? —preguntó Horo, poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas— ¿ACASO PIENSA QUE SOMOS ANIMALES?

El chino suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

—Ya veo por qué no quiere que Horokeu esté con el bebé —comprendió él, llevando una mano a su mentón— Pero no entiendo por qué yo estaba vetado también.

—Ustedes son una mala combinación —dijo Manta, notando que Yoh se ponía nervioso ante dicha confesión.

—Lo dijo él —destacó el castaño, alzando sus manos en señal de paz.

Horo y Ren volvieron a mirarse, pero parecieron más calmados.

—Es verdad —respondieron al unísono.

Por primera vez, las clases pasaron volando. Yoh no sabía si atribuirlo al poco tiempo que se mantuvo en el instituto, o si en realidad había extrañado estar con sus amigos. Compartir con ellos, hablar de las clases, quejarse por aburrimiento y hacer trabajos juntos era una pequeña distracción en medio de su nueva vida. Se retiró a las doce, y caminó pensativo junto a su hermano, quien lucía contento de haber terminado tan temprano las clases.

—¿No es genial tener tanto tiempo libre? —preguntó Hao, con una gran sonrisa.

—"¿Tiempo libre?" —Yoh rodó los ojos ante sus palabras.

Anna había diseñado su plan minuciosamente, y no había espacios para holgazanear entremedio. Hao notó el semblante en su gemelo, y le dio un codazo animado.

—¡Vamos, Yoh! No es como que tengas que estar en casa hasta que entres a trabajar, podemos salir a dar una vuelta un rato y disfrutar del aire libre.

Yoh alzó la mirada. El día era perfecto para descansar bajo el sol, tentativamente con un helado o algún refresco.

—¡Lo sé! —respondió, lamentándose al saber que no podría disfrutar de él.

—Hana ya tiene un mes —Hao estaba seguro de el remordimiento de su hermano giraba en torno a la nueva responsabilidad de ser padre— Ya podemos sacarlo. Llevémoslo en un coche, o puedes ponerte esa ridícula mochila para bebés que te regalaron.

—No estoy seguro —le dijo, soltando un largo suspiro— Tendré que preguntarle a…

—Si vas a decir Anna, te mato —amenazó el de cabello largo, recibiendo una mirada poco amistosa de parte del menor. En lugar de intimidarlo, sólo pareció intensificar su convicción— ¡Vamos, Yoh! —comenzó a sacudirlo enérgicamente de los hombros—. ¡Tú eres su padre, y yo soy su tío! Somos dos contra uno, mientras me apoyes siempre saldremos victoriosos.

Yoh rio con gracia —¿Piensas que podemos ganarle a Anna? Creí que yo era el ingenuo.

—Hermanito —Hao sintió la frustración, y masajeó su sien buscando las palabras adecuadas para empoderar a su gemelo— Utiliza esas bolas con las que engendraste a tu hijo y conviértete en hombre de una maldita vez.

El menor frunció los labios, forzándose para no sonreír.

—¿Cómo puedes tener tanta elocuencia para algunas cosas, pero cuando intentas motivarme eres un desastre?

Hao abrió la boca para hablar, pero Yoh alzó la mano para interrumpirlo, un acto muy irrespetuoso a su juicio.

—Tienes razón —contestó su gemelo, que al parecer había sido contagiado por la energía del mayor—. Aprovechemos la tarde para pasear con Hana.

Su hermano celebró la victoria internamente. Asakura 1, Kyoyama 0.

Estaban cruzando por el portón que delimitaba el antejardín del hogar, cuando notaron que Anna se encontraba en la puerta, despidiéndose de un joven alto y moreno, de cabello rebelde y sonrisa encantadora.

Hao instintivamente se detuvo, y sus ojos se posaron sobre su hermano, que miraba la escena sin felicidad.

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó Yoh, con una voz grave que Hao desconoció en él.

Le parecía divertido cuando el infantil de Yoh Asakura se mostraba posesivo, pero por respeto al sufrimiento de su hermano prefirió omitir cualquier burla formándose en su mente.

El joven caminó hacia ellos, listo para irse del lugar.

—Buen día —saludó, su perfecta y blanca sonrisa contrastando con el bronceado de su piel.

—Buen día —saludaron al unísono. Yoh mascullando cada palabra, y Hao demasiado entretenido ante los obvios celos de su hermano.

Lo observaron irse, volteando curiosos ante tal enigmático personaje. Era ligeramente más alto que los gemelos, por lo cual se podía intuir que era escasos años mayor que ambos. Aun así, su rostro jovial indicaba que no tendría más de veinticinco años.

Ambos caminaron hacia Anna, que se encontraba en bajo el umbral de la puerta, en la entrada de la casa. Parecía lista para irse, con su uniforme y su bolso en el hombro.

—Hana está durmiendo —dijo ella, sin saludarlos— Le di de comer hace poco, así que no lo molesten para que descanse tranquilo. Confío en los dos, así que mantengan a mi hijo vivo y la casa sin incendios.

Apresurada, caminó hacia la calle, dejando a los gemelos esperando una explicación que nunca llegó.

—¿Qué…? —Yoh se mantuvo con la boca abierta, para luego cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho, su expresión indignada aumentando la diversión para su hermano.

—No sé si te fijaste —dijo el mayor, dándole una palmada en la espalda— Pero el tipo definitivamente estaba usando delineador negro.

—¿Por qué me iba a fijar en eso? —los ojos de Yoh se posaron enfadados sobre los de Hao.

—Deberías ir cotizando maquillaje… si a Anna le gustan rudos, tendrás que adaptarte.

Yoh resopló, entrando a su casa molesto. Hao miró las nubes en el cielo, riendo para sí mismo.

* * *

El menor de los Asakura empujaba el coche con vigor, sin darse cuenta de que Hao tenía dificultades para seguirle el paso.

—¿En qué momento te volviste tan rápido? —preguntó el mayor, irritado al no poder disfrutar su helado en paz.

—¿Y si me dejó de niñero para juntarse con ese tipo? —interrogó horrorizado, pero negó con la cabeza en medio de su monólogo—. No puedo ser tan idiota. Ella nunca me haría eso.

Hao alzó una ceja. Llegaron hasta un parque, y el mayor le ordenó a su gemelo que se detuvieran para sentarse en una banca. Yoh acomodó a Hana en sus brazos, mientras que probaba con una mano libre el helado que su hermano le había comprado.

—Yo confío en ella —repitió, y Hao rodó los ojos al escuchar esa frase nuevamente—. No sé por qué de pronto me pongo tan inseguro. Es como si mi instinto protector se hubiese disparado desde que tuvimos a Hana. Sólo quiero que ambos estén seguros, y que nadie extraño se les acerque.

—Linda forma de justificar tus celos —comentó el de cabello largo, escuchando a Yoh suspirar—. No te culpo, Yoh. Si yo fuera una chica, no habría dudado en entregarme a ese sujeto. Era casi tan atractivo como yo.

Yoh se atragantó ante dicho comentario, tosiendo con cuidado para no botar el helado ni manchar a su hijo. Hao decidió ayudar a su gemelo, sujetando al bebé rubio entre sus brazos.

—¿Así que mami le está poniendo los cuernos a papi? —le preguntó Hao, alzándolo con cuidado. Sabía que Yoh lo miraba de mala forma, pero aún no terminaba de toser como para animarse a decirle algo—. Tranquilo, Hanita. Si tus papás se separan, puedes quedarte conmigo.

Su hermano dejó de toser, y dejó caer su espalda sobre el respaldo del banco de madera en el que estaban.

—No lo escuches —dijo Yoh, mirando con pena a su hijo—. Yo y tu mamá estamos bien. El tío Hao te está molestando.

Hao se estremeció al escuchar las palabras de Yoh.

—Tío Hao —repitió, casi con asco—. En eso me convertiste. En un vil tío. Tan joven, y ya me arruinaste.

Yoh rio, mirando hacia las escasas nubes.

—Hoy en clases me llamaron papi Asakura, ¿puedes creerlo? —dio otra probada a su helado, sonriendo al escuchar la risa burlona de su hermano.

Hao dejó de reír cuando notó que Hana también sonreía. El mayor de los Asakura empujó con un brazo a Yoh para que viera al bebé.

—¡Es la primera vez que me sonríe! —exclamó, avergonzándose cuando notó lo feliz que se había puesto—. Es que… pensé que me odiaba.

Yoh contuvo la risa, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

—Tenemos que disfrutarlo mientras nos quiera —sugirió el menor, haciéndole señas con la mano al bebé para alegrarlo aún más.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que será un dolor en el trasero cuando sea adolescente.

—…—Yoh contempló al infante regordete unos segundos más. Observó sus escasos mechones rubios y sus mejillas rosadas. Era tan dulce— Yo también.

Hao lo alzó nuevamente, meciéndolo con suavidad como si estuviera bailando.

—Recuerda, su cuello…—Yoh no continuó hablando cuando su hermano gruñó y cambió la posición en la que sujetaba a Hana.

—Soy su tío, creo que sé sostenerlo —dijo él, que había recibido la misma instrucción un montón de veces de parte de los padres del bebé— Le estoy enseñando algunos pasos, para que salgamos a conquistar muchachas por ahí.

Yoh miraba a su hermano entretenerse con su hijo. A veces pensaba que su gemelo olvidaba que Hana era un ser humano, y lo trataba como un juguete. La sonrisa del niño comenzó a desvanecerse, y su entrecejo se unió nuevamente para dirigir sus enfadados ojos a su tío.

—Oh, oh —soltó Yoh, sonriendo preocupado ante la expresión molesta del bebé.

—Ya te volviste a amargar —susurró Hao, agradeciendo cuando su gemelo extendió los brazos, listo para recibir a su hijo.

Hao notó que, casi inmediatamente, el semblante del bebé volvió a suavizarse. Cruzó los brazos de mala gana, observando con desprecio al pequeño y regordete rubio.

—Es simpático que siendo tan chiquito perciba una diferencia entre nosotros —comentó Yoh, acomodando la cabeza del bebé contra su mano.

—Gemelo bueno —Hao señaló a su hermano— Gemelo malo —resopló al señalarse a sí mismo.

El menor rio ante la frustración del mayor. Era casi dulce que buscara ganarse el cariño de su sobrino, pero Hana era muy selectivo con sus amistades. Yoh estaba convencido de que, a pesar de no entender aún, su hijo sabía que Hao se burlaba de él, poniéndole apodos y mostrándole la lengua en secreto cuando el niño no quería nada con su tío.

Hao se levantó de la banca y miró la hora en su teléfono.

—Volvamos a casa —sugirió, guardando nuevamente el aparato en su bolsillo.

—¿Qué hora es? —interrogó Yoh, levantándose con cuidado para devolver a Hana a su coche.

—Las cuatro con quince minutos.

Yoh abrió los ojos como plato, apresurándose al asegurar al bebé en su medio de transporte.

—Mierda… —dijo para sí mismo— Ya debería ir camino al trabajo.

—No creo que hagan un gran escándalo por llegar unos minutos tarde.

—No es el trabajo lo que me preocupa.

* * *

Anna estaba terminando de beber su tercer vaso de agua. Odiaba beber agua, pero su garganta se había secado. Quería mantenerse serena, pero era la primera vez que se alejaba de su bebé desde que había nacido. Dejó el vaso vacío sobre la encimera, y luchó contra el impulso de morderse las uñas. Se suponía que Yoh debía estar en casa, pero para variar su teléfono estaba apagado. ¿Para qué demonios tenía un celular si nunca lo contestaba?

Sabía que estaba exagerando. Caminó hasta una ventana, mirando a través de la cortina para ver si su novio se dignaba a aparecer con su hijo.

—¿Dónde _diablos_ están? —preguntó en voz alta, a pesar de estar sola.

Respiró profundamente. ¿Por qué estaba tan ansiosa? Habían pasado cuatro horas, sólo cuatro horas.

Quería golpear su cabeza contra la pared. Era increíble lo vulnerable que se había vuelto. Necesitaba alejar la tensión acumulada, pero las ganas de llamar a Hao para saber si estaba con Yoh y Hana eran difíciles de ignorar. Negó con la cabeza ante ese pensamiento, ¿en qué momento se había convertido tan controladora? Sí, le gustaba que todo resultara a su modo, aunque nunca había llegado al nivel en donde se sintiera físicamente mal por no saber dónde estaba su bebé.

Masajeó el puente de su nariz abrumada, pero su angustia se disipó enormemente cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, y los cuchicheos de los Asakura en la entrada.

No quería hacer una escena, sin embargo, su cuerpo parecía actuar de forma autónoma. Avanzó con paso firme hasta en donde estaban los gemelos, y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho para esconder sus manos empuñadas.

—Lo sé —dijo Yoh, acomodando el coche de Hana en su entrada— Pero no tengo tiempo para eso.

Le dio un superficial beso en la frente y dio media vuelta para irse trotando hacia el trabajo. Hao vio las mejillas de la rubia enrojecerse, implosionando e insultando internamente. Él sabía que lo que Yoh había hecho era una venganza, porque Anna había actuado de la misma forma anteriormente. Le sorprendió su audacia, y su estupidez. Debería aprender a no provocar a alguien con quien compartía la cama.

La rubia sacó del coche al bebé, y sus ojos furiosos se dirigieron a la única persona presente con quien podría descargarse. Hao mentiría al decir que extrañaba ese semblante en ella. La maternidad la había forzado a reprimir gran parte de sus impulsos asesinos, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano dejaría salir al monstruo que tenía dentro. Hao alzó las manos en señal de paz, intentando apaciguar a la rubia que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Yo convencí a Yoh de salir a pasear —confesó, viendo que Hana se volteaba en los brazos de su madre para imitarla, mirándolo de forma poco amable.

El bebé tenía apenas un mes y ya conocía con quien aliarse y con quien no.

—Se nos hizo tarde —continuó, notando que el rostro de su cuñada se endurecía aún más— Pero ya volvimos. Hana está bien, disfrutó mucho el paseo. Quería comprarle un helado —la expresión de Anna se volvió demoniaca. Hao se arrepintió instantáneamente—, pero Yoh dijo que no puede comer dulces todavía.

Anna no sabía por dónde empezar. Yoh y Hao se habían organizado en su contra, llevándose al crío sin siquiera avisarle. La hicieron esperar una _eternidad_ , cuando estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Y el idiota de su cuñado casi le había dado un maldito helado a su bebé.

Hao la observaba estudiarlo con los ojos. No sabía que alguien podría verse tan intimidante, menos con un bebé en sus brazos. Recordó haber visto en internet que las nutrias mostraban a sus crías cuando se sentían amenazadas, porque así sus depredadores podrían sentir compasión por ellas. No tenía idea si era verdad, pero en Anna el efecto era el contrario.

—Tú —siseó ella, dando escasos pasos hasta acortar la distancia entre ellos.

Ok, si se iba a poner así, él también tenía un as bajo la manga.

—No te hagas la santa, Annita —el tono irónico en su nombre la hizo parar de golpe— Yoh y yo te vimos con ese tipo, y tienes el descaro de reclamarnos por unos helados. Las personas infieles siempre terminan echándole la culpa al otro.

Sonrió burlonamente ante la expresión de su cuñada. En realidad, estaba medio satisfecho, medio asustado.

 _Mierda_ , pensó, al notar que los hombros de la rubia temblaban. Se había mantenido a salvo de Anna por mucho tiempo. No quería echarlo a perder por actuar impulsivamente.

—Pues, mientras piensas en tus acciones, yo iré a hacer las tutorías —mintió. Tenía que estar allá a las seis, por lo cual tenía algo más de tiempo disponible. Pero, al igual que Yoh, daría media vuelta, dejando a la iracunda rubia sola con su hijo.

Anna continuó temblando, incluso después de que Hao cerrara la puerta. De pronto, se sintió muy sola.

—Esos malditos —susurró, sujetando con mayor firmeza a Hana.

Contempló a su bebé, lo único que podría darle paz en esos momentos. Lo levantó con delicadeza hasta acomodarlo sobre su hombro. La insolencia estaba bien arraigada en su apellido, pero Anna pidió a los dioses que su hijo la respetara más que su padre y su tío.

* * *

No había sido un día tan pesado. Eso es lo que pensaba Yoh al regresar a su casa. Como Hao le había dicho, tendría todos los días un par de horas desocupadas. Si bien el propósito era encargarse de Hana, sería agradable estar un tiempo con él en casa, tranquilamente, siempre y cuando su bebé no decidiera tener una rabieta.

Llegó a la sala de estar, y lo primero que encontró fue a Hao comiendo algunos dulces mientras leía un libro.

—Pensé que salías a las nueve —dijo su hermano, ofreciéndole un dulce cuando lo vio acercarse.

—Quise quedarme una hora más —contestó con simpleza, mordiendo la masa esponjosa de la cena de su hermano— ¿Y Anna? —preguntó, intentando no sonar muy interesado.

Vio fugazmente el remordimiento en los ojos de Hao, pero su hermano decidió continuar con su libro. Yoh inhaló profundamente. La principal desventaja de vivir con su novia es que no podía evitarla cuando tenían algún conflicto. Estaban obligados a resolver sus problemas, y eso apestaba.

El castaño caminó arrastrando los pies hacia su habitación. Era tarde y no tenía intenciones de actuar como un adulto maduro. Sólo quería lanzarse sobre su cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Abrió la puerta, y vio a Anna recostada con Hana sobre su pecho.

La tensión surgió de inmediato, pero aun así sonrió levemente al ver a su familia tan pacíficamente. Ver a Hana durmiendo nunca fallaba en darle paz. Además, Anna era hermosa. Notó en su mirada que no estaba contenta con él, pero no por eso iba a dejar de ser endemoniadamente atractiva.

Yoh cerró la puerta, y avanzó hasta sentarse sobre la cama. Descubrió ligeramente el rostro de su hijo, que estaba cubierto por una cobija. Contempló maravillado sus redondas mejillas. ¿Cómo habían hecho algo tan perfecto?

—¿Lo dejo en su cuna? —preguntó por lo bajo, su sonrisa desapareciendo en una línea recta cuando Anna asintió seria y le entregó al bebé.

El castaño llevó al niño a su lugar de reposo, y lo acomodó gentilmente hasta que comprobó que estaba cómodo. Volteó a ver a la rubia, que se había levantado de la cama. Sólo lo miró y pasó por su lado, saliendo de la alcoba. Yoh apagó la luz y la siguió hasta el cuarto de Hana, que -a pesar de los constantes reclamos de Hao- aún no era utilizado por el bebé.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la habitación, fruncieron el ceño inmediatamente. Anna giró para ver a Yoh, sin intenciones de ocultar su enfado.

—Día uno y lo estropeaste todo —le dijo la rubia, aliviada de liberar parte de la rabia acumulada durante la tarde.

—Sólo me atrasé unos minutos, Anna —Yoh cruzó los brazos, pensando en lo exagerada que estaba siendo su novia.

—¿Era tan difícil avisarme que ibas a llevártelo? —preguntó, su tono de voz haciéndose más agudo— ¿Para qué mierda tienes un teléfono si nunca lo contestas?

Yoh frunció los labios. Había pasado mucho desde su última discusión, olvidando la sensación de adrenalina que solía sentir en esas desagradables peleas. Sintió sus manos temblar ligeramente, prefiriendo empuñarlas contra su cuerpo para detener el movimiento involuntario.

—¿Por qué siempre tengo que pedirte permiso para todo? —puso los ojos en blanco, a sabiendas de que eso sería suficiente para disparar el mal humor de su novia— Soy el padre de Hana, y puedo pasear con él cuando se me dé la gana.

—Eres un maldito desconsiderado —le dijo ella, sus mejillas rosadas con ira— Tú puedes irte al demonio si te apetece, no me interesa. Pero tienes la obligación de decirme si te llevas a mi bebé contigo.

—¿ _Tu_ bebé? —desvió la mirada, impresionado. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

—Así es —contestó la rubia, una sonrisa cruel en su rostro— No sabes cómo se sintió estar lejos de él, y para colmo desaparecen juntos.

—Claro que sé cómo se siente, si no lo recuerdas, mi abuela murió hace dos semanas, y estuve dos días lejos, en su funeral. No un par de horas, como tú.

—¡No es lo mismo! —dijo ella, negando con la cabeza— Tú no lo cargaste por ocho meses. Cuando yo estaba sola, él era todo lo que tenía.

—¿Sola? Yo quería estar contigo, pero tú me alejaste en cada oportunidad que tuviste —su mirada seria se fijó en la de Anna— Y, si no lo recuerdas, desde que convivimos hemos estado juntos cada minuto.

Anna lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto?

—¡Ese no es el punto! —exclamó, empujándolo de un hombro— Lo que trato de decirte es que quiero a Hana cerca y seguro. Conmigo.

—Yo puedo protegerlo perfectamente —frunció los labios, pero las palabras salieron de todas formas— A menos de que estés considerado a alguna otra persona para eso.

La rubia simplemente no pudo creerlo. Alzó la mano, y una sonora bofetada fue el único ruido que se escuchó en toda la casa. El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para voltear el rostro del castaño en dirección opuesta a su novia. Yoh llevó una mano a su enrojecida mejilla, y giró hasta ver a la rubia.

—¿Estás complacida?

Por alguna razón, la cachetada le había dolido más a ella que a él. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y no precisamente por el entumecimiento de la palma de su mano.

—Eres un completo imbécil —susurró, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas—. Si vuelves a insinuar que quiero otro hombre además de ti, prometo que me voy a largar, y no me volverás a ver nunca más. Me llevaré a Hana, y así tendrás la libertad de ofender a cualquier otra tonta que esté lo suficientemente desesperada como para querer estar contigo.

—¿Quién era él? —preguntó Yoh, quitando la mano de su mejilla. Su semblante frío era muestra de que las cosas no podrían ir peor.

Anna sonrió amargamente. Lo había amenazado con desaparecer de su vida, y la había ignorado por completo. En lugar de preocuparse por ella, se preocupaba por su imaginaria competencia.

—Mohamed Tabarsi, un tutor para el examen de convalidación de estudios —explicó ella, rendida al tener que aclarar algo tan banal— Un chico guapo, ¿no?

Yoh sacudió la cabeza. Exhaló lentamente, y dejó caer su espalda contra la pared. ¿Acaso podía ser más imbécil?

—Sí —admitió, avergonzado al haber caído tan fácilmente.

Había sacado conclusiones apresuradas, como si ver al tipo despidiéndose de Anna hubiese sido una prueba fehaciente de que tramaban algo en contra de él. ¿Cómo podría reclamarle a su novia que era controladora, cuándo él ni siquiera toleraba verla con alguien nuevo? Desconoció esa actitud en él. Yoh nunca había sido así.

Anna esperó algún otro comentario, observando que él había quedado sin habla después de esos eternos segundos. Suspiró exhausta, secando las lágrimas que habían humedecido su rostro.

—¿Ahora qué? —sus tristes ojos miel se fijaron en los de Yoh, quien la contemplaba sin saber qué decir.

No sabía por donde empezar; sus pensamientos estaban regados desordenados en su mente. ¿Por qué cada vez que peleaban, se sentía cómo si hubiese pisado una mina? Miró hacia el techo, el cual estaba adornado con algunas nubes. Era realmente triste estar discutiendo en una alcoba tan adorable.

—¿En verdad lo harías? —fue lo primero que preguntó, una agridulce expresión en su rostro.

La rubia intentó seguirle el paso, pero también estaba agotada mentalmente.

—¿Irte de aquí? —explicó Yoh, quitando sus ojos de las nubes en el techo, para mirar adolorido a la muchacha frente a él— ¿Y llevarte a Hana contigo?

—¿Para qué más querría ver tu estúpida cara? —cuestionó irritada, con una mezcla de condescendencia y dolor en la voz.

Él soltó una breve risa, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. Sintió una humedad excesiva recubrir sus ojos, y no esperaba algo distinto. Al igual que su voz, se sentía quebrado.

—Ay, Anna —descubrió su cara, dejando a la vista sus ojos enrojecidos— ¿Qué mierda nos pasa?

Ella permaneció en silencio, odiando la preocupación que la reinó al ver el semblante de Yoh. Quería mantenerse molesta, no sentir compasión por él. Era inevitable, porque lo amaba. Mas dentro de su cabeza, luchaba para que la angustia del muchacho no la hiciera flaquear.

—Pensé que podría con toda esta presión —su tono era irónico, y rio ante la cruel realidad— Pero creo que estoy a un paso de perderme a mí mismo.

—Yo también —confesó ella, recordando la inmensa ansiedad que experimentó durante el día— Las cosas parecen afectarme el doble que antes… Supongo que es normal por este periodo de adaptación, y me tiene harta. Necesito sentirme como _yo_ nuevamente.

—Es que todo ha cambiado… en serio me esfuerzo e intento mantenerme optimista, y creí que íbamos bien, hasta ahora. Volvimos al instituto, tendremos ese endemoniado examen, también está el trabajo, y Hana… —cerró los ojos, apoyando su cabeza contra la pared.

—Veo que los dos estamos al borde de un colapso nervioso —admitió, abrazándose a sí misma.

Ella nunca negaría que se le había hecho difícil habituarse a sus nuevas responsabilidades. Lo irónico, es que no se percató que Yoh también se encontraba tan afectado. Él solía molestarse porque ella se hacía la fuerte, pero últimamente se comportaba de la misma manera, sonriendo cada vez que surgía un inconveniente.

—Quiero poder con todo —Yoh parecía derrotado ante su propia revelación— Es la primera vez que alguien espera tanto de mí… No quiero decepcionarte, ni a ti, ni a Hana.

Él se separó de la pared, con una honesta y afligida sonrisa. Era sólo un chico, intentando dar lo mejor de sí. Miró a Anna, y apreció que, detrás de esos ojos llorosos, aún tenían esa determinación que adoraba en ella.

—No podemos fallarle a Hana —decretó ella, manteniendo el contacto visual firmemente, sin importar las lágrimas que se juntaban en sus orbes miel— Arreglemos _esto_.

Yoh sabía que se refería a ambos. Y no podría estar más de acuerdo. Habían ignorado su propio estrés, hasta el punto de verse sobrepasados. ¿Cómo iban a cumplir con sus funciones, si seguían ignorando sus problemas? Era normal que en algún punto estallaran así. Sin embargo, no lo hacía menos doloroso. Él asintió en respuesta a la propuesta de la rubia, pasando una mano por su cabello castaño. Ya era suficiente.

—Tienes razón. Busquemos algún acuerdo, _juntos_. Como el equipo que deberíamos ser.

Con la disminución de la temperatura en aquella discusión, la ira y cualquier sentimiento fúrico comenzaron a disiparse. No obstante, el silencio repentino en la habitación trajo consigo un autoanálisis poco placentero. Los dos se sintieron como los estúpidos más grandes del planeta Tierra.

—Discúlpame, Anna.

Fue el primero en volver hablar, después de esos breves segundos de autocontemplación. Había actuado de forma egoísta, en un día que por lo visto era crucial para Anna. La preocupó innecesariamente, y la culpó injustamente en un ataque absurdo de celos. En lugar de demostrarle que todo podría marchar a la perfección, falló en el primer intento.

Los ojos de Yoh permanecían vidriosos, y su mejilla aún estaba roja y adolorida. Aun así, eso no fue impedimento para continuar con su disculpa.

—Perdóname por ser un cretino. No creí que te afectara tanto estar lejos de Hana, y no pensé en cómo te sentirías al no saber dónde estaba. Además, siento mucho haberte faltado el respeto por lo de tu tutor… no debería desconfiar de ti. Por alguna razón me he estado sintiendo inseguro… Pero créeme, hoy, más que nunca, quiero estar contigo. Me aterra que te vayas, en serio. No hay nada que me cause más temor que una vida sin ti, y sin nuestro hijo.

Ella lo escuchó, muriendo de ganas de hacerlo dormir en el patio. Pero era _su_ Yoh, y ella también tenía que conceder que era tan culpable como él.

—Eres un cretino —confirmó ella, ignorando las lágrimas nuevas que amenazaban con derramarse.

¿Por qué lloraba tanto? Definitivamente, él la descompuso en algún punto de su relación. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Ella también necesitaba pedirle perdón.

—También quiero disculparme. No debería ser tan controladora, pero morí de ansiedad cuando no supe dónde estaba Hana —antes de que Yoh la interrumpiera, ella continuó hablando— Sé que tampoco eres un adivino… Te tuve que haber dicho cómo me sentía al respecto. Siendo honesta, estos días me ha costado mantener mis emociones en orden, y con todo lo que está pasando no se ha hecho más fácil.

Yoh escondió las manos en sus bolsillos, como si pudiera ocultar el remordimiento en sus pantalones.

—Creo que deberíamos dedicarnos a conversar más —sugirió él, dando una afligida media sonrisa— Hablamos siempre de lo que tenemos que hacer y cómo vamos a hacerlo. Pero si nos enfocáramos más en nosotros, en cómo nos sentimos, y no tanto en cumplir con tareas, no enloqueceríamos como hoy.

—Podemos intentarlo —concedió Anna, dando algunos pasos hacia el castaño— Si nos sentimos perdidos, el otro podrá mostrarnos el camino.

—Esa es la idea —dijo el Asakura, su voz un poco más animada al ver que llegaban a una conclusión.

Esa ínfima muestra de positivismo logró alivianar la carga que pesaba en el pecho de la rubia. Dio otro paso hasta Yoh, mordiendo su labio al fijarse en el rostro enrojecido de su novio. Levantó una mano lentamente, y acarició su piel con suavidad.

—Me excedí completamente… —susurró, entristeciéndose al sentir el calor en la mejilla del muchacho— Actué como una desquiciada, perdóname.

—Lo tenía bien merecido —él se encogió de hombros, sus conmovidos ante el arrepentimiento de la rubia. Recogió la mano con que lo había abofeteado, y observó su palma, que también se mantenía enrojecida—. Veo que tampoco saliste ilesa.

Anna sintió las cálidas manos de Yoh sobre la suya, y no lo soportó más cuando él llevó la enrojecida palma con que lo había golpeado a sus labios, dándole beso apenas rozando su piel. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente. Estaba harta de llorar, y cada vez que lo hacía juraba internamente que sería la última.

Yoh la observó llorar y no pudo evitar reír, incluso aún más cuando notó que él también estaba derramando un par de lágrimas.

—Somos un desastre —le dijo entre risas. La atrajo hacia él en un sólo movimiento, envolviéndola en un abrazo.

Anna rodeó su cintura, escondiendo su cara contra el pecho de su novio, riendo por la ridiculez del momento.

—Un maldito desastre —confirmó.

Ella alzó sus ojos vidriosos para ver a Yoh, y limpió las lágrimas del rostro del Asakura, quien la contemplaba con una ternura que Anna sintió que no merecía. Después de secar sus lágrimas, se dispuso a peinar algunos mechones castaños hacia atrás, descubriendo su cara.

—Amo tu estúpido rostro —le dijo, y su voz se quebró, recordando las palabras que le había dicho minutos antes—. Y amo tu tonta sonrisa… Te amo, Yoh. Y no importa si digo lo contrario, quiero que sepas que te amo. Te amo, en serio.

—Yo también te amo, aunque me saques de quicio —le contestó riendo, dándole un beso en la frente.

Enmarcó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos, y secó las nuevas lágrimas que desbordaba.

—Te amo a ti, y a tus ataques de ira, todos tus planes y horarios disparatados. —agregó, alegrándose cuando vio a Anna sonreír —Amo cada cosa que odias de ti, aunque no sé por qué algo de ti misma no podría gustarte. Eres la persona más especial que he conocido, y no hay día en que no piense en lo afortunado que soy al tenerte a mi lado— la besó en la mejilla, sonriendo aún más cuando ella se paró en las puntas de sus pies para alcanzarlo—. Eres mi maldito sueño, Anna… Te adoro y te adoraré siempre.

La abrazó con fuerza, y sintió las manos de la rubia aferrándose a él. Yoh apoyó su mentón sobre su cabello rubio, sintiéndose completo al percibir su aroma. ¿Cómo podría dejarla ir? La amaba, no había una parte en él que no la quisiera. Apostaría que esa era una de muchas discusiones por venir, pero no le interesaba. Si podía estrecharla entre sus brazos, y arreglar las cosas, todo valía la pena. Era la persona con quien quería estar cada momento de su vida.

Fue ahí, entre lágrimas y la decoración infantil del cuarto de su hijo, que se dio cuenta.

 _Tenía que hacerlo_. No sabía cuándo, pero lo haría. Estaba cien por ciento decidido, y nadie lo convencería de lo contrario.

En medio de dicho descubrimiento, ambos escucharon la puerta abrirse lentamente. No agradecieron su falta de educación al no tocar, sobre todo al haber interrumpido una situación tan personal. Sin ser invitado, Hao entró a la habitación, y se recargó contra el marco de la puerta, alzando una ceja con una expresión despectiva.

—No quería estorbarlos —les dijo, incómodo ante tantos abrazos y _mocos_ — Pero quería verificar que todo estuviera bien.

—Perdona, Hao —Yoh terminó de limpiar su rostro, notando que Anna hacia lo mismo, escondida entre su ropa— No queríamos alarmarte.

El mayor sonrió con sorna.

—He vivido lo suficiente con ustedes —les recordó, cruzando los brazos sobre su torso— Se bien cuando van a discutir. Agradezcan que las paredes aguantaron bien lo que sea que se hayan gritado, o Hana ya estaría chillando y pataleando.

Yoh puso los ojos en blanco. Dudaba si su hermano había ido a verlos por preocupación o mera curiosidad.

—Ya es tarde —Hao dio media vuelta, listo para irse— Deberían ir a recostarse, y duerman, por favor, _duerman._ El sexo de reconciliación es bueno, pero Yoh y yo tendremos clases temprano.

Anna lo miró con ojos entrecerrados. No era nadie para darle indicaciones de ese tipo. Además, no es que no _quisiera_ hacerlo, pero aún había pasado poco tiempo desde que Hana había nacido. Si bien Yoh no la había presionado al respecto, sabía que su paciencia era cada vez más escasa. Pensó si su repentina actitud posesiva tendría alguna relación con eso. Tal vez la abstinencia lo estaba enloqueciendo.

—Buenas noches, Hao —se despidió el gemelo, viendo a su hermano cerrar la puerta al salir de la alcoba. Dirigió una cálida mirada a Anna, inclinándose para darle un beso en los labios— De todas formas, tiene razón. Deberíamos ir a la cama, ¿no?

—Sí… estoy _harta_ de este día. Necesito dormir.

Volvieron a su habitación, conformes por el cese de conflictos acordado. Su hijo dormía profundamente, ignorando la guerra que se había desatado minutos antes.

Ya acostados y con la luz apagada, se abrazaron como de costumbre. Nadie que los viera tan cómodos y felices pensaría que habían discutido intensamente hace un rato. Anna enredó sus piernas entre las de Yoh, usando su pecho como colchón y su hombro como almohada.

—Buenas noches —susurró ella, su voz dulce erizándole la piel a su novio. Besó sus labios, notando una misteriosa sonrisa en el castaño. Ella sonrió intrigada en respuesta—. ¿Qué tienes?

—Nada —contestó él, dándole otro beso de vuelta— Sólo pensaba en lo hermosa que eres.

—Qué coqueto, Asakura —rio ella, acariciando su rostro con suavidad— Te amo.

Yoh dio una media sonrisa. No solían decírselo a menudo, pero después de esa noche Anna parecía querer dejárselo claro. La miró acomodándose sobre él, hasta encontrar una posición perfecta para dormir. Sintió una de sus blancas manos sobre su pecho, haciendo dibujos y círculos con los dedos. El movimiento se detuvo gradualmente y notó que el ritmo de su respiración cambiaba, quedándose dormida con el pasar de los minutos.

Él continuó deslizando su mano a través del rubio cabello de Anna.

Lo que hace algunos meses le había parecido fuera de serie, hoy era su más grande deseo.

Iba a convertirla en su esposa.

No sabía cuándo, cómo, ni dónde. Pero lo haría, eventualmente.

Sus párpados comenzaron a ceder, hasta que acompañó a su novia al mundo de los sueños.


	22. Capítulo 21

_Oh, how it's been so long, I'm so sorry I've been gone, I was busy writing fics for you! Si no entendieron la referencia, busquen "We´re so starving" de Panic! at the Disco jajaja Hola gente bella! Disculpen la demora, pero soy un caos jajaja Aunque juro que este mes se vendrán más actualizaciones, porque me comprometí a escribir por lo menos 25000 palabras para Julio y espero cumplir con esa meta. ¡Les traigo un nuevo capítulo! Estoy planificando terminar este fic en el capi 30, así que vamos en la recta final, ¡yuju! Les agradezco muchísimo su apoyo, sus visitas, sus comentarios... en serio, saber que escribo y que hay alguien leyendo y disfrutando de eso es la mejor sensación del mundo. Sin más blablabla, aquí vamos._

 _Pd: Lo siento, son 20 páginas de Word otra vez. Que alguien me enseñe a resumir, por favor jajaja_

 _Advertencia: Posible presencia de contenido NSFW más adelante._

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

Abrió los ojos, desconociendo en dónde estaba. No le sorprendió demasiado, porque no era la primera vez que le pasaba. Despertó por la sed, y por el calor, pero debía admitir que seguía cansado. Dio vuelta la almohada, intentando de refrescar su rostro. Sonrió por el exquisito aroma de la tela, olía muy distinto al detergente barato que utilizaban en su casa. Definitivamente, valía la pena derrochar un poco más de dinero en cosas de mayor calidad, ya que, desde que su sobrino nació, ahorrar dinero era sagrado.

Talló sus ojos, y miró a su alrededor. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un blanco inmaculado, y gran parte de las decoraciones en la habitación eran de colores pasteles. Muy elegante y femenino.

Escuchó la suave respiración de su acompañante a su lado, y frunció el ceño. Debía marcharse luego, antes de que ella despertara. Era una pésima costumbre, tenía que admitirlo, aun así, no podía evitar ese tipo de maniobra evasiva. La incomodidad a la mañana siguiente, después de… _eso,_ era una gran desventaja de la vida de soltero. Las invitaciones a salir juntos de nuevo, las peticiones para quedarse a desayunar con él y los reproches por su insistencia de dejarlo todo ahí y dar vuelta la página arruinaban la diversión.

Hao no entendía porque sufrían tanto cuando él se iba; nunca les prometía nada que no les pudiera dar.

Sonrió satisfecho frente a su propio pensamiento. Esa noche se aseguró de cumplir con cada una de las travesuras que le susurró en el oído a esa muchacha. Nunca creyó que ser tutor de historia pudiese ser tan beneficioso, pero sus estudiantes estaban deseosas por mucho más que conocimiento.

Lamentó que su gemelo se perdiera de tanto, todo por andar de perro faldero de esa rubia. Hao recordó cuando le anunció que estaba saliendo con ella; su estúpida sonrisa y su infantil sonrojo. Esos ojos de enamorado que le revolvían el estómago. Supo al instante que lo había perdido. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando el mini demonio nació, atándolo a una vida tan aburrida que podría incluso derramar algunas lágrimas en su honor. Le entristecía tanto potencial desperdiciado; eran físicamente idénticos, por lo cual le tenía fe a Yoh. Sabía que nunca llenaría sus zapatos, aun así, despreciar sus _cualidades_ en ese ámbito sería como ofenderse a sí mismo.

Rio mentalmente, cubriéndose el rostro. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

Sus ojos viajaron hasta la mesa de noche, en donde vio algunas botellas de vidrio vacías. He ahí, la culpable de su raciocinio desorganizado. Agradeció no tener una resaca terrible, aun así, los efectos del alcohol permanecían vagamente en su cuerpo. Estaba ligeramente mareado, y muy animado para estar despertando recién.

Buscó su teléfono con la mirada, sin saber qué hora era.

Con cuidado, se levantó de la cama, soltando un gruñido cuando notó que su acompañante estaba recostada sobre su largo cabello castaño.

—Mierda —susurró, jalando el último mechón desde los brazos de la muchacha.

Una vez libre, buscó sus prendas. Le urgió encontrar su ropa interior, no por sentir vergüenza ante su propia desnudez, sino porque no quería provocar a la chica en caso de que despertara. Luego buscó sus pantalones, recordando que su teléfono debía estar por ahí.

Sonrió al encontrarlos en la entrada de la habitación, recordando la razón por la cual estaban ahí. Fue una noche sorpresivamente desenfrenada. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo después de haberse puesto dicha prenda, enarcando una ceja al ver un mensaje de Anna en la pantalla.

" _Las compras. Las quiero en casa antes de las una"_

Le siguió una lista de víveres que no pensó en leer. Esa mujer se estaba mal acostumbrando a tenerlo de sirviente. Recordó haberse comprometido a ayudar en los quehaceres de la casa, pero estaba harto de hacer siempre lo más aburrido.

Vio la hora, dándose cuenta de que faltaban treinta minutos para el plazo dado por su cuñada. Ladeó la cabeza, recordando que había ido de compras hace poco.

—Oh, oh.

Era domingo. Harían una pequeña reunión para que los amigos de Yoh conocieran a Hana. Tenía un mes y medio, y Horo Horo no había dejado de ser un dolor en el trasero al respecto. Insistía en que quería conocer al hijo de Yoh como si se tratara de una estrella de rock.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó la muchacha, cubriendo su cuerpo con las sábanas.

Hao volteó hacia ella, estupefacto al oír su voz. No sabía en qué momento había despertado.

—Me quedo si quieres que te enseñe más historia —contestó él, dedicándole una brillante sonrisa.

Ella cubrió su rostro con las mantas, avergonzada por los eventos de la noche anterior. El Asakura continuó recogiendo su ropa del piso, riendo sonoramente cuando notó que ella continuaba escondida en la cama.

—No le des tanta importancia —le dijo, sentándose en el borde de la cama mientras abrochaba sus zapatillas—. Deberías estar contenta por haber recibido una clase tan magistral.

La muchacha descubrió sólo sus ojos, revelando su parte de su expresión horrorizada.

—¿No le contarás a nadie, cierto? —preguntó ella.

—¿Acaso crees que soy un cretino, Jeanne?

La mirada escarlata de la joven se fijó en el castaño, quien no presentaba ni una pizca de remordimiento. Ella asintió respondiendo a la pregunta de Hao, quien puso los ojos en blanco y continuó vistiéndose.

—Si Ren se entera de esto, voy a…

—¿Por qué te preocupa él? —preguntó Hao, levantándose de la cama—. No están juntos, y ya pasaron meses. Date cuenta, lo de ustedes se acabó.

Jeanne dejó caer la sábana, mirándolo furiosa.

—¡No eres nadie para hablarme de esa forma!

—Lindos senos.

La muchacha se calló al instante, y volvió a cubrirse, roja como un tomate. Hao volvió a reír, examinando con la mirada la habitación para asegurarse de haber recolectado todas sus pertenencias. Algo acalorado, buscó sobre la mesa de noche una liga para el cabello. Recogió una de color rojo, con un adorno de luna. Un poco femenino, pero cumplía con su propósito.

—Me voy —anunció, juntando su enredado y largo cabello castaño en una coleta—. Nos vemos en el salón de clases.

—Sí, sí, ya vete —pidió la joven, aún debajo de sus sábanas.

—¿Quieres un beso de despedida? —interrogó Hao, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Su respuesta fue una almohada arrojada con excelente puntería a su rostro. Hao negó con la cabeza, y arqueó una ceja. Esa Jeanne si tenía actitudes extrañas.

* * *

Anna ladeó la cabeza, tomando su mentón con una mano. Evaluó con ojos entrecerrados la vestimenta que Yoh había elegido para su hijo, sin estar muy satisfecha.

—Se ve bien —insistió el castaño, sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre su cama, sosteniendo con ambos brazos a su hijo sobre el colchón—. A él le gusta, ¿verdad, Hana?

El bebé hizo una burbuja de saliva, que fue una afirmación suficiente para su joven padre.

—No le gustaría tanto si supiera leer —comentó Anna, suspirando con una ceja arqueada.

Yoh echó un vistazo a la espalda de su bebé. "Tengo al mejor tío" era una frase pretenciosa, sin embargo, la polera a rayas celestes y blancas se le veía adorable. No porque Hao hubiese comprado algo con ese mensaje habría que despreciar un atuendo tan lindo.

—Hana adora a Hao, no creo que le moleste.

El castaño sonrió ampliamente, recibiendo el ceño fruncido de su novia y de su hijo. Yoh se sorprendió por el gesto de su bebé, aunque supuso que sería una mera coincidencia.

—Hablando de Hao… —dijo la rubia—, ya es tarde, y no ha llegado con las cosas que le pedí.

—Descuida, sé que los chicos traerán comida, y si falta algo podemos pedir a domicilio.

Anna cruzó los brazos, mientras que Yoh apoyaba la espalda contra el colchón, elevando a Hana ligeramente en el aire.

—Mami se preocupa demasiado —rio, viendo que la expresión de enfado del bebé desaparecía—. Piensa tanto, y se enoja con facilidad. Se le va a arrugar la frente, ¡sí! Que arrugada va a estar.

Yoh miraba de reojo a Anna, que inspiraba profundamente con las mejillas rojas. Estaba abusando de su suerte, porque sabía que tener a Hana ahí era lo mismo que tener un escudo protector.

—No me digas "mami", jamás —repitió la rubia—. Y no seas muy brusco, comió hace un rato, no querrás que…

Antes de completar su oración, Yoh se detuvo en seco, volteando a verla horrorizado. Hana acababa de vomitar encima de él. Anna no logró mantener una cara de póquer convincente, curvando levemente la comisura de sus labios.

—…te lo advertí.

El castaño se sentó lentamente sobre la cama, extendiéndole el bebé a su madre. La rubia buscó un trapo de algodón para limpiar el rostro de su hijo, muy consciente de que Yoh se mantenía inmóvil y asqueado.

Anna evaluó la expresión de Hana, quien parecía ajeno a lo que había pasado, regalándole una sonrisa desdentada. Ella le sonrió de vuelta, acunándolo en sus brazos. Volteó a ver a Yoh, que la miraba suplicante.

—Te lo merecías, "papi" —sonrió complacida al ver que su novio unía el entrecejo.

—No es divertido, Anna.

—Apenas te ensuciaste, no exageres —reprochó ella, dirigiéndose al mudador con su pequeño hijo—. Cámbiate la playera y listo.

—Mhhm —Yoh asintió de mala gana, caminando con la misma expresión de repulsión hacia su guardarropa.

La rubia aprovechó que la ropa de su hijo se había ensuciado para cambiársela, poniéndole algo que si cumpliera con sus estándares.

—Me enorgulleces, bebé —susurró, sonriéndole a Hana mientras cambiaba su atuendo.

Se encontraba en medio de esa labor, cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta principal sonar desde el primer piso. Volteó a ver a Yoh, quien la miró igual de confundido.

—Hao tiene llaves —dijo él, con el torso descubierto.

—¿A qué hora le dijiste a tus amigos que vinieran? —preguntó Anna, entrecerrando los ojos.

A lo lejos, escucharon múltiples voces y el sonido del timbre siendo tocado repetidamente. Ella parpadeó, dirigiendo una mirada severa a su novio.

—No sé por qué llegaron tan temprano —confesó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Iré a abrirles la puerta.

Yoh comenzó a caminar, y la rubia cubrió su rostro con una mano.

—¿Qué tal si terminas de vestirte? —sugirió, sosteniendo a Hana mientras buscaba otra prenda para él—. Si bajas así, podrían pensar que… —su voz se hizo más débil gradualmente.

Continuó enfocada en su bebé, con Yoh mirándola expectante.

—¿Pensar que…?

—Interrumpieron algo —completó ella, mirándolo de soslayo.

El castaño sonrió, negando con la cabeza antes de ponerse rápidamente la primera prenda que encontró.

—Ojalá fuera así —dijo él, haciendo que Anna volteara a verlo sorprendida.

Deseó reprocharlo por ese descaro. No era el momento para discutir su falta de… intimidad. El timbre volvió a sonar, haciéndola suspirar irritada. Yoh aprovechó la oportunidad para huir de la escena.

— _¡Yoh! ¡Anna!_

El Asakura rio, escuchando cada vez más cerca las voces de sus amigos.

— _¡Abran rápido! ¡Queremos ver a nuestro sobrino!_

— _No seas impertinente Horo, no es tu so…_

Yoh abrió la puerta, feliz de encontrarse con sus compañeros.

—Ahí estás —dijo enfadado Horo Horo, entrando sin permiso al hogar del castaño—. Llevamos un montón de tiempo aquí afuera.

—Como un minuto —dijo Manta, poniendo los ojos en blanco por el comentario de su amigo—. Me alegra verte, Yoh.

El Asakura sonrió, haciéndose a un lado para que el resto entrara a su casa.

—Que bien que hayan podido venir.

—No nos perderíamos el debut social de tu hijo —explicó Ren, que al igual que Manta llevaba unas bolsas en las manos—. ¿Dejamos esto en la cocina?

—Trajimos comida —avisó el rubio—. Y algunos regalos para Hana.

—¡Gracias! Eh… podemos dejar la comida en la cocina, y los regalos en la sala de estar.

Todos entraron a la casa. Nadie se asombró cuando vieron a Horo Horo inspeccionando el refrigerador.

—Diablos, Yoh —comentó el de cabello celeste—. ¿Dónde guardan las cosas deliciosas?

—Anna guarda sus dulces en un cajón bajo llave. Hao también tiene un estante con cosas suyas, aunque ni loco me atrevo a sacar algo sin permiso.

—Tu familia tiene un problema —indicó el chino, negando con la cabeza—. Hablando de ellos, ¿dónde están Anna y Hao?

—¡Y Hana! —agregó Horo—. Qué importa el resto, nosotros vinimos a ver a nuestro sobrino.

—Gracias —contestó Anna, desde la puerta de la cocina.

El de cabello celeste cerró de golpe la nevera, volteando con la espalda recta a ver a la rubia. Ella estaba cargando a su bebé entre sus brazos, quien tampoco parecía agradado con el comentario del muchacho. Horo miró a Hana, luego miró a Anna. Repitió el movimiento, hasta que ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, caminando hacia las visitas.

—Nn…nada… Es que… son iguales.

Además, era tan extraño para él y para Ren ver a la rubia con un bebé. Lo más raro, es que no era cualquier niño. Era su hijo. El hijo de Anna, y de Yoh. El chino pareció igual de impactado frente a la imagen, pero supo disimularlo de mejor manera.

—Hola, Anna —saludó, caminando hacia la muchacha—. Así que este es tu hijo, ¿eh, Yoh? —miró sobre su hombro al castaño, quien se rascaba la cabeza con las mejillas rosadas.

—Horo, Ren, él es Hana Asakura —presentó, sacudiendo del hombro al de cabello celeste, que se mantenía perplejo—. ¿Qué pasa, Hoto? ¿no estabas entusiasmado por verlo?

El aludido tragó saliva, y sonrió ligeramente, con una expresión conmovida.

—Sí, sólo que… —intentó formular alguna idea coherente, tratando de expresar sus emociones con dificultad—. Esto es tan irreal.

Yoh rio, dándole un empujoncito para que se atreviera a acercarse a su hijo. Entendía bien cómo se sentirían sus amigos, incluso a él le costaba asimilar que todo era cierto. Que ese adorable, y enfadado, bebé era _su_ bebé.

Manta observó divertido a sus amigos. Él había conocido a Hana cuando era un recién nacido, y fue a verlo al hospital. La primera impresión de ver a Yoh siendo un padre fue impactante, y un poco preocupante. Supo por su mirada emocionada que _adoraba_ a su hijo, aun así, no tenía idea de qué hacer con él. O tal vez sí lo sabía, pero en ese entonces estaba demasiado nervioso para funcionar correctamente.

Le echó un vistazo a su amigo, quien lucía feliz y relajado. Muy distinto al Yoh que suspiraba melancólicamente al enterarse recientemente que tendría un hijo.

—Es tan pequeñito —comentó Horo Horo, inclinándose sobre Hana para observarlo mejor—. Tiene esa cara de enojado, me preguntó a quién habrá salido.

Anna arqueó una ceja, haciendo un esfuerzo monumental para mantener sus manos en su hijo, y no alrededor del cuello del amigo Yoh.

Ren puso los ojos en blanco, el Usui debería apreciar más su propia vida. Al igual que él, se agachó ligeramente, observando de cerca al bebé que lo miraba con desconfianza.

—No le agradamos —supuso, sonriendo divertido—. Para ser un Asakura, no eres muy amistoso.

Sintió los ojos severos de la rubia puestos sobre él.

—…Aun así, eres lindo.

—Ss…sí —apoyó Horo, sintiéndose igual de intimidado—. Es el bebé más lindo que he visto.

Anna pareció satisfecha, y respiró profundamente.

—¿Quieres cargarlo? —le ofreció a Ren, haciendo que el de ojos negros los observara traicionado.

—¿Por qué lo dejas a él y no a mí?

—Él me da más confianza —admitió ella, sonriendo cuando Horo cruzó los brazos en silencio.

El chino se mostró dubitativo, aún así, no se negaría al honor de que la misma Anna Kyoyama le permitiera cargar a su hijo. Con mucho cuidado, recibió al rubio entre los brazos, quien lo contemplaba con curiosidad.

Ren notó las miradas expectantes de todos los presentes, sintiéndose incómodo rápidamente. Sin embargo, mantuvo la compostura, sosteniendo con mayor firmeza al bebé.

—Ay, Ren —comentó Manta, cubriendo su boca sonrojado—. Te ves tan bien de papá.

Yoh rio entretenido, mientras que Horo continuaba viendo a su amigo con envidia. El chino enarcó una ceja con desagrado, volviendo a mirar al regordete que se encontraba entre sus brazos. Vio que su pequeño ceño fruncido desaparecía. El castaño caminó hacia él, poniendo su mentón sobre el hombro de Ren. De pronto, Hana sonrió, mostrando su falta de dientes en todo su esplendor.

—¡Mira! Le agradas —dijo el padre, dándole una palmada en la espalda al de ojos ámbar—. Que bueno, Ren. Seguro serán grandes amigos cuando él crezca.

—Sirin grindis imiguis cuindi crizqui —se burló Horo, mostrándole la lengua al chino—. Pfft, tonterías.

—Lo siento, Hoto Hoto —dijo el chino, sin una pizca de lástima—. Ya sabemos quien es su tío favorito.

—Yo —contestó Hao, entrando a la cocina, caminando directamente hasta el fregadero.

Se sirvió un vaso de agua, bebiendo su contenido en un par de segundos. Comenzó a llenar el vaso de nuevo, notando que su hermano se había parado junto a él, esperando la respuesta a una pregunta que jamás hizo.

—Pasé al supermercado, y dejé las cosas sobre la mesa —explicó, sirviéndose el segundo vaso de agua—. Deja de mirarme así, hace calor afuera.

Tampoco ayudaba que hubiese bebido una cantidad desconocida de alcohol durante la noche, mucho menos las actividades en las que se vio involucrado, deshidratándolo.

—Pudiste haber avisado que no llegarías anoche —dijo el menor, con una sutil sonrisa—. ¿Lo pasaste bien?

—No pretendas que te interesa —contestó Hao—. Vives con tu novia, sé que cuando me quedo afuera no es un gran suplicio para ninguno de ustedes.

Yoh inhaló una gran bocanada de aire, intentando controlar el rubor que furiosamente ocupaba todo su rostro. Hao sabía que era un tema del cual su gemelo no querría hablar. Tras varios meses de abstinencia, le parecía extraordinario que su hermano no se hubiese lanzado por la ventana. El mayor negó con la cabeza, y llenó un tercer vaso con agua.

—No te emociones —le advirtió a Ren, a través de la habitación—. Ahora te estará sonriendo, pero después volverá a mirarte con esa cara de desagrado que pone.

El chino volvió a mirar a Hana, que ya parecía haberse aburrido de él. Suspiró, la mentalidad de los bebés era un misterio que él no pensaba descifrar. Observó a Hao, quien sonreía complacido al tener la razón.

—Si no te molesta —le dijo al de ojos ámbar, caminando hacia él—. Me gustaría que me entregues a mi querido sobrino. Desde ayer no lo veo, y sería mal educado no saludarlo.

—…tú tampoco nos saludaste cuando llegaste —comentó Manta, sin atreverse a mirar al Asakura.

—Oh, es cierto. Hola a todos —sonrió, extendiendo los brazos hacia Ren—. Ahora, Tao.

Anna frunció el ceño, apartando con una mano a Hao.

—Antes de tocar a mi hijo, vas a limpiarte —ordenó, poniendo su dedo índice sobre la frente de su cuñado—. Tienes la misma ropa de ayer y se ve que no te has bañado. No permitiré que llenes a Hana con tus bacterias.

El castaño la miró con reproche, sin embargo, entendía su aprehensión. Además, necesitaba una ducha con urgencia.

—Está bien, mamá.

Sonrió cuando vio a la rubia fulminándolo con los ojos. Enloquecía cada vez que Yoh o él se referían a ella de esa forma, aunque, con Hana ahí, aguantaba cualquier exabrupto. Le daba un poco de lástima jugar así con su cuñada, pero era justo después de haber soportado sus cambios de humor durante el embarazo.

Lo observaron yéndose de la cocina, y de pronto Ren se tensó. Yoh notó que su semblante cambiaba, aunque prefirió no preguntar nada. Se paró a junto a él, extendiendo sus brazos.

—Si quieres lo sigo cargando yo —ofreció, viendo al chino asentir con ojos pensativos.

—¿Qué hay de mí? —preguntó Horo, acercándose al castaño con los brazos en el aire—. ¡Yo también puedo cargarlo!

Yoh miró a Anna, quien negó con la cabeza. Se encogió de hombros, haciendo que su amigo suspirara frustrado.

El Asakura y sus invitados permanecieron en la cocina por un rato más, preparando la comida en conjunto. Anna se retiró junto a su hijo, quien de pronto necesitaba un cambio de pañales.

—Te salvaste —rio Manta, observando a Yoh limpiando algunas cosas en el fregadero.

—Sólo porque estoy cocinando —explicó él, dando una media sonrisa—. Ella insiste en que soy muy lento cambiándole los pañales, así que tengo que hacerlo apenas tenga lo oportunidad.

—¿No será una excusa para que tú lo hagas? —preguntó Horo, quien había sacado un paquete de galletas de las bolsas de las compras.

—Es posible —dijo Yoh—. Aun así, no me atrevo a discutir con ella.

El de cabello celeste rio, con la boca llena de comida.

—Admito que en un principio te envidiaba por vivir sin tus padres, y con tu novia. Ahora, te compadezco.

—No es fácil acostumbrarse —confesó el castaño, secándose las manos—. Hace unas semanas tuvimos una pelea muy fea, supongo que el estrés nos sobrepasó. Sin embargo, creo que ambos estamos esforzándonos para que funcione… Entre el instituto, el trabajo y Hana a veces me siento agotado. Pero basta con tener un minuto de tranquilidad con ella y con mi hijo y todo vale la pena.

Cuando terminó de secar sus manos, alzó la mirada y vio lo conmovidos que sus amigos estaban. Horo y Manta parecían al borde de las lágrimas, y Ren lucía sorprendido. Yoh ladeó la cabeza, esperando que uno de ellos explicara esas reacciones.

El Usui limpió sus ojos con una manga.

—Ay, esas cebollas estaba fuertes…

—No hay cebollas en la cocina, Horo.

El de cabello celesta abrió la boca, buscando un pretexto para justificar sus ojos llorosos. Prefirió salir de la cocina, con el paquete de galletas en una mano.

Ren sacudió la cabeza, sosteniendo unos platos con comida.

—Llevaré esto al comedor —anunció, incómodo.

Yoh asintió y lo vio irse velozmente, dejándolo solo con Manta.

—¿Qué es lo que les pasa? —preguntó él, mirando al rubio.

—Bueno, Yoh… —el más bajo jugueteó con el cuello de su camisa, con las mejillas levemente rojas—. No lo sé… es tan raro verte _así._ Es decir, tienes un hijo y un trabajo, estás viviendo con Anna, tus padres ya no están…

—Oh, ya veo —rio—. Aunque, no es como si hubiese ocurrido de la noche a la mañana. Ha sido una… ¿aventura?

Manta sonrió, soltando un largo suspiro.

—Admito que temí por ti al principio —confesó el rubio—. Ahora sé que eres el único de nosotros que pudo haber pasado por esto sin perder la cordura.

—Es así cuando no quieres defraudar a la gente que amas.

Otra vez, los ojos de Manta se veían vidriosos. El castaño frunció los labios, evitando reírse.

—Vamos, amigo —le dijo, dándole palmaditas en la espalda—. El único que tiene permitido llorar en esta casa es Hana.

El rubio asintió en silencio, saliendo de la cocina junto a Yoh.

Los muchachos comenzaron a preparar los alimentos y los utensilios sobre la mesa, comenzando a comer una vez que Hao, Anna y Hana se les unieron.

—Hace mucho que no tenemos tanta gente en casa —relató el menor de los gemelos, sirviéndose un vaso de jugo.

La última vez que tuvieron tantos invitados fue días después de que Hana naciera, cuando su familia se quedó con ellos. Cuando su abuela estaba con vida.

Yoh y Hao intercambiaron miradas fugaces, comprometiéndose en secreto a no hablar del tema.

Horo contemplaba al bebé regordete que se encontraba entre las piernas de Anna, alzando las manos al aire mientras que ella le sonreía, concentrada única y absolutamente en su hijo.

—Esta bien, Yoh —dijo el Usui—. Admito que hiciste algo muy lindo.

La rubia alzó una ceja.

—Por supuesto que es lindo —contestó ella—. Es mi hijo.

—¿Me vas a dejar sujetarlo?

—No.

Yoh suspiró ante la frustración de su amigo. Después notó que Anna no estaba almorzando por estar atenta a su bebé, ideando un plan que le conviniera a ambos.

—¿Qué tal si dejas que Horo lo cargue para que puedas comer tranquila?

Ella arqueó una ceja, meditándolo por un momento. Volteó a ver al chico de cabello celeste, que la miraba lleno de ilusión. Ella resopló resignada.

—Pobre de ti si se te cae—advirtió, mientras Horo se levantaba de su puesto entusiasmado hacia ella—. Y aleja toda la comida y utensilios de él.

—Claro, Annita…

El Usui sostuvo a Hana, quien no apreciaba el cambio de brazos que lo levantaban. Horo miró perplejo cuando el pequeño rubio volvió a fruncir el entrecejo.

—¡Hola, sobrinito! —saludó, haciendo muecas y gestos intentando de obtener una sonrisa—. ¡Soy Horo, tu tío preferido!

Hao arqueó una ceja desde su puesto. El muchacho continuó tratando de animar al bebé.

—Vamos, chico, sé que vamos a llevarnos muy bien, lo presiento.

Continuó haciendo distintas caras, sintiendo alegría inmediata cuando el rubio pareció rendirse y comenzó a sonreír ligeramente.

El mayor de los Asakura miró desde su puesto, apoyando su mentón sobre una mano, con ojos severos puestos sobre el chico.

—No puedo creer que se conocen hace menos de una hora y Hana ya le sonríe. A mí me costó casi un mes y este llega y lo logra el primer día.

—Tal vez no eres material de padre —contestó encogiéndose de hombros el Usui, sin saber la furia que estaba desencadenando en Hao.

Horo no era el único que pensaba de esa forma. Marion le dejó bien claro que opinaba así, tantos meses atrás.

A pesar de esos amargos recuerdos, el gemelo mayor mantuvo una sonrisa, falsa y serena, calculando cómo se vengaría por esa osadía. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos maliciosos, que no se había dado cuenta de que Ren continuaba mirándolo de forma extraña.

—Entonces… —dijo el chino, llamando la atención del resto—. Sabemos que ustedes están estudiando en horarios diferidos para poder trabajar. Suena pesado.

—No es tan terrible después de acostumbrarse —contestó Yoh, notando que Ren mantenía la vista en su gemelo.

—¿En qué estás trabajando, Hao? —preguntó el de ojos ámbar.

—Conseguí unas tutorías en el instituto… —lo miró aburrido, bebiendo un sorbo más de agua—. ¿Por qué te interesa, Tao? ¿Quieres que te enseñe algunas cosas?

Volvió en el Asakura esa sonrisita que Ren detestaba con pasión. Si bien tenía múltiples similitudes con su gemelo, el Tao consideraba a Hao condescendiente, arrogante, y ególatra. Eran algunas características en común con el mismo Ren, aunque no por eso las apreciaba en otra persona.

—Ayer fue sábado —dijo el de ojos dorados, confundiendo a los presentes—. ¿Tuviste que trabajar también?

—A veces me piden ayuda extra durante los fines de semana —explicó, Hao, sonriendo tranquilamente.

—Tiene que ser una labor muy pesada, si te hace pasar la noche fuera de casa.

Yoh negó con la cabeza, riendo ante esa idea.

—Claro que no trabajó durante la noche, simplemente… —se detuvo, evaluando cómo decirlo sin que sonara mal—. Se entretuvo y perdió la noción del tiempo.

Ren arqueó una ceja.

—Nos dimos cuenta, Yoh. Vimos a tu hermano beber agua como si su vida dependiera de ello, y con la misma ropa de ayer. Sé que no estaba trabajando.

Hao cruzó los brazos, apoyando su cuerpo por completo contra el respaldo de su silla. Tendría que ser un idiota para no fijarse en la energía negativa que el Tao expedía hacia él.

Ren lo sabía. Pero ¿cómo?

—¿Qué me delató? —preguntó el mayor de los Asakura, fijándose en los esfuerzos del chino por mantener la calma.

—Llegaste peinado con una coleta —explicó—. Estabas usando una liga para el cabello que yo le regalé.

Todos en la mesa miraron confundidos, sin entender de qué estaban hablando. Hao soltó una pequeña risa, alzando una de sus manos para remover una liga para el cabello que tenía puesta en su muñeca.

—Que descuidado soy —contestó, mordiéndose el labio.

El Asakura le lanzó la liga a Ren por sobre la mesa, quien la recibió hábilmente con una mano.

Yoh miró a Manta, quien miró a Horo, quien miró a Anna. Ella observó atenta el intercambio entre el hermano y el amigo de su novio, y las piezas encajaron en su mente.

—Oh… —soltó ella, volteando a ver con una cara de reproche a Hao.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Manta, confundido cuando la rubia se levantó de la mesa—. ¿A dónde vas, Anna?

—Me llevaré un rato a Hana arriba —comentó ella, exigiéndole su bebé a Horo—. Es muy pequeño para estar en medio de su drama.

—¿Qué drama? —interrogó Yoh, viéndola llevarse a su hijo—. Y Anna, apenas probaste tu comida, no puedes irte aún…

—Comeré más tarde —aseguró la rubia, sonriendo sutilmente.

La muchacha desapareció con su hijo, dejando al resto de los presentes con caras de interrogación. Horo se rindió de intentar de adivinar, y preguntó directamente.

—¿Qué diablos pasa?

—Hao se acostó con Jeanne —respondió Ren, cruzando los brazos contra su pecho.

Yoh miró a su gemelo con la boca abierta, demasiado sorprendido como para hablar.

—¿Hiciste _qué_? —cuestionó Horo, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Es de mala educación hablar de eso —dijo el mayor de los Asakura, continuando con su almuerzo.

—¿Con Jeanne? —preguntó Manta, mirando a Ren de reojo—. ¿Cómo es que…?

El chino alzó la femenina liga para el cabello. El rubio entrecerró los ojos, pensativo, sin tardar mucho en comprender la situación. La incomodidad comenzó a inundar el ambiente, aunque Hao no estaba preocupado en lo más mínimo. Ren se levantó de la mesa, excusándose. Nadie se atrevió a preguntarle a dónde iba.

—Hao… —dijo Yoh, dedicándole la misma expresión de reproche que su novia había utilizado—. Eso no se hace.

—¿Por qué no? —el hermano mayor lo miró fingiendo confusión—. Ella es soltera, y libre de hacer lo que quiera. Como yo. Además, Jeanne y Ren terminaron hace siglos, ya ni siquiera se hablan. No veo el problema.

—Uno no se mete con las ex novias de los amigos —explicó Horo, cubriendo su rostro sonrojado.

—Ren no es mi amigo.

—Pues es _mi_ amigo —respondió Yoh—. Sabías que no era apropiado, y lo hiciste de todas formas.

—¿Como embarazar a tu novia a los diecisiete?

Cualquier rastro de gentileza en la cara de los dos Asakura desapareció. Horo y Manta se miraron asustados, sin saber qué esperar.

—Está bien —dijo el mayor—. Fui injusto contigo. Eres mi gemelo, es más que obvio que también te dejarías llevar por tus bajos instintos en algún punto de tu vida. La próxima vez, cuando vuelvas a equivocarte, intenta no arrastrar al resto contigo.

—Hao…

—Tuviste suerte, Yoh. Tienes a tus amigos, a tu familia, y a Anna. Todos apoyándote cuando metiste la pata. Así que, te pediré que no seas tan hipócrita como para juzgarme, siendo que todo lo que hacemos gira en torno a tu pequeño error.

Yoh se levantó de su puesto, con ambas manos golpeando la superficie de la mesa. Sus ojos, serios como nunca, se clavaron directamente en los de su hermano.

—Te retractas, o te vas.

El mayor rio con incredulidad. Ese _mocoso_ tenía que estar bromeando.

—No hablas en serio —contestó, sonriendo desafiante.

Su gemelo mantuvo esa mirada penetrante sobre él, afirmando que no estaba jugando. Hao se paró de su silla, empujándola bruscamente.

—Como desees, Yoh —respondió, sus ojos llenos de veneno.

Caminó hacia el exterior de la sala, topándose con Anna en el umbral de la puerta, empujándola con el brazo al pasar. Ella volteó a verlo irritada, y cuando miró a su novio esperando una explicación, lo vio con el ceño fruncido, y una mirada llena de ira, siguiendo a su gemelo con la intención de hacerlo pagar por tocar de esa forma a la rubia. No tenía idea si fue a propósito o no, pero no permitiría que le faltara el respeto así a Anna.

Cuando Yoh llegó a la puerta, la rubia se paró frente a él, impidiéndole el paso.

—Anna —pidió, caminando de un lado a otro, forzándose para mantener la calma.

Ella seguía sin comprender qué había ocurrido, aunque no necesitaba información adicional para saber que Yoh quería patearle al trasero a su hermano. Por supuesto, una parte de ella quería darle la bofetada de su vida a su cuñado por tener el descaro de empujarla, pero su prioridad en ese entonces era calmar a su novio. Él la miró, suplicante y enfadado, pidiéndole permiso con los ojos para poder ir detrás de Hao. Ella no cedió, y puso sus manos sobre su rostro.

—Yoh —susurró—. Mírame.

El castaño obedeció de mala gana, frustrándose aún más cuando escuchó la puerta de su casa cerrándose de golpe, confirmando que Hao se había ido. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza.

—Yoh —repitió ella, esta vez más demandante.

Él la observó, soltando un largo suspiro.

—Déjalo —su voz y su mirada se volvieron suaves—. No pasa nada, tranquilo.

Su novio inhaló profundamente, exhalando como si dejara su ira salir con su respiración. Anna sabía que tanto Horo como Manta estaban mirando atentos, aún así, se acercó a Yoh, y se paró en la punta de sus pies para darle un beso en la nariz. Como un remedio mágico, lo vio sonreír. Continuaba molesto, no obstante, se veía mucho más calmado. Ella sonrió de vuelta.

* * *

Después del incómodo encuentro con Hao, fue difícil distraerse del todo. Si bien sus amigos intentaron de animar a Yoh, él no podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras hirientes de su hermano. Ya era de noche, y no había señales de vida de su gemelo. No era como si le importara, claro.

—¿Quién se cree que es? —preguntó el castaño, con los brazos cruzados sentado sobre la cama—. Se cree tan superior, como si tuviese idea de qué está hablando.

Anna se sentó junto a él, con un bebé somnoliento recostado sobre su pecho.

—Yoh, ¿cuándo fue la ultima vez que peleaste con él?

—No es raro que discutamos —dijo, dejando su cuerpo caer sobre el colchón—. Así son los hermanos.

—Eso no parece haber sido una simple discusión —respondió ella, meciendo con cuidado a Hana—. Tú no habrás visto tu cara, pero yo sí, y sé que querías matarlo.

—Se refirió a Hana como "pequeño error" y después te empujó —el recuerdo del evento lo hizo hacer una mueca de desagrado—. Lo hubiese asfixiado con su mismo cabello si me lo hubieras permitido.

Ella rio ligeramente, mirándolo sobre su hombro.

—Por mucho que se lo mereciera, no es bueno actuar precipitadamente, menos si no estás pensando con claridad.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Tú me lo dijiste.

Yoh cubrió su cabeza con la almohada, bufando molesto. Anna arqueó una ceja, y volvió la vista a su hijo, que se había quedado dormido.

—Mantén ese cojín sobre tu rostro si planeas hacer algún escándalo —le pidió ella, levantándose de la cama—. Hana acaba de quedarse dormido, así que no hagas mucho ruido.

—Ahá…

Se pusieron sus pijamas, y fueron al baño a cepillarse los dientes. Tenían toda una rutina, que hasta Hao había descifrado.

—Espero que se esté quedando con Matty y no tenga el descaro de pasar la noche con Jeanne otra vez —dijo Yoh, después de haber escupido la espuma de su boca.

—Aún no puedo creer que prefirió irse para no retractarse —comentó Anna, limpiándose la comisura de los labios—. Fue inmaduro de su parte.

—Así es mi hermano. Orgulloso y estúpido.

La rubia sonrió, haciendo que Yoh la mirara con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué es tan divertido?

—Lo siento, sé que estás afligido…

—…no estoy afligido…

—…pero es la primera vez que te veo tan enfadado con Hao desde que comenzamos a salir.

—Cruzó un límite, Anna —el castaño cruzó los brazos—. Se metió con Hana y contigo. Si pensaba que me iba a quedar callado como siempre estaba muy equivocado.

—Tienes razón —contestó ella, dando escasos pasos hacia su novio—. Siento que hayan peleado… aun así, fue agradable saber que actuaras a la defensiva cuando osó hablar así de nuestro hijo.

La rubia sonrió sutilmente, acortando la distancia entre ambos. Yoh la miró pararse frente a él, con una expresión que no logró decodificar.

—Créeme, Yoh… él se merece una paliza —le dijo apoyando una mano sobre su pecho—. Pero tú… tú mereces un premio por haberle hecho frente…

El castaño arqueó una ceja. ¿Un premio? ¿Ella quería regalarle algo? Ya era muy tarde para salir a comprar. No tenía sentido. Abrió la boca para hablar, cuando Anna lo atrajo hasta ella y le dio un beso en los labios. Él parpadeó, perplejo, porque era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Esperaba no estar malinterpretando a su novia, ya que sería una crueldad si estaba jugando con él. ¿Sería que, después de meses de suplicio, al fin obtendría _eso_ que extrañaba tanto?

Yoh respondió al beso, rodeando la cintura de Anna, cuyas manos se mantenía fuertes detrás de su cabeza.

—Anna —susurró mientras ella lo acercaba aún más para besar su cuello—. No quiero emocionarme, así que, ¿serías gentil de decirme si quieres…?

Ella se detuvo, mirándolo con seriedad. Él se maldijo internamente, sabiendo por sus ojos que lo había arruinado.

—¿En el baño? —preguntó ella—. ¿Después de tantos meses, en el baño?

—Por eso, sólo quería una confirmación… —explicó él, con las mejillas rosadas y muy, muy decepcionado.

Sabía que su propia habitación estaba prohibida, ya que Anna le había comunicado innumerables veces que no haría ninguna perversión teniendo a su hijo ahí mismo.

Yoh soltó un largo suspiro, sobre todo después de ver a su novia negar con la cabeza.

Él y su estúpida boca.

Sin decir nada más, caminaron juntos en dirección a su habitación, como todos los días. O eso creyó, hasta que pasaron frente a su puerta, y Anna pasó de largo.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó él, confundido.

Ella continuó avanzando, hasta que se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación de Hao. Incluso en medio de la oscuridad, Yoh logró ver los ojos de la rubia brillando, y la comisura de sus labios curvándose sugerentemente.

—¿Crees que sea un castigo adecuado tener sexo en su habitación? —preguntó ella, y el castaño tuvo que repasar sus palabras una y otra vez en su cabeza, porque parecía un sueño.

—Me parece bien —respondió él, siguiéndola felizmente hacia el interior del cuarto de su hermano.

Afortunadamente, estaba todo ordenado. La cama estaba perfectamente estirada. No era extraño, ya que sería la segunda noche seguida que el mayor de los gemelos pasaría fuera de su casa. Aunque, la última persona en la que Yoh quería pensar en ese minuto era en su hermano. Era su novia, quien merecía toda su atención y adoración. Él acercó una mano al interruptor para encender la luz, pero ella se lo impidió, tomándolo del brazo para llevarlo directamente hacia la cama. Lo empujó, haciéndolo caer sentado sobre la cama.

Ella se sentó sobre él, y ambos reanudaron el beso que fue interrumpido torpemente por las preguntas del Asakura. Él cerró los ojos, disfrutando volver a sentir a Anna de esa forma tan íntima.

—Quítate la polera —ordenó ella.

Yoh obedeció rápidamente, lanzando la prenda sin cuidado. Ella volvió a besarlo, abrazando su torso descubierto como si su vida dependiera de ello. Él no recordaba que Anna hubiese tomado la iniciativa de esa forma, mucho menos que hubiese sido con tanta urgencia. Eso confirmaba sus sospechas de que no era el único que extrañaba ese tipo de momentos entre ambos. Sintió los labios de la rubia haciendo un recorrido por el borde de su mentón, hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, activando funciones de su cuerpo que llevaban hibernando más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

El castaño movió sus manos desde la cintura de Anna a su abdomen, y luego sujetó el borde de la parte superior de su pijama con intenciones de retirarla. La rubia alejó sus labios de él, y lo miró a través de la oscuridad con aprehensión.

—Quiero verte —susurró Yoh, erizándole la piel al rozar su oreja al hablar.

Anna era muy consciente de los cambios por los que había pasado su cuerpo, y se había esforzado al máximo por esconderlos de él. Suspiró, sintiéndose insegura y avergonzada. Yoh notó su semblante dubitativo y sonrió conmovido.

—Adoro cada centímetro de ti, Anna…

Ella lo miró, estudiando sus ojos. Podría estar hablando por lujuria, dedicándole dulces palabras para concretar lo que estaban haciendo. Se sintió estúpida. Yoh no era así, y esa mirada que le dedicaba estaba llena de amor.

Dejaría de ser cobarde.

Se levantó, quitándose ambas partes del pijama. Se sintió vulnerable, parada con una única y pequeña prenda. Deseó cubrirse con los brazos, pero debía asumir de una vez por todas que esa era ella. Su cuerpo había atravesado muchos cambios, aun así, seguía siendo ella.

Yoh la miró atentamente, sonriendo con una de las expresiones más cálidas que había visto en él. Al igual que ella, se levantó de la cama, y caminó lentamente hasta que la distancia no existió entre ellos. La rubia tembló al sentir su piel desnuda contra el pecho del castaño.

Él llevó una mano hasta el mentón de Anna, alzando su rostro con cuidado. Besó sus labios, y se sintió como si fuera el primer beso. La rodeó con los brazos profundizando aún más el contacto entre ellos. Ella lo abrazó del cuello, alzándose algunos centímetros para equiparar la diferencia de estaturas. Lo sintió sonreír sobre su boca, y la recostó sobre la cama, poniéndose encima de ella, sin dejar de mirarla con esos ojos repletos de cariño.

—Tonta —susurró, riendo cuando ella jaló el lóbulo de su oreja—. Eres hermosa.

No supo qué contestar a eso, aunque supuso que un beso sería suficiente.

El cabello de Yoh caía sobre su rostro, y se sorprendió cuando notó que había olvidado que eso ocurría.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo… —dijo ella, acariciando una de las mejillas de su novio.

—No es como si yo lo hubiese mantenido en secreto…

Ella sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—Después de tantas insistencias, espero que estés feliz.

—¿Tú lo estás? —preguntó él, inclinándose para darle un beso en la punta de la nariz.

—Sí…

Lo atrajo con una mano enredada entre su cabello castaño, y otra acariciando su torso, explorándolo con la atención que merecía.

Yoh tomó el rostro de Anna con una mano, mientras recorría una de sus piernas con la otra, subiendo desde su muslo hacia su trasero. La escuchó reír cuando su mano llegó hasta ahí, nerviosa al no haber sido tocada de esa forma hace tanto. Era adorable conocer esa faceta de ella, tan expuesta y transparente. Él decidió atreverse a más, subiendo su mano por su abdomen, acercándose lenta y progresivamente a uno de sus senos. La mano de Anna que sujetaba su cabeza lo tomó con mayor firmeza, dándole a entender que el tacto era más que bienvenido. Continuó besándola, sintiendo que la temperatura en la habitación aumentaba gradualmente.

Sus respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse y volvieron a sentarse, en el centro de la cama, Anna sobre las piernas de Yoh. Él recorrió sus hombros desnudos con los labios, sintiendo las uñas de la rubia enterrándose en su espalda cuando comenzó a succionar su piel con su boca.

—No te atrevas a marcarme, Asakura o voy a…

La silenció con un beso en los labios, y, satisfecho por su falta de réplicas, volvió al lóbulo de su oreja, notando a Anna débil con ese movimiento. Continuó masajeando uno de sus senos, riendo cuando la escuchó ahogar un gemido contra su hombro.

—Nadie está escuchando —aseguró.

Anna quería recordarle que, en efecto, su hijo estaba durmiendo en el mismo piso en donde ellos se encontraban… pasando tiempo de calidad. Aún así, nombrarlo podría arruinar el ambiente romántico, y ella había añorado ese momento en secreto tanto como Yoh.

El tiempo de espera comenzó a hacerse evidente. El castaño comenzó a tomar el dominio de la situación, y ella se estremecía con cada beso, sintiéndose muy sensible ante las atenciones de su novio. Sintió que perdió el aliento cuando las manos de Yoh sujetaron el borde de sus bragas, alejando su cara de él para mirarlo.

—¿Qué pasa?

El rostro de su novio mostraba confusión, adornado con unas mejillas rosadas y el brillo del sudor que apenas comenzaba a formarse.

—¿Quieres que vaya más despacio?

Anna apreciaba las intenciones de Yoh de hacerla sentir cómoda, aunque sabía que sus deseos no eran compatibles con esa oferta.

—No… —susurró, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Él se mantuvo expectante a su respuesta, haciéndola sonreír.

—De hecho…

Anna utilizó toda su fuerza para empujarlo, haciendo que su espalda cayera contra el colchón. Yoh la observó sorprendido, y encantado. Ella se puso sobre él, y besó su frente esta vez.

—…creo que podríamos apresurar las cosas. Quítate el pantalón.

—…sí, jefa…


End file.
